Naruto and Hinata Lavender Eyed love
by CrazyforHinata
Summary: The beginning of a beautiful romance of Naruto and Hinata. For Naruto and Hinata lovers everywhere! The beginning isnt as good as the later on chapters but it does get better! Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANYWAY!!!(but a man can dream cant he?)

This is a NarutoXHinata Relationship, trust me.

Now this is my VERY FIRST attempt at fan fiction so be nice x

---------------------------

**Chapter 1: Return**

"FINALLY!" "We're finally back!" Shouted a tall blond spiky haired boy, he was glad to be back to Konoha. He had grown considerably since he was last here. He was now about Six feet and had much more muscle to him then when he was a kid. He wasn't overly muscular but he was defiantly toned well. He also got out of his bright orange jumpsuit into black pants and a half orange half black shirt. Naruto was so excited he was home, after being away for nearly 3 years with that perverted sage.

Though he had to admit a little bit rubbed off on him, but he wasn't a pervert but he really did want a girlfriend, someone to hold, kiss, and just love. Sakura! He remembered having a crush on her when he was younger. So he decided to see if maybe, just maybe she would go on a date with him, he started to sprint to Sakura's house before he was jerked backwards and fell to his butt.

He turned and stared at the old man holding his collar "What was that for?"

"Hold on spunky, we have to go visit Tsunade and as much as you want to visit your friends and talk about what they've been doing we still have to go talk to her first"

Naruto pouted and sat on the dirt, he was angry he couldn't go see his friends right away but he could after seeing Tsunade, and she was kind of a friend, but more like an older sister. So he could go see her before his friends. He still wasn't exactly trilled but he got up and started to follow the perverted old man.

--------------------

"Tsunade-sama!" Naruto yelled flinging the doors open.

Tsunade looked up in surprise not quite sure what was happening, she was up all night doing paper work. She didn't get to see a face as a black and orange blur slammed into her with a tackle hug.

She didn't know what was happening so she did what came naturally to her, she punched him, sending him flying across the room.

When she finally got a good look at who it was she was surprised to see Naruto in his new black and orange uniform rubbing his head where she hit him.

"What did I do??" "I'm gone for three years and when I get back you punch me?" He complained, still rubbing his head.

"N-Naruto?" "Is that really you" She questioned

"Yes, it's really me!" Naruto stopped rubbing his head to stand and shout at her.

"Sorry Naruto I didn't get any sleep last night, and when you busted open the door and came and gave me that tackle hug I didn't really know what to do"

"Well you didn't have to hit me so hard" And went back to rubbing his head.

"Well, you do look a lot different then when I last saw you" Tsunade said trying to defend her actions.

"Are you two already fighting?" Jiraiya said calmly stepping into the room.

Tsunade didn't even bother answering the question, She simply held out a hand to the two seats in front of her desk and said "Have a seat". Both of them quickly took a seat as Tsunade asked them how their training went.

Naruto leaped out of his chair "I've gotten really strong and learned all kinds of new jutsu!" Naruto stopped to show off his muscles, "Even if Jiraiya is really perverted". Tsunade glared at Jiraiya.

"Oh come on Naruto stop goofing around, I wasn't that perverted"

"What about all that stuff about Tsunade?" Jiraiya didn't completely hear the comment Naruto was making but Tsunade's glare became angrier. "That stuff was really perverted" Naruto continued, "That one part about how much you wished Tsunade would L…" Jiraiya Quickly jumped up and clasped his hand over Naruto's mouth, reducing Naruto's words to muffles.

Tsunade had a glare that looked like she was looking right through you, and if she saw completely through you, you were as good as dead… if you were lucky. Jiraiya gulped.

Tsunade stood up about to yell at Jiraiya, when the doors flew open again reviling 3 girls, a pink haired girl, who had black gloves on, like she was ready to punch anyone who got in her way. She wore the same pink outfit with black short shorts on and she still had her hair cut short, Sakura had to admit she liked it short..

The next was a blond haired girl who was in a purple t-shirt and purple skirt. Her hair was long with a flip of hair in front of her face. That flip of hair was almost a trademark of Ino. Though she didn't look threatening, she could be scary if you get her mad.

The third girl was a brown eyed brown haired girl and did look scary, she had weapons everywhere. She had only ten weapons visible but she had about 1,000 hidden either by scrolls or she had them hidden in secret pockets of her outfit, which was now a white top with black pants. You didn't want to get any of these three mad.

Naruto quickly realized one girl was missing, a very beautiful, shy, soft lavender eyed girl. Naruto was taken back a little when he though of her as very beautiful. She was pretty when he last saw her; but then he suddenly realized he really wanted to see how see was looking now.

He ran to the girls and greeted them all with a big group hug, a small blush crept across all of their faces, he was better looking then they remembered him. He was already asking them how they were and what they have been doing, but before they could even answer he released them from his grip.

"Where is Hinata-chan?" They were a little surprised that he even remembered her, he never paid any attention to her when they were younger, except during the Chunnin exams.

"Hinata, she couldn't come she had to train, why do you want to know Naruto?" Sakura leaned closer curious to why he had asked.

"Uh… I just was hoping….. to...uh…. see my friends." Naruto stammered Sakura didn't believe him but she shook her head to show she took it as an answer. Naruto was glad he managed to dodge a bullet, but he still couldn't figure out why he was always thinking about Hinata. Maybe he should ask Tsunade when no one else is around.

While Naruto and the girls conversed on what they have been doing and how they were doing. Tsunade was glad to see he was still the same kid, and that Jiraiya hadn't rubbed off on him too much. She remembered that she got him a little gift for his return, but she would save that for when the girls left.

Jiraiya leaned over to Tsunade "Hey what are the chances of you and me going…"

"No" Tsunade snapped before he could even finish the sentence. "Which reminds me" Jiraiya realized he walked into a fire. "What was Naruto saying about those thoughts about me?" Jiraiya gulped and scrambled through his brain trying to find a good enough lie. Lucky for Jiraiya the girls had to leave so Naruto was back in the room talking to Tsunade. He sighed; he would have to buy that kid some ramen.

"I bet you're eager to see you friends huh?" Tsunade said focusing her attention back to Naruto

"You Bet I am!" Naruto shouted.

"Well you better get going"

"Really I can go?"

"Of course you idiot now get going"

Naruto turned to take off out the door before he realized he had to ask Tsunade that question. Naruto quickly spun back around and leaned over the desk to Tsunade.

"Hey Tsunade since I've been back I've been thinking about a certain girl lately, and I don't really know why, do you think you know?"

"In what way have you been thinking about her" She quickly glanced at Jiraiya who realized he was back into the fire.

"Not like pervy sage thoughts" Naruto shouted. Jiraiya was about ready to defend himself but thought he should not attract anymore attention from Tsunade.

"So you think you love her?" Tsunade inquired

"Is that it?" He said, he thought about it maybe that was it, no, it couldn't be he liked Sakura…. didn't he? "Thanks anyway Tsunade" as he turned and walked toward the door

"Oh here Naruto, it's my welcome back present" She threw a pair of keys at him, smacking him squarely in the back of the head. Naruto fell face first into the ground. 'Yeah he's still the same kid' She thought. Naruto got up and grabbed the keys, with so many thoughts going through his head he didn't care that she had hit him. He looked at the keys on the key ring there was an address. "It's your new house" Tsunade explained

"House!?!" Naruto was shocked she got him a house. "You didn't have to get me anything"

"Well I did, so take it and enjoy you're new home" He quickly thanked her and strode off. Jiraiya stood up and stared to walk out of the room as well. "Where do you think you're going?" Tsunade asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh I have to go meet up with some f-friends and you know, that type of stuff" He stammered quickly, putting his hand behind his head.

"You never told me what those thoughts were" She looked out the window then back at Jiraiya, or where Jiraiya was supposed to be, but he was gone. 'Darn coward.'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way.

I have more of the Story If you want to find out what happens write a response and tell me, and ill Put them up, The story in in progress so its not complete yet, but i have up to chapter 6 done.

-------------------

**Chapter 2: I'm Back!**

Naruto walked down the street looking for his new house. He was going down the street looking at all the houses, some where huge some where smaller but nice. Then he finally found his.

It was a medium house, big for him considering he was only one person. It was two stories and a large front lawn. The house was an interesting color of tan he didn't know what to call the color but he liked it. He walked down a cobble stone path finding every 5 steps or so there was a row of colorful Rocks some with pictures of leaves, fire, water, mountains, and other various things. He liked how they looked they were so intricate and on a rock, who puts that much time on a rock?

When he got to the front door he slid it open, kicking up a bunch of dust, he would have a lot of cleaning to do. He sighed, he wasn't exactly thrilled about cleaning, but he continued to explore his new house. It was amazing there must have been at least 8 different bed rooms complete with furnishings. He was amazed to see his backyard, it was a sparing ground! He loved that, and couldn't wait to try it out.

He found a bath house in room to the right of the sparring ground, it was big enough for a couple people and it was a large area. He found the bath to be a hole carved into the floor it was finely crafted. He was going to try this out after he finished cleaning.

After he finally stopped exploring the house he went out to get a broom and some dusters. He walked out of his new house and headed for the store.

He was thinking about what he needed, and hunted it down in the store. On his way for a broom he ran into a very beautiful, lavender eyed girl, she was just 2 inches shorter then him. Her dark hair long hair that stopped a little before her waist, made her beautiful eyes more… beautiful, if that was possible, he stood there starring at her and how much more beautiful she looked, she was….. hot, for lack of a better word. Her curves were amazing, they where everywhere they should, he was sure many girls envied Hinata because of them.

He suddenly realized she was staring at him to, then he finally got out of this trance she had on him. He smiled widely and hugged her; he picked her up off her feet and squeezed her in a bear hug.

She couldn't believe he was back, and so much better looking then she remembered. She then realized she was getting a huge hug from him, and blushed a deep crimson red. He was asking her how she was but all she could focus on was the hug she was getting from Naruto.

He realized he was still holding her then quickly pulled away and blushed a little bit. She was still staring at him until finally he asked her how she was doing again. His words shook her out of her astonishment.

"N-Naruto-k-kun?" she managed a little stammer.

"Yeah it's me alright, Hinata-chan" He wanted to say so much more but he found it oddly hard to say anything more. But he finally worked up enough courage to ask her something, though he wasn't sure why he wanted to ask her, but he felt compelled to by those amazing lavender eyes she had. "Do you want to go grab so lunch with me Hinata-chan?"

Hinata blink rapidly, was he asking her on a date? No, it couldn't be, it was just lunch but it was close enough. She was so still deep in thought and she hadn't responded yet.

Naruto was worried she had not answer him yet. He turned his head a little "Hinata?" Did he offend her? Crap, maybe she hated him, maybe she was so shocked he would even try something like that, that she was insulted. He knew someone as beautiful as her would never fall for him. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan I didn't mean to make you angry with me"

Her eyes widened 'Oh no now he thought she was mad at him'. "I'm not mad at you, I would love to get lunch with you, it's just been so long since I saw you last and now you look so…" She went back to a nervous habit of pushing her Index fingers together. Naruto saw her pushing her fingers together, he used to think that she was weird when she did that but now, now she looked so cute. He didn't know why but he kept finding more and more things about her attractive, so much so that it scared him. "You just look so…h….different" She mentally kicked herself for not being able to compliment Naruto on how good he looked.

"Great I thought you were mad at me" He put his hand behind his head, relived that the beautiful girl in front of him, didn't hate him.

"I could never be mad at you Naruto-kun" She whispered. Naruto was close enough to hear her, and sighed. He never wanted her to be mad at him.

They gathered what they needed to buy and headed to check out. Hinata started to go to another lane but Naruto quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back into his lane. "Oh, no you don't, I'm going to pay for both of us" He said smiling that big smile he had. Hinata blushed not only was he trying to pay for her but he was also holding her hand.

"It's okay Naruto-kun I brought money, I can pay, you don't have to." She replied. Usually she wouldn't have been able to respond, but while he was away she became a little less shy, she wasn't confident like Naruto but she was confident.

"But I want to" He grinned. She nodded and allowed him to pay.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto in anyway.

I'm trying to keep language to a minimum but there may be some words.

**Chapter 3: Lunch**

After buying the things they needed they went out to get some lunch. Hinata constantly had a small pink blush. Her now rosy cheeks made Naruto smile, she was so pretty, that thought shrank his smile, was he in love with her? Was Tsunade right? No, he couldn't be he loved Sakura… or so he thought. He thought to himself why he liked Sakura, but all he came up with was she was pretty, and strong, and Sakura being strong was bad for him.

When he thought about Hinata his smile returned. She was Beautiful, and hot, and pretty, she was all three at once. She had all those little things he loved, like her nervous habit with her fingers and her almost constant blush, she was smart, she was much nicer than the other girls, and she was strong, with all the things he had seen her do when they were younger. She must be even stronger now. She had an amazing body… 'NO! No Perverted thoughts!' He quickly Snapped out of thinking and turned to Hinata.

"Where would you like to eat Hinata-chan?" Hinata was a little surprised; he was asking her what she liked to eat? She thought they would go right to his favorite ramen shop. She liked ramen, and she knew that Naruto would want ramen too.

"I would like ramen, how bout Ichiraku?" She smiled knowing he would love that.

"Yeah! I knew you had great taste!" He grabbed her hand again and ran to Ichiraku. She was dragged for a second because he was holding her hand again. She quickly realized he was dragging her and quickly started to run with him. She smiled and laughed at how happy he was to finally have some of the ramen he loved.

Naruto heard something, a very heavenly noise and it was coming from behind him. He turned his head around to find that the heavenly tone was Hinata's laughter. She was smiling to, now she looked like an angel, he heavenly voice turned to heavenly laughter, it was amazing, it was the best thing he ever heard, that amazing laugh seemed to full his whole body and make him feel like he was floating. He smiled back at her, and quickly came to a halt. Hinata didn't stop as fast as him and she continued past him a little, he pulled her hand and sent her swinging back to him. He caught her in his arms and hugged her, he was laughing now, and she was blushing because he was hugging her again.

After he stopped laughing, he looked at her curious as to why she was blushing. Then he realized he was holding her extremely close, He didn't really want to let go, but he did anyway but he was still holding her hand and walked inside with her hand in his. She hoped this day would never end, it just got better and better. At this rate he would be kissing her by the end of the night. She knew he never would, but she could dream, and oh how she dreamed.

"Hey!" Shouted Naruto "I'll have some Beef ramen" He turned to Hinata "What would y you like Hinata-chan?"

"Miso Ramen would be nice" She replied

"And some Miso Ramen for Hinata-chan!" He continued to shout. A girl stepped forward to see the two sitting there talking. She didn't notice anything about the two, She wrote down the order.

"Some Beef ramen for you sir…" She looked up at the man sitting there to see a blond spiky haired boy with little whisker marks on his cheeks, and she only knew one person with whisker marks. "Naruto!?" She exclaimed

"Yeah, I'm finally back from that trip with that pervy sage." Both girls giggled at the comment. Though Naruto found Hinata's giggle so cute, not quite like her laugh but still incredible.

"Wow you've grown, so some Beef ramen for you and some Miso ramen for you Hinata-chan?

"Yes please" Hinata said

"It will be ready in just a little bit." She said as she turned to go to the back.

The two sat there talking about what was new in their lives, until the order was brought out.

"Here you go, some beef ramen for you Naruto-kun and some Miso ramen for your lovely date here" She said setting the bowls down in front of them. Hinata was taken back a little 'Did she just call me Naruto's Date?' She thought, she was ecstatic to be called Naruto's date but she wondered how he would take it.

Naruto was a little surprised to, but he liked the idea of being on a date with Hinata. As the girl walked away Naruto turned to Hinata "Is this a date?" He asked his question was full of thought.

Hinata's Eyes widened a little "Um… I-If you want it to be N-Naruto-kun"

"Then it's a date!" He said, though it was a little louder then intended. She blushed again, _she _was on a date with her favorite person in the whole world. She was so happy, She smiled and giggled. He smiled and laughed with her. Yes, he defiantly liked having Hinata as a date.

After They finished Naruto was telling Hinata about one of his adventures with Jiraiya. "So Pervy sage decided to try to peek at the girls in the bath house next to us," Hinata blushed slightly at the comment. "But one of the girls caught him and punched him so hard, he was knocked unconscious"

"I Heard that" Said a long grey haired man said walking in. "Come on kid, stop telling stories"

"What are you doing here?" Naruto said squinting his eyes.

"Well you helped me dodge a bullet today in Tsunade's office so I thought I would treat you to some ramen but I can see you already have a date." Looking at Hinata, who was sitting right next to Naruto.

"YUP! Hinata-chan and I are on a date! We just meet up today at the store." Hinata blushed at being referred to Naruto's Date again.

"Well, I'll take care of the bill for you then."

"Thanks Jiraiya" Naurto replied as he gathered up the things he bought from the store to head out the door. He also made room for Hinata's stuff and carried most of that out with him.

As they left Naruto remember he had a new house, he had to show Hinata. "Hinata I've got Something to show you, Follow me"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto In anyway!

Hope you like it so far!

**Chapter 4: Showing off the new house.**

They finally arrived at his house, Hinata was awe struck at the size, This was huge for one person. "Naruto-Kun, do you live here all alone?"

Naruto was a little saddened by the _all alone _comment but while she was there it was hard for him to be to sad. "Yeah, it's really big for me, but that great for parties" He said still staring at the house. "So come on let me show you around" He said walking to the front door. He set everything by the door to open it up. He slid the door open kicking up a little dust but not as much as the first time.

Hinata saw why he bought so many cleaning supplies at the store. He was going to have to clean a lot. Maybe she would stay and help him out. He walked in holding his hand out into the house. "Welcome to my new home" He said proudly with a big grin on his face. She walked in kicking up some dust with her feet, causing her to sneeze. "Bless you" Naruto quickly replied, her sneeze was cute; it was small and very delicate, like it wasn't even a sneeze. Every minute they spent together Naruto found something new he loved about her. He found it hard to keep his mind off her.

"Wow you sure have a lot of work to do here, do you need some help?" Hinata offered

"If you want to, and if not that's okay, I can do this"

"I want to help; I'll help you clean this place up in no time" Hinata Smiled. He loved it when she smiled. He would have to make her smile more, A LOT more.

"Alright! Let's get to it!' He shouted. As he went for his bag of supplies and pulled out four feather dusters, He tossed two to Hinata, and then used his two to sweep the doors and then dust under and around the door. While Hinata Dusted the furnishings. They had to open all the windows to get the dust out of the house. After about and hour of dusting this and that, it started to look like an actual home instead of some abandoned house. He went back to his supplies and got a broom. He started running around slashing the floor with the bristles of the broom.

After about 20 minutes of Naruto's 'revenge to the floor' episode they were both feeling pretty dusty themselves, and a little worn out. Naruto remembered the bath house. "Hey Hinata, do you have a bathing suit at your house?"

"Yes, but why Naruto?" Hinata wasn't sure why he had asked this question.

"Go get it and bring it back here, I've go something else to show you" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Okay, but why?"

"I'll show you when you get back" Naruto said as he swept Hinata up off the floor where she was standing. He spun her around then set her down facing the door. "Hurry up, otherwise You will have to walk home in wet clothes." He said in a teasing voice.

Hinata nodded and quickly walked out the door then ran to her house. When she got to her house, she noticed everyone was in the training grounds, she was glad she could quietly sneak in and out. She slid open the front door and quietly walked to her room where she searched through her closet to find her bathing suit. After digging through most of her clothes she found it. She quickly darted out of her room, out the front door, and back to Naruto.

When she got back Naruto opened the front door in a pair of orange swimming trucks with red stripes down the sides. He also had a two Black towels with and orange swirl in the middle hanging over both shoulders. She blushed, seeing him without a shirt on, revealing his abs.

She looked down to the floor that was much cleaner then when she was first here. She tried to pretend it was more interesting then Naruto without a shirt on.

He saw she was holding a two-Piece Bikini that was pale lavender which matched her eyes. They had dark purple flowers on the back of the bottom part of the bikini.

"Nice suit, it matches your eyes" Naruto complimented, she blushed more, from a light red to a dark red. He was complimenting her, _her_. She was shocked he even knew what color her eyes were and he was right the suit did match her eyes.

"T-Thank you, N-Naruto-kun" She smiled and looked back up at him. There it was that beautiful smile again. Naruto was glad she smiled more often.

"There is a bathroom down the hall to Second door to the right, you can change in" He said gesturing to the hall way behind him.

"Okay, I'll be out in a second." She said walking to the door.

He watched as this angel among him floated down the hall with such grace he was sure she didn't even touch the ground. Her hips swung slightly, in fact it was so slight you wouldn't notice unless you were actually watching her, and it was enough to show her amazing curves and figure. She turned to enter the room when she noticed him staring at her. She blushed and smiled at him, he realized he was staring and quickly averted his gaze. She smiled again and entered the bathroom to change.

He couldn't wait to see her in that bathing suit.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway

**Chapter 5: Bath house**

After a minute or so of waiting for Hinata to change, she finally walked out. The suit revealed more angel soft skin. He now exposed stomach was toned but she didn't have abs, but it was slim, Naruto never got a look at how her stomach looked because she always had a slightly baggy jacket that hid her curves a little. Now her curves were out in the open and they were amazing, she had the body that the pervy sage always talked about.

He saw that her legs were toned nicely as well; she had no fat anywhere on her body. She was just incredible to see. Her breasts were revealed a little more and he couldn't help but to stare at her incredible body. He soon realized what he was doing and stared to blush, but he found it almost impossible to turn away. When she saw his staring she blushed, her whole face was a very dark red. She walked toward him, swinging her hips on purpose.

He noticed she was walking toward him and turned with a deep blush on his face to. "U-uh you look well, a-amazing" he still couldn't look directly at her other wise he might not be able to stop him self from hugging and kissing her, and he wasn't sure how she would react to that. He didn't want her to be mad at him, so he didn't try anything.

"T-Thank you, Naruto-kun" She stammered, she knew he was trying had to not look at her. She blushed, he thought she was hot, she could see it in his eyes when he was staring at her.

"So come on, I guess I can show you now." He grabbed her hand and started to walk to the bath house. He past the training ground and went right to the door, it was all ready, and he had gotten it ready while waiting for Hinata to come back with her bathing suit. "See I have a bath house now" He said smiling. she smiled back, 'That would explain the suit' She thought.

"Let's try it out." He said, Hinata walked forward putting her foot into the warm bath. He held her hand and gently lowered her in; when she was in he quickly got in causing a little splash.

"Hey, you splashed me" Hinata said in a teasing voice, hitting the water to shoot some water at Naruto.

"I didn't mean to" He said splashing her again. The water war raged both of them were laughing, they were having a great time, just the two of them splashing each other. Naruto ran through the water right to Hinata. He quickly grabbed her and held her out of the water so that only her feet were in the water. He locked his hands around her exposed stomach. "Sea monster!" He shouted, spinning Hinata in the air. She was laughing hard, and faked screaming.

"Oh no! Someone save me!" She played along. Acting like a damsel in distress, "Who will ever save me?" She continued. Naruto made a quick hand sign behind her back making a shadow clone appear.

"I will!" Shouted the clone, as he jumped into the bath. Naruto set Hinata in the water and ran at the clone; they switched positions so the real Naruto would rescue Hinata. He quickly vanquished the clone and turned to Hinata.

"You are safe now my lady" He said still playing; he swam over to a still laughing Hinata. "No sea monster can stand up to Naruto!" He said standing up out of the water, flexing his muscles. Hinata slowly stopped laughing. This was amazing.

The sun was slowly setting; Naruto opened the door of the bath house so they could watch the sun set together. He held Hinata in his arms; she had laid her head on his shoulder. The sky was so beautiful, filled with all sorts or oranges deep reds, and light purple's scattered through the sky. "It's so beautiful" Hinata said, she not only got to watch this amazing sun set, but she was also in Naruto's arms.

"Not as beautiful as you" Naruto whispered in her ear. The compliment sent a shiver down her spine. It yanked on her heart; she had waited so long for Naruto to say something like that. She felt like crying, but she couldn't otherwise it might ruin the moment. Naruto leaned over to her check and kissed her.

Hinata's heart skipped a beat, or 10, _Naruto _had just _kissed __**HER!**_ This was a dream come true. "Hinata-chan," Naruto continued, "Ever since I got back I couldn't stop thinking about you." 'Hinata couldn't breath; this was everything she ever wanted. The only thing more was if he pulled out a ring, and asked her to marry him. If that happened she would probably faint for an entire week. "And I've been thinking a lot," Hinata hung onto every word he said, she also realized she needed to breathe. "And, I want you to be my girlfriend"

Everything in Hinata tensed. 'Girlfriend? He was asking her to be his girlfriend!' Hinata couldn't breathe and couldn't feel her heart anymore; it had skipped so many beats. Hinata did what Hinata did best when it came to being romantic with Naruto. She fainted.

Naruto felt her tense and then relax again, he let go of Hinata with one hand and used it to cup her face, he turned her head toward him, so he could look into those beautiful eyes. Unfortunately they were closed. "Crap!" He remembered that Hinata seemed to faint a lot when he was around her. She must have fainted again.

He picked her up in his arms putting one arm under her knees and another behind her back. He slowly got out of the water so he wouldn't hurt Hinata. She was light, like an angel it was no problem carrying her, He just had to move around so he wouldn't hit her against anything. He moved to the bedroom right across from his. He laid her down gently and covered her with a blanket. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Good night, beautiful angel." He whispered as he headed to his room for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I _still _don't own Naruto in anyway (lol)

Okay I found a place that said one of Hinata's favorite foods is cinnamon rolls, so if you don't like well… tough. Sorry but that's what I found so…. Enjoy

**Chapter 6: Waking up.**

"_Hinata-chan, ever since I got back I couldn't stop thinking about you_. _And I've been thinking a lot And, I want you to be my girlfriend"_

Hinata woke up right after girlfriend, it was just another dream, and she knew Naruto would never ask her to be his girlfriend. She sat up and looked around expecting to be in her room. But she wasn't she was in an older style room that looked like it was just recently cleaned up. She remembered that part of the dream. Or maybe it wasn't a dream maybe it was real, until Naruto asked her to be his girlfriend.

She decided to get up, she smelled something, something like cinnamon and dough, her favorite food, Cinnamon rolls. She got up and walked to the kitchen where Naruto Just put the finishing touches to the Cinnamon rolls. He set the on the table and turned around to go wake her up for breakfast. But there she was standing in the hall way. She had a little bit of bed head, but it looked cute.

She stared at him, he had made breakfast, and was humming a tune, he was happy about something. She continued to watch as he walked toward her. He picked her up and carried her to the table. "Did you sleep well Hinata-chan?" He asked as he sat her down in a chair. She nodded, and continued to stare. "And do you have answer?"

'Answer? To what?' She was confused about what he was asking her about. "An answer?"

"Yeah, about last night"

"What happened last night" She said, maybe that dream was reality, she started to sort out real and dream, or maybe it was all real and she had dreamed it also.

"I asked you, to uh… be my girlfriend."

'It wasn't a dream!' She was so exited Naruto had asked her to be his Girlfriend for real! It wasn't a dream! "Yes…… Yes…… Yes, I'll be Your girlfriend" It brought tears to her eyes. She and Naruto were now together at last. She got up and hugged him, she buried her face into his chest. She cried just a little but she wiped them off on his shirt.

"Really? That's awesome! I didn't think you respond so fast. I thought you would need a day to come up with the answer."

"Naruto-kun, I've always wanted to be your girlfriend" She finally built up enough courage to tell him "I love you, with all my heart Naruto-Kun."

Naruto was taken back a little, he had no idea she loved him so long, but that would explain a lot back at the academy. "I love you too, with all my heart, Hinata-chan"

Hinata's Soul jumped out of her and took a trip to everyplace in the world screaming 'He loves me too!' This started new tears in her eyes. Naruto hugged her back he used one hand to tilt her head to look at her eyes. He wiped her tears away with his thumb; she smiled and kissed his cheek. He turned his head to kiss her on her lips. She went numb; it felt like he was giving her, her soul back. She felt like everything in the world stopped for this moment, everything bad that ever happened to her melted away.

This was incredible, she wanted to stop the world right here and never do anything else. But as the saying goes, time stops for no man or woman as the case may be. Naruto pulled away "You must be hungry, considering we didn't have dinner last night." Just then Hinata's Stomach growled a little. She blushed a little, "Well I know you like cinnamon rolls so dig in."

They both sat down, and Naruto ripped a small piece of Cinnamon roll and held it in his hand. "Say Ah" He said. She opened her mouth as he feed his new girlfriend some cinnamon roll. They both smiled and Hinata giggled a little as she did the same thing. They ended up just feeding each other; then after feeding and getting fed they sat on the couch together and talked about old times, and about what they were going to do today.

Naruto leaned over to kiss Hinata, but before there lips could meet, a loud knock came from the door. "Crap" he mumbled, he quickly kissed Hinata on the cheek and walked to the door. Another knock came, "I'm coming" He yelled. He opened the door to be greeted with a big group hug from Ino, Sakura, and TenTen. "Welcome home Naruto!" They shouted, "Sorry Naruto we couldn't find Hinata today, we went to her house and she wasn't…." They looked over to see Hinata sitting on the couch "Hinata! What are you doing here?" They let go of Naruto to run over to Hinata.

"I stayed here with Naruto-kun after helping him clean up his new house." She replied. Naruto turned around to go sit next to Hinata but he felt a hand on his shoulder and was spun back around.

"Naruto! Boy you look different then when we last saw you." Howled a man with a dog in his jacket. He looked a little scruffier then when he was a kid. Behind him was a man in a long trench coat with sunglasses. Who showed little to no emotion….ever. And behind him was black haired man with a bored expression on his face.

"Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru! Hey guys!" Naruto yelled greeting his friends he used his hands to wave them in "Come on in!" But before Naruto could move to far a green blur jumped in and shook his hand with a firm grasp.

"Hello Naruto, I can see the power of youth is still burning in you!" Naruto remembered this over eccentric man.

"You to, Lee" Trying to get lee to let go of what now must have been Naruto's broken hand

"And of course you remember Neji and Choji!" Lee still had Naruto's hand in a death shake.

"Of course" He finally managed to get out of Lee's death grip, to shake the others hands, but now he used his other hand.

"Come on guys sit down this house is big enough for all of us." He smiled and went to sit next to Hinata. Who was still being question by the girls; this stopped when Naruto sat down and kissed Hinata on the cheek. Everyone stopped and stared for a minute. "What?" Naruto asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Hey guess what! I still don't own Naruto in anyway! (LOL)

**Chapter 7: Explination**

"Did you just kiss Hinata?" Sakura was shocked; she wasn't sure what else to say.

"Yeah, what of it?" Naruto asked, not sure why he was getting so much attention. He turned to Hinata who as blushing slightly at all the attention. "Come on guys leave us alone, what if I kissed her"

"Does that mean you two are together?" Ino finally said stepping into the conversation.

"Yeah" Naruto replied happy to see the blush fading from Hinata's beautiful face.

"How long, you just got back yesterday." TenTen said also finally stepping into the conversation.

"Uh, I guess this morning" He looked at Hinata who nodded.

"You Guess?" Sakura replied

"Yeah I asked her last night and she fainted" Hinata blushed again, she would never forget that night, it was so amazing. Everything was so perfect, even if Naruto didn't ask her to be his girlfriend she still would have remembered it, but now, it was engraved in her mind.

Now that the three girls knew Hinata finally got together with Naruto they pulled her aside and started asking her a bunch of questions, like did she spend the night there, and what were they doing at night. The questions made Hinata blush, Naruto saw the girls prying into Hinata with their questions, and tried to stop them, but he was also swarmed by the boys asking him some of the same questions.

After the 'Interrogation time' was over it was almost noon. "Hey are you guys hungry" Naruto shouted to everyone.

Many 'yes's' and 'a little' came from the room. "Alright let's go get some food, Hinata are you hungry for anything?" Naruto asked. Everyone was shocked he was asking Hinata what she wanted to eat. He usually just ran to Ichiraku for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

"Not really, besides it's your turn to pick, you asked me yesterday, and made me cinnamon rolls this morning."

"Are you sure, I love you, and I know I would love anything you want to eat" He grinned

"I'm sure, besides I love you more." She said in a teasing voice with a little smile on her face.

"No I love you more" Naruto replied

"I love you more"

"No I love you more then the whole earth"

"I love you more then the Earth and the stars" Hinata said as she started to giggle.

Everyone sighed they knew where this was going. After a rousing game of 'I love you more than this and that', they remembered the homecoming gifts they had for Naruto.

"Well I love you more than..." Naruto was still playing the, 'I love you more' game when Sakura Interrupted.

"Naruto! We get it, you guys love each other more then space and the stars and blah blah blah" Naruto turned to Sakura to complain about how she interrupted his 'winning streak' but he saw her outside with everyone holding a present they left on the porch.

"Welcome home Naruto!" Everyone shouted. Naruto turned to Hinata who smiled at him. He grabbed her hand and walked out to everyone. After a lot of 'thank you's' from both Naruto and Hinata they set the presents inside and went to find a place to eat.

----------

They found a place with a koi pond around the front. It was a little bit more expensive than Ichiraku so they decided to try it out. They walked in and they Took sets on stools next to a long table. A black haired girl came up to them to take orders.

After a while of catching up and more questions, on Naruto and Hinata's relationship, their meals were brought out. Naruto and Hinata switched plates so they could feed each other some more. This caused a lot of giggles to break out from the girls. Even though they teased Hinata about it, they wished they had someone like that. The guys didn't really care; they were hungry and ate their food. They noticed what Hinata and Naruto where doing and it made them laugh a little.

Naruto and Hinata were the first to finish their meals because they were about the only one's who weren't laughing. To pass the time, they started a new game of 'I love you more'. This caused new laughter. "I Love you more then Ramen" Naruto said proudly. Most of the group stopped eating; they turned to look at Naruto who was still smiling.

Naruto didn't love anything more than ramen. Hinata was a little shocked herself. Naruto saw everyone staring at him. "What? I Love Hinata more than everything"

"Even ramen?" Kiba said with astonishment.

"Of course even ramen! Hinata is the best thing in the whole universe!" Naruto stood up and hugged Hinata. He picked her up of her chair and spun around once. He stopped and lowered her so they were at eye level. He kissed her on the lips, and she kissed him back. Ino dropped her chopsticks and stared. They looked so calm, something about the two of them together made the whole room light up.

Neji stood up, apparently Neji liked dark places. He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder he stopped his kiss, and turned to Neji. "Naruto don't do that in public, I don't mind if you do it, but not in public, considering Hinata's father doesn't know about this, it would be best to keep a low profile in public." Naruto had to admit he was right, Hinata's father didn't know, or at least not yet. He put Hinata down and started to talk to her.

"Should we tell your dad?" Naruto asked

"No, I don't think so, My father doesn't like me that much, and..."

"He doesn't like me either, right" Hinata nodded "Well that's to bad cause I love you, and nothing would ever change that." Hinata loved when he said 'I love you' She wouldn't be able to survive if she couldn't hear those words. Those three words kept her alive.

"I love you too, Naruto" Hinata Replied

"I love you more" Naruto was ready to play again.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

Friend: Do you own Naruto yet?

Me: No! I don't own Naruto in anyway. (lol)

------------

**Chapter 8: A little bit of Planning **

"We should come here more often this food is pretty good" Naruto said as he paid for him and Hinata, the others paid for themselves. After all he isn't rich or anything, but he never minded paying for Hinata.

As they walked out of the restaurant they went back to Naruto's place to talk and explore the house. When they got there they went in there own direction. Lee, of course, was the first to find the sparring ground. "Naruto! May I try it please?"

"Sure Lee if I get to spar with you" Naruto replied he grinned

"Very well Naruto, I will spar with you" Lee said taking his side on the field.

"Be careful Naruto, and Lee try not to hurt him." Hinata said

"Like he can hit me" Naruto said, teasing Lee.

"Do not worry Hinata-chan, I will not try to hurt Naruto to much." Lee smiled that goofy smile, like Gai-sensei.

"Go!" Naruto shouted making a quick shadow clone hand sign. 10 clones appeared and charged at Lee. Lee quickly took out his clones with a leaf whirlwind. All the smoke gave Naruto the perfect opening. As soon as Lee touched the ground he lunged at Naruto with another leaf whirlwind. But he stopped in mid air, he couldn't move.

Naruto grinned, "Like it Lee?"

"What is this?" Lee was shocked Naruto even caught him.

"Chakra Entanglement, I learned it while I was traveling with Jiraiya. I also learned this" Lee was moving again but not of own free will. He was… dancing? Naruto picked up a little bit of puppetry while he was away. "Dance for Hinata, Lee" Lee was now dancing and doing monkey like actions. Hinata smiled and laughed.

Naruto saw that smile again and felt himself walking on air. Now he knew why Shikamaru liked clouds so much, if it was anything like what he was feeling now, it would explain his cloud day dreams.

Naruto continued making lee look like a fool by dancing like a monkey. But he finally let go. Lee was a little embarrassed, but that faded as he gave Naruto a light round house to the face. It was light but strong enough to knock Naruto over. Lee laughed, "We are even now my friend" Naruto sat up as Hinata and Sakura rushed over to heal the very minor wound, but Sakura knew Hinata wouldn't even want a bruise to be on his face. Naruto laughed "alright fair enough Lee." Hinata giggled.

"But Lee, you looked so cute when you where dancing" Sakura teased. Lee blushed a little at her comment. He didn't think she would even say anything to him.

-----

It was about five o'clock before everyone started to leave. The only people left were Neji, Sakura, Ino, and of course, Naruto and Hinata.

"Hinata, I should probably escort you home, your father was worried where you where last night." Neji commented.

"Aw, can she stay here? Please?" Naruto said holding Hinata and doing his best impression of a five year old. Hinata laughed she patted his head. "I'll come back…"

She was interrupted by Neji "Maybe you can stay," Everyone looked at Neji, he was never one to listen to complaints, not only that but he was also letting her stay. "As long as two conditions are met, one is that you two stay here." He said pointing to Sakura and Ino. "and condition two is that You two," He said pointing to Naruto and Hinata "Don't do anything that should be reserved for marriage." Naruto and Hinata both got the message, they both blushed, and they actually almost blushed the same color.

Naruto finally spoke up "Don't worry I wont do any of that stuff, you have my word. And I never go back on my word." Hinata smiled 'his ninja way'.

"Don't worry Neji, we wont do that" Hinata agreed, Neji nodded, he knew Naruto never went back on his word, so he trusted him. He also trusted Hinata, so he knew condition two was met.

"Now will you two stay here?" Neji asked looking back at Sakura and Ino, They nodded.

"But why would we need to stay here?" Ino asked.

"That way if Hiashi asks where Hinata is I can tell him that she in spending the night with you two." Naruto was glad she could stay, but that also meant the other two had to stay. So it wouldn't be just her and him.

"Excellent, then I'll see you later, and I'll bring some supplies back for you Hinata." He said walking out the door.

"Bye Neji" Everyone shouted in unison. Naruto turned to Hinata and kissed her.

He held her and whispered his love for her into her ear. She giggled she whispered back, he laughter and lifted her into the air. He put one arm under her leg and another behind her back and carried her to her room. He quickly ran into his room and closed the door.

Before Sakura and Ino could even ask what was happening. Naruto appeared and Hinata also appeared, they were both in their bathing suits, he quickly scooped her back in his arms and walked out the door to the bath house. Ino and Sakura watched and didn't move, it was like watching a play, it was 3-D but you couldn't interact with the people.

They followed the couple to the bath house. They slid the door open to see Naruto with his forehead against Hinata's. They were both staring at each other; Naruto leaned back enough to kiss her forehead. "Now it's just you and me" He said smiling, a smile that showed he was going to spend every second with her tonight. He noticed the two girls in the door way, his smile faded. "Mostly…."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way (I'm running out of ideas for this disclaimer)

I will be trying to make my chapters a little longer, (I may not succeed but I will try)

------

**Chapter 9: Spending the night**

Naruto realized the girls didn't bring bathing suits, and he couldn't risk them leaving, so He and Hinata got out and dried off. They were now sitting on the couch and chairs in the main room.

"So what should we do?" Naruto asked, considering that Naruto couldn't just stay up with Hinata and kiss her all night. He was disappointed, but at least she could stay.

"How about a game?' Ino suggested.

"Like what?"

"Charades?" That was the only game Ino could think of at the time.

"Yeah okay, who wants to go first?" Sakura quickly sprang to the front of the room.

"I will" Sakura was eager to play this game, she liked this game, and she was good at it.

"Alright, well let's get this game started" As Ino sat down on the couch next to Naruto and Hinata, who were in each other's arms.

Sakura nodded and started her motions. First she started by punching air, and then acted in slow motion, getting hit in the eye. "A fight!" Naruto shouted. She continued doing the action over again, "Uh a fight?" Naruto repeated. Sakura sighed, she held up two fingers.

"Two words" Hinata guessed, Sakura then held up one finger "first word" Hinata continued, Sakura walked over and pointed to the black on Naruto's shirt. "Black?" Sakura tapped the tip of her nose. Sakura then pointed to her eye. "Black eye?" Hinata was much faster then Naruto at this sort of thing.

"Yup, you win Hinata, now it's your turn." Sakura said dragging Hinata out of Naruto's hold. "Hinata I have an idea" She leaned close to whisper into Hinata's ear. Naruto saw a pale blush sneak across her face, it slowly became darker, and darker, and darker. He wondered what Sakura was telling her. When Sakura finished she leaned back to she Hinata blushing deeply, Hinata turned to Sakura wide-eyed.

"I can't do that Sakura-chan" Hinata was embarrassed, Sakura had suggested doing a lap dance for Naruto, and then she could write it off as a charade. "Come on Hinata do it!" Sakura had an idea, but they could use it later.

"No, I can't do that." Sakura sighed, looks like she would have to use that trick, but she could save it for later.

"Fine, do something though" Sakura took her seat. Hinata wasn't sure what to do, but she got an idea, she started to hold her breath, and then puffed out her cheeks, she then stroked her arms through the air. She stopped holding her breath and started to slap air, Naruto recognized the splashing motion.

Naruto jumped out of his seat. "Last night!" Hinata stopped, he was right, but she didn't think he would get it so fast, or refer to it as 'Last night'. Both girls stared at him, stunned that Naruto had called out 'last night' so blatantly. All the girls were staring at him. "What?"

"What do you mean what? What on earth did you do last night that looked like that?" Sakura yelled in his ear, while holding out a hand pointing to Hinata.

"Well he was right Sakura-chan" They both stared at her now.

"Yeah, we spent the evening in the bath house I have." Naruto explained. The two girl's stares went back to him, except now their eyes were more questioning.

"So what was that?" Sakura asked. Little did they notice Neji had come back with Hinata's supplies.

"We went in the bath together and we were having fun with a little splashing game." Neji stopped. He wished he hadn't come in. If they had already broken condition number two, he was going to kill Naruto.

"You two took a bath together! You weren't even together and you were already taking baths with each other!" Sakura shouted is surprise.

"D-Does that mean you two already saw each other n-naked?" Ino stammered. Neji was about to scream. Oh yes, he would defiantly kill Naruto now.

Hinata blushed a very deep red. Naruto also blushed a lot, especially at the thought of the angel Hinata… naked. He also realized he forgot to mention the part about them having bathing suits on. "No! No of course not, we had bathing suits on, were just took a warm bath in our bathing suits, after cleaning my house." He put his hands up in a defensive position. Neji sighed, that was close.

"Thank goodness" Neji said out loud, scaring the heck out of everyone in the room. "I thought you two had already broken condition number two. I brought Hinata's stuff" He said tossing a bad to Hinata.

"Thank you Neji" She was still a little red from the whole bath episode.

"No problem, Hiashi said that it was okay for you to stay over, so as long as these two are over, and you to don't break condition number two, I will help, but for now I will leave you guys alone" Neji walked out of the door, leaving a group of still blushing, and now a little scared people alone for the night.

After explaining what they did last night they continued with charades. Because Naruto guessed Hinata's charade he was next. He got up and thought of a charade, something good…. He got an idea.

Naruto held up three fingers. "Three words" Sakura said, Naruto nodded then held up one finger, "First word" Sakura continued, he then pointed to his eye.

"I" Hinata spoke up, Naruto nodded he then pointed to the middle of his chest, and then made a figure with his hands, the bottom was pointed and the top had to bumps.

"Heart? Love, is it love" Sakura shouted, Naruto nodded "I love Ramen?" Sakura continued Naruto shook his head violently; he sat next to Hinata and kissed her. He pointed to her.

"You love Hinata!" Ino blurted.

"Yup!" Naruto leaned over and kissed Hinata on the lips, she felt his warm lips press against hers, she kissed him back. He put his hand behind her head and into her soft, silky dark hair. He pressed her closer, he licked her lip, she acknowledged his intentions and she opened her mouth; his tongue entered and licked everything it passed. She loved this feeling, this feeling of freedom, she felt that there where no boundaries between both of them. She pushed her tongue forward to meet his, their tongues danced with the others. Though this was the first time they had kissed like this, they seemed to know exactly how to do it.

Naruto felt amazing warmth, and he didn't know how to explain it but he felt, like he was talking to Hinata through her tongue, he felt she knew what he was telling her, he was telling her that he loved her, more then life, he was saying he would never let go of her. If she left him he would die, he didn't know how he lived without her before. He wondered why he had never given her much attention before he got back. He realized there was so much to pay attention to.

Sakura and Ino stared at the couple; they slowly turned their head to look at each other. They then looked back at the passionate kissing couple. They were still going at it strong, and they looked to have no intention of stopping. They continued to watch the couple, then Naruto leaned back pulling Hinata with him. Hinata was lying on top of him and still kissing passionately. Naruto started rubbing Hinata's back with his other hand. This was the best feeling he ever had, even more then mastering cool new Justus. Hinata lifted herself off, but she was still kissing him. She rubbed his shoulders; she moved her hands up his body to his face. She laid back on him and used her hands to massage his cheeks; he continued to hub her back with both hands now. He knew she wouldn't stop kissing him; he rubbed her back very gently.

This had continued for a while, Sakura wasn't sure how long it had been going on. She decided it had gone on long enough, if there was a record for longest most passionate kiss; they had won it by a long shot. "Ahem" Sakura coughed Hinata shot up off Naruto; she had forgotten they were here. She blushed, she had some many thoughts running through her head, and she wondered what they thought of her now or if they would tell Neji.

"What? Do you mind I was in the middle of something" Naruto wined, Hinata smiled he didn't care they were there.

"Actually I do mind, if we are going to stay here I don't want to have to watch that all the time." Sakura said.

Naruto pouted, "Fine we won't do that, in front of you at least." He turned to Hinata and smiled, she blushed a little deeper, she knew tonight was going to be full of kisses like that. She hoped the feeling of that never went away.

"So shall we continue?" Ino asked

"No, let's play something new" Naruto said with a smirk he had an idea for a game.

"Truth or dare?" Sakura suggested.

"Yeah" Naruto said trying to act un-interested.

"Okay! Now we get to the fun stuff" Ino shouted

"Um, sure that sounds like fun" Hinata replied.

"Then truth or dare it is!" Sakura shouted. "Now who goes first?"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Hinata may own Naruto now. But I don't own Naruto in anyway! (lol)

If you don't like Ino and Choji, I'm sorry, I don't really care for the couple much myself, but Shikamaru belongs to Tamari, so… yeah.

**Chapter 10: Truth or Dare. **

"Ino you go first, you didn't get to do charades so you can go first." Sakura suggested.

"Okay, I'll take a dare" Ino replied.

"I dare you to kiss Choji!" Sakura shouted. "Naruto you go with her so we know she did it" Sakura also wanted to talk to Hinata about the kiss, and other things.

"Okay come on Ino, let's get this over with I want to get back to see Hinata as soon as I can." He said, he kissed Hinata's cheek and then stood up and walked out the door following Ino.

Hinata knew why she suggested Naruto go with Ino, Sakura was going to talk to her about that kiss. She somehow knew that's what she was going to do.

"So Hinata" Sakura started. 'Here it comes' Hinata wasn't quite sure what she would ask and she was nervous. She went to that old habit of pushing her fingers together.

"What was that kiss like?" Sakura continued. Hinata continued to push her fingers together. "How was it, was it good, great, so amazing you cant really describe it.?"

Hinata nodded. "Well which one?" Sakura continued to pry.

"Um, s-so amazing I-I can't really describe it." Hinata said as she found a very clean spot of floor.

"Wow, I wish I had someone like that, So anyway how was that night when Naruto asked you to be his girlfriend? Naruto wasn't very descriptive, so I hope you are."

The question made Hinata's head flutter it brought back so many amazing emotions. She did remember every detail. "Well first Naruto and I were splashing each other and then he ran over and picked me up out of the pool and we played a little damsel in distress game. After the games the sun started to set and we watched it from the bath tub. The color were amazing, the sky was filled with all sorts of oranges, deep red, and light purple's. Naruto was holding me in his arms and he kissed me on the cheek. Then he said to me 'Hinata-chan, ever since I got back I couldn't stop thinking about you. And I've been thinking a lot And, I want you to be my girlfriend' and that's when I fainted" Hinata took a deep breath after having said that she was ready for Sakura to pry deeper.

"Wow….." Sakura said wide-eyed. That sounded like an amazing night, she wished she had someone like that. "How many times have you guys used tongue in your kisses?"

Lucky for Hinata a muffled laugh came in. It quickly became a riotous laughter. Naruto opened the door holding his sides. "Shut up Naruto!" Ino was yelling.

"But-But it was so funny" Naruto quickly said before laughing again. Ino punched him over the head, this quickly stopped his laughter. Naruto frowned, we walked over to Hinata while he was rubbing his head. He sat down next to her mumbling something about Ino; Hinata took his head and laid it in her lap. She took his hands away from his head, and she started to massage his head. She used a little bit healing jutsu she picked up from her training.

Naruto smiled, he felt good, even though he was just smacked upside the head. He closed his eyes and let his girlfriend massage his head. He felt like a cat, lying in someone's lap just getting rubbed.

"So what was it like" Sakura asked. Naruto smirked.

"It was pretty funny" He said with his eyes still closed letting Hinata's skilled fingers continue to work. "She found Choji outside some food shop, she ran at him yelling 'It's a dare!' She jumped at him and kissed him right on the lips, he was shocked, his eyes were so wide I'm sure at that point his eyes were bigger then his stomach." Naruto chuckled again. Hinata giggled a little at the thought.

"Naruto! Truth or dare?" Ino shouted, He slowly opened his eyes mad someone had interrupted his quiet. He sighed; at least Hinata was still massaging his head.

"Dare, I guess" Naruto mumbled.

"I dare you to, kiss Hinata and use your tongue again." Naruto smiled, he quickly sat up and pressed his lips against her lips she opened her mouth quickly. Their tongues meet in the middle. Their tongues danced, massaging one another's. They still tried getting a feeling for this new kiss. Ino kind of liked watching this couple kiss, they seemed so perfect for each other. The room lit up with the warmth coming from them. Even if people had died if you saw these two kissing like this it lifted your spirits. It was amazing to watch.

"Okay that's enough" Sakura said. She liked watching them a lot, not quite like Ino, because Sakura didn't want to have to watch it. They ignored her, and continued kissing. Sakura walked over to Naruto and grabbed his collar and pulled him away. "I said that enough" Sakura growled. Naruto decided it wise to not get Sakura angry.

"That was the best dare I ever had to do, and it's my turn to ask someone right?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded. "Okay, Sakura Truth or dare?"

"Hm…. Truth" She replied

"Do you love Lee?"

Sakura thought a little "A little bit"

"I knew it" Naruto smiled, he closed his eyes again and leaned back into Hinata's lap. She smiled and ran her hand through his spiky blond hair. Naruto smiled a little feeling his girlfriend's angel fingers caress his head.

Sakura frowned, "My turn, Hinata truth or dare"

Hinata recalled Sakura's charade suggestion, "Truth please."

"Darn" Sakura mumbled under her breath "Fine, Hinata how many times have you guys kissed using tongue?' Hinata frowned; she knew Sakura would do something like that.

"Only twice" Hinata said.

"We can make it three" Naruto said smiling. He turned his head, and leaned up to kiss Hinata. She meet him half way, this time Hinata licked Naruto's lip, he smiled a little, he opened his mouth, she was quickly meet by his tongue. She still felt that amazing feeling of freedom, nothing between them. This kiss was much quicker than the others, mainly because Sakura pushed Naruto back down into Hinata's lap. "Come on Sakura, I was in the middle of something" Naruto wined. He went back up for another kiss, but Sakura quickly stopped him. Naruto frowned, "Fine" Sakura turned around to go back to her seat, Naruto sat up and quickly kissed Hinata.

Sakura sat down "Hinata your turn"

Hinata nodded. "Ino, Truth or dare?"

"Truth, I guess"

"When you were a genin did you love Shikamaru?"

"Yeah," Ino mumbled. Hinata smiled.

"Hey Naruto what time is it?" Sakura asked.

Naruto sat up and looked at the clock "10:30" Naruto replied. He put his head back in Hinata's lap.

"Wow, we should probably go to bed." Sakura suggested.

"Yeah I guess so." Naruto sat up. He picked Hinata up in his arms. Everyone else stood up and went to their own rooms. Naruto carried Hinata down the hall, but instead of taking her to her room; he took her to his room and laid her in his bed. He crawled into next to her. Hinata blushed

"U-Um, Naruto I need to change" Hinata said

Naruto blushed a little "I'll close my eyes." He closed his eyes put his hands over his eyes and put his head under the covers. Hinata hesitated, but she trusted him, she reached into the bag Neji had brought over. She quickly changed into a very soft lavender pajama pants and pajama shirt.

She crawled into bed with Naruto again; she put her face right next to his face. She kissed his hands to show she was ready. He moved his hands away to see a pool of lavender. He smiled and gave her a quick kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She smiled and sunk her head into his chest. "Good night my love" she whispered.

Naruto smiled "Good night beautiful" He said, he kissed her on the top of the head and went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: In case you haven't gotten the hint yet, I don't own Naruto in anyway!

I have been working on this chapter and the next chapter together so I will hopefully be able to post the next chapter tonight.

------

**Chapter 11: Let's tell Dad**

Hinata slowly opened her beautiful lavender eyes. She saw her boyfriend still holding her in his 'I'll never let you go' grip, she quietly struggled out of his grip, trying not to wake Naruto up. She walked out of the room and went to the kitchen, no one was up yet. Her angel feet glided across the floor to the cabinet; there were cartons and cartons or ramen. She sighed; he needed some variety in his diet. In fact if he took a blood test she wouldn't be surprised if they found strands of ramen in his blood. She quickly put on some day clothes, a light grey T-shirt and a tan vest. Her black pants went down to her knees, her clothes helped complement her curves. She quietly slipped out the front door to an already bustling street.

She wandered down the street until she came to a food market. She walked in picked up some eggs, bacon and bread. She made her way to the checkout; she paid for the foods and ran back to Naruto's house. She slipped back into the house and didn't wake anyone up. Everyone was still sleeping; even Naruto was still holding her spot in the bed. She went back to the kitchen and started making breakfast.

-------

"Good morning beautiful." Naruto whispered as he opened his eyes, but there was no 'beautiful' in front of him. He sat up quickly making him dizzy "Hinata?" He looked around the room. She wasn't there; he got up and quickly changed out of his old clothes. He hoped she hadn't left him, or if something had happened.

He opened his door and was hit by the smell of bacon and eggs. He walked to the kitchen to see Hinata making breakfast. He sighed in relief. She was putting plates full of food on the table, he snuck up behind her and when she had set all the plates down he threw his arms around her waist.

"Good morning beautiful" He whispered in her ear. She was startled at first, but she quickly realized it was Naruto. Every time he said good morning like that it sent a shiver down a spine.

"Good morning handsome" She replied. She turned around and kissed him on the cheek. "Are you hungry?" She asked him while he noticed one plate closet to him had spiky scrambled egg hair, 3 thin lines of bacon on its cheeks and eggs over easy for eyes.

"Were you busy?" He grinned, she smiled back and nodded. "Where did you get all this stuff, I didn't buy it." His grin faded to a confused look.

"No, you didn't buy it, and I got it at the store, where else silly?" She smiled a teasing smile at him.

He smiled back, "I thought maybe you just asked god, after all you are an angel." He kissed her on the lips. She smiled at his compliment; she loved it when it was just them. He cuddled her closer and she put her head on his shoulder.

"I love you" She whispered

"I love you more" He ginned again, oh how he loved this game.

"No, I love you more."

"I love you more then you love me."

"That's impossible; because I love you more then you love me." She smiled. She kind of enjoyed this game.

"No, _that's_ impossible because I love you more" Naruto replied.

"Well I love you even more than that" She said, Naruto was about to come back with 'I Love you more then that and ramen' that got her last time.

"Ahem" Sakura coughed. This stopped Naruto.

Naruto sighed, "Do you have a cold or something?" Naruto said in an un-amused voice he turned his attention to Sakura "You have been coughing a lot." He smiled

She growled she was tired of Naruto. "Hinata did you make breakfast?" Sakura asked she looked at the four plates on the table one looked like Naruto and the others where just smiley faces.

"Yes" Hinata replied still in Naruto's arms. "It's ready if you want to eat."

"Yeah I'm pretty hungry" Naruto complained.

"Then eat silly" She pushed her hand against his stomach and smiled at him.

"But, that would mean I would have to let go of you." Naruto pouted.

Sakura rolled her eyes, she kind of liked them being together but it also kind of bugged her how they where always like this.

"You don't have to let go, only if you want to eat" she giggled.

Naruto got an idea "Not necessarily" he walked over to his chair and sat down he put her in his lap. She got the idea and she picked up a fork. She sat on his lap and started to feed him. He smiled "See?"

She smiled back "I guess you're right"

Sakura and Ino walked around the couple and took their seats. They started eating; Sakura and Ino started talking about how they wished they had someone to love. They both envied Hinata for finding Naruto. She had always loved Naruto but Naruto that dummy he hadn't noticed. They wondered if Hinata would just move on, but she always loved him. She had a very true deep love; it was obvious to the girls. They guys just thought it was a crush.

Naruto had finished his breakfast and he started feeding Hinata. Sakura and Ino had also already finished there breakfast. They thanked Hinata and went back to their rooms to change into some day clothes.

Hinata soon finished her breakfast as well. She was still in Naruto's arms. "So what are we going to do today Naruto?"

"The same thing we do everyday Hinata, spend as much time with each other as possible" He smiled, she smiled too. "Oh, Hinata thank you for making breakfast" He kissed her again as Sakura walked out of her room.

"Hey, when are you guys going to tell Hiashi?" Sakura said walking closer to the couple.

Naruto hesitated, she had spoiled this great moment, but she brought up a good point."Today" Naruto replied, Hinata was taken back.

"T-Today? But Naruto he doesn't really approve of this."

"But he doesn't even know" Naruto argued

"But he doesn't really like me or you"

"Exactly then he won't care"

Hinata was about to argue back but she realized they probably should tell him. "Alright Naruto, but what if he gets really mad? What if he attacks you?"

"Don't worry we can get Tsunade's help" He smiled "Don't worry Hinata, I will never let anything happen to you." He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her. "Come on lets get this over with."

---

"Tsunade-sama, Naruto and Hinata are here to see you" Said a black haired ninja.

"Send them in" Tsunade replied.

The ninja opened the door reveling Naruto and Hinata. They both had a little sadness or worry in them. But they both were holding hands, Tsunade smiled; so Hinata was the girl he was talking about. "Well, well Naruto is this your girlfriend?" Naruto perked up a little, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Yup, Hinata is my girlfriend. She's the best in the whole world!" He shouted. Hinata blushed a little. He picked her up off her feet and spun a round, her hair flew in an almost surreal picture. Her expression was one of both worry and joy, it was a confusing look. Yet so darn cute, Naruto put her back on the ground. "Hinata is my angel; she is the most beautiful girl ever!" Naruto shouted before giving Hinata a quick kiss on the lips. His kisses always sent burning warmth through her body. It made he body tingle, she loved the feeling, she felt like she was floating. She was floating through a blue ocean sky. A beautiful shimmering sky, like his eyes.

"Well, it's about time. Man! Naruto you must be the one of, if not _the_ densest person in the whole world! You had to be blind, deaf and completely retarded to not realize she was interested in you. Or just you, you dense little knuckle head." She got up and ruffled up his hair.

"Shut up Tsunade! I was just busy with other things!"

"Yeah like what?" Tsunade was yelling. It looked just like a brother and sister fight.

"U-um Excuse me Tsunade-sama" Hinata said so low almost a whisper.

"Yes, Hinata?" Tsunade replied, a little surprised she had spoken up at all.

"Well we came here for a reason. Naruto and I were going to tell my father about us."

Tsunade remembered that stick in the mud, and how he hated Naruto for being alive. She frowned. "Right, well that could be a problem, but what do you need from me."

"Well we were hoping you could be with us when we told him so we could have some back up, or so to speak." Hinata explained.

"Yeah, I could see why you would want that. Alright I will help, Hinata has been waiting to be with Naruto long enough, and you two look so darn cute together." Naruto and Hinata blushed a little. Tsunade walked over and opened the door, "Get me Hiashi!" She shouted.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: PSST! Ill tell you a little secret….. I don't own Naruto in anyway.

I'm sorry if this is disappointing, but I think it's pretty good.

-----

**Chapter 12: Telling Dad.**

"You summoned me Hokage-sama" Hiashi said entering the room. His voice shrank as he saw Naruto and Hinata sitting right next to each other. He glared at Naruto, Tsunade better not have been sending those two alone on a mission. He took a seat across from the two.

"Yes I did, it has to do with these two" She said holding her hand out toward the couple. Hiashi was furious, he would do something, there is no way his daughter would go on a mission with only the Uzumaki trash.

"There must be one other person for me to even allow my daughter to go on this mission." He growled.

"Mission? Oh no there is no mission, this is something completely different." Tsunade explained. Hinata was breathing heavily; she wished it was a mission, but this had to get done sometime. "These two have something very important for you to know." Tsunade continued. Hinata and Naruto gulped, they looked at each other Naruto mouthed 'I love you'. Hinata nodded and mouthed it back. Hiashi was still focused on Tsunade, so he didn't notice the two. "These two are together and they are in love"

'Love?' Hiashi, thought he heard wrong. "What was the last word?" Hiashi asked hoping he heard wrong.

"Love, these two are in love" Tsunade repeated.

Hiashi eyes widened, he knew of Hinata's crush on Naruto, but he hoped while he was away she would forget about him. "No! These two cannot be together!" He said standing up. "I forbid it!"

"You can't forbid love!" Tsunade shouted. She was furious that Hiashi was this arrogant. How could he forbid love? How can you forbid an emotion?

"Yes I can! Hinata you are to come home now!" Hiashi screamed. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was furious, not to mention the Hokage agreed with this. The Uzumaki trash should be banned from the village. How could she let this monster roam free, and dating his daughter.

Naruto opened his mouth to yell at him. What was this guy's problem?

"Father, she is right, you can not forbid love. Naruto and I love each other, I don't know why you hate him so much but I love him" Hinata said proudly starring at her father. Everyone stared at Hinata shocked she actually spoke up, and against her father. Actually Hiashi was shocked a little himself. "Naruto is very kind, he is very loving, and he was the one who wanted to tell you today. He thought you might accept us and our love."

"I can forbid it, you are my daughter! Therefore you are to come home right now. This Uzumaki trash is never to be within 100 feet of you!" He grabbed Hinata's wrist ready to drag her home if he needed to. He was going to lock her in her room for months! She pulled her hand out off his grasp with a quick movement.

"Hiashi! What part of this don't you understand? You can't forbid love, haven't you ever loved someone?" Naruto shouted.

"Why you little…" Hiashi made a quick hand sign and activated his Byakugan. Tsunade was already out from behind her desk; she grasped his hand and clenched her hand tighter.

"Don't even think about it!" Tsunade growled, it was a very eerie growl, Naruto had never heard that kind of anger in her. "What about this don't you get, you have no say in the matter, this is an emotion, you can't change it. This is love." She said pointing toward the couple.

"I can change it!" He swung his hand around to smack Tsunade, She quickly blocked it and punched him in the stomach. He doubled over and Tsunade released him from her grip. He stood back up, and glared at all of them.

"You cant change love" Tsunade growled again.

The word 'love' stuck a cord with Hiashi. "Very well" he said with almost a calm tone to his voice. He deactivated his Byakugan; everyone thought he had maybe accepted this. "You are not to return to the Hyuuga house until you break up with this Uzumaki trash, and then wait a month, then and only then can you return to the Hyuuga household. But even then I won't be accepting of what you have done." Hiashi's voice rose, but he kept calm.

"How can you disown your daughter for loving!" Naruto stood up shouting. "She has done nothing wrong, if you want to be mad, be mad at me! Don't punish Hinata for my faults. Don't punish her, how can you be like that?" Naruto continued to shout. Tears started to well up in his eyes. This man was infuriating.

"I don't hate her for loving, but for loving you" Hiashi said as he walked out the door. He hated that trash for being alive. Someone should have killed him while he was a baby, then none of this would have happened.

'For loving you' that ticked Naruto off. How could he be so arrogant? He hated Hiashi, he was so aggravating. He tightened his hands to fists. He wanted to kill Hiashi.

"Well, that went better then expected." Tsunade said.

"What do you mean? That was horrible!" Naruto shouted, Hinata's ears were starting to hurt.

"Well you're both uninjured right?"

"Yeah, I guess but still he was so freaking mean. He's an a..." Naruto stopped himself, remembering this was still Hinata's father and he didn't want to make Hinata feel any worse.

"Yeah, I can't stand him myself." Tsunade complained

"And Hinata, the way you stood up to your dumb excuse for a father was amazing." He sat down and held her in his arms.

He put his hand under her chin to tilt her face toward him. Tears rolled off her face. They spilled over her pale lavender eyes and dove off the side, as they rolled down the soft cheeks of an angel. They flew down the soft plains of this beautiful girl, they came to her chin and dove to the floor, falling from the heavens to smack the earth. "Hinata, you were amazing, what's wrong."

"H-He h-hates me f-for loving you" She said in gasps of tears. She sniffled. Naruto kissed her cheeks, he tried to kiss all her tears away, he wanted to kill Hiashi for making her cry. He continued to kiss away her tears. His warm lips traveled up and down her wet and cold cheeks. He could taste the salty water droplets; they had a taste that was different then normal salt water. It had a taste of something; he didn't know exactly what though.

"I told you, I will never stop loving you, and at least we still have each other." Naruto said pausing from kissing Hinata. "I love you"

"I-I know, I love you too, b-but he hates me, because of my love for you. I thought maybe he would understand, but if he wont accept me for being with you, then who needs him." Hinata was finally realizing her father would never accept her; she was tired of trying to please him. As long as she was with Naruto she didn't need anyone else.

"That's right, we don't need him, we have our friends and most important… each other." He said as he leaned in to kiss Hinata. She kissed him back, she was glad her father hadn't injured them, and he hadn't dragged her home, and locked her in her room.

An image quickly flashed across her mind. She pictured her self in a princess outfit in tall tower with her father who was dressed in a wizard outfit fighting off Naruto who was in a suit of armor. She giggled a little at the image. Naruto pulled back from the kiss, "What's so funny?" He asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about something." She smiled and hugged Naruto.

"Well, If you two are down with your little love scene can we get on with this?" Tsunade asked raising an eyebrow.

"With what the meeting is over, we can go now cant we?" Naruto asked

"No, I'm sure Hiashi is not happy about this"

"Well of course not, were you not here when he started yelling?" Naruto asked.

"I was here you dummy, but I'm sure I will get many complaints from him until you two are separated. And I don't want you two to ever separate so; he will hate you and Hinata. I will have Neji and some other Ninja move all your stuff to Naruto's place. Also I will supply you with a little money, but only for a while, after all Naruto is still on his break after being gone for nearly 3 years." She smiled. "Hinata you can leave, if you don't mind I would like to have a word with your boyfriend." She smiled a little wider.

"Okay." She bowed a little. "I'll see you at home honey" She kissed Naruto and walked out the door.

Naruto smiled, god how he loved her. He turned back to Tsunade "So what do you want?" He asked hoping to get out of here to catch up with the most amazing girl.

"I'm giving you a little extra money for a special purpose" she grinned.

"What purpose?" Naruto asked confused.

"You'll see when the time comes." She smiled again. "Now get the heck out of my office, Oh and you should probably tell your girlfriend about why her father hates you."

"No… no I probably shouldn't she might..." Naruto found it hard to say the words, "Leave me, and hate me like everyone else. I don't think I could take it, if Hinata were to leave I don't think I could survive."

"She won't hate you Naruto, I haven't ever seen Hinata stand up to her father, even over the littlest things. But today she stood up to him for one of the biggest things. She won't ever hate you Naruto. Just tell her, she needs to know." Tsunade replied

"I guess your right" Naruto turned around and walked out. "Thanks Tsunade, for all your help."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: sigh I don't own Naruto In anyway…. Still…

Sorry if this chapter isnt good. I think it is, but i could be wrong

-----

**Chapter 13: Telling Hinata**

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled running up to her on the street. She stopped and turned around. Naruto ran right into her with a big hug. He gave her a quick kiss, "You were amazing in there, your amazing." He smiled.

"Thank you Naruto" She replied. Still worrying about all the things that happened.

"Come on lets get home." He said putting his arm over her shoulders and walking with her. He started talking to her about how mad Hiashi must be and how awesome she was for standing up to him.

---

When they finally got home they were greeted by Sakura and Ino who had made lunch, Ramen for both of them. "Hey we made you guys lunch because Hinata made breakfast so, here you go." Everyone sat down and Naruto was about ready to slurp down his lunch when he remembered Hinata wasn't exactly fond of how he ate with company, when they were alone she kind of liked how he ate. So Naruto started to eat his ramen in a more dignified manner. "So how did it go?" Sakura asked.

"You should have seen it!" Naruto shouted, after he swallowed his mouth full of ramen. "My awesome Hinata stood up to her father, she was amazing!" He smiled at her and she half-heartily smiled back. "But, he won't allow her to go back to her house….. because of…… me" his voice went down to almost a whisper.

"What! He wont let Hinata go back just for her feelings! That idiot! Let me at him!" Sakura stood up rolling up her sleeves.

"Go talk to Tsunade she would probably like to help." Naruto chuckled.

Sakura calmed down a little "Yeah no surprise she doesn't like him that much anyway, this probably made her even madder." Naruto had already finished his ramen. Hinata had only eaten about half and was done. She was depressed Naruto could tell, he hated to tell her today but maybe it would be better to take all the bad news at once.

"Hinata, I need to talk to you." He said beckoning her to his room. Sakura blushed a little; she had an idea about what he wanted to talk about.

Sakura snuck up to Hinata before she could stand up. "I think he wants to talk to you about sex" Hinata stiffened and blushed.

"N-No I don't think so, I think were going to wait." Or at least she wanted to wait. She got up and walked toward his room.

"Go get him tiger, grr" Sakura said flicking her hand down to look like a cat paw. She bared her teeth to try and resemble a tiger.

Hinata walked into Naruto's room and closed the door. Naruto had his shirt off. Hinata worried a little, was Sakura right? She wanted to have kids and start a family with Naruto, but not yet, she wanted to wait for marriage. "Naruto I think we should wait for marriage."

"No we have to do this now." Naruto replied sternly.

"N-No, I really think we should wait for this."

"Hinata we have to do this now, please I need for you to know. Your father hates me for a reason, and I think you should know" Naruto said in his stern voice. Hinata sighed a little, she was glad he wasn't going to make her have_ it_ yet. But why did he have his shirt off? She sat down next to him. "You see, when I was very little the Kyyubi attacked the village." Kyyubi? What did that have to do with this?

"When it attacked they couldn't defeat it." Naruto continued "So the 4th tried to seal it inside of someone. But they needed someone young so that the kid could grow up and bond with it, and when they died so would the Kyyubi. They got an orphan" Naruto paused, Hinata's mind was racing. "That orphan was me"

---

Sakura still sat the table waiting for some sounds to come from the room but she didn't hear anything. She thought _it _caused a lot of sounds. But she didn't hear anything; she wondered if she was wrong, what he could have wanted. She thought for sure he wanted to talk to her about _it_.

---

"What?" Hinata was stunned.

"Watch" Naruto stood up and gathered chakra as a spiral appeared around his belly button. She was… stunned to say the least, though it would explain why some many people hated him. "The 4th thought I would be a hero, 'I' would have saved the village. But instead people despised me because of what I was. I was almost sacrificed for this village, and yet they hate me. They wouldn't acknowledge as anything but a monster. I never hurt anyone but no one seemed to care. All they knew was that I had the Kyyubi inside me. I was an outcast, until Iruka, and then all my other friends. And you" He turned to her and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm not sure how I would have survived without all my friends I probably would have ended up like Gaara, alone and just killed for killing." She had no idea this was why the villagers hated him, he was a hero. His entire life he was an outcast and a martyr for a village that despised him.

"I understand" Naruto continued "I understand if you want to leave me, its okay I won't blame you. You can have this house and I will leave and go as far away as possible. I know you will probably hate me, today and tomorrow and maybe the rest of your life. I'm sorry for not telling you before." Naruto looked down expecting Hinata to stand up and yell at him. Like everyone else. He slowly got up and started to walk toward the door, "I'm so sorry, I will tell Tsunade to give all the money to you."

"No" Hinata whispered. She was quickly behind Naruto and she wrapped her arms around him. She held him close and buried her head into his back. "No I will never, ever hate you. You are a hero, and everyone should see that. If everyone saw you like I did, I think you would be considered a hero. I love you Uzumaki Naruto, with all my heart, I never want you to leave." She held Naruto close to her. She tightened her grip "Please don't leave me, I never want you to leave."

Naruto was a little shocked she had accepted him, she had done what he thought no one would do. She had accepted him Kyyubi and all. "I love you Hyuuga Hinata." He whispered back. He pushed her back onto the bed and followed. He leaned her back so he lay on top of her kissing her. He started kissing her cheek and down her neck. She never wanted him to be alone again.

"Naruto lets wait." Naruto stopped, what was she talking about, and then he realized how close he was to kissing her chest. He blushed a little and stopped.

"Right sorry" He smiled and sat up. "We can wait for marriage." He smiled. She smiled back. Naruto put his shirt back on and they got up and walked out of the room.

Sakura quickly looked up when she heard the door expecting both of them to be half naked. But they were both fully dressed. She wondered what they did. "What did you two do?" She asked, Hinata blushed a little remembering her early comment.

"Nothing" Naruto said. He shifted his weight "Excuse me I have to go to the bathroom." He walked off.

Hinata worried, now she was alone with Sakura and Ino. Why did he have to go to the bathroom now? Sakura quickly snuck up to Hinata. "Did you do _it_?" Hinata blushed.

"No, we are going to wait until marriage." Hinata replied.

"But you talked about it right?"

"Only a little" Hinata replied hoping that would be enough.

"Tell him you want to." Sakura responded

Hinata was taken back a little "No, I want to wait till marriage to. We both want to wait."

"Fine, but tell me what will you name you kid if it's a girl?" Sakura continued.

Lucky for Hinata her boyfriend appeared from the bathroom drying his hands on a towel. She sighed in relief, he had some impeccable timing. "Okay I'm back" he smiled.

A knock came from the door, Naruto walked over to she Neji breathing heavily.

"Neji what happened?" Naruto asked.

"Hiashi, he's furious I ran here, faster than I ever thought I could, I'm supposed to help deliver some of you stuff Hinata." He looked up. "Man I really don't want to even step on the front lawn of the Hyuuga estate right now"


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway.

I don't know if they have T.V's in Naruto but, they do now, )

I'm sorry this took longer, but I have been working on this chapter and the next together. So hopefully the next chapter will be up tomorrow.

---

**Chapter 14: Moving in **

Naruto laughed. "Wow, I don't think I've ever seen Neji scared" He poked fun at Neji.

"Yeah, yeah well if you meet with him I'm sure you would be scared to." Neji responded.

Naruto's laughing ceased. He was right, if he meet Hiashi alone. Hiashi would probably kill him. He was a little worried now, what if Hiashi did try to kill him, what would he do? He was shaken out of his thoughts by a ninja carrying bags of clothes. "These are some of Hinata's clothes; I and a few other ninja will be back with more of her items."

Naruto nodded as the Ninja disappeared. He snatched up the bag and walked toward Hinata's room. He still had a lot of thoughts running through his head about Hiashi and how much he hated that guy, but also about how Hiashi could kill Naruto if he really wanted to. He set the clothes on lavender sheets he had bought especially for her.

Naruto appeared from Hinata's room to see Hinata and Neji talking Hinata had a worried look on her face. "Hinata, what's wrong?" Naruto said walking toward her.

"It's nothing, Naruto" She was hiding something, she was so sad today, and rightfully so. He had to cheer her up somehow. Naruto hugged her in a tight grip.

"Come on, tell me or I will have to squeeze it out of you" He said smiling. He kissed her soft hair then buried his head into her hair, "So, are you gona tell me or will I have to squeeze you?"

"No really Naruto its nothing." She was hoping he would take that as an answer. But she felt his grip tighten. "Naruto, really it's just all the things going on today" His grip released.

"I know you better then that Hinata, but if you don't want to talk about it that's fine." He hoped that would make her say it. She should have known he wouldn't believe her.

A new ninja appeared holding a stack of books and 2 or 3 scrolls. There was one book at top that caught Naruto's attention. The front had a grassy field with purple flowers they grew out from it and spiraled all around the book. He went over and took the stack from the ninja and set it on the table. He picked up the book and saw there was a little space in the middle of the cover that read 'Hinata's Diary' Naruto smiled. "Hm, Hinata's Diary…" Hinata snapped into attention. "I've never read that book before, I guess it sounds good. Dear diary, Today..." Hinata had rushed over and tried to snatch the book out of his hands, but he quickly put the book in the air holding it up as high as he could.

"Come on give it Naruto!" She wined

"But I wanna read it. It sounds like an interesting book; it's even got your name." He smiled. She knew he was teasing her.

She kissed him, "Please Naruto?" She said pulling away from her kiss and looking up with her beautiful eyes; she had that sad puppy dog look on her face.

"No, it sounds like it would be very interesting." Naruto replied. He almost let her have it, those puppy eyes were extremely hard to resist.

She would have to go further. She moved him around and sat him down on the couch. She started to kiss him. He still held the book in the air. It sent a shiver down Naruto's spine. His hand started to lower; he started to kiss her back. He opened his mouth and 'asked for entry' by licking her lips, she complied and let him in he started licking her tongue. A feeling of amazing warmth flushed across their bodies. An amazing sensation, the love for each other was like a big soft quilt, it kept them safe, warm, and secure. They felt each other's motions and moved with the other. Like they were in a dance, they loved this.

She saw him finally set her book down; she reached her hand out from her hug and snatched it off the cushion. "Yes, I got it!" she said as she broke off their kiss; she smiled holding the book in her hand.

'Darn it' Naruto mentally kicked himself, 'so that's what she was doing' he smiled, he had forgotten how clever and smart she was. "Yeah, well I got you" He said, holding her in his arms, then giving her an Eskimo kiss.

She smiled "That's okay, as long as you don't have this." She said holding the book in his face. He reached out for it but she quickly drew it away. "No, no you can't read this." She said as she stuck it in a pocket on the inside of her jacket.

"You think that's gona stop me?" he said as let go of her. He unzipped her jacket. She was a little startled that he had unzipped her jacket. She was wearing an under shirt so it was okay. He pushed the jacket off her and she complied and withdrew her arms from the sleeves. He didn't claim his prize; he left the book in the jacket. He did it only to show her she couldn't pull that one on him. The two continued to kiss passionately.

Neji stood there watching the two at first he was worried what Hinata was doing but when she stole her book back he realized what she was doing. But now she had her book and she was still going at it. He blushed slightly realizing what he was watching. He snuck past them and stood half out and half in the front door. "Don't forget condition number 2" he said as he stepped fully out of the house.

The couple stopped they had forgotten he was here. They stopped kissing; Hinata sat on Naruto's lap with on leg to each side of him. She realized her legs were spread apart, and she quickly rolled off him and closed her legs. She blushed, but he kissed her on the cheek. "That's alright, it was fine." He grinned.

They watched T.V and helped move in Hinata's stuff. They sat together and watched some show about something or other. Neither of them knew they were more focused on each other; they talked about what they would do about this whole Hiashi episode, and how they would thank Tsunade.

They were both hypnotized by the others eyes. Naruto couldn't stop staring at Hinata's beautiful pale eyes. They made him feel like he was floating in lavender colored water. Except the water wasn't water, it felt like he was floating in air, watching purple fields of flowers run by him. They also made him feel secure, like everything about her eyes made him feel like nothing bad ever happened to him.

She was surrounded by clouds; his blue eyes were like the sky. She was lost, if only she had a map, but then again she kind of liked being lost here. Hinata was the first to break free. "So what should we do to thank Tsunade?" Hinata questioned.

"Hm…. A party…. Yeah! A surprise party! We could have everyone in her office, to thank her!" Naruto shouted with enthusiasm, he liked parties.

"Yeah, I think that would be great, she needs some party time, she works so much." Hinata smiled and leaned her head on her boyfriends shoulder. "Yeah, I think that would be fun." She closed her eyes, tired from all the things that happened today.

He leaned his head on top of hers "Yeah, It would be great." Hinata fell asleep, today took a lot out of her. He sat there and watched the very small movement of her chest as she breathed in and out. He realized he was staring at her chest, and he looked away. He focused his attention to her face.

The setting sun's light jumped through the window and cast itself on her face. The light rose color of the sun merged with her slight blush, he wasn't quite sure why she blushing but she was. Her black hair fell in front of her face, lose strands dangled themselves around her face. He brushed it away, and ran his thumb across her cheek, the soft cheeks of this amazing, and completely beautiful girl. The dust from the light floated around in the air like time was stopped, she was the best. This picture was priceless, everything about this brought out everything in Hinata. She didn't even have those beautiful eyes open. If she did he might not have ever been able to look away. He locked every detail about this into his mind. The dust floated around her and the light went from a light rose, to a dark rose. This was amazing, he never felt such warmth, even when she was asleep she made him feel wonderful. She barely moved in her sleep, she was perfect. He continued to watch her; the world must have been pointing at her and saying 'she is the one for you'. He had an angel; he knew and there was no doubt about it, he was the luckiest guy in the whole world.

He had finished locking every detail into his mind, so he carefully picked her up and carried her to her room. He laid her down and brushed her hair away again; he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Good night beautiful" He whispered. He walked out and closed the door.

It was still only around 7 o'clock and some ninjas were still dropping over little things, Naruto helped them move it in. He found a lot of things of interest, he found a smaller dairy, he skimmed through it. He found that almost every page had something to do with him. On the last page he found a big picture of a heart with an arrow through it. In the inside of the heart he found 'Naruto + Hinata'. He smiled, he was a fool. How could he have not noticed she was interested in him? He hated to admit it, but Tsunade was right.

The final delivery of stuff was some photo albums, Naruto looked inside, he noticed Hiashi was always closer to anyone else in the picture but never Hinata. He clenched his hands. That man made him angrier then anyone he had ever met, without going all 9-tailed fox on the person. It was about 9 o'clock and Naruto decided to hit the hay.

Hey changed out of his clothes into his pajamas. And put on his night cap. He checked on Hinata to make sure she was okay. He walked into her room and found her spread out and breathing heavily, he noticed she was sweating a little. What could he do? He couldn't take off her shirt, that wouldn't be right. He didn't have a fan that he knew of.

He sprinted the store and back. He bought two fans and one hand held fan; he walked into her room and found her still sweating. He set up the fans so the air currents covered her entire body. He used the hand held fan on her face. He was worried, what if something was wrong. He fanned furiously. After about 15 minutes of non-stop fanning he noticed she was shaking, He sighed, he had over done it. He turned off one fan and covered her half way with the blanket. He figured that should do, he went back to his room. Fell onto his bed and went to sleep.

"_Naruto!" Hinata shouted running toward him. She waved and jumped on him. He caught her and spun her around. _

"_Hinata, I love you" He said as he set her back on the ground._

"_I love you to" She replied. She went to kiss him but she stopped. She was dragged backwards. Hiashi had her by the wrist and was dragging her back to his house. Naruto tried to move but he couldn't do anything. He could only watch as his love was dragged away from him._

"_Hinata!" He shouted. _

"_Naruto!" She shouted back, as she disappeared into her former house._

Naruto shot up panting. He looked around, "Oh, good, it was only a dream." He lay back down. "Wait" he said as he shot up and quickly crept into Hinata's room. She was still there. He saw her huddled up under the blankets he went over to see if she was alright. He pulled the blankets back and leaned over to get a better look at his girlfriend.

Unfortunately, there was no girl, there were pillows in her form. Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "No" he whispered. He dashed out of her room. He busted out the front door, and dashed toward the Hyuuga mansion. He was going to kill Hiashi, he didn't care it was Hinata's father. He was going to kill him! The lines on his cheek started to thicken and his teeth became bigger and sharper. He ran past two people on the street. He turned around to see a very confused lavender eyed girl. He stopped in his tracks and turned around and swept Hinata off her feet. He looked at the other person to see Neji. "What the hell are you doing Neji?" Naruto shouted.

"Shhhh, Naruto people are trying to sleep" Neji responded.

"So what are you doing" he growled. The lines on his cheeks started to thicken more. Had Neji betrayed him?

"Hinata could not sleep and we were talking. We put the pillows in the bed so you wouldn't come after us. But I can see that did not work." Neji responded.

Naruto calmed down, "Is that true Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded "I'm sorry Naruto it was Neji's idea, But Neji was just telling me about how mad Hiashi is."

"Holy crap guys, you scared the hell outta me. I thought Hiashi had kidnapped you." He sighed.

"That's because I have." Came a voice from everywhere. Hiashi came down from the trees. "I will not let my daughter be with you, you Uzumaki trash."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway.

----

**Chapter 15: Kidnapping.**

Everyone was shocked. "Hinata is to come with me. Neji you too."

"No!" Naruto yelled as the lines thickened. "No you cannot take Hinata away." He growled.

"To late." He said as ninja came down from the tree's and snatched Hinata and Neji. They used a ninjutsu to paralyze both of them. They couldn't do anything, Naruto roared and disappeared. He quickly appeared, next to the ninja holding Hinata. He gave him a very strong punch. Knocking him out, Hinata was released from the grip and the ninjutsu.

"Father! How can you do this?" Hinata shouted. Naruto quickly disposed of the other ninja holding Neji. There were three Ninja still gathered around the fight scene.

"Naruto, I'll take our spectators, you can take care of Hiashi" Neji said dashing into the tress.

The three of them stood there. Naruto was ready to tear this guy a new face. But Hiashi quickly dashed over and struck Naruto. It sent a wave of pain through his body. The fox chakra quickly healed the pain and some damage. Naruto gathered chakra in his palm and slammed it into Hiashi's stomach. "Rasengan" He shouted. Hiashi pin wheeled backwards. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled. Naruto ceased his attack and looked back at her. She was crying again. 'Dang it' He knew he had gone too far. He tried to calm down; Hiashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared there was a log with a big crater in it.

Naruto cursed under his breath.

"Hinata come with me." Hiashi said. "I am you father you are to do as I say." He said appearing in the trees.

"Father, how can you do this?" Hinata sobbed.

"Because, I will not allow you to be with this Uzumaki trash." He growled.

Hiashi jumped from the trees and charged at Naruto. He attacked Naruto with a very quick couple of strikes. Naruto lost felling in his left arm. Hiashi came in for another strike Hinata stepped in and stuck Hiashi's attack away from Naruto. Hiashi was taken by surprise Hinata had not only spoken up against him today but she had actually attacked him.

He turned to try to attack Hinata but Naruto had shadow clones holding his limbs. Naruto gathered chakra in his palm. He formed a swirling vortex of blue furry merging with the demonic red. He slammed the vortex into Hiashi's stomach. Hiashi pin wheeled backward.

Hiashi stood up bleeding in pain. He charged at Naruto again, he was going to finish this. Hinata stood in his way "8 divination seal 64 strikes!" She shouted as she gathered he chakra and strikes at Hiashi. Hiashi was sent backward, Hiashi turned into a log.

Hiashi appeared behind Naruto and sent a very strong shock wave into Naruto's spinal column. Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke, another log had appeared. Naruto came down from the sky crossing his fingers. 5 Naruto's quickly faded into reality coming straight for Hiashi. But Hiashi couldn't move. He looked down, Two hands were sprouting out of the ground like daisies. They were clenched onto Hiashi's ankles, 'Clever' He thought. Five fists slammed into Hiashi. Hiashi's face raced to meet the dirt.

Hiashi groaned, he rose from the ground. He charged once again at Naruto but stumbled. His vision was blurred from no only be slammed into the ground but he was losing a lot of blood. Hiashi fell to the ground once again. He knew he couldn't continue with some much blood loss. His world spun and merged with black ooze, the ooze merged with his world and then took over. He fainted.

Naruto stood over Hiashi. He picked him up, though he had half a mind to leave him there for dead. "Come on we need to get him to the emergency room." Hinata nodded and agreed. Neji meet up with them as they dashed off to the hospital.

"Hey we have a critically wounded man over here!" Naruto shouted as he busted into the hospital. The nurses and doctors looked over at the man. They quickly realized he was serious and they rushed over to him. They put him on a stretcher, and wheeled him off down the hallway.

They all took a seat. "I can't believe my father would do such a thing" Hinata whispered.

"I'm sorry I probably went too far." Naruto said.

"No, it was fine. Hiashi was trying to kidnap us and he attacked you. You were just protecting us." Neji said

"That's right Naruto you were just protecting us." Hinata said grabbing his hand. "Besides he won't die from that right?"

"Right" Naruto responded. Hinata leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder, and fell asleep, tired again from everything that was happening. He smiled a little. He put his hand on her head, and ran his hand across her soft silky hair.

Neji watched the couple. He realized that Naruto was a very good person. He was always going to care for Hinata and never let anything bad happen to her. He just knew somehow he would always be there. He also realized how childish Hiashi was being.

"Excuse me," Said a nurse as she walked into the room. The two guys looked up. "You can go home he will be fine, we have stabilized his condition, he is sleeping now."

"Okay thank you." Naruto replied. He got up and carried Hinata in his arms. He walked to his house with Neji at about 2 o'clock in the morning. Naruto was tired, but he watched the gentle girl in his arms. She looked so calm, she only moved once in a while. When they got to the house, Naruto walked through the doors and set Hinata back onto her bed.

"Neji, why does her father hate me and Hinata so much?" He asked still watching Hinata.

"Honestly, I don't know, I think if he got to know you he might realize who you really are. He only sees you as the Kyyubi. That's all he told me about you, you have the Kyyubi inside you. I think he doesn't realize who you really are."

"Do you think he will ever like me even a little?" Naruto questioned.

"I don't know I've never tried to get him to like me so I don't know. I've never tried."

"Never… tried..." Naruto said thinking. "Well I'm gona try." He paused to turn to Neji "I'll tell you the verdict." He said as he walked to his room.

"Oh you can stay here for the night if you want." Naruto said from his room.

"No thanks, I'll go home. I'll see you later" Neji said walking out the front door.

Naruto fell back asleep and dreamed.

------

Hinata woke up feeling great. Except, she remembered what had happened last night, that brought her mood down a peg. She got up and checked on Naruto he was sprawled out on the bed with limbs in every direction. She giggled a little. She closed his door and make breakfast again. This time she actually had the things she needed. She was glad she had persuaded Naruto to go get some actual food items.

She cracked some eggs into a bowl and added flour, and started mixing.

-----

"_Naruto watch out!" _

Naruto rolled, dodging some kunai in his dream. He fell off the bed and fell flat on his face. "Ow…." He groaned. He lifted himself off the floor and stated rubbing his face. 'Crap, I hope I didn't wake Hinata up.' He got up and quietly snuck into Hinata's room, she wasn't there. He walked out and walked into the kitchen. He figured nothing had happened because last night, Hiashi should be in a lot of pain.

She turned around, "Good morning" She said with a big smile on her face.

He smiled back "Good morning" He responded. "Why are you so happy?"

"Why shouldn't I be happy?" She asked, still smiling. "I'm here with you"

"Good point" He smiled and walked over and hugged her. "Are you cooking something?" He asked.

"Yup, cinnamon rolls." She responded.

"Good, I could go for some cinnamon rolls." Naruto loved ramen, but cinnamon rolls were growing on him.

"Hey, today we need to talk to everyone about Tsunade's party, except Tsunade obviously."

"That's right! We are going to have an awesome party right!" When are we going to do that? Tonight or tomorrow" Naruto said, with excitement. He couldn't wait to party.

"Tomorrow, we need supplies and stuff." She responded.

"Aww… alright" He frowned he wanted to party.

"I know you want to party but it wont be any fun with out some supplies."

"Yeah, you're right"

She smiled and let go of Naruto "The rolls should be ready" Naruto took the hint and let go of Hinata. He walked over and took a seat at the table.

"Hey today, I think we should go see Hiashi in the hospital" Naruto said.

Hinata almost dropped the rolls, "What? Why? Last night he attacked us."

"I know but what if I can get him to like me." Naruto responded.

"I guess we could, but let's be careful. He may be in the hospital but he could still hurt us." Hinata said

"Cool, because if I can get him to like me then we won't have to worry about him anymore."

She had to agree there. "Well let's eat, then we can go see if maybe Sakura and Ino want to go."

"Alright, and while were on the way we could get him so 'get well' stuff." Naruto said before stuffing a roll in his face. She smiled he sure at like a fox. She ate a roll while her boyfriend stuffed 4 or 5 of them in his face. She giggled a little. Naruto noticed she was laughing a little "What?" He said muffled by the rolls in his mouth.

"You look kind of ridiculous." She smiled and got up to hug him. "But I love that about you. I love you." She said putting her finger on his nose.

"I love you to." He said still a little muffled from the remaining rolls. "These are really good. Your one amazing cook"

She smiled and sat back down. She could only eat two rolls while Naruto was on his Eighth. Lucky for her he stopped there. There was only one left. "Do you want this?" Naruto asked pointing at the roll.

"No, I'm done." She replied.

"After two rolls? I think your lying." He got up and walked around to her side of the table.

"No, really I'm done." She said in defense.

"Oh come on, I doubt that." He said as he grabbed her and held her close. "I think you really want this roll."

"No really I'm done" She said again.

"Oh yeah well what if…" He licked the entire roll. "I did that?" She smiled

"No its okay I don't think I could eat anymore." She slipped out of his grasp. "Really don't try to make me eat it." She said taking slow steps backwards.

"I won't make you eat it; you will eat it on your own." He smiled. He walked toward her and she took a couple more steps backward. She ran around the couch and he chased after her. They were both laughing. Naruto caught Hinata and dragged her onto the couch.

"Okay maybe I will have a little." She smiled breathing a little harder. He smiled and licked the roll again.

"Even now?" He asked.

She smiled she leaned over to the roll and bit the part Naruto had licked the most. "Yup" she said after quickly swallowing the roll. "Okay, Now I'm really done." She smiled. He smiled and kissed her.

"Come on, let's go to the hospital." He looked at Hinata and noticed she was in the same clothes as yesterday. Then he remembered he was still in his pajamas. "Uh, after we change."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Naruto in anyway.

-----

**Chapter 16: Visiting hours.**

Hinata walked out in her classic jacket with a black under shirt. She wore a pair of black pants that went down to her ankles. They were the perfect blend of tight and loose they weren't too tight but not too loose. Naruto preferred her tighter clothes, they brought out her curves better but he wouldn't actually tell her that, he might sound like a pervert.

Naruto wore his classic orange and black shirt and pants. He smiled Hinata was beautiful, like always. She could make anything look beautiful.

"Alright let's go see if Ino and Sakura are up." Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata's hand. He entangled his fingers with hers. They walked out the front door and across the rock path way.

They walked out and headed to Sakura and Ino's house.

-----

"Sakura! wake up!" Ino shouted. From the kitchen of the apartment they shared.

The two became friends after Saskue left. He was the only thing that kept those two mad at each other. They were friends and they bought an apartment together. Sakura was starting to regret the apartment sharing. If Ino got up before Sakura, Ino would wake her up like this.

"What?" Sakura shouted back.

"Wake up and get ready."

"For what we're not doing anything today!"

"You don't know that for sure, besides I have breakfast ready!

"Fine!"

Sakura got up grumbling about Ino, she changed into the usual pink outfit. She walked out of her room and walked over to the table. Ino had made scrambled eggs…. again. Sakura didn't know if Ino could cook anything besides scrambled eggs. "Why do we have scrambled eggs every freaking morning?" Sakura wined.

"Because there good"

"You can't cook anything else can you?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I can!" Ino shouted in defense.

"Like what?"

"Uh, cereal?" Ino said knowing she had lost.

"That's what I thought." Sakura smiled. "I can help and maybe we can see if Hinata can help you to. It would be like a cooking class."

"Yeah, maybe. I would like to cook more than just scrambled eggs." Ino replied.

"Cool, after breakfast we can go talk to Hinata." Sakura said.

Sakura finished her breakfast and put the plate in the sink, followed by Ino who finished her meal quickly after Sakura. They waked to the front door, before they even grabbed the handle someone knocked at the door. They quickly opened it; Naruto was still making swinging motions with his fist when they open the door. "Wow, you guys are fast." Naruto said.

"We were on our way out to find you actually." Sakura replied.

"Oh, well what did you guys want?" Naruto replied

"We were going to see if Hinata would help me teach Ino to cook." Sakura said.

"Sure I can do that, just not right now, we were going to see if you guys would come with us to see Hiashi in the hospital." Hinata replied.

"Why, he is a jerk….. Wait did you say he's in the hospital? What happened?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, well it's kind of a long story, so if you want I can tell you on the walk to the hospital." Naruto explained.

"Sure, let's go." Sakura said walking out of the door. The three walked out of the apartment and headed to the store.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Ino shouted running after them.

Naruto turned around "Oh, right I almost forgot you were coming." He rubbed the back of his head with one hand. He was quickly hit over the head.

"You dimwit how could you forget I was coming!" Ino shouted.

"Sorry, sorry I just wanted to go." Naruto replied.

"Fine, If you want to go then lets go" Ino growled, she walked faster than the group and started yelling back about how slow they were. This stopped after a mini fight with Sakura.

They stopped at the store to look for some good get well things. Naruto wandered the store, pacing the aisles and scanning the shelves, looking for something good. While Hinata, Ino, and Sakura all bought him different get well flowers.

----

Hiashi laid awake how could he have lost to that Uzumaki trash. How could he, his first strike should have shut down Naruto's entire body. How did he not get affected? He should have completely collapsed. He used everything in him to protect Hinata. He was strong; he would protect her with his life. He was very dedicated… 'No!' he couldn't start to accept that Uzumaki trash. That boy should not be alive.

He lost to that boy. That what made him the maddest.

----

"Okay this is good" Naruto said picking up a get well card. He also grabbed some candy. He hopped Hiashi liked candy. They paid for the items and continued to the hospital.

"So Naruto why is Hiashi in the hospital?" Sakura asked.

Naruto hoped she had forgotten. "Well, last night Neji and Hinata couldn't sleep so they went on a walk. I went to check on Hinata during the night and she wasn't there so I thought Hiashi had maybe kidnapped her. So I ran toward there house and I passed them up on the way. Then Hiashi cam down from the trees and tried to take both of them so I used my Rasengan on Hiashi and so he is in the hospital." Naruto explained.

"What!" Ino and Sakura shouted at the same time. "He tried to kidnap Hinata!" They shouted still in unison.

"Yeah, he's not a great person is he?" Naruto responded.

"No he's not! So why in the world are you going to see him?" Sakura yelled. Hinata regretted not having ear plugs. She hated when people yelled, its not like the louder the comment the better it is. She sighed and continued listening.

"Well, we figured if we can get him to like us, then we won't have to worry about this again." Naruto replied.

Sakura was going to shout about how stupid that was, but he had a point. "Fine, but I am so going to tell Tsunade." Sakura calmed down.

"Oh! Which reminds me, we are going to throw Tsunade a party and we wanted to know if you guys wanted to help." Naruto said.

"Yeah, Party!" Ino shouted.

"Sh!" Naruto snapped, "Quiet, we want this to be a secret."

"Right sorry" Ino replied. "But yeah I'm in, what time and where at?"

"7' o'clock at her office Hinata and I will get her away for a little and you guys can decorate and stuff." Naruto informed

"Alright where there" Sakura said

"Good tell our friends and Kakashi and pervy sage" Naruto replied

"Can do Naruto" Sakura said as they entered the hospital.

They came to the front desk, to a blonde haired woman in scrubs. "Where is Hiashi Hyuuga's room?" Naruto asked.

"Room 107, just down that hall." She said pointing to the hall on her left.

"Thanks" Naruto said walking off.

Naruto gulped as they came to the door. Hinata grabbed his hand; he gave her hand a light squeeze. He knocked.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway.

-----

**Chapter 17: The visit.**

"What, come in" Hiashi responded to the knock.

Naruto opened the door, "Hello Hiashi-sama." Naruto said being on his best behavior.

Hiashi's eyes widened, this had to be a joke, "What the hell are you doing here?" Hiashi shouted.

"We came to visit, we brought you get well things" Naruto replied letting the other three into the room.

Hiashi had nothing against Sakura and Ino, but Hinata and Naruto was a different story. Hinata was holding Lavender her favorite flower. While sakura held some pink flowers and Ino held some yellow daisies.

"How are you doing Hiashi-sama?" Naruto asked.

"You put a Rasengan into my stomach how do you think I'm doing!" Hiashi barked.

"Well, you were trying to kidnap Hinata, and I couldn't let you do that." Naruto said keeping calm.

Hiashi had no real reply for that. He just growled, the girls put there flowers on the table next to the window.

"I hope you like chocolate" Naruto said holding out 2 bars of it.

Hiashi didn't care for chocolate that much, he was indifferent about sweets. But because it was Naruto, "I hate chocolate." Hiashi said.

Naruto sighed, he frowned, "Well what do you like?"

"Nothing" Hiashi growled.

'No surprise' Naruto thought. "Are you sure, I'll go get you something to eat?" Naruto asked.

'What was wrong with this kid, what didn't he get, he hated him.' Hiashi thought.

"Come on Hiashi, I think we just got off on the wrong foot, I think we could be friends." Naruto said holding his hand out.

"No, I will not be friends with you." Hiashi said swatting his hand away. He had to give it to that kid, he had guts.

"Well… okay I got you this card." Naruto said handing him the card. There was a picture with a ninja in a body cast it said 'Get well soon'. Hiashi was starting to think this kid would never give up. He grabbed the card and threw it into the trash can. Naruto was really getting ticked off. This guy was stubborn.

"Okay, well…" Naruto sat down in a chair next to Hiashi. The girls stood and watched, Sakura got ready for a healing jutsu.

"Look you trash, what part of this don't you get, I hate you. Leave me alone!" Hiashi shouted.

"Yeah, well deal with it. Your daughter and I love each other, I think the reason you hate me is the Kyyubi inside me."

"Yeah what of it?" Hiashi growled. Angry he had brought the love part into this.

"Well, while I was gone for three years, pervy sage and I worked on keeping control of that. So it's close to impossible for me to get possessed by it. Pervy sage also said on my birthday this year, the Kyyubi and I will merge so it can't ever take over. I will have complete control" Naruto explained, he had already explained this to Hinata a day ago.

"You're still nothing but a monster." Hiashi growled.

"Father, Naruto is _not_ a monster, right now you're the only monster here" Hinata spoke up. Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Hiashi stared at her; she had spoken against her father ….again.

"Yeah, Naruto is not a monster, he is kind, he wouldn't hurt anyone he cared about, he wouldn't hurt anyone in this village. In fact he is against killing." Sakura helped defend Naruto.

Hiashi was confused, He hated the boy yet every one of his friends, the Hokage, and most of the team leaders truly cared for Naruto. They acted like he didn't have the monster inside of him at all. He suddenly realized he was in a fight with himself, he found Naruto was a good person, but he also remembered the monster. No one seemed to think he was a monster. "Just get out" Hiashi mumbled. His head still cluttered.

Naruto nodded and looked at the group, "Okay Hiashi-sama" Naruto said getting up from the chair. He grabbed Hinata's hand and walked out the door.

'Darn that trash.' Hiashi was conflicting with himself, he could try to like the boy, but he also knew the monster and…. He couldn't think of any other reasons he actually hated the boy, he only hated Hinata for liking him, the monster. He started to realize there were a few things he liked about the boy. He had guts and he was loyal, he saved Hinata instantly after the ninja had grabbed her.

"Darn it."

----

"Well, that went about as good as expected." Naruto complained.

Sakura sighed "Actually it went better then what I was expecting, I thought he was going to attack you, I was getting ready for a healing jutsu actually." Hinata giggled a little.

"I'm glad it's funny to you, He could have killed me." Naruto said turning to Hinata, she smiled and kissed him, to show she was just teasing.

Naruto's stomach growled, "Hey, Who else is hungry?" Naruto asked.

"A little," Hinata answered.

"Alright! Then let's go get some food! Hinata, what are you hungry for?"

"Uh…Dango, if that's okay with everyone"

"Yeah" Sakura responded feeling like having some Dango herself

"Sure" Ino answered.

"Alright, lets go" Naruto said grabbing Hinata's hand and running down the street. Sakura and Ino quickly ran after them.

He quickly glanced at all the restaurants. Hinata wondered if he was even trying to find a shop. He quickly stopped flinging Hinata around himself; she flew in front of him then to his left, then around his back and came to a hault at his right. She blinked away the dizziness.

"Sorry…. I think this place looks good." Naruto said smiling.

Sakura and Ino came up behind them.

"Does this place look good?" Naruto asked turning around to the girls.

"Yeah, I have eaten here with Tsunade before, it's a good place." Sakura answered

"Alright then let's go here." Naruto said walking into the restaurant. He was greeted by a sign that said 'Please seat yourself'. He looked around to find a good seat. He saw a seat by the window. "Hey over here" he said pulling Hinata into a booth next to the window. He slid in first and pulled Hinata close next to him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her close.

Ino and Sakura slid into the other side. A black short haired man came over to the table. "Can I take you order?" He asked.

"Yeah, Some Beef ramen for me, and some dango for this beautiful girl." He said smiling toward Hinata before giving her a quick kiss. She blushed a little and smiled.

Sakura and Ino ordered their food. Naruto was busy flirting with Hinata to notice anything else. He sat there telling Hinata how beautiful she was. Sakura and Ino were just a little jealous.

"Hey look who it is." Came a voice from the front of the store. The group looked up to see Choji standing in the doorway.

"Naruto!" Everyone jumped, "It is good to see the power of youth is still burning with you and Hinata." Lee said standing right next to them.

"Can you guys be any louder, you're attracting too much attention." Said a rather un-excited voice.

"Hey everyone" Naruto said standing up in his seat. Shikamaru walked through the door with Temari clinging to his arm. "Guys come sit over here." Naruto said pointing to the booth next to theirs. Choji and Lee jumped into their seats. Shikamaru and Temari slowly strolled to the seats.

"Hey Shikamaru, Ino and I will trade you seats. We can let the couples sit together." Sakura and Ino got out of their seats and sat next to Lee and Choji. Ino slid into the seat next to Choji and Sakura next to Lee.

Shikamaru didn't care where he sat. So he sat across from Naruto and Hinata.

"The couples sit together?" Temari asked. "So you two are together?"

"Yup" Naruto said Holding Hinata close.

"Yeah they have been for about a week now." Shikamaru replied. Naruto and Hinata nodded to confirm it.

"A week? You never told me!" Temari shouted.

"Yeah, I guess it slipped my mind." Shikamaru answered.

"Yeah, right, I swear Shikamaru I need to give you a pack of sticky notes so you can write yourself notes." Temari complained. "But even then I'm sure you would forget to do that!"

Hinata giggled.

The black haired man returned "May I take your order's?"

"Um, Some Sushi platters for us." Temari said.

"Lots of beef!" Shouted Choji.

"Beef will be fine with me to." Lee complied.

The man nodded and went to the back.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway.

----

**Chapter 18: Lunch and a movie.**

"So, you two have been going out for a week now?" Temari asked.

"Yup, and Hinata is the best!" Naruto said squeezing Hinata close. "Uh, no offense Temari and Shikamaru" Naruto said quickly.

"None taken" Shikamaru responded.

"Yeah, fine. So it took you three years to finally hook up with Hinata?" Temari said.

"Yeah, but I was gone for those three years. It's not like I could come visit you guys while I was gone." Naruto defended.

"Yeah but you had to be and idiot not to notice. I was from the sand village and even I noticed." Temari fought back.

"I know..." Naruto admitted.

"Admit it Naruto….. Wait did you just say 'I know' Wow Hinata did you teach him that." Temari asked surprised Naruto hadn't come back with something like 'Yeah but I was busy with stuff' or some pathetic excuse.

"No, I didn't do anything." Hinata said, not thinking she would credit her with Naruto's growing up.

"I just finally figured out how ignorant I was for not noticing." Naruto whispered.

"Well, I'm so glad to see you two together. It only took long enough." Temrai squealed a little. "I've really wanted to see you two together. And you guys are just so dang cute together." Temari said looking at Naruto with his arm around Hinata. "Shikamaru, why aren't you like that?" Temari asked pointing to Naruto.

"Because, I'm not Naruto" Shikamaru responded. Leaning his head back.

"Fine, Then I guess I will have to." Temari said giving Shikamaru a quick kiss on the check and then wrapped her arms around him.

"Beef ramen, Dango and sushi." The man said carrying out the plates. He set the bowl in front of Naruto and the Dango in front of Hinata. He then shifted to grab the bigger plate of sushi and set it on the table.

Naruto quickly broke his chopsticks and in a partially dignified manner started on his ramen.

"Did you do that to?" Temari asked Hinata pointing to Naruto.

"No, I didn't do anything. Naruto is just more mature." Hinata responded, she wished she stopped crediting her for Naruto's maturity.

"I think you did, but fine whatever." Temari replied, she waved her hand to dismiss the comment, as she started to eat her sushi.

Naruto sat and ate his ramen. While Hinata ate some Dango, she tapped Naruto on the shoulder. He turned wondering if something was wrong. She quickly popped a little bit of Dango in his mouth. "If you keep eating ramen like that you might become ramen." She smiled. He smiled back and feed her some ramen.

"If you eat keep eating dango you might become dango" Naruto replied feeling like an idiot. His comeback was terrible.

"Holy crap!" Temari shouted.

Naruto jumped "What!?!" He thought some one was attacking he put his hands up in a fighting position. He stood up and hit his head on the light above their table.

"Naruto, you-you're sharing you ramen?" Temari asked, she knew Naruto didn't let anyone near his ramen.

"Geez don't do that, I thought someone was attacking us," Naruto said sitting down rubbing his head. "Of course I'm sharing my ramen. Hinata is my girlfriend. She is the best, I share everything with her." Naruto said smiling at Hinata.

--

"Hey lee" Sakura said, "Where having a surprise party for Tsunade, she helped Naruto and Hinata tell Hiashi about their love."

"A party! Yes it sounds like fun! I will be there if you will tell me where and at what time, I will be sure to be there." Lee replied.

"Okay, it's at Tsunade's office at 7 o'clock."

"Okay, and Choji will attended too!" Lee said, answering for Choji who had his mouth full of beef. Choji nodded.

Ino watched Choji eat, it was partially disgusting but partially cute. At least to her, Sakura found the way Choji ate repulsive. So did pretty much everyone else. Choji looked up at Ino who was staring at him. He raised an eyebrow, and waved his hand in front of her face. "Hello?" Choji said. Ino snapped out of it and started eating again with a slight blush. Sakura sighed, Choji was a bad as Naruto when it came to girls.

--

"Hey Temari, Shikamaru we are going to throw Tsunade a party it's going to be at her house and it's at 7 o'clock, you wanna come?" Naruto remembered.

"Sure, sounds like fun, right honey?" Temari said.

"Sure, why not" Shikamaru said putting another sushi into his mouth.

"Oh come on a party! Get into it." Temari wined. Shikamaru just sighed. "Yeah we'll be there." Temari replied.

"Alright tell Neji, Ten Ten, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Shino and Kiba if you see them" Naruto replied

"Will do." Temari said feeding Shikamaru some sushi, trying to outdo Naruto and Hinata. Unfortunately Shikamaru was right, he was not Naruto. He ate it and then went back to eating on his own. "Come on Shikamaru, why aren't we romantic like that?" Temari pleaded.

"Because we've been dating for 3 months." Shikamaru replied

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't be like that. I'm sure that in 3 months and even 3 years those two will still be like that!" Temari wined.

Shikamaru leaned over and kissed Temari on the lips. 'That out to shut her up for a little' He thought.

He broke the kiss and leaned back. Temari smiled, "That's what I'm talking about" Temari said. She turned and kissed him, she tried to out do Naruto and Hinata again. She used her tongue and into Shikamaru's mouth. He broke off the kiss.

"Come on I'm still trying to eat." Shikamaru wined.

Temari frowned. "Fine, we better make out sometime today though."

"Fine," Shikamaru said as he finished off the last sushi.

Naruto had finished his ramen a little before and was talking to Hinata who had also finished her dango.

"So what do you want to do now?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I wanted to go see this movie." Hinata replied

"Then let's go" Naruto said. "Hey guys come on let's go to the movies" Choji had just finished the last of the food. Everyone else had also finished, or more accurately lost their appetite from watching Choji eat.

"Okay, I'm up for that." Sakura replied.

"Yeah, Movie" Ino shouted.

"Check!" Naruto shouted. The man came back with a black little folder. He placed it on the table. Naruto pulled out his fat toad buddy and put the money on the table. He slid out of the booth and picked up Hinata in his arms.

He put his forehead against hers. "I love you" He smiled and kissed her.

"I love you too" She smiled. Naruto loved it when she smiled, no matter how many times he had seen her smile it always made him feel warm and comfortable. It was amazing, and so much more than that.

He continued to carry her out of the restaurant. Temari growled she wasn't going to be outdone. She turned and kissed Shikamaru and licked his cheek. Shikamaru just continued walking. Temari stopped; she could wait till the movies.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way.

Hey I was busy Saturday so I didn't post 18 then but it was done by Saturday so this one is ready now!

----

**Chapter 19: Movie!**

"So what kind of movie is it? Is it scary, action, comedy?" Naruto asked

"Uh, it's kind of a romance and a little scary" Hinata replied, she had a feeling Naruto wouldn't be thrilled about a romance.

"Cool!" Naruto shouted Hinata was a little stunned she thought he would groan about having to watch some boring romantic movie.

"Really? You like it?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I get to watch a romance with you and a scary movie. But how is it both?" Naruto replied.

"Well this girl falls in love with this boy and he doesn't really notice. Like you for a little bit," She said smiling at him she leaned forward and gave him a kiss, but he quickly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a deep kiss. Naruto used his tongue to lure her, Hinata chased after, when she had gotten in, Naruto slowly ran his tongue across the top of her tongue. It sent a wave of pleasure down her entire body. She almost fell over, but because of Naruto's grip she was held in the air.

Temari noticed how Hinata had relaxed; she wondered what Naruto had done to do that. Temari was getting extremely jealous; Shikamaru had never done anything like that. She turned to Shikamaru who was watching the couple as well. He was focused on the two, almost like he was studying them. Temari smiled, maybe he was thinking about doing that to her. She continued to turn her head to see there wasn't anyone not watching the couple. Everyone stared at the scene. Sakura and Ino were also watching, wishing for that with there special someone.

Naruto had finally stopped; Hinata took a couple of seconds to regain her mind. The pure pleasure she had experienced with Naruto was nothing new, but this time. It was so much more. Naruto smiled, she was still in shock. His smile grew into a concerned look. "Hinata, are you alright?" Naruto asked, wondering what was wrong.

"Yeah I'm great, that was just amazing." She said finally smiling back at him.

He grinned; it was kind of an 'I know I'm great' grin. "So anyway, how is the rest of the movie?"

"Oh well, the girl gets stalked by this crazy guy and then the guy finds the physco at her house. And that's all I know." Hinata continued

"Cool! It sounds like an awesome movie!" Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her into the line for tickets. Everyone else filled in behind him. "Hey, Hinata" Naruto said moving forward in the line. "Let's get in there early, that way we can sit in the dark and just kiss." Naruto said smiling. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Okay, but lets also stay during the credits so we can kiss." Hinata replied. She smiled and snuggled up against him.

Temari leaned up against Shikamaru and got right up to his ear, she whispered "Let's make out too." She kissed his cheek.

"Okay, but why? Are you jealous of Naruto and Hinata?" Shikamaru said, with a sound of certainty.

"A little, I mean there so cute! And we aren't anything like that." Temari wined.

"Okay, fine we can make out during most of the movie if you want" Shikamaru replied. He smirked.

"Yeah, let's do that" Temari said, she licked his cheek and smiled.

Naruto got the tickets and they walked into the theaters. The previews were still running, the group took seats in the middle of the theatre. Naruto sat next to Hinata, Temari next to Shikamaru, and Ino next to Choji and Sakura next to Lee.

"You're so beautiful, and even in the dark." Naruto whispered into Hinata's ear. She blushed a little; he had never complimented her like that in public. She turned to look at him but she was caught by in a kiss. Naruto held her close to him. Naruto pulled her over onto his seat. She sat in his arms and kissed him. The kisses they gave each other weren't those sloppy kisses. These were kisses of true passion. They kissed not just to kiss, but to show their love. That's probably why everyone looked at them; they had a certain aura about them.

The theater darkened and the movie started. Naruto slowly and regretfully stopped the kiss, he wished there was no movie. He loved just kissing Hinata; he loved the closeness they shared. He set her back down in her seat to watch the movie. Hinata rested her head on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto put his head on her head.

---

"Holy!" Naruto jumped.

---

The physco had appeared from off-screen with a knife raised in the air. He swung at the girl in front of him. She had quickly ducked out of the way and ran down the hallway to the nearest exit from her house.

"Help" Screamed the girl. She ran from her house, pursued by the physco who was covered in a black cloak. The glimpse of his face was a white mask with a black skull on the cheek. The physco threw his knife, slicing some of the girl's hair. She ran down the side walk before the physco appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the throat.

"Hey!" A voice shouted from behind the physco and a large stone smacked him on the back of his head. "Let her go!" The camera moved to reveal the boy standing there. The physco turned and punched at the boy. He moved around it and delivered a strong punch to man's mask. The mask cracked and shattered. Dripping pieces of fractured mask like slime. The mask slime dripped to the ground revealing half of the face. The face was red and wrinkled, with many gashes. It was obvious the man had been burnt. The boy gave him another very strong punch knocking him over. The boy rushed to the girl's side. Who stood in horror, the physco got up and lunged again at the boy who delivered a round house to his face. His head went through a fence nearby. A plank then fell down killing the phyco.

"A-Are you all right?" Said the boy quivering in his words.

"Y-y-yes.." She girl responded shaking.

"Good"

"W-What… what are you doing here?" The girl asked still shaking.

"Well, I came over to see if you would go out with me…" the boy responded, as he turned to her.

"You, You did?"

"Yes, I love you" The boy said as the screen darkened. The credits started rolling.

---

"What the!" Naruto shouted and stood up, as the crowds started leaving. "Where is the end? What happens next!?" Naruto continued to yell.

Hinata grabbed him from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Calm down, They live happily ever after."

Naruto smiled and turned around. "Just like we will" Naruto replied as he gave her a slow kiss on the lips.

"Hey, Naruto lets get going, the employees have to clean up." Shikamaru called, walking with a giggly Temari holding his arm. They had done as they said and made out for most of the movie. So Temari was in a giggly mood.

Naruto stopped kissing Hinata, "Fine" he mumbled. He entangled his fingers with hers. They walked out of the theatre. When they got out Naruto and Hinata put their hands over their eyes to try to adjust to the new light. Naruto turned to Hinata. "You are more beautiful in the light, if you can get anymore beautiful." He said, he kissed her cheek, and smiled at her.

She smiled back "You've never complimented me in public before." She responded.

"Well I should, you so beautiful. I would shout it from the mountains." He smiled again.

She gave him a kiss on the lips. "You're so sweet; I'll make you something sweet tonight."

"Like cake?" Naruto liked cake.

"Sure" She smiled and they walked off toward the group.

"What did you guys think?" Naruto asked.

"It was pretty cool; they blended romance and scary together pretty well." Sakura commented, who was walking next to Lee.

"Yeah, and Hinata was right that boy reminded me a lot of you Naruto." Ino replied.

Temari giggled, "Yeah, they might as well have just had Naruto play that part."

"Only if Hinata could be the girl" Naruto said kissing Hinata on the cheeks. "I couldn't do it if anyone else was the girl."

Hinata blushed a little. She had always dreamed of Naruto being hers. Being like this, spending every minute of every second together.

"Hey, Naruto do you mind if we 'barrow' your girlfriend?" Sakura said dropping back from lee's side to grab Hinata.

Naruto looked at Hinata and she nodded. She wasn't sure what they wanted but, she would talk with them. "Sure" Naruto said he lifted her hand and gave it a quick kiss before letting go.

Hinata, Sakura and Ino fell back behind the group. "Don't you get tired of Naruto being all clingy like that?" Sakura asked.

"No, not at all. Actually I love it that he is like that." Hinata replied, she had made the wrong choice. She should have stayed with Naruto.

"So have you guys done _it_ yet?" Ino asked.

Hinata blushed, "No"

"Are you sure? Or have you and you're just embarrassed to say so." Sakura joined in. "I know you said you would wait till marriage but, you know sometime you just can't help yourself huh?"

"No, we haven't! We aren't going to until marriage." Hinata almost yelled, but she figured that would attract too much attention.

"You're no fun" Sakura said gather her ideas for her next barrage. She grabbed Hinata and walked her up to Naruto. "Okay thanks" Sakura said as the two girls returned to their old spots next to Lee and Choji.

Naruto hugged her, "What did they want?"

Hinata blushed "Uh, nothing…." She said.

"What was it? Why are you blushing?" Naruto asked. Hinata was glad he wasn't like Shikamaru, who would almost instantly figure it out. "Tell me, I don't mind."

"They uh... wanted..." She leaned to whisper in his ear. "To know if we have had _it_ yet" She whispered and blushed deeply after she had said it.

Naruto blushed a little. "Oh, well... Uh do you want to..?" Naruto blushed deeper. She probably thought he was a pervert.

She actually had to think about it. She wanted to be as close to Naruto as possible, and she wanted to start a family with Naruto. There wasn't a doubt in her mind about that but… She also knew that should be saved for marriage. "When we get married" She said giving him an Eskimo kiss.

"That's what I meant." Naruto replied.

Hinata smiled, Naruto gave her a deep kiss as they came to a stop in front of their house.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto

Sorry guys, I'm a little busy lately, and I will be for another couple of days really I'm sorry but I will work on this as much as possible.

Hey I'm going to replay to some comments, just to clear some things up.

About the movie, I made it up. If there really is a movie like that then so be it. I do not know about, if you didn't like the movie, I'm sorry but it's not like it was important.(lol)

Raxus prime said that 'To make Hinata want to wait until marriage is even better!' (Refering to smex…)

Yes, I am really tired of people who make Hinata out to be some girl who just wants to smex Naruto all the time, She is not a pervert!!! So on that note, I end the reply section. (P.S. I'm sorry this took so long, now onto the story)

Yes, I know the title is cheesy….

----

**Chapter 20: Something Sweet.**

"Bye Naruto" Everyone shouted, Leaving Naruto and Hinata kissing in front of the house. Naruto used one hand to wave in their direction.

"Have fun Hinata!" Sakura shouted. Hinata broke the kiss and blushed. Naruto blushed, remembering the earlier comment.

"Well. Let's go inside." Naruto said reaching for the key in his pocket. Naruto found the key as they walked across the many colored rocks. Hinata stopped and looked to her left. Naruto continued walking before stopping, realizing she wasn't next to him. He turned to see Hinata with her head tilted to the side a little. "Hinata? What's wrong?" Naruto asked concerned something had happened.

"I was just thinking, we should put like a little pond and waterfall right there." Hinata said pointing to the middle of the lawn in front of the house. "It would look nice." Hinata said smiling.

"Yeah, I think it would. We can do that." Naruto said in a sigh of relief. She ran back to his side. She gave him a quick kiss before he opened the door. Hinata was about to walk in but she was quickly swept into the air. She was in Naruto's arms; she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled and kissed her. He carried her into the house and flew past the living room and right into their bed room.

He slowly lowered the angel in his arms down onto the middle of the bed. She laid there staring up at him with her legs together and one arm sprawled out to the side. Naruto crawled on top of her; she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her lips. He was a little surprised at first but he quickly kissed her back. Warmth shot from their lips to their heads, down their necks to their chest. The warmth had spread to their limbs and to the tips of their fingers, they couldn't control it. Naruto moved his hand across her chest and she twitched.

He realized he shouldn't, he stopped and moved his hand down her body and over her curves. His hand past her waist, and stopped, he started moving his hands up and into her jacket. He stopped and took his hand out and un-zipped her jacket. She lifted up a little and tossed her jacket off the bed. He moved his hand up her shirt and lifted it up. Just before he got to her chest she used on hand to stop him. They were still kissing. He stopped realizing he had gone a little too far. He rolled over to her left and continued kissing her.

She had almost let him go all the way, but she knew they should save that for marriage. She continued to kiss him; again she had that feeling of closeness. They both shared a warmth, they could feel each other. They could both feel things about the other. When the warmth spread across them they had sensed the other with the same warmth. Naruto was running his hands down her sides again. Though this time he kept control he simply ran his hands up and down her sides. Hinata was rapidly warming up, and the more she did the more she wanted to let him go all the way. She was afraid she might and regret it later. She really wanted to wait for the right time. She broke off the kiss, when she did she noticed Naruto sadden a bit. "Hey, remember, I said I'd make you a cake for being so sweet" She said giving him an Eskimo kiss.

He smiled he moved his hand to her face, and lightly stroked her beautiful angel face. "Right" He said as he caressed her face. The light from the window was a very light orange, covering the plain that was Hinata's face. "You're beautiful… you're my angel." He whispered. He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss.

She smiled "And you're my fox" Hinata said giving him another Eskimo kiss. She held that position just being close to Naruto. Naruto usually would have taken the fox comment as an insult. But when Hinata said it, it made him feel different. She had fully accepted him so he didn't care. 'Fox' was like a pet name she used so he didn't mind. They stared at each other's eyes. They usually closed their eyes when they kissed. That was the only time they were that close. They liked this being this close and just staring at each others eyes. "Alright, let's make that cake." Hinata said, smiling. Her smile still sent him to space and back. It was the perfect smile, the smile of an angel.

"Alright" He said rolling out of bed. He walked over to Hinata's side and scooped her up. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her through the door way and into the kitchen; he set her down and kissed her. "What first?" He asked.

"Eggs, milk and flour." Said responded, as she went to get a bowl. Naruto walked over to fridge and grabbed the milk and eggs. He set the supplies on the counter as Hinata set the bowl down. He went back and grabbed flour.

She started mixing and adding the ingredients. She would tell Naruto to get her things and he would quickly grab the item and dash to Hinata for his reward, which was a kiss on the cheek. After 20 minutes of mixing ingredients into the large bowl Hinata poured the mixture into a pan and set it in the oven.

Naruto walked up behind Hinata, "How long till its ready?" he asked, wrapping his arms around Hinata

"About 40 minutes." She said leaning her head back onto his shoulders.

"What do you want to do while we wait?" Naruto whispered into her ear.

"I don't know…" She responded.

Naruto smirked and swept Hinata up in his arms again as he carried her back into the bedroom. He once again laid her down onto the bed and crawled in next to her. "We can do this again" He said with a smirk on his face.

She smiled back, "What? You mean this?" She said leaning forward to give him a big kiss on the lips. He kissed her back and scooted closer to her. He pressed up against her and wrapped his arms around her. He held her tight, never letting go.

She wrapped her arms around him too. She continued to kiss him but he stopped. He leaned back a little. But he came close to her and kissed her neck. "You know, we could do this all night" He whispered.

"Yeah" She whispered back as she leaned forward to kiss him again. Naruto kissed her back and started stroking her hair.

Naruto stopped again. She was beginning to think she had bad breath, or a bad kisser. "What?"

"You wanna go take a bath?" He with a hint of lust in his voice.

"Yeah, sure, I could go for a nice bath." She replied, she smiled and got up. She walked out of the room and went into the bath room.

Naruto stood up and went to the bathroom door. "We don't need bathing suits." Naruto said through the door.

Hinata almost fell over, "Yes we do, we can't do it naked."

"Why not?"

"Were not married" Hinata responded.

"We could be…"

Hinata thought he was going to propose right there.

Naruto continued "We could but we aren't." Hinata's heart dropped, she should have known. "But someday we will" Naruto continued. Hinata perked up again. He did intend on marring her.

"Yeah, someday." She replied.

"So why not start bathing naked?" Naruto responded through the door still.

Hinata had finished changing and opened the door. Naruto was standing there staring at Hinata and how hot she was. "Because were not married _yet._" She said tapping Naruto's nose when she said 'yet'. "Now get changed silly" she kissed him and walked off.

Naruto sighed, he wanted to marry her but they weren't quite old enough. Not to mention how opposed Hiashi would be. Naruto walked in and changed into his swimming suit. He changed quickly and ran through the kitchen checked the time and then quickly ran out to the bath house, they still had 30 minutes to kill.

He got to the bath house and opened the door. He walked into the house to see Hinata sitting in the bath she smiled. He jumped into the water and swam to Hinata and kissed her. "You're so hot in a bikini."

Hinata blushed "Thanks" She said. He wrapped his arms around her exposed skin. Her skin was soft. He blushed a little at the closeness. But he kissed her and rested his head on hers.

Hinata smiled, remembering the night he asked her to be his girlfriend. It was about the same time just a little earlier. Once again colors had been splashed onto the canvas of the sky, an array of brilliant colors. The sky was an orange and red swirled blanket. The clouds with silver lining, the sky bleed into the clouds as the clouds absorbed the color. The red ands oranges clashed in a spectacle to behold as the blue sky intruded, clashing with the already entangled red and orange. "Wow, it's so beautiful…" Hinata said in awe.

"Yeah, but it's not as beautiful as you." Naruto said slowly leaning over to kiss Hinata.

When they stopped kissing Hinata smiled, "You're so sweet." She splashed him a little.

"You're sweeter" Naruto said splashing her back. Hinata splashed back, and the water wars started up again. Naruto swam to the other side of the bath and started smacking water across the watery expanse as Hinata did the same. They were splashing and laughing, Naruto went under water and swam under Hinata grabbing her legs and pulling her under. He quickly brought her back up in his arms. He kissed her on the lips and smiled. She smiled back as she splashed some water on both of them. "Hey, Hinata how long have we been out here?"

"I don't know maybe 30 minutes, look at the sky the blue is almost completely gone. Wait that means..." Hinata said as both of them jumped out of the bath and ran to the kitchen. It had been 42 minutes, Hinata put on an oven mitt and reached into the oven and pulled out the cake. She set it on the stove top. "Just in time, it's a nice golden brown." She smiled.

"Good, uh, hold on I'll get us some towels." Naruto walked off into the hall way. Hinata got out some plates and set them on the table. She set some forks next to the plates as Naruto came back and wrapped a towel around Hinata.

"Thanks" She said giving him a quick kiss. She got out a knife and started cutting the cake, setting the slices on the plates. Naruto sat at the table, and started eating as soon as Hinata sat down.

"Wow, this cake is really good!" Naruto complimented, with a face stuffed with cake, and crumbs latched onto his face.

"Thanks" Hinata smiled.

"Here" Naruto said holding his fork out with a chunk of cake.

She took it, "It's good, but I think mine is better" Hinata said holding out her fork.

Naruto smiled and ate the cake "You're right, your's is better." Naruto finished one fourth of the cake and Hinata had 1 slice. Hinata knew he had a big appetite, she smiled. They cuddled on the couch and started to watch T.V and Naruto snuggled Hinata as close to him as he could. She snuggled in close to him.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway!

I got done with most of the things that were making me busy, so hopefully I'll be able to post on time.

Yeah!!!! 100 Reviews! Thank you! I just want to stop and say thank you to everyone who has read my story. I really appreciate you guys and girls! So Thank you! I'm going to do a little special something for everyone in honor of 100 Reviews Gives everyone cake Also send me a message about how else to celebrate! Send me ideas!

---

**Chapter 21: Sleeping Under Stars**

"Naruto?" Hinata whispered

"Hm?"

"I was wondering, do you know about constellations?" Hinata asked.

"A little, while I was away with pervy sage we slept under the stars a lot, but he never told me about them." Naruto replied still holding Hinata close.

"What is it like sleeping under the stars?" Hinata asked.

"It's kinda cool. I think it would be a lot cooler with you." Naruto said smiling at Hinata. He got up and picked Hinata up and walked out the door to the training grounds. He set her on the ground, "Hold on I'll be right back." Naruto said running back into the house. Naruto quickly reappeared with a rolled up sleeping bag. He ran to the middle of the training grounds and unrolled the bag with a quick flick. He went back to Hinata and scooped her back up in his arms and set her by the sleeping bag. "Sorry I only have one sleeping bag" Naruto said.

"That's fine, we usually sleep together anyway." She said giving him a quick kiss. He smiled and laid down and crawled into the bag, Hinata followed.

The sleeping bag was small but they could fit, which was the problem. They both had to fit into this small sleeping bag. Hinata struggled to get in; she first bumped into Naruto with her foot. Which was fine, but she had to get more then her foot in. She continued to scoot in. She rubbed against Naruto the whole time. Naruto was finding it hard to control himself. When she finally got fully in the sleeping bag they both hid behind a mask of red, though Hinata had a much deeper red mask. Her blush was so bad she didn't know what to say.

Naruto just smiled and kissed her. She blushed and still couldn't say anything. Naruto rolled over to his back and watched the stars. Hinata did the same but in a much faster movement. Naruto smiled, he knew Hinata was extremely embarrassed from what just happened. He put one arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. He stared at the black sky and watched the stars. "Hey look at that one, pervy sage calls that one the big dipper." Naruto said hoping it would break the blush mask.

Hinata didn't say anything, she was still blushing. Naruto sighed. "Come on Hinata its fine, don't worry, we've taken baths together. That was nothing" He said kissing her cheek.

She smiled a little, "R-Right…." She said as the blush mask slowly receded.

He smiled 'it worked', "So, that one is the big dipper, and that's the little dipper… and that's all pervy sage told me" Naruto said pointing to the white freckles in the sky. "So which ones do you know?" Naruto asked.

"Well those, and Orion's belt and Orion, Leo, Pieces, Capricornus, and my favorite Vulpecula." Hinata said finally breaking completely free of the mask.

"Why is vu-va-vulpecula.. your favorite?" Naruto asked, stuttering on the name he never heard before.

Hinata smiled "Vulpecula" Re-pronouncing it "It's my favorite because it's a fox. My fox." She smiled rolling over to kiss Naruto. She kissed him with so much passion, which Naruto was use to, Hinata's kisses were always so passionate. But he just now realized she always gave him kisses full of passion, but he never really noticed how passionate they were. He kissed her back trying to match her passion. He found it hard to match her passion. She had loved him so deeply for years, and just recently had he found out his love for her. But he loved her, he would die for her. His thoughts made him kiss her more. Naruto pulled her on top of him. Holding her close, shielding her from all the hurt he caused her when she was younger. He was a fool, he finally stopped, much to Hinata's disappointment.

"Hinata" He said gasping a little, he was out of breath from the long kiss. "I'm sorry," He said staring into her pale eyes that stared back at him from the new starry canvas sky.

She squinted a little, "For what?"

"For not noticing, for not being there when we were younger"

"It's okay; I never came out and said I love you, so it's okay." Hinata said, remembering all the times she tried, but one specifically. During the Konoha sports festival. She had finally gotten the courage and almost said it. If only that announcement had not blared out.

"No, it's not okay, I should have noticed, everyone else did. I'm sorry"

"Really, don't be, were together now, and that's all that matters. Besides if we would have gotten together before you left I don't know what I would have done without you for three years." She said giving him a quick kiss.

"Hinata, I want you to know, I love you, more then life." Naruto said as he gave her a lower lip a quick kiss. "Hinata, you see all these stars..." Naruto said as Hinata turned around to see them. "Pervy sage told me that for every 1 star we do see there a probably 1 million we don't see. And I love you more than all those stars combined." Naruto said kissing her again.

"Naruto, I know you love me, you don't need to apologize"

"I know but I felt bad about it, and I wanted you to know…"

"Really, it's okay, besides… I love you more." Hinata said giving him a small playful smile.

He smiled back and kissed her again. Once again the kiss was full of passion, Naruto pressed her to him. He rubbed her back with his hands as he kissed her. She also held him close. She still loved him with every fiber of her being, even if he had the fox, even after the years of him not loving her back, but now, now he was finally in love with her, as much as she loved him. She pressed closer.

Naruto continued to kiss her, trying to show he meant what he said, he loved her. He slowly pulled back, "I love you."

"I love you too" Hinata said. Hugging him, holding him close, she snuggled into him.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her, as she slowly stepped into the dream realm, slowly at first but she quickly fell straight into sleep.

Naruto stayed awake, wondering about what Hinata was dreaming about. Starring at her beautiful hair as it danced in the small breezes of wind. The beautiful soft skin and soft face. The world's most beautiful girl, right here in his arms, she was his girlfriend. Her soft breathes that caressed his face as she breathed. Oh how beautiful she was.

'**Well, well, you landed one hot girl,' **Came a deep voice from the back of Naruto's mind. '**What did you do? Bribe her?' **The demon voice chuckled. The voice just sounded evil, the deep vibrating sound of the rumbling vocal chords.

'No! What do you want!' Naruto mentally shouted to the caged beast's eyes, bright eyes of the huge fox that slowly appeared from the shadows. The giant razor teeth grinned.

'**I just came to check on my favorite human host.' **The deep voice chuckled again. **'So this girl, what is she like?' **The voice rumbled again, with the slightest hint on interest.

'Hinata? Well, she… Wait why do you want to know?'

'**Well, you and I are going to merge pretty soon, so I figured I'd get to know her a little.'**

'But why, why do you care'

'**Boy don't you listen? I just said because we're merging.'**

'That doesn't mean you need to know about her' Naruto said wondering why on earth the fox cared.

'**Look, just tell me, I want to know.'**

'Hinata, well she… she is absolutely amazing. Just everything about her is perfect.'

The voice sighed,** 'Well what about her'**

'Everything, she's so caring and full of love. She is so kind and warm, she's smart and shy but the shyness is awesome it's cute. She's absolutely beautiful, and hot, and cute… all rolled into one. She doesn't like fighting but when she does she totally kicks butt! She's an angel…'

'**Hmm. She sounds like she's your type kid, it sounds like you two balance each other perfectly. Anyway when we merge I wont ever be able to take over again as you know. But we can still talk to each other, and I figured we should get to know each other.'**

'Right… well I'm going to go to sleep. I'm tired.'

'**Hey one more thing, when are you two going to make some kids?' **The voice said as the teeth smirked.

'After we get married!' Naruto shouted, angry that the fox was asking when they would do _it._

The voice didn't respond, just disappeared into the dark lonely recesses of Naruto's mind.

"Stupid fox," Naruto muttered as he leaned he head close to Hinata's head. He followed her foot steps into the night's magical realm of dreams, falling off the cliff of being awake. He found Hinata in his dreams standing with her hand longing for his hands, waiting to take him into her arms.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto in anyway!

Okay! For 100 reviews send me a comment and I'll choose my fav's and I'll post it on my next story! Also have some more cake –gives more cake- Woot! Let's go for 200 reviews!

---

**Chapter 22: Waking up**

"Mm…" Naruto mumbled as he shifted his head. His eyes focused on the inside of his eyelids.

Hinata slowly lifted the gates to her pale lavender eyes. Staring into the receding darkness, falling away from the bright sun, that fought so strong, destroying the dark night that enclosed the world. She turned her head to see that spiky haired blonde boy. He must have been dreaming about something, he was constantly shifting his head. She smiled.

"Hinata," Naruto said finally resting his head in one spot.

"Hm?" Hinata said not sure if he was awake or not.

"I love you" He whispered.

She smiled "I love you too."

"No! I'm tired of that jutsu…" Naruto responded.

Hinata giggled, he was sleep talking. She remembered he only did this on rare occasions either when he was really excited or something was wrong. "The party" she whispered.

"Party!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata giggled a little and started to slide out of the sleeping bag, trying not to wake Naruto up. Getting out was much easier then getting in. She stepped across the training ground and walked into the house. She checked the clock; it was already 11:25. She decided to wake Naruto up.

---

"_Naruto-kun" Hinata said lying on the bed, with her jacket off. _

"_Hinata-chan," Naruto said crawling on top of her. _

_Hinata started lifting up her shirt. The edge of her shirt slowly crawled past her stomach. The shirt finally came over her head and she threw it off to the side. "Naruto-kun, I hope you're ready" Hinata whispered as she put her hands on her pants._

_----_

"Naruto?" Hinata whispered. "Honey?" She sat down next to him.

Naruto just moaned and started drooling, caused by his dream. Hinata wondered what started this drool. Maybe she would ask him. "Naruto, I love you…" She tried; maybe she could get him to say something back.

"Hinata…" Naruto mumbled as his smile widened.

"Naruto are you awake?"

Naruto just rolled over. She sighed, she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, to see if maybe he would react to that. He just smiled and continued dreaming.

She sighed; she only had one other method. "Naruto, I'm making ramen." She said. Naruto's eyes shot open.

"Ramen? Cool, I'll have 10 bowls…" Naruto said sitting up. His wide eyes searched around and he sniffed around trying to catch the scent. "Wait, there's no ramen…" Naruto frowned. "That's mean."

"Maybe that's mean, but this isn't." Hinata smiled as she leaned forward, she gave him one of her passionate kisses. She scooted forward, closing the gap between them. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. Naruto sat up more, following Hinata's lips. He wrapped his arms around her as well. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. She finally slowly stopped; she pulled back, leaving his warm lips. Their skin slowly receding back to their owner, Hinata giggled and smiled a little, "Does that make it up."

Naruto smirked, "Of course, you could have made it up with a word." Naruto smiled, still holding her close.

Her smile widened, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Naruto, its 11:30, we have to get going"

"For what? Can't we just stay home and kiss?" Naruto said with a bit of a smirk.

"Well, we could but we wouldn't be going to the party we planned…" Hinata said, knowing Naruto would instantly agree.

"Oh yeah! Party!" Naruto exclaimed, Getting out of the sleeping bag, then grabbing her hand and lifting her up. When she stood up he kissed her hand and smiled.

She smiled, "Hey Naruto, what were you dreaming about?"

Naruto gulped, he remembered the dream, and how perverted it was. "Uh... uh N-Nothing, nothing…" he said as he felt his face redden. He tried to hide it but he couldn't.

"Come on Naruto what? I know you were dreaming about something, you were talking in your sleep, you said my name."

Naruto gulped again "R-Really? I don't know…" Naruto said.

"Come on Naruto, I wont kiss you till you tell me" Hinata threatened.

Naruto mentally cursed, she had that power over him. He knew he wouldn't last long without her, without her closeness, without her passionate kisses, with out her passion. Naruto sighed, "Alright, alright, I was just dreaming… about your kisses."

"That's it, no kisses for you." Hinata said, she knew he was lying.

"It's the truth," Naruto lied,

"Really? Cause I know your lying" She smirked a little.

"Fine, alright you caught me, I was dreaming... about us, having kids…" Naruto whispered the last part. He wished he was a little smarter, Hinata was way to smart for him. She could figure him out in seconds, she knew him too well.

"Thank you," She kissed him, "It's fine Naruto, someday we will have kids wont we?"

Naruto was surprised she heard the last part his dream; he remembered He didn't have to talk loudly to have Hinata hear him, unlike everyone else. He remembered he always had to talk loudly to get Sakura attention; he had to talk loudly for the people to talk to him. "Of course we are! One day after we get married, and after we go on our honeymoon!" Naruto replied. Giving her a kiss, she kissed him back.

"Well, let's get going we need to get ready, get supplies and check if everyone is going." Hinata said.

"Right, so let's get changed." Naruto said he entangled his fingers with hers and they walked into the house.

They entered the house and walked into their rooms. Naruto changed quickly; he appeared in an orange shirt in a pair of blue jeans. He stepped across the hall to Hinata's door. He thought that he might just open her door and walk in. Maybe just to surprise her, but he decided against it, she would beat the crap out of him. So he walked into the living room, and sat on the couch.

Hinata quickly appeared from her room, in a blue shirt, with a smaller version of her blue coat. It only covered her chest and stopped half way down her stomach. She also wore a pair of blue jeans. Naruto smiled at the beautiful girl walking toward him. "Hey beautiful." He smiled.

"Hey, foxy" She said as she sat down on the couch next to him. He Held her chin with one hand and leaned in to kiss her. He pulled away, and smiled at her.

"Well, should we get going?" Naruto said as he stood up.

She nodded; Naruto put his hands on her sides and lifted her up off the ground and set her down close to him. He slid his hands across her sides; he pushed his hands to her back and held her close. He laid his head on hers. She snuggled close to him, "I love you, Naruto Uzumaki." She whispered.

"I Love you, Hinata Hyuuga" He said as he lifted his head, she looked up at the blonde spiky hair boy she had admired and loved for years. He leaned forward to kiss her.

"Hey! Hinata!" Came a loud voice, followed by loud knocking at the front door.

Naruto growled, He let go of Hinata and walked toward the door. "Go away Hinata is busy!" Naruto shouted through the door.

Naruto heard a slight giggle. "Oh I get it, I knew Hinata wanted to!" The voice came again.

Naruto flung the door open. "Not like that!" Naruto yelled at the pink haired girl outside his door. "What do you want Sakura?"

"Well, we came to tell you that after we left you guys, we told our friends about the party and everyone is coming."

"Cool, we were just going to check on that." Naruto replied, at least she had a good reason for interrupting them.

"Hey, Hinata are you free now?"

Hinata walked up behind Naruto. She looked up at him and he nodded. "I guess so... but why?"

"Well you said you would help teach Ino to cook remember?" Sakura replied

"Right, Sure I'll help"

"Right, Naruto you don't mind if we borrow your girlfriend again right?"

Naruto looked at Hinata and she nodded, "Right," He hugged her and gave her a passionate kiss before letting her go. "I'll see you later Hinata, I Love you." He said as the two girls started walking back to Sakura's house.

"I Love you Naruto" Hinata shouted back.

Naruto watched as Hinata walked away from him and walked with Sakura. He felt he had lost a part of himself when she left. He wasn't sure how long he would survive without her there. He wasn't sure how he had lived with out her.

"I Love you, Hinata Hyuuga"


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto in anyway!

Okay, since no one sent me comments, forget it lets still shoot for 200 reviews!

This chapter and the next chapter happen during the same time period, just separate places.

---

**Chapter 23: Acceptance?**

Naruto paced his lonely prison cell, or at least it felt like a prison cell. It was very clean and well decorated and inviting but with out Hinata he didn't really feel like it was a nice room.

"Maybe I'll go visit Hiashi, yeah! And on my way back I'll pick up the supplies for the party! Yeah!" Naruto finally decided. He walked out the door and headed to the hospital.

---

"Hiashi-sama" Said a long haired blonde woman as she entered the room.

"Yes?" Hiashi replied.

"Hello Hiashi, I heard about you being in the hospital." Tsunade continued.

"Yes, Hokage,"

"Well, what happened?" Tsunade asked

"Naruto beat me…" He whispered still ashamed he lost.

"What, Naruto? Why?"

"Well, He said it was because I called him trash." Hiashi lied; maybe he could get Tsunade mad at the boy too.

"Hm, Yeah, nice try… I know Naruto, what did you do?"

"I tried to take Hinata back." Hiashi admitted.

"Well No wonder he kicked you butt, you were trying to take his girlfriend away from him."

"Yeah…" Hiashi was still sore about the whole 'love' thing, but the boy was starting to grow on him.

"Why can't you let them be? They are in love; I haven't seen love like that, since… well… I don't think I have ever seen love as deep and passionate as that." Tsunade continued searching her mind for a couple like that. She couldn't think of any.

"I know, neither have I"

"So why won't you let them be?" Tsunade inquired.

"Because, the boy is a monster and Hinata is weak."

"Hinata is not weak! I have seen her fight, she may not always put her whole heart into it unless Naruto is involved but, she doesn't believe in fighting, I don't think. If she were to fight for something she really and truly cared about… or maybe someone in this case" Tsunade snickered a little. "I'm sure she would be almost un-stoppable."

"Would you be willing to put that to the test?" Hiashi whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll admit that Hinata is strong and that she can be with Naruto if she can beat Hanabi in a fight."

"What! You must be joking!" Tsunade shouted.

"No, I'm not." Hiashi responded sternly.

"You're only going to test Hinata, and against her sister?"

"I already tested Naruto, He passed, amazingly." Hiashi responded.

"So you have finally accepted Naruto?" Tsunade smirked. Calming down a little.

"I... I don't know." Hiashi admitted.

"See he isn't a monster."

"Yes, I see that now." Hiashi sighed.

"Good, it took long enough" Tsunade replied. "Well, it was nice talking to you, but unfortunately… I have more paper work to do." Tsunade groaned.

"Hey, Tsunade, Why do you like Naruto?"

"Well, he's like my brother, my little knuckleheaded brother" Tsunade smiled and walked off.

---

Naruto followed the path to the hospital, a butterfly war raged in his stomach. He wondered if Hiashi would be as angry or angrier than last time. He knew he had to try. He entered the hospital. He bumped into Tsunade on his way in. "Hey, Tsunade what are you doing here!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey Naruto, I came to check on Hiashi, what are you doing here?"

"Well I came to check on Hiashi too."

"Really, well you must have made an impression." Tsunade remembered that he also would accept Hinata if she could beat Hanabi. Her face started to sadden a little.

"Really, Cool! I knew I'd rub off on him" Naruto noticed Tsunade's face changing. "What's wrong?"

"Well… Hiashi wants to have Hinata fight Hanabi for the right to be with you, if Hinata can beat her, he will let you to be together. And he might even like you two, but I'm worried, I know Hinata could wipe the floor with Hanabi, but…"

"But what?" Naruto asked, he was upset to say the least, he didn't think Hiashi would make Hinata fight her own sister.

"But, I don't know if Hinata could attack her own sister, she has such a gentle nature."

"Yeah…." Naruto knew of Hinata's gentle nature, after all he spent almost all his time with her now.

"But, I'm sure you know she's gentle huh?" Tsunade said poking him in the ribs as she smirked.

"Yeah, of course I do." Naruto realized what she meant. "You're a perv Tsunade…"

Tsunade laughed, "Maybe, but not as much as Jiraiya" She continued laughing.

"Yeah, he's like a super pervert." Naruto chuckled.

"Alright, Naruto I'll see you later, don't tell Hinata or Hiashi you know about the fight, I'll tell her tomorrow okay?"

"Right" Naruto responded as he continued through the hospital toward Hiashi's room. He got to the door, gulped and walked in. "Hello again Hiashi-sama." Naruto said sticking his head into the door.

"Hello Naruto." Hiashi responded.

"How are you doing today?" Naruto said taking a seat.

"Better I guess"

"That's good"

"Where is Hinata?" Hiashi asked

"She is with Sakura and Ino; they are teaching Ino how to cook. Why do you want to know?"

"Well, If she can beat Hanabi in a fight she can be with you." Hiashi replied.

Naruto was surprised he told him out in open, and so casually."How can you do that?" Naruto asked

"Because, she must prove herself, before I can accept you two being together."

"But how can you have your daughter fight your daughter?" Naruto yelled

"Because, they are ninja they fight anyway. I have already decided."

Naruto shook his head "What about me? What's my test?"

"You already took it. When I tried to kidnap Hinata, that was your test, not only that but you have visited me both days I have been in the hospital. So you pass, and after your 16th birthday the fox wont be able to take over so, there is no problem right?"

"Right,"

"Hopefully I will get out of here by tomorrow."

"Right well, get better" Naruto replied getting up from the chair.

"Will do." Hiashi responded.

Naruto walked out of the hospital he would have stayed longer but Hiashi made him so mad, making Hinata fight her own sister. Tsunade was right, Hinata could mop the floor with Hanabi, but, like Tsunade said, Hinata had an amazingly gentle nature. She might not attack Hanabi. Naruto shook away the thoughts. He walked back the path he came; he stopped a couple blocks away at the nearest store.

He entered and scurried around the store with the supplied shopping carts. He threw some cartons of soda, some punch mix, streamers, 2 bags of balloons, some chips, and bought a cake and some frosting which he would write 'Thank you Tsunade' with. He also bought two things not for the party. He drove the cart to the front checkout lanes. He paid for the items and gathered up the bags in his arms and carried them home.

He walked down the path that showed him the entrance to his house. He set the stuff down and unlocked the door. He opened the door and moved all the supplies inside and set them on the table.

He wondered how Hinata was doing, what she was doing right now. If maybe she was thinking about him.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway!

By the way, I don't know how to make real ramen; I just make it from those packets…

---

**Chapter 24: Cooking class.**

"So Hinata, how are you and Naruto doing?" Sakura asked as they closed in on Sakura's apartment.

"We're doing wonderful. He's so sweet, and finally after more than 3 years we're finally together." Hinata responded.

"You're so lucky..." Sakura whispered.

"Well, you could ask Lee out he still loves you doesn't he?" Hinata suggested.

"Yeah, I could but I can't; now I know what you felt like when you were trying to tell Naruto you loved him."

Hinata blushed a little. "Well, I learned if you don't say something, he might leave for three years… and that's pretty tough"

Sakura remembered all the times she had seen Hinata during those three years; she was always worried about Naruto. She always whispered to herself that she had wished she had told him. "Yeah, I know. I think I'm going to ask him at the party. Maybe Ino will ask Choji too." Sakura said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, so what are we going to teach her to cook?"

"Probably start with something easy, then probably cake, then pancakes. That way I don't have to eat scrambled eggs every morning." Sakura sighed.

"Alright well, ramen is pretty easy to make." Hinata suggested

"Yeah, it must be really easy for you; you must make it all the time." Sakura giggled.

"No, not all the time, I'm trying to get him to eat more than just ramen."

"Yeah that's a good idea. See Hinata your perfect for him, you balance each other, and you're so smart." Sakura complimented.

"Thanks" Hinata said as they entered Sakura's apartment.

"Ino, get ready! We're going to teach you to cook!" Sakura shouted through the apartment.

"Alright" Ino replied appearing from her room.

"Hey Hinata, I have one more thing to ask you… Did you _have fun _last night?" Sakura smirked.

"No, I told you we are going to wait. I did have fun with him, just not in that way."

"Sakura, leave Hinata alone, she is helping me cook and she has said she isn't going to do _it _with Naruto until they get married. So let it be, Hinata has some crazy will power and she won't do anything she thinks is wrong." Ino interjected. Finally rescuing Hinata.

"Thanks," Hinata said.

"No problem." Ino replied as she put on an apron. "Let's get started."

"Yeah, sure, I was just wondering I mean you guys do sleep with each other so I thought maybe..."

"No they haven't, geez Sakura,"

Hinata put on an extra apron, while Sakura did the same. "So what am I learning first?" Ino asked.

"Well, I was thinking ramen. It's easy to make." Hinata said.

"Yeah, you must have experience" Ino said "So what do we need?"

"A pan, some water, noodles, and some sort of flavor." Hinata said.

"Okay" Ino said as she reached into a cabinet as searched through it for a medium sized pan. She pulled one out and set it on the stove. "Now what?"

"Add water, about halfway full." Hinata replied. "Then boil the water, when it comes to a boil add the noodles and turn off the heat.

Ino did so; she filled the pan and set it on the oven. While they waited for the water to boil they talked.

"So Ino are you going to ask Choji out at the party?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe, only if you ask Lee." Ino responded.

"Okay," Sakura extended her hand and Ino shook it. "And Hinata, will you and Naruto"

"If you tell her to do _it _with Naruto I'm going to smack you upside the head!" Ino interjected.

"Fine, will you get Naruto to see if they like us? And when you get the answer make out if it's yes for both of them. Okay?"

Hinata nodded, she didn't mind making out with Naruto. She smiled a little.

"I knew you would like that idea." Sakura smirked.

The water came to a boil and Ino walked to the stove and turned off the heat. She poured the noodles in and stirred.

"Now just stir it every once in a while for about 5 minutes." Hinata said.

"Right"

"So what's it like, what's Naruto like?" Sakura asked. "Is his still that knucklehead?"

"No, he isn't, he's really sweet, he likes being with me and I love being with him. We both love each other and..." Hinata stopped as the girls stared at her. "What?"

"I didn't think Naruto would be like that. He sounds like he is actually sweet." Sakura said.

"Well he is. I love him…" Hinata replied.

Sakura smirked. "It only took long enough huh Hinata?"

"Yeah… but now we're together and that's all that matters." Hinata smiled.

"Yeah, and you guys are really cute together, everyone says that…" Ino added.

"Hey, Ino you might wanna check your ramen..." Sakura commented.

"Oh!" Ino shouted as she ran to the kitchen. "It's okay there fine. It's been 5 minutes, now what Hinata?" Ino shouted.

"Add the flavor." Hinata responded.

"Right…" Ino said as she found then added the flavor.

She finished adding the flavor and she stirred it. "Okay its ready, come and get it" Ino shouted. She set the bowls out on the table and poured the ramen into the bowls. "I hope it's good"

Hinata and Sakura sat down and tested the ramen. It wasn't terrible but it wasn't exactly great.

"So what do you think?"

"It's pretty good, with a little more practice you could be a pro at this." Hinata said.

"Hinata you're too nice… Look Ino, this isn't that great your going to need to do this a lot and practice... a lot…"

"I like Hinata's comment better billboard brow."

"What did you say Ino Pig!"

"You're too mean, forehead girl!" Ino screamed.

Hinata slowly scooted out of her chair and moved to a more remote corner. She really needed to remember to buy ear plugs. They fighting raged back and forth. The two simply fought about pretty much nothing. They had completely forgotten about what they started fighting about.

"Yeah well, I can roll my tongue! Can you do that Forehead girl?"

"No! But I can move my ears! Look!" Sakura shouted as she moved her ears slightly.

Hinata sighed. She had her hands over her ears. Hinata decided to make this stop. Hinata walked over to the fight and stood behind Sakura. She tapped her shoulder. "Not now Hinata I'm winning."

Hinata sighed again. Hinata clasped her hand over Sakura's mouth. All that did was reduce the sound. Sakura was still yelling something. It was muffled and something about her hair or something. Ino got the idea and stopped yelling. Sakura also stopped; Hinata finally removed her hand and enjoyed the quiet. "Sorry Hinata" Sakura said.

"Yeah, sorry" Ino replied.

"It's okay, It's over now so everything is okay." Hinata said.

"Wow Hinata you are amazing you put up with our fight for a while and then you calmly stopped it. Anyone else would have smacked us…" Ino commented

"No wonder, she must have done that to Naruto."

"No, when he's with me he's usually quite."

"Wow really?" Sakura asked.

"Of course he's with Hinata, Forehead girl" Ino shouted. They war started up again.

Hinata went back to her old spot, and put her hands over her ears.

She wondered how Naruto was doing, what he was doing right now. If maybe he was thinking about her.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway.

---

**Chapter 25: Together again.**

Ino sighed, her face was covered in flour some sort of mix, and some smoke. "Are we done yet?"

"Surprisingly yes, I thought we would never get done. You actually made pancakes and cake, that didn't completely suck." Sakura said who also had some flour on her cheeks from standing to close when Ino had added flour to her cake mix.

"So what do you think Hinata? Do you think I can cook a little now?"

"Of course, you just need to practice and try new things and you'll be a cooking pro." Hinata smiled.

"Yeah, your going to need to be a pro, you have to cook for Choji…" Sakura laughed. Hinata giggled a little. "He's going to be the real test." Sakura continued.

"He does like to eat." Ino replied. "But the important thing is that I'm done cooking for now!"

"Yeah well let's get cleaned up though." Sakura said trying to wipe off the flour. "Except you Hinata, you completely avoided the disaster."

"Hey!" Ino shouted.

Hinata giggled, "Yeah, it wasn't that bad."

"I like Hinata's comments better than your's Sakura" Ino pouted, she didn't insult Sakura for Hinata's benefit.

Hinata giggled some more. "Hey, Hinata just give us a minute and we'll walk back with you." Sakura said as she entered the bath room and turned on the sink. Hinata took a seat, and waited. Again she wondered what Naruto was doing, she stared off into space, and she just thought about Naruto, she couldn't wait to be with him again. She wanted to see the big fox like grin of his, just to hear him say he loves her.

Sakura appeared form the bath room, her face was free of flour. "Okay as soon as Ino is done, we can go" Sakura said as Ino traded place with Sakura. "So Hinata" Sakura said as she sat across the table. "What are you going to name it if it's a girl?"

"Sakura! What did I say?" Ino shouted from the bathroom.

"I just want to know what their going to name their kid!" Sakura shouted back.

"We don't know we haven't really talked about kids, except that were going to wait for marriage."

"I told you" Ino again shouted from the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah" Sakura sighed.

"Hey Sakura come help me! This mix won't come off!" Ino shouted in a panic, furiously rubbing at the mix on her face.

Sakura sighed and stood up walking toward the bathroom, she walked in and grabbed some sort of bottle from the cabinet and rubbed it on her face. "Now try it." Ino again rubbed the cake mix and it finally flaked off. She rinsed it all away and walked out of the bathroom. Sakura also came out "Okay Hinata, let's go. I'm sure you dying to see Naruto." Sakura smiled and giggled a little. Hinata blushed a little, but she nodded. "Well let's go then, we don't want to make you wait." Sakura said as she went to the door. Hinata stood up and walked to the door. They exited the house, and they walked back to Naruto's house.

"Hinata don't forget, at the party, you know." Sakura smirked and elbowed her a little.

"Don't worry, I wont forget."

"Good" Sakura replied as they approached his house.

They entered the path and walked to the door, Hinata opened the door; "Naruto, I'm home!" she called. She took a couple of steps in before she was greeted by a hug. Naruto had dashed in; he lifted her up so that his head was by her stomach. She smiled and looked down at Naruto who was smiling up at her. Her hair dangled down reaching out to his face. Naruto just starred up at her soft eyes.

"Hinata, I missed you." He said as he finally set her down. He let go and walked away. "Oh, Hold on I'll be right back stay right there." Naruto said as he walked around the corner. Hinata wondered what he was doing. He came back with his hands behind his back, with a big grin on his face. "Here, I got these for you" He said as he held out his hands, in one hand was bouquet of lavender flowers, and in the other hand he head a heart shaped box of chocolates.

"Oh, Naruto, there beautiful." She said as she ran and hugged him. He wrapped his full hands around her.

"I love you Hinata" Naruto whispered in her ear.

"I love you Naruto" She whispered back. She let go and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll put these in some water."

Naruto smiled, "Okay, hurry back." He teased. She smiled and walked away.

"Wow Naruto, You really love her don't you." Sakura asked, who watched the whole thing. She almost cried it was just so romantic.

"Of course I love her; I love her more than anything." He said.

"Dang! You two are even cuter together than I thought." Ino said.

Hinata came back around the corner after setting the flowers in a vase and setting the chocolates on the table. She grabbed Naruto from behind, and rested her head on his shoulder. "How was it?" Naruto asked.

"It was fine, we taught Ino took cook pancakes and cakes, and you favorite ramen." Hinata responded.

"It's not my favorite anymore." Naruto grinned,

"What?" Hinata asked taken by surprise.

"What!" Ino shouted

"You're my favorite now Hinata." He smiled as he turned around and kissed her.

Sakura sighed trying to show she was tired of this, but secretly she loved how he was like this with her. She had always wanted this from him. So she was really happy for Hinata, but also the slightest bit of jealousy hid in her mind.

"I love you Naruto" Hinata whispered after her kiss.

"I love you Hinata" He gave her a quick kiss again.

"Hey, Hinata don't forget about the party" Sakura gave her a wink and walked away.

"What does she mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well this is your mission; you're supposed to find out if Lee and Choji like Sakura and Ino."

"Okay, easy enough."

"Then when you do we are suppose to do, this." Hinata kissed him, pressing her lips against his. He held her close and pressed her against him.

They finally stopped, "I can do that" Naruto smirked; this had to be the best mission of all time.

"I knew you would like that." Hinata said, Naruto picked her up and carried her over to the couch and he sat down with her sitting on top of him. He kissed her again.

"Hey Naruto, don't relax quite yet, we still have to go get the party supplies." Hinata said, almost regretfully. She didn't mind staying home and kissing Naruto.

"Don't worry about it; I already took care of it." Naruto said with a smile.

"Really? When?"

"I went to see Hiashi…" Naruto stopped remembering what Hiashi was going to do. But he couldn't let her know. "So on my way back I picked up the stuff."

Hinata wondered why he stopped, was something wrong. Or did something happen to Hiashi. "Is Hiashi okay?"

"Oh yeah, he's getting better" Naruto replied.

"Then what's wrong." Hinata questioned.

Naruto had to stay calm he couldn't tell her. "Nothing, what makes you think something is wrong?" Naruto said with a big smile.

"Well, you stopped; you sounded like something was wrong." Hinata replied.

"Nope, everything is fine, I'm with you. Nothing can be wrong." He said as he kissed her lower lip. He lowered her backwards with one hand and followed her down. Lying on top of her kissing her passionately, he started kissing her cheek and then went down to her neck. He started licking her neck; Hinata cupped his face in her hands and brought his face toward hers. She kissed him more.

They were still on the couch kissing when a knock came from the door. Naruto got up and walked to the door; Hinata looked at the time and realized they had been making out for almost a half hour now. She blushed a little; Naruto opened the door to Temari and Shikamaru. "Hey Naruto, I figured you and Hinata could come with us to the party, you need to get her out of there before we can get to work. So come on," Temari smiled.

"What, we still have like 20 minutes…"

"Um, Naruto" Hinata said still laying on the couch, catching Temari's attention, Temari squinted a little on why Hinata was laying on the couch. "It's been a half-hour since uh…" Hinata stalled she had to think of something besides making out. "Sakura left"

"What? Really? Dang, I didn't think we took a half hour."

"What did you do?" Temari pried.

"Nothing really" Hinata interjected.

"You were doing something; I mean look at you two." Temari replied, Hinata's neck was still wet from Naruto's kisses and such throughout the make out session.

Hinata walked up to Naruto and wrapped her arms around him. She buried her head into his shoulder, trying to hide her blush.

"We were making out, for half an hour." Naruto admitted as he felt Hinata's head press harder against his shoulder.

"Wow! A whole half an hour straight, we haven't done it for half and hour straight." Temari said she was getting more jealous of Hinata. Before Hinata had those perfect curves and she was beautiful but she never went out with anyone, but now she was outdoing her and Shikamaru.

"What about the movies." Naruto asked.

"No, we just kissed for like 10 minute intervals."

"Oh"

"Well, are we going to go or what?" Shikamaru finally said.

"Right, well I guess we probably should." Naruto said Hinata looked up at him with that oh so cute blush on her face. "Well let me get the supplies." He said as he walked to the kitchen to get the stuff.

He came back and Hinata grabbed his arm. "Do you need help?"

"Nope, I got it" Naruto said as he smiled, "I just need you" He held his elbow out and she slid her arm into his elbow and they walked out of the house toward the hokage's offices.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way.

I forgot, I hope everyone had a happy Halloween!

Once again I'm going to be busy this weekend…. It sucks… I'm sorry :(

---

**Chapter 26: Getting away with Tsunade.**

"So, you guys have to get Tsunade away somewhere. Until about 7:15 or so, by then we should have the decorations set up."

"Okay I think we can do that." Naruto replied.

"Alright well, set the stuff behind that bush." Temari said as they arrived at the building. "When you get Tsunade out of here then we will come get the stuff."

"Alright" Naruto said as he set the supplies behind the bush and walked up the stairs with Hinata.

Temari and Shikamaru waited somewhere else in the hall so Tsunade wouldn't suspect anything. Naruto opened the door and walked in "Tsunade! Come on me and Hinata are going to take you out for some fun." Naruto shouted.

"Alright! Let's get the heck out of here! I hate this crappy paper work, who would have thought being hokage would have so much paper work?" Tsunade said as she stood up and walked toward the two. "Besides I like seeing you two together." Tsunade said as she ruffled both of their hair. She smiled and started walking out of the door. And Naruto and Hinata followed.

"Lady Tsunade, you can't leave you still have paper work" Shizune called.

"I know that's why I'm leaving." Tsunade responded. Naruto turned around and put one finger over his mouth.

Shizune was confused as she watched the trio walk out and down the stairs. After the trio disappeared Temari and Shikamaru appeared. "Hokage just left" Shizune growled, she wondered how Tsunade could be so irresponsible.

"Good" Shikamaru said as the two entered the room.

"What? What do you mean 'good'?"

"Well, were throwing her a party for helping Naruto and Hinata tell Hinata's father."

"About what?"

"You weren't here?" Temari asked.

"No, I was at other villages last week."

"Oh, then let me fill you in." Temari said. "Naruto finally realized his feelings for Hinata."

"Really!" Shizune squealed.

"Yup, so they had to tell Hiashi about it. Tsunade helped them to tell him."

"Oh good! I have always wanted to see those two together. And it only took long enough!"

"I know!" Sakura squealed as she and Ino also entered the room.

"I just wish I could have seen them together, I mean I just saw them but, not like holding hands or hugging or kissing."

"Yeah, you should see them kiss; it's really… cool they have a certain aura about them. They look so perfect for each other." Ino added.

"Well hopefully I'll get to see them kiss at this party." Shizune replied.

"Well let's get this started" Shikamaru sad as he went for the supplies.

---

"So where are we going?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, umm" Naruto didn't think of that.

"How about a bar." Tsunade implied.

"We're not old enough to drink" Naruto responded.

"I am" Tsunade said.

"Yeah, but I don't want to have to watch you get drunk." Naruto replied.

"Fine…"

"How about some shops" Hinata offered.

"Yeah! You like shopping don't you?"

"Sure, why not but I like bar's better..." Tsunade mumbled.

"Alright, well lets go" Naruto said as he rested one arm across Hinata's shoulders. He squeezed her close. He kissed her cheek, pressing his warm lips against her soft warm cheeks.

"Well, as long as I get to see you two together I think I'll be fine." Tsunade smiled. "I mean, it's hard to be mad with you two, you're always so happy, not to mention how long I have waited to see you two together." Tsunade said. "Well, let's get going. I'll buy you kids some shirts with each others name on it or something." Tsunade said as she walked in to the mall.

"No, let us. We're taking you out." Naruto replied

"No, I have Hokage discount" Tsunade smirked.

"Well, you can use the discount and we can pay."

"Fine, if you insist."

Hinata smiled "We do" She replied.

"That's right" Naruto said as he gave Hinata another kiss. Tsunade just smiled, but it quickly faded when she looked at Hinata with her gentle eyes. She remembered what Hiashi was going to do.

"Tsunade?" Hinata asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh No, just all the paper work I have to do drives me insane" Tsunade replied.

Hinata was worried, she had seen Naruto's strange behavior and now Tsunade was acting odd too. They were hiding something, but she didn't know what, or why. "What's wrong? You guys are hiding something" Naruto and Tsunade looked at each other.

"Nothing Hinata, what makes you think something is wrong."

"I don't think something is wrong, I know, but why are you hiding it from me?"

Tsunade mentally swore. She remembered how smart Hinata was, one of the smartest. "Okay, we'll I'm sorry but I can't tell you right now. I don't want to spoil the moment."

"But what is it?"

"It's a mission; I just don't have all the details but don't worry about it, and don't try to get Naruto to tell you. You can't use your body to get him to tell." Tsunade chuckled.

"Tsunade you perv!" Naruto yelled. Hinata blushed deeply.

Hinata would have pressed on but Tsunade was right it would spoil the moment. So she just let it go. Much to Tsunade and Naruto's relief, they were both worried but they couldn't let it spoil the time. "So let's go to some clothes shop and you girls can try on some cloths" Naruto said giving Hinata a wink and she blushed.

"Alright, but just shirts and pants, No underwear Naruto" Tsunade replied. Hinata blushed deeper. Hinata hated when Tsunade and other people talked about her and Naruto like that.

"I'm not a pervert like that!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, we'll the longer you two are together I'm sure that will be harder to resist, Naruto." Tsunade smirked, and Naruto had no come back, she was right. Naruto was already finding it hard. "Anyway let's get it going" Tsunade continued as they walked around the mall searching for a good place to shop.

They continued searching for a while; Naruto was mainly flirting with Hinata. Almost everyone watched the couple, and most of them were jealous. They stared at the two, Naruto was usually staring at Hinata and giving her soft kissed and staring at her telling her how beautiful she was. She stared back at him and gave him soft kisses back. She had forgotten about the comment.

"Here looks fine" Tsunade said as she walked into the clothes store she found. Naruto and Hinata followed her in and walked into the women's section.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway.

Look, I'm going to level with you. I'm terrible at cloths and fashion and crap like that so just bear with me.

---

**Chapter 27: New clothes**

Naruto held Hinata close as they walked behind Tsunade as she went through the racks of clothes. "Hey, Hinata try this on." Tsunade said as she handed her a small T-shirt that was a light purple with a white cloud in the bottom left corner.

"Okay" Hinata said, she stopped to turn to go into the changing room.

"Wait, not yet, lets get a couple of things." Tsunade responded.

Hinata nodded again, and continued walking with Naruto following Tsunade. Hinata passed a light green shirt with white wavy lines following the fringes. "Um, Tsunade here, I think you should try this on." Hinata said offering the shirt in her hands.

"Hm, I like that" Tsunade said inspecting the shirt. "Yeah" she took the short and hung it over her arm as she searched through a rack of clothes trying to find more stuff to try on. Naruto found this extremely boring, except for the fact that he was with Hinata. So he joined in the search with Hinata. Tsunade was looking for Hinata and Hinata and Naruto were looking for Tsunade.

Naruto found almost nothing; he apparently didn't have a good eye for this. Every time he found something Tsunade rejected it, saying it was too small or too ugly or not the right color. So Naruto mainly just held Hinata giving her kisses. Hinata and Tsunade traded clothes they had found for the other. They had ten total outfits, and Naruto was again bored out of his mind. He only suggested this to see Hinata in hot clothes.

"Okay, let's try these on" Tsunade said, who was tired of carrying so many clothes around. Hinata nodded, Naruto smiled, he took the clothes from Hinata and escorted her to the entrance of the woman's changing room before Hinata stopped him.

"Naruto you can't go in there."

"Right, sorry."

Tsunade sighed, Naruto handed her clothes and gave her a kiss. He smiled as she walked into the room, when she entered he sat down in a chair and waited for Hinata to reappear.

After a few minutes Tsunade appeared from the changing room. She was wearing the first shirt Hinata had picked out for her, with a loose skirt that Hinata had picked out as well; it was green that faded to white toward the ends. Tsunade wasn't a big fan of skirts but Hinata said that it would look good, and it did. But she mad to admit it did look good. Tsunade looked more lady like.

"Wow, Hinata was right, like always. You do look more lady like." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I have to admit, I kind of like it." Tsunade responded

Hinata soon appeared next to Tsunade who was holding out her skirt trying to get a feel for it. Hinata appeared in the first light purple shirt with the small cloud in the lower left. She wore a short light lavender skit. The skirt only stopped just before her knees.

Naruto stared wide eyed, with his mouth open. Hinata looked so hot, he wished they were married. He couldn't help but stare; she was too hot to look away. He knew he should stop staring but he couldn't. Hinata blushed and twirled, showing off the skirt. "Do you like it Naruto?"

"Of course he likes it, look at him! I'm sure he's got a couple thoughts running through his head." Tsunade teased.

Naruto finally stood up and walked over to Hinata, he was still staring but he wrapped his arms around her. "You're _hot_ and so beautiful." Naruto kissed her and when he pulled away, he noticed some of the male employees staring at her too. They were talking to each other and pointing. "But, maybe too small"

"Wow, I didn't think you'd say that." Tsunade commented "I thought you would want her to wear it all the time."

Naruto smiled and held Hinata close. He used his hand to point to the employees staring at Hinata. Tsunade got the picture and mouthed 'oh'. Naruto let go of Hinata, "Alright let's see the next one." He said, and Hinata walked back to the changing room.

Tsunade walked over to Naruto "I can go kick their butts. Or maybe you want to..." Tsunade implied.

"No, they haven't done anything wrong, I couldn't help myself from staring and she's my girlfriend." Naruto replied.

"Good point, you looked like a fool. You had your mouth open and everything." Tsunade laughed and entered the changing room again.

---

"Okay, let's put the streamers up here." Sakura said as she grabbed some of the streamers Naruto bought. "How's the punch coming?" Sakura yelled as Ino was stirring the newly added sugar to the bowl.

Ino stirred and drank a sip from the ladle. "It's good" Ino shouted back. She walked over to Sakura and helped pin up the streamers. Shikamaru and Temari were setting up the lights and the sound system. Everyone else had showed up, they helped carry the sound system, trying to make it as close to surround sound as they could so they wouldn't have to blare the music and give everyone hearing loss.

"Wow, I can't believe we're almost done" Sakura looked at the clock. "And Naruto and Hinata still have almost a half hour."

"We just need to test the sound and get the rest of the snacks set up." Temari replied.

"Well, that shouldn't take long, so let's finish up." Sakura replied as she went back to working

---

"Wow!" Naruto shouted. Hinata stepped out of the changing room in a white top that had small puffy sleeves but it left her shoulders exposed. That stopped before her stomach, and another skirt that this time just passed her knees which was also white. Naruto felt his heart beat faster. "Wow…" he repeated. He continued to stare at the angel before him. He could have sworn she was glowing. He noticed Hinata blushing a little, from the staring. He smiled at her "Wow" he repeated for the third time. "You, look… absolutely amazing, I'm defiantly buying that for you. I want to see you in that around the house." Naruto said finally standing up and giving Hinata a hug. Hinata blushed a little.

Tsunade came out from the changing room in her old outfit. "Well there you go. He was bound to say that eventually. I was surprised he didn't say it to everything." She snickered. "Well, that's it lets get out of here this is boring now." Tsunade complained. "Hinata get changed back, otherwise Naruto might not hear anything we say"

"What?" Naruto said breaking his gaze at Hinata.

"See, we could let you stay like that and Naruto would follow you to the ends of the earth."

"I heard that, I would follow her to the ends of the earth anyway."

Hinata smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She smiled and took a step back and headed to the changing room. She stopped and turned to Naruto who was still staring; she smiled and gave Naruto a final twirl showing off her new dress and her body. His eyes started to widen and she entered the changing room. "Naruto control yourself." Tsunade said.

"Sorry, she… is just so… perfect." Naruto replied. "She's perfect like an angel."

Tsunade laughed half heartily; she watched these two in love and enjoyed them being together. But… they have a couple of hard challenges especially with the fight. Not to mention the other stuff… things that no one may know about, but something could happen to love birds, that is just the world they lived in. She couldn't act sad though she shook the thoughts away. "The fight?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Tsunade replied. "But we can't let that get us down. For her"

"Right" Naruto said he perked up and waited for Hinata.

She made her appearance with the hand full of clothes. Naruto took most of them and hung them back on racks. Hinata was left with two things, the latest white outfit and the light purple shirt with the cloud.

"Well, it's been fun but let's get going back, Shizune will have a heart attack if I don't get back and do more paper work."

Naruto panicked a little he checked the time, they had about 20 minutes. It would take them about that long to get back to the office. "Okay, I guess if you have had enough fun here." Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and entangled his fingers with hers. She smiled at him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek and they walked out of the mall.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other, they didn't have to talk they both knew that the other was thinking 'I hope we stalled for enough time'.

"I love you Naruto." Hinata said and she pressed against his shoulder.

Naruto untangled his fingers and wrapped his arm around her holding her close. Holding her tight as they walked "I love you Hinata."


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway.

I hope this is alright, Sorry if it's kind of disappointing.

---

**Chapter 28: Party!**

"So thanks for taking me out you two." Tsunade replied as they approached the office.

"No thank you" Naruto responded.

"Yes, it was fun I had a good time." Hinata replied.

"I know you two had a good time, with love like your's you two would have fun anywhere." Tsunade laughed. Naruto smiled and laughed a little, and Hinata giggled. "Well, goodnight" Tsunade continued.

"Not quite" Naruto whispered to Hinata. Hinata giggled some more.

"What Naruto?" Tsunade replied as she reached out to the door handle. She grasped the handle and pulled back the door. The door opened reveling the dark room. "Did Shizune turn off the lights?" Tsunade reached out across the wall and flicked up the switch.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted in unison popping out from the dark, appearing from their hiding spots. Tsunade jumped backwards a little, the lights had revealed the multiple speakers and the table with drinks and snacks. The banners dangled from the ceiling, spilling their words from the ribbon. 'Thank you' was strewn across the banners. The streamers reached down to the ground. Dangling above the floor.

Tsunade turned around wide-eyed to look at Naruto and Hinata. Naruto was holding Hinata with on arm around her. He and Hinata were both holding up their hands showing her two fingers forming bunny ears. "Surprise" they said in a little less enthusiastic voice than the crowd.

"Did you guys do all this?"

"Well we planned it; everyone else put the stuff up obviously." Naruto replied.

"Why?" Tsunade asked.

"We wanted to thank you so much for your help. If it wasn't for you Naruto and I wouldn't have been able to tell my father." Hinata replied.

"Yeah, so lets party!" Naruto shouted as he and Hinata entered the room and Tsunade soon followed.

Naruto and Hinata found Sakura and thanked her for helping; they thanked everyone for helping setting up.

"Naruto, Hinata" Shizune said working her way to the couple. "Oh my gosh! Everyone was right, you to are so cute!" Shizune said clasping her hands under her chin.

"Yup, but it's mainly Hinata, she's the cute, hot, and beautiful one." Naruto flirted; Hinata gave him a kiss on the cheek

Shizune smiled, she knew of Hinata's crush much like everyone else. She had always wondered what they would be like together. Hinata had really come out of her shell, Naruto brought Hinata out, and Hinata brought out the best in Naruto. Naruto gave Hinata confidence, and with that she was the most perfect girl she knew. Hinata brought out Naruto's kind and softer side.

"So what do you say we start some tunes?" Naruto shouted. He walked over to the sound system and started a slower song, a romantic song. He ran back to Hinata. He grabbed her hand. "May I have this dance?" Naruto asked.

"Of course" Hinata responded as she closed the gap between them. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. Naruto rested his head on hers. They swayed side to side to the slow rhythm of the song. The other girls watched, they were so peaceful.

"Shikamaru?" Temari asked holding her hand out to him.

"Of course" he responded and he took her into his arms and they followed the footsteps of Naruto and Hinata.

"Um, TenTen, do you want to dance?" Neji came out and asked her.

"Sure" They walked out to the dance floor and continued the slow rhythm of the music.

The soft music faded out and the couples slowly came to a stop. The music went from soft music to a much faster paced song. Naruto backed away from Hinata, he took her hand and she got the idea. They twisted and turned matching the crazy off rhythmic beats of the new music. "Hey Tsunade get out here and dance!" Naruto shouted.

"Fine!" She waltzed onto the dance floor. She got out to the two and started dancing, in a klutzy way; it was obvious she hadn't danced in a while.

"Having fun?" Naruto shouted.

"In a way!" Tsunade shouted over the rumbling of the music. She twisted and swayed trying her best to make her dance look like a dance.

Jiraiya also danced onto the dance floor next to Tsunade. "May I have this dance?"

"I guess."

"Alright" Jiraiya took her hand and twirled her, they danced in a different way then the others. They had a much more 'unique' style. It was funny to watch. As the older pair danced in what must have been an old dance. They stumbled a lot forgetting the steps.

Hinata smiled and giggled a little.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

"Those two" Hinata replied pointing to the Tsunade and Jiraiya.

Naruto hadn't noticed the two he was to busy looking at Hinata. He watched the klutzy dancing, Hinata was right it was funny. Naruto chuckled, "At least she has someone to dance with." Naruto replied. "Come on lets make a toast" Naruto said as he and Hinata walked across the floor to the sound system.

The music slowly faded just light enough to hear. "Excuse me!" Naruto shouted, catching everyone's attention. "Hinata and I would like to purpose a toast. To Tsunade, who helped us so much! We appreciate it and to show it, a big kiss!" Naruto said as he pulled Hinata close and gave her a big kiss. Hinata blushed a little, Naruto hadn't kissed he like this, while calling attention to them.

"You go Naruto!" Sakura shouted. Everyone laughed.

"Wow, they are cute." Shizune said.

"I agree this is the first time I've seen them together." Replied a spiky grey-haired man, his one eye finally looking away from his favorite book. "This is better then my book" He said as he put the book away. "They have a really weird aura. They seem so close, so deep in love."

"I agree" Shizune replied, "I haven't seen anything quite like it."

Naruto broke the kiss "Thanks again Tsunade!" Naruto yelled as he turned the volume up a little. Not as much as last time, it was rather low. Naruto and Hinata made their way to the group.

"Darn Naruto, what's he got that I don't" Kiba wined.

"Hinata, it looks like." Shikamaru responded. Temari put her hand over her mouth to cover her laugh.

Kiba growled. He had a lot of dates, but he never got Hinata. She was always waiting for Naruto. Currently he was dateless, and was always jealous of Naruto, he was an idiot and yet he got Hinata, who had to be the hottest and most beautiful girl in the village. Naruto and Hinata came up to the group greeting all of them. "Hey Hinata" Kiba said as he took Hinata's hand. "Can I have this dance?"

Hinata looked surprised, she looked at Naruto and he nodded to show she could if she wanted. "Um, no thanks. Naruto and I are going to take a break."

"Okay." Kiba said backing off, with a small growl under his breath. He wished Naruto had never came back. He was jealous even though she was his teammate she never liked him. She looked so beautiful and hot.

"How about some cake? Let's hand out cake!" Naruto shouted as everyone gathered around the cake set on the table. Shizune grabbed a knife and sliced the cake into equal parts. She handed out the pieces.

Everyone found a seat where they could. Naruto and Hinata just sat on the ground, like a lot of people. Naruto made a bigger circle with his legs and Hinata sat inside the circle and leaned back on Naruto. They fed each other their cake, causing Kiba to growl more.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata, Don't forget" Sakura said making her way to the couple. "You two need to find out about Lee and Choji."

"Oh, right, I almost forgot." Naruto laughed. "Yeah I'll do that now." Naruto stood up and Hinata followed. They worked their way over to find the others. They sat down Next to Choji who was on his third piece of cake. "Hey Lee, Choji I have something to ask you two."

"Go ahead Naruto" Lee responded.

"Lee, do you still love Sakura?"

"Why do you ask Naruto?"

"Do you?" Naruto repeated.

"Well, uh yes."

"Good she likes you"

"Really!"

"Yup" Naruto replied. "But don't do anything yet."

"Okay"

"And Choji, do you like Ino?"

"A little, but I don't think she likes me."

"Well, you're wrong."

"She likes me?"

"Yup" Naruto said "But don't do anything" Naruto looked over to see Sakura and Ino stared in their direction. Naruto nodded and turned Hinata to him. He gave her a kiss and she kissed back giving the girls their signal. They perked up and walked over to the guys.

"So Lee, will you go out with me?" Sakura asked, already kind of knowing the answer.

"Yes! Of course Sakura"

Sakura squealed and hugged lee.

"Choji, will you go out with me?"

"Yeah"

Ino did the same as Sakura.

"Alright, now we have some other couples to talk to!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, people to talk to about kissing" Sakura said.

"Kissing, you mean like this?" Naruto said giving Hinata another big kiss.

"I love you Naruto" Hinata said slowly receding from the kiss.

"I love you Hinata"


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway!

Hooray!!! 200 reviews!!! –Throws confetti and hands out cake- Thanks to all my fans! Lets try for 300!

---

**Chapter 29: End of the party.**

The three couples, sat down talking about each other and random memories about their past, before Tsunade walked over to talk to them. "Thank you; I really appreciate what you guys did. But, you didn't get any sake?"

Naruto sighed, "We're not old enough to buy sake…"

"You could have got Jiraiya to buy it or something."

"We could have but then you would have been drunk, and no one wants to see that." Naruto laughed.

Tsunade smacked him on the head, sending him down to introduce himself to the floor. Hinata flinched and grabbed his head. She held him close to her chest; she used a small healing jutsu. She slowly massaged his head. Naruto quickly went from anger to feeling extremely relaxed and calm. He felt amazing; he let his whole body fall into Hinata's arms.

Tsunade watched and laughed when she saw Naruto just completely relax. He looked like a rag doll. Naruto didn't do anything just let Hinata rub his head. Shizune came over to watch the scene. She smiled when she saw Naruto, "Comfortable, Naruto?"

"Mm Hm" Naruto replied, it was all he could say. Hinata giggled.

"Well, it's almost eleven so you kids might want to head home." Tsunade said.

"Yeah, we can do that." Hinata said, stopping her massage.

Naruto groaned, "Fine, I guess we will go home." Naruto said getting up. He grabbed Hinata's hand and lifted her to her feet. He gave her hand a kiss and then wrapped his arm around her.

"Oh, Hinata stop by my office tomorrow." Tsunade said as they started to walk away. "Naruto you can come to."

"Okay, we will" Naruto said leaving the office.

"Thanks again you two."

Naruto just waved, as they left. Hinata wondered why Tsunade wanted her to come by her office tomorrow. She knew they were hiding something, and she knew Naruto wanted to tell her but Tsunade had probably commanded him not to. She didn't blame him, but she was wondering what was going on.

They walked along in the dark, as the wind started to pick up, throwing leaves across the street and freeing them from the shackles that held them to the earth. Hinata shivered at the breeze.

"Here" Naruto said taking off his jacket, he wrapped it around Hinata and held her close, trying to warm her up.

"But, Naruto aren't you going to be cold?"

"No, I've got you; you make me feel all warm inside, ill be fine." He said with a chuckle at the end. She giggled a little too.

They got to the house. They walked in, to the living room which was warm. They continued on to the bedroom and laid down on the bed, they huddled close under the blanket. "Man, it's a lot colder tonight then it was last night, last night it was really comfortable."

"I don't know, maybe just a cold front." Hinata said snuggling closer. She yawned and closed her eyes.

Naruto smiled, she was so perfect.

'**How is my favorite human host today?' **Came a voice from the back of Naruto's mind.

'What do you want you stupid fox?'

'**Ouch, that hurt boy, I wish you wouldn't call me names.' **The voice replied in a faked act of emotional pain. It chuckled.

'Why won't you leave me alone?'

'**I will, when we merge.'**

'Why do you keep bugging me at night?'

'**Would you prefer afternoon?' **In an almost sarcastic voice.

'No, I wish you would just stop talking to me.'

'**We have to understand a little bit about each other; if we don't the merging will be a lot worse.'**

'And why is that?' Naruto asked still confused.

'**Preparation, if we don't prepare it won't go well.'**

'That still isn't that clear, what's the point of this?'

The voice sighed. **'How did I get stuck with such an idiot? Look if you try to… make a cake, if you just throw flour, whole eggs, milk and the other ingredients without actually preparing them the cake won't be any good right? Sure it might still be edible but it won't be nearly as good.'**

'Oh, so we have to at least understand the other is that what you're saying?'

'**There you go; yes that is what I'm saying. We only need a basic understanding, when we merge we will fully understand. You know all about me, that toad sage knows about me and I know he has told you, but I still don't know a few things about you. And you don't know a few things about me, so maybe two or three more nights.'**

'Yeah well what do you want to know?'

'**Well, I know a lot about you because, well' **the voice chuckled** 'in a way I am you, I live here to, so to speak. But there is one thing I don't get, why… why do you protect these people, these villagers who hate you. Why don't you go all, me, on them?'**

'Well, that's a good question. I hate these people, but' He looked down to Hinata ' I don't hate her, she doesn't hate me, she is my friend, not only that but she is my girlfriend. All my friends, they saved me. I know the people hate me but I couldn't kill them, I couldn't imagine my life without them. So that's why, that's why I protect these people who hate me. I think that some of them are starting to like me.'

'**Hm, you logic… it… it makes my logic seem so… twisted… hm… I tell you what boy; you never cease to amaze me.**

'Yeah, I never cease to amaze anyone'

'**Well, are nightly chat is over. Until next time…'**

The voice faded back into Naruto's mind. Naruto snuggled close to Hinata driving away the cold. Hinata was the warmest person he had ever met, she was always happy. With her giant quilt of love, it always kept him warm. Just knowing the most beautiful girl in the whole world loved him.

He kissed her on the head. She groaned a little, "Naruto?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm cold" she said with a smile, she wasn't cold, and he saw the smile and realized what she meant.

"Well, I'll just have to fix that." He smiled he lifted up his shirt.

"Naruto?" She asked.

He pulled her close to his bare chest, and pulled his shirt over the both of them. The shirt held them together; she smiled a little, and blushed a little. "Are you warm now?" Naruto asked.

"A little…"

"Well this should make it complete." He said as he gave her a kiss on the lips, sending her warmth. She kissed him back trading warmth to each other.

When the kiss stopped she laid her head next to his. "I love you Naruto." She whispered and went to sleep.

"I love you Hinata." He whispered back. As he also fell asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway!

HOLY!! I found out that if you search Naruto and Hinata, lavender eyed love you can find my story! I know this might come as no surprise to some of you but it's awesome to me!

----

**Chapter 30: Learning the Truth.**

Hinata slowly lifted her eyelids with a little bit of regret. She was extremely comfortable and warm right now. She tried to move her hand but remembered she was in Naruto's shirt. She looked up to see Naruto's sky eyes staring at her. Those blue eyes she loved. "Morning, beautiful" Naruto said.

She smiled and gave him a good morning kiss. "Good morning." She was glad she woke up now.

"Maybe, I should say good afternoon." Naruto replied.

It caught Hinata's attention. "Afternoon?"

"Yeah, I just woke up like ten minutes ago, I checked the clock and it was already 12:00."

Hinata was surprised when they were together they always slept a lot more. Probably because they were always so comfortable with each other, they always felt good. She smiled, "Well, then good afternoon." She gave him a good afternoon kiss. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight into him. She rubbed her head against his chest, using it like a pillow. She wanted to go back to sleep. But she knew that Tsunade wanted to talk to her. She remembered they had to go, that Tsunade was finally going to tell her. "Come on let's get dressed and get ready to go, we have to go talk to Tsunade."

Naruto remembered Tsunade was going to tell her about the fight. "Right, well let's take a shower and get dressed."

"Okay, but where's the shower?" She didn't remember him having a shower.

"It's in the back room."

"Oh…" That would explain it, she hadn't really explored his house like he had. "Well, go ahead I'll start breakfast."

"Aw…" Naruto groaned. "I wanted you to come with me."

"Alright, but only if we both are wearing bathing suits."

"Okay, don't worry I'll wait till marriage."

"Good, then let's go." She smiled and wriggled out of his shirt.

They got up out of the bed; it was warmer than last night. He walked with her to the bathroom and she threw him his bathing suit and he walked back to his room to change. He changed and met Hinata in the hallway. He grabbed her hand and walked with her through the rooms and found the shower. Luckily it was a rather large shower; they could both fit in rather easily. Naruto turned on the warm water on and watched as the barrage of water fell from the metal. Naruto stepped in and pulled Hinata in next to him.

They stood in the man made rain, the rain flew by their faces. Hinata's wet hair clung to her face. Naruto's did the same; Naruto kissed her, as rain fell on their faces adding to the warmth. She smiled and grabbed a bottle of shampoo and rubbed it into his hair. She giggled as she used the soap as hair gel and gave his blonde head one big spike. He smiled; she changed his hair into a spiky Mohawk. She laughed harder; she let it fall into place and smiled, "I think it looks better like that."

"I agree, but let's see about your hair." He smiled and styled her hair in a bunch of random spikes, he even tried a spike in the front that made it look like a unicorn horn. He laughed. He let her hair go and they washed the shampoo out of their hair.

Naruto turned the water off and they walked out and grabbed towels from the towel rack. They dried themselves off and got dressed. Naruto was in some jeans and a black T-shirt with a big red swirl on the back. Hinata wore in tight jeans, showing off her perfect curve and an undershirt, and then another short shirt that just covered her chest.

"Alright now we can go" Hinata said as she headed to the front door.

"Not yet" Naruto said, he grabbed her hand and spun her around and gave her a passionate kiss. He let her go and smiled "Now we can go."

She smiled "I love you" She said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too" He said and he entangled his fingers with hers and they walked out the front door to Tsunade's office.

--

They got to the office and knocked on the door "Hey, Tsunade were here." Naruto yelled.

"Good, come on in."

Naruto slowly cracked open the door before quickly pushing it fully open. He led Hinata in with his hand, "You wanted to see me Tsunade?" Hinata asked, knowing Tsunade really did.

"Yup, Hinata…" Tsunade looked at Naruto and he walked behind Hinata and wrapped his arms around her waist. To hold her still, to help her if she was going to hurt, so was he. "Hinata" Tsunade repeated. "I have some good news and some bad news. So which do you want to hear first?"

"Bad, I guess"

"Very well, Hinata your father believes you are weak. He thinks that because of Hanabi's training she can beat you, so he is going to make you two fight" Hinata stiffened. How could her father do this? How could she fight her own sister? "It will not be a fight to the death for obvious reasons. It will be a fight until one is unable to continue or the match looks hopeless for one opponent." Tsunade continued.

"Don't worry Hinata you can beat her, easy!" Naruto told her.

"But she's my sister, I can't hurt her."

"That's what Naruto and I was afraid of, you're so gentle you couldn't hurt you sister." Tsunade replied. "Okay, now for the good news, when you win" Tsunade added the comment for support. "Hiashi will accept you two, and he even may grow too actually like you." Hinata couldn't see through the fog of thoughts in mind. The thoughts clouded her mind, and gathered in her head drowning her. She blinked her eyes, she started breathing harder.

"Hinata, don't worry, you can win easy, you wont even have to break a sweat." Naruto said.

"No, I will break a sweat; I have to fight my sister. I might not be that close but she's my sister." Hinata replied. Naruto was kind of confused by this, he was sure he could fight his sister… if he had one. Tsunade was close, and he had already fought with her.

"Don't worry, you wont have to hurt her that bad." Tsunade added. "Besides if you don't, your father will defiantly make more attempts to kidnap you back until you can prove yourself." Tsunade smirked; she had an ace up her sleeve. "If you don't you won't be with Naruto…"

Hinata's eyes widened, she couldn't let that happen after how long she had waited. "Okay, I have no choice. I must be with you Naruto" Hinata said turning to Naruto.

He had a big smile on his face; she would fight her sister for him. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately, a sign that everything is going to be okay. Tsunade smirked she knew that was going to work. "Well, I'm sorry to break up your little lip wrestle… but the battle is in only two days. I'm sorry for such sort notice. But to be honest that was as far as we could get Hiashi to push it back. We also only found out yesterday."

"Two days?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, so get training you two… Not that you need it Hinata, but you might want to just have a couple tricks up your sleeve. Because I'm sure Hanabi knows Jyuuken so using that only wont work."

They nodded; Naruto was a little excited he could teach her some cool jutsu of his. "Alright well let's get started." Naruto said wrapping one arm around her shoulders.

"Alright, good bye Tsunade"

They walked out and traveled down the road back to the house and went to the training grounds in Naruto's backyard. They stretched and prepared themselves for the training.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway.

**Attention: **Please if you write a review for this chapter put a P.S. note to tell me if you prefer the longer chapters or the shorter chapters. The longer chapters will take longer to write and in turn, take longer to post. Please tell me. I could post today because I was about one chapter ahead anyway.

I don't know how Naruto jutsus really works…. Obviously….

Thanks Alicia-chan for the cookies munches on a cookie

----

**Chapter 31: Training**

"Let's see, I know you have a lot of chakra control. So let's see if you can do the shadow clone jutsu."

"I don't know if I can."

"Of course you can Hinata! You have amazing chakra control, not to mention you're amazing, and you're smart, all I have is a lot of chakra and I can do this, this should be like child's play"

"Well tell me how and I'll give it my best…"

"Well, here focus your chakra and then focus on the amount of clones you want to make." Hinata crossed her fingers and focused like Naruto said. "You can do it Hinata, I believe in you" She continued to focus with no results yet. "You can do it! Because I love you!" Naruto shouted. She felt her energy jump; she felt everything in her soar. She made 5 clones. "Yes, see I knew you could do it, it was no sweat!"

She looked around at the 5 others her and the others looked at her. They smiled. "I did it" they all shouted. They ran and all of them jumped on Naruto taking him to the ground. They pilled on top of him trying to give him a hug.

"Wow, I'm in heaven" Naruto said. Hinata realized that Naruto was covered in hers. She blushed a little because Naruto was drooling and blushing a little.

"Naruto how do you undo it?" Hinata asked, she wanted some alone time with Naruto.

"No, I'm not going to tell you."

"What? Why not?"

"I like this" Naruto replied who was still lying next to the five Hinata's who had tackled him to the ground. They started blushing when he said that.

"Come on Naruto, I'll reward you…"

Naruto laughed, "Reward me first."

"Only if you promise to tell me how to undo it."

"I promise" Naruto replied as Hinata leaned forward and kissed him, she crawled on top off him and continued to kiss him. The others watched and blushed.

Hinata stopped kissing him "Okay so tell me how."

"You don't" Naruto replied.

She sat up and gave him a slight smack on the chest, "Hey!"

He laughed "I'm kidding, okay you could either give them each a lethal strike or just picture them disappearing and imagine the energy from them draining into you."

"Thank you," she said still sitting on top of Naruto. She closed her eyes and focused on their energy to her and Naruto watched as the five Hinata's slowly blurred out of existence. She opened her eyes and just saw Naruto looking up at her. She smiled "Alright! I did it."

"I told you."

"Your right" She leaned forward and Naruto sat up to meet her. Hinata gave him a passionate kiss. It was passionate like always, but there was something different, she had fully come out of her shell, so to speak, when she was with Naruto. Naruto noticed there was a hint of something in her kiss. He couldn't pin point it, but her kissed her with a lot of love. Hinata also noticed his kiss, it had a hint of lust, and she knew he wanted her, but she had to wait for marriage.

She pulled back and looked at him. He stared back "I take it back" he said, She looked confused "_Now _I'm in heaven." He kissed her cheek. He stayed right next to her ear and whispered "I love you"

With that she grabbed him and pulled him tight. "I love you too" She kissed him. "I love you more than anything Naruto"

He smiled "I love you Hinata… more than anything."

Naruto got up and picked Hinata up off the ground and gave her a kiss.

"Well let's try the next thing… try focusing your chakra to your fingers and then try to extend it outwards to your opponent like this" Naruto said as blue strands extended from his fingers latching onto Hinata. "See, I picked it up from a puppet user on my travels with Jiraiya… and now your mine." Naruto said with a fox-like grin. He moved his hands in a clumsy manner; he wasn't that great with it but was good enough. He made her walk to him and kiss him. She smiled back. His fox-like grin widened.

"Naruto?"

"I've got complete control right now" As he used his other hand to connect strands.

"Naruto?" She wondered what he was thinking. She figured it out. "Don't even think about it Naruto"

"Okay, I know, were going to wait."

She smiled, at least he agreed. "Alright what's next?"

"Well, let's see…" Naruto said as he searched his mind for a useful jutsu she could learn. "The Rasengan…"

"Naruto!"

"What?"

"I don't want to hurt her that bad."

"Oh, right…" Naruto continued his search.

"Hey, you're good with genjutsu aren't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, one of pervy sage's friends taught me this one, I'm not really good at it, but I could teach you." Hinata nodded "Okay so use a genjutsu and focus it in a large sphere around you but add your thoughts of confusion into it. Now when someone gets in that sphere they will feel confused, off balance and feel like their spinning, making it really hard to attack.

Hinata focused her chakra and tried to mold it like clay, forming a large sphere around her. She pumped chakra into it the sphere swelled before stabilizing; she swirled in all her thought of confusion into the sphere. "Good, let's see if it worked." Naruto stepped close to her and stumbled, his world starting spinning, the vortex in the middle of his sight swirled the many color in front of him. He saw Hinata her hair swirled around her face, her eyes open watching him. The vortex went up as the world came up behind him. But he stopped, stopped falling he felt pressure on his back and was almost completely horizontal. The swirl in his sight slowly receded, revealing the world to normal. He turned his head; Hinata was at his side with her arms under his back. She had caught him.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked, partially worried she might have done it wrong and actually hurt him.

"I could be better…"

Hinata smiled and leaned forward and kissed him. "How about now?"

"I'm great." Naruto said. She smiled and giggled a little. He smiled back. "You learn really fast."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well let's spar."

"What? You mean actually fight?" Hinata asked, she couldn't hit her boyfriend.

"In a way yes." He got up and then helped Hinata up. He walked to the other side. "You ready"

"Um, I guess."

"Then here I come." Naruto dashed as her and brought his right hand toward her stomach. She was partially in shock, that Naruto would fight her. Naruto's hand closed in. His hand connected.

Hinata felt it, but it didn't hurt. She looked down, to see Naruto's palm resting on her stomach. He looked up and smiled, he gave her a gentle push. She didn't move, he barley pressed at all. She realized she jumped top conclusion, she knew somehow that Naruto would never intentionally hurt her. She smiled and pushed his chest. He knew she figured out how they were going to 'fight'. He jumped back and she came at him.

They ducked and pushed lightly at each other, it was more of a work out then a fight. Just to stretch almost. Naruto crossed his fingers, making five of him. Hinata did the same and now it was squad versus squad, but they still only pushed at each other. Naruto focused chakra to his hand and grabbed Hinata he brought her close and gave her a kiss. She reached down slowly with one hand and laid it on his chest. She broke the kiss, "I win" she smiled, her palm was right where his heart was. "If I used Jyuuken you would collapse."

"Fine… but that's not fair, I can't do that because you have…." Naruto stopped.

"What? What cant you do?"

"Nothing"

"You mean attack my heart…." She trailed off. "Oh…" She blushed.

They stood in an awkward silence until Naruto broke it with a kiss. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" Naruto sighed, it was still uncomfortable. Naruto broke the silence, his stomach rumbled. "Let's get something to eat. We haven't had anything all day."

"Okay that sounds good, how about Ichiraku?"

"Yes!" Naruto said as he grabbed her hand and took off out of the training grounds and out the front door down the street.

----

"Hey!" Naruto shouted as he entered his favorite ramen store.

"Welcome back Naruto! What will it be?"

"Beef ramen for me!"

"Miso ramen for me please." Hinata said.

"Okay One beef and one miso, it will be right out."

Naruto sat down and Hinata sat down next to him. He stared at her, making her feel kind of uncomfortable. She looked at him "What?"

"Oh nothing, I was just looking at the most beautiful girl in the world."

She smiled, and that comment earned him a kiss.

"Whoa, hey you two you're in public" a grey haired man said.

Naruto looked over to see Kakashi. Hinata stopped knowing Naruto would want to say hi. He did, "Hey Kakashi! I haven't seen you in a while"

"Like wise Naruto you sure have changed, especially when you're with Hinata. She brings out your gentle side. And Naruto brings out well… Hinata, he brings you out of hiding." Kakashi said as he took a seat next to the two. "So, I heard about… the challenge. I want to help"

"What?" Naruto asked

"I want to help, Tsunade told me about the fight. I want to teach Hinata some attacks they will help her."

"Well, we don't want the attacks to be lethal or anything."

"Oh yeah, good point. Okay well I still have some ideas. What have you taught her so far?"

"Some puppetry, a confusion genjutsu and she learned the shadow clone jutsu! She was awesome" Naruto said giving Hinata a hug.

"Wow, the shadow clone jutsu? That's great; she always had a lot of potential." Kakashi replied. "Well, I think I have an idea, we could teach her to alter the ground with chakra. But only small portions, so it can throw her off balance leaving her wide open. Also, I could teach her to make a small barrier out of chakra."

"Wow, really, that would be great, right Hinata?" Naruto asked to make sure. She nodded.

"Order up" The waiter came back and set the ramen in front of them. "What would you like to eat?" She asked looking at Kakashi.

"Nothing for me"

"Okay well enjoy you two." She said turning back to the two.

--

Kakashi and Hinata watched Naruto as he worked on his tenth bowl of ramen.

Kakashi sighed "Naruto, we need to train, eating ramen isn't training."

"It is for me" Naruto said stuffing his face with more noodles. Hinata smiled, she kind of liked how he ate.

"We should get training, so finish up…" Kakashi replied.

"Fine, this will be my last bowl." Naruto said drinking the last of the ramen.

"Good let's get going." Kakashi said. Naruto stood up and left the money on the counter. They walked back to Naruto's training grounds and got started.

---

Time skip: 1 day

---

Hinata stumbled and fell from the position she was in while using her earth manipulation jutsu Kakashi taught her. Naruto caught her and set her down on his lap. Kakashi had helped train her for both days. She had trouble with the ground manipulation jutsu. He said she learned faster than he did though. She had finally got the hang of it, but she was out of chakra. "Thank you… Naruto" she gasped.

"Here, just rest." Naruto said as he folded his legs to make a pillow for Hinata's head. She lay down and closed her eyes. He slowly stroked her head, "Thanks for you help Kakashi, but she needs to rest."

"Yeah, she used a lot of chakra today. But hold on I can do one more thing for you." Kakashi pulled out a pen and grabbed Naruto's Hand. He made an intricate sign on his palm.

"What's this?"

"Patience, Naruto." Kakashi grabbed Hinata's hand and made the same sign. "Now, this is important, grab her hand." Naruto did, he entangled his fingers with hers. "Okay, now focus energy in your hand like your forming a Rasengan"

"I don't want to hurt her"

"You won't just do it"

"Okay" Naruto did so; he focused his chakra to his palm. He looked down at Hinata's soft exhausted face. Her eyes squeezed, "I think I'm hurting her!" Naruto said.

"No, you're not, your giving her chakra to help her so her normal chakra will add to yours. She will have extra chakra to fight with."

"Wait what about the Kyyubi chakra!"

"Don't worry, I added an extra seal inside the main one, it will prevent your Kyyubi chakra from getting into her."

"Oh, how much should I give her?"

"Probably a lot"

"Okay" Naruto continued to focus his chakra and added it to Hinata. Hinata opened her eyes; she looked up into Naruto's blue eyes staring back.

"I feel a lot better" She said, smiling.

"Good" Naruto pumped his chakra into her palm.

"Okay Naruto, that's enough." Kakashi said.

Naruto cut the flow of chakra and let go of her hand. "Okay well should we wash this off?"

"You don't have to." Kakashi made a quick seal and the seal wisped away out of their hands.

"Wow" Naruto watched the seal disappear. When it had fully gone away he picked Hinata up and massaged her back. "You're amazing."

Hinata just moaned a little, "Naruto that feels good."

"Really?"

"Yup"

"Well I'm glad."

"Okay, well it's starting to get dark; I guess I will see you guys tomorrow at the fight. Good night you two." Kakashi said as he stared toward the setting blazing red sun. It started disappearing behind the horizon.

"Good night" Naruto responded. The sky was slowly fading into the night that concealed the blue sky. Covering the earth under a blanket, as the stars peaked over the edge to see if it was time to appear. Naruto watched as the orange and red sky slowly faded beyond the horizon, going somewhere new to wake up someone somewhere else.

"Isn't the sky beautiful?" Hinata asked as she leaned her head back.

"Not as beautiful as you."

She smiled and gave him a passionate kiss, showing her deep love for him. He kissed her back with also much passion trying to show his passion for her. He succeeded, he kissed her pressed warn lips against hers. He slowly stopped the kiss and pulled back, "Well you probably need some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Right" She replied.

He picked her up in his arms and carried her into the house and into the bedroom. He slowly laid her down on the bed before crawling in next to her. He dove under the sheets and crawled up next to Hinata. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She smiled and pulled the covers over their head and gave him a big passionate kiss.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway.

Thanks for the cookies silent-moradin-of-the-abyss! -eats a cookie- I love cookies.

Looks like you guys want the longer chapters; I will try to post on Monday and Friday, or close to that.

----

**Chapter 32: Fight!**

"Naruto, Hinata?" Someone yelled through the front door. Hinata slowly opened her eyes. She looked at Naruto lying so peacefully next her, with his arms making a fence around her body. She smiled, she didn't want to wake him up, he looked like a fox in his sleep. She maneuvered out of the Naruto fence and crawled out of bed. She walked across the floor to the door. "Naruto, Hinata?" The voice came again. Hinata unlocked the door and opened it. "Hinata, good you're here."

"Yes, but why are you here Tsunade?"

"Well, it's almost time."

"What? What time is it?"

"It's 11:30"

"Oh, the match starts at 12:30 doesn't it?"

"Yes"

Hinata giggled "Naruto will be disappointed; he is going to miss lunch."

Tsunade laughed. "Yeah, speaking of which, where is that knucklehead?"

"Sleeping I'll go get him, come on in." She said as she walked back to the bedroom. Tsunade walked in and looked around, the place looked a lot better. She followed Hinata; she spied around the corner into the room. Hinata leaned over the bed, "Naruto, wake up. We have to get going." She said as she gently shook his shoulder. Naruto moaned and slowly opened his eyes. Much to Tsunade's surprise, she thought for sure he would keep sleeping.

Naruto looked up at Hinata's pale lavender, but beautiful eyes. "Hinata…" She smiled and nodded. He quickly sprang into action. He sat up and grabbed her in his arms. She let out a small eep in surprise. He plopped her on the bed right next to him. Before she knew it he was on his arms and legs, like a fox, on top of her. He was staring down at Hinata's beautiful eyes.

She smiled; he hung his tongue out the side of his mouth. She reached up and petted the spiky blonde hair. "Naruto…" She said. He leaned down and gave her a big sloppy lick. He smiled, and she giggled a little. He leaned down and gave her a big kiss; she grabbed him and pulled him close on top of her. Naruto had surprised her but she liked this.

Tsunade wondered if they would do _it_, if she let them go. She also didn't want that. She decided that was enough. She walked in, "Hey, hey, hey, that's enough you two." This successfully scared Naruto out of his wits.

"Holy crap!" Naruto said, flailing his arms as he fell out the bed. Hinata jumped a little too. She had forgotten that Tsunade was there. She blushed, Naruto stood up "Don't do that!" Naruto shouted still rubbing his head.

"I didn't want you two to have kids yet."

"Well you don't have to worry, we both agreed we are going to wait until were married." Naruto grumbled still rubbing his head.

"Hm, well I could believe Hinata, but not you. I know Hinata agrees, so I can feel comfortable in that, because she has the morals to wait."

"I'm going to wait to!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah because of Hinata!"

They continued to fight before Hinata had enough. "Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade stopped yelling, "Yes Hinata?"

"We should probably get ready."

"Oh right"

"What?" Naruto asked confused by what they were talking about.

"Hinata's fight…"

"Oh, right. I guess we should get changed and such."

"In separate rooms, you can't change in front of each other."

"We know we don't change in front of each other anyway." Naruto was tired of this she acted like they couldn't control themselves, it felt like she was babysitting them. "You don't have to baby sit us."

"I would have to baby sit someone if I let you two do that." Tsunade said raising an eyebrow.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but nothing came. "Speaking of which," Tsunade continued "When you have a kid can I baby sit him sometime?"

Naruto was thrown by the question, it seemed kind of random. "Uh.. uh.." he turned to Hinata who's face was really red. She shrugged. "Uh… sure… why not…"

"Alright… but I wonder what he will look like…" Tsunade responded searching her mind through both of their features and adding them together.

"That's enough. Get out of our room, we need to change." Naruto said as he pushed her out of the room.

"Not together!"

Hinata got up "Naruto, I'm going to take a shower." He nodded, not wanting to press his luck by taking a shower with her. She walked to the shower and turned on the water.

Naruto changed; he was in his classic black and orange outfit. He came out and sat down on the couch. Tsunade was on the other side. "So Naruto, when do you plan on getting married to Hinata?"

"When were old enough."

"Oh right, I forgot you were only 15"

"16 pretty soon."

"Right"

The water from the shower stopped. Hinata got out and dried off. That was the first shower in weeks that she had not taken it with Naruto. She dried off and changed into her classic longer jacket and pants. She walked out to meet Tsunade and Naruto. Who were talking on the couch.

"Hey, Hinata" Tsunade said as she walked in. "If everyone is ready I guess we can go."

Hinata nodded and Naruto came up to her and pulled her close. "Everything is going to be okay, you're going to win with no problems." Naruto whispered. He kissed her. He entangled his fingers with hers and they walked out to the stadium.

---

The three walked in to the stadium. The stadium the chunnin exams were held in. The sun was up in the sky watching them. They walked to the center, as they closed in on two figures in the center of the stadium. They shadowy figures grew and molded into the shape of Hiashi, who still had a bandage wrapped around his stomach. The second shape formed into Hanabi, who stood next to Hiashi. Hanabi's eyes were harder then Hinata's. Hinata had soft eyes, caring and loving eyes. Hanabi had not been rejected by her father like Hinata. Making her proud, a stronger feeling of pride, the feeling of self confidence, as if she could take on anyone, she couldn't though. She was not that great at her fighting as she lead people to believe.

"Welcome" Hiashi said.

"Hello Hiashi…" Tsunade growled as she stopped five feet away from him. The wind picked up blowing everyone's hair around. Spinning the dust on the ground into a small cyclone, as it spun like a top though the arena.

"Well, lets get the started; to win Hinata must disable Hanabi from fighting. For Hanabi to win, Hanabi must disable Hinata from fighting. I will tell you when to start." Hiashi said beckoning to Naruto and Tsunade to exit to the seats.

Tsunade and Hiashi walked to the seat. Naruto grabbed Hinata's shoulders. "Hinata, you can do it. I know you can I believe in you, I love you" Naruto spun her toward him and kissed her before walking to the seats.

"What you see in him, I'll never know" Hanabi sighed. "Well, I'm sorry that I have to break you two apart."

"No, I am sorry that I have to fight and defeat you" Hinata said.

"Yeah right." Hanabi said as she struck a fighting stance. Hinata did the same.

"Fight!" Hiashi yelled from the stands. As he saw the two girls get set in their fighting pose.

Hinata and Hanabi activated their Byakugan and dashed at each other.

Hinata used a Jyuuken launching at Hanabi. Hanabi blocked, and countered. Hinata dodged, and threw another Jyuuken, it caught Hanabi off guard and it connected. Hanabi stumbled back. She was hurt but not badly. She charged and hit Hinata with a much smaller Jyuuken. Hinata brushed it off and back flipped away from Hanabi. She crossed her fingers and focused her chakra. Nothing happened. She focused harder, still nothing came. Hanabi closed in and struck with a Jyuuken. Hinata made a small barrier. Taking Hanabi by surprise. Hinata seized the moment and connected chakra stings. She pushed Hanabi back to the opposite side. She crossed her fingers again, still nothing. "You can do it Hinata! I love you!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. Hiashi just groaned a little at his comment. He had confidence in his daughter, he caught his thought, Hinata was his daughter too. She was winning right now; she had learned jutsu in two days. He noticed she was improving vastly. His focus turned from the fight to his mental struggle.

Naruto's comment had pushed Hinata into 5 clones. They charged at Hanabi. They stopped short and each attached on large string to each of her limbs, rendering her helps less. The last clone came out and struck Hanabi with a strong Jyuuken. She broke the strings and sent Hanabi backwards. Hanabi fell to the ground and like a rag doll tumbled before stopping in an awkward position. "Hanabi, please forfeit, I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"No! I have to win, I can't loose against you."

"I can't loose against you either."

"How about you forfeit, I'm better than you!"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to separate me from my love, my love… Naruto"

"Shut up!" Hanabi charged again, with furry, anger, jealousy. Hinata wasn't even taught as much as she was yet she was loosing. She had fallen in love, Hanabi had not. She threw anger and hate at her older sister. As if to somehow stop these feelings. She launched attacks each more aggressive than the other.

Time stopped, she stared at her sister's face, seeing the younger version. With short hair, rejected by all, accepted by none. Her lonely expression, her old habits, as she fiddled with her fingers trying to mutter a phrase that didn't completely embarrass her in front of Naruto. She had that same jacket, as if it hid her from the entire world's problems. Her soft eyes still staring at the boy she admired, but could never confront. She remembered the way her father had rejected her. He then focused on Hanabi, leaving Hinata on her own, not caring whether she lived, or died. Her heart sank, all those years of thinking she was better. She was only better in getting attention from her father. Hinata was truly the better fighter between them, maybe in the entire clan. She had been rejected by the entire clan yet… she had continued on. Looking forward, Naruto guiding her, in his own way. He had made her who she is. Without Naruto she would have withered. Hinata had continued, she fought for him, she would not loose.

Hanabi's attacks shrank, slower and slower. Hinata was glad, she could see the hate, and the malice and anger shrink from her eyes. Hinata had dodged all of Hanabi's attacks.

"Hinata" Hanabi said. A tear climbed over her eyelid and crawled down her face to greet the ground. "Hinata, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She repeated as another tear peaked over her eyelid and streamed down her face. "You truly are the best fighter between us. Maybe the best fighter ever." Hanabi said as yet another tear lined her face. I'm sorry; I was just supposed to be better than all the Hyuuga's. I'm sorry for standing in your way. You and Naruto do belong together. You two are cute together."

Hiashi noticed the fight had stopped he was partly relieved. He realized he did care about Hinata, she had become a strong and fine shinobi. She was his daughter and he felt ashamed of the way he had treated her.

"Come here" Hinata said holding her arms out. Hanabi dove into them. Hinata hugged her to show her everything was okay. "I don't blame you, I don't even blame dad. I hope that we can be sisters again."

"Re-Really" Hiashi sobbed.

"Yeah"

"Does that mean, I can be your flower girl at your wedding with Naruto?" Hanabi sobbed with a half smile.

Hinata blushed a little "Uh sure. Of course"

"Cool. I know you two are going to be very happy." Hanabi's tears stopped flowing. She turned to her father in the stands "I give up!" She shouted to him.

"Thank you Hanabi" Hinata said.

"No, thank you." She said.

Hiashi stood up and jumped from the seats to meet the two in the stadium. Naruto and Tsunade followed. "Hinata, I am sorry that I have done this. I now realize that I was wrong, terribly wrong. I'm sorry" Everyone was shocked. "I do care about you, but I was blinded by the needs of the clan, too blinded to fully see. I know you probably can't forgive me, but I want you to know, I was only hard on you because you were supposed to be the heir to the clan. I thought… honestly… I don't know what I thought. I want you to know… I'm sorry, you win, you and Naruto can be together, I will leave you two alone. But Naruto" he said as he turned to Naruto who, during Hiashi's speech had ran over and grabbed Hinata in his arms. "You better make her happy, never make her sad. After everything she just did here." For the first time ever he heard Hiashi laugh, not a full out laugh more of a chuckle. He nodded his head. "Come on Hanabi, let's go."

This was new; to everyone even Hinata, she had never seen her father like this. "Father, wait!" She called. He stopped and turned around. "Father, please stay with us. Neither of us have been very close, but I want to be. I want you to be my father again."

"Yeah, I want to be you friend" Naruto added.

Hiashi looked down to the ground as if it held the answers to his life; as if the ground held some mysterious magic that could give him the right answers. Nothing came; he would have to make this choice on his own. "Sure, I'd like that…" he said as he turned and walked away from the stadium. He once again reverting to his odd shaped shadow, as he slowly shrank, until he disappeared.

"Wow! That was completely unexpected!" Tsunade shouted. "Looks like no more worries from him!" Tsunade shouted as she forced a group hug.

"Looks like it! Hinata, tonight were going out for dinner, somewhere fancy!"

"For, what?" Hinata asked breaking out of her daze she finally had her father back. "I didn't really do anything."

"You won! You creamed Hanabi she didn't even hit you."

"But…"

"No! I'm taking you out to dinner!"

"Okay…"

"I want to celebrate" Naruto smiled, she nodded.

"Well let's go home" Naruto said, he gave her a kiss and pulled her close as they set off back to the house. "Oh Tsunade, you might want to get back to your paper work!" Naruto smiled.

Tsunade growled, but she wouldn't wreck their day. She just grumbled and went back to the office.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway!

This is going to be a short chapter. Just because I feel like teasing you guys a little.

Thanks for the cookies! And the random food! -Munches on cookie- mmm yummy!

Happy thanksgiving!

---

**Chapter 33: Dinner and something else**

"Hinata are you ready?" Naruto asked as he knocked on the door to Hinata's room. Naruto was dressed in what he called formal, a button up shirt and loose jeans. Hinata had tried to get him in to something that was actually formal but she knew Naruto wouldn't like that, she didn't mind. He had a button up shirt on, so she wouldn't take advantage of Naruto. She knew he would dress in a suit and tie if she had told him to. She had that kind of power over him.

"Almost, but you can come in." Hinata said; all she needed to do was fix her hair and get some shoes on.

Naruto didn't know what 'almost' meant in relation to dress. He opened the door, partially hoping to see her half naked. He saw Hinata fully dressed fiddling with her hair. He snuck up behind her and rested his head on her shoulder. "Your hair is beautiful the way it was." Currently she had it in a bun on the back of her head. Held by some hair sticks she had.

"Really? You think it looks better that way?"

"Well, you look beautiful everyway. But I like when you hair is out." Naruto replied.

Hinata smiled and gave him a kiss. "Well, if you say so" Hinata said as she pulled out the sticks and her hair unfurled flowing like a waterfall down the length it once was. He smiled. She was just so beautiful.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked.

"Just let me put some shoes on" She smiled as she slipped on her shoes.

"Alright we lets go. I want to see what they have. I haven't had fancy food."

"Well I guess you can see soon." She turned to him and grabbed his arm and they walked out of the house.

They walked down the streets. Looking for a nice place. Naruto stopped at a large building with lanterns dangling from the corners. "Hey let's try here." Naruto said as the two walked into the restaurant. He came to the front desk, and saw that farther back a chef was at the table, in the middle with a large stove top and a small fire ball popped out of a mound of onions.

A waitress came to the front desk. "Two?" She asked to check if they had more people coming.

"Yup" Naruto responded.

"Right this way" She said with a smile and held out her hand to follow her. They were seated across the table from the chief who had made a smoke screen on purpose.

Hinata folded her skirt under her and sat down. It was the same beautiful white dress she had bought with Tsunade. It brought out everything amazing about her; somehow the outfit was just a great outfit for her. He smiled at her as the waitress set two menus in front of them. Naruto opened it up and scanned the list of foods. He recognized none of the food. Sure he saw steak and lobster and sushi, but none of it said only sushi, or only lobster. He knew what they were but he had never heard of this kind.

Teriyaki steak caught his eye. He leaned over to Hinata, "What is Teriyaki steak?"

"I don't know I've never had it myself, but I think I'll try it."

"Then so will I" Naruto said as he folded up his menu and set it in front of him. Hinata also set it in front of her. The waitress came back, "Are you ready to order?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes we will both have teriyaki steak." Naruto said wrapping his arm around Hinata.

"Okay" She said as she scribbled it down on a pad. "May I say something; you two are together aren't you?"

"Yup, she the most amazing girl in the world."

"I thought so; you two are going to make it." She said and walked off.

Hinata blushed a little. She had kind of gotten use to complements. Naruto smiled "Yup, we are going to make it." He gave her a kiss. Hinata couldn't help but smile, she was filled with joy. Maybe, just maybe she would spend the rest of her life with Naruto, the person she loved more than anything. Everyday they grew deeper in love. They didn't grow apart at all. After all this they had only grown closer.

A chef wheeled in a cart with a bunch of supplies on it. He smiled at the two "Teriyaki steak right?" He said.

"Right"

"Well, let's get started." He turned on the stove and poured some oil on top. The oil rose off the stove and popped trying to escape the heat. The stove heated quickly and he plopped some vegetables and rice onto the large stove. He pushed everything to the side and pulled out the onion, he pulled of the large layers and stacked them on top of one another. He doused the tower in a liquid and a giant fireball spouted from the top engulfing the small mountain in flames.

Hinata jumped a little, so did Naruto. "Cool" Naruto said in awe. This was going to be good, he could tell. The chef smashed the mountain and cut it into pieces. He pushed them back with the other vegetables. He pulled the rice to the middle. He got out three eggs. He set it on the table and spun in, faster and faster. He slipped his spatula under the eggs and lifted it into the air. The egg spun on the spatula. He lunched it into the air then turned the spatula over and caught the egg without cracking it.

"Cool" Naruto said again. The chef did the same with three other eggs and cracked them into the rice. He cooked it up and then scooped it into bowls and gave it to them. Naruto dug in. His earlier assumptions were correct, it was good. He hadn't had rice like this. Hinata had rice like this before, because she was part of the Hyuuga clan, but this tasted better. Sweeter, probably because she was with Naruto, usually she was with her family. They didn't like her back then so she never really tasted much. The chef pulled out some steak and slapped it on the table. He pushed it aside and got out some shrimp, Naruto thought it was just rice and steak, but this was a full meal. He got a small knife, and pinned the shrimp cutting the tail then quickly brushing it off to the side. Each movement like an artist with brush strokes, very precise and graceful, he continued his work of art at high speeds. He had separated the shrimp from the tail and had them in piles.

The chef the used his spatula and one by one he flung the shrimp tail in the air. He caught on in his hat, one in his chest pocket, on down his sleeve. He then tossed one after another into his hat. He dumped out the shrimp into a small trash can. He cut the vegetables and gave them out. He then stared to cut the steak; he spread it out to make even cooking before pouring teriyaki sauce on it. He let it cook for a little bit longer as her got out a few mushrooms and cooked them quickly before passing those out. He finished off with the steak. He smiled and bowed, Naruto gave a small round of applause as the chef wheeled his cart away.

Naruto tried some of the steak; he tasted it before realizing it was great. He hadn't had food like this. It's hard to describe the taste; it was something he hadn't had before it was a whole new food to him. "Hinata how is it?"

"It's great; I haven't had food like this."

Naruto smiled "Yeah this stuff is great, we should come here more." As he stuffed more rice and steak into his mouth.

"Um, Naruto?" Hinata said, with concern.

"Hm?" He asked wondering what could be wrong. He turned to her and saw the she was blushing a little and that she was looking down. He figured it out. "Oh right sorry" He apologized, he had forgotten he was in public and he was supposed to eat in a more dignified manner. He swallowed and then ate his steak piece by piece making sure to chew and swallow. Hinata smiled and nodded. She continued to eat this new food, they both enjoyed it, and it was all new to Naruto. Most of it was new to Hinata, but the taste was still new.

Naruto had finished his plate and was full, for once. Hinata had never seen him eat only one plate. Hinata had only finished her rice and about half of her steak. The waitress came by and dropped of the check. Naruto pulled out his fat green friend and set the money on the table. The waitress quickly came back and took the bill. Naruto stood up and lifted Hinata out of her chair and spun her once before setting her on the ground. "Thank you Naruto, It was great."

"Don't thank me, you won the fight today. You're amazing." Naruto said. She kissed him. Naruto looked out at the now black sky that had covered the sun, bringing an eerie tone to the world.

---

Little did Naruto know that something was about to happen.

"Oh, Naruto-kun. I'm sorry I haven't seen you in so long." Said a black figure standing on the roof tops. "Look, you even got Hinata. So you finally figured it out." The figure watched the two though the window. "I hope you can forgive me for not visiting, but I think you can forgive me, after all I was once your best friend."


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto in anyway.

I'm sorry if this isn't the way you wanted it to happen. But I felt this needed to be resolved.

Okay I got some comments about this and I agree, it was thrown together. I was just trying to post when I said I would but it looks like it wasn't worth it so... Here it goes… and some big hurrahs' for 300 reviews!!!!!!!!!

Now I think it's a little better. :)

----

**Chapter 34: An Old Friend.**

Naruto and Hinata walked out hand in hand. Hinata felt something, something was wrong. There was something in the air, a frigged hand of anger. It lurked in the shadows, waiting to take away the precious moments. Naruto felt something too. He looked up.

Red eyes looked back down at him, wide eyes that stared back from the black sky. The blood red eyes of death, the blood red eyes with small black swirls in them. His eyes widened, those eyes. They belonged to none other than… "No" Naruto whispered.

"Well, well, Naruto. It looks like you've finally figured out your feeling for Hinata huh?" The eyes stared, unmoving, unfeeling. Like his brothers. Hinata snapped her attention to the eyes. "I'm so sorry I haven't visited in a while Naruto, but I was busy increasing my power." The voice chuckled. "It worked."

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. Though this wasn't Sasuke, it was different. Something was wrong, this wasn't Sasuke. When Naruto said Sasuke Hinata instantly placed the eyes. She had not really known the boy; all the girls were obsessed with him while Hinata was obsessed with Naruto.

"Oh good you remember me" Sasuke replied. He jumped from the roof.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, Orochimaru attacked the Akatsuki with his all his shinobi he told me to wait behind. Unfortunately the Akatsuki caught this, but did not expect so many. Everyone was wiped out and the leader killed Orochimaru and Orochimau killed the leader. It was a double kill. I went to see it myself." Sasuke explained

"So why are you here?"

"I came to see if I can beat you."

Naruto was shocked. "No, I won't let you. I will kill you if I have to."

"Good, if Hinata would just step aside, I want this to be one on one if you don't mind."

"Hinata please I'll take care of this. I swear it, I will win, you and I will go home and he wont stop us."

"Good, good you will fight with a lot of strength to protect Hinata. Well let's get this started!" Sasuke threw a kunai, Naruto dodged and Hinata hid, she would respect Naruto's wishes but if he needed help she would dive in. She would rather not let Naruto have a one on one than loose him. "Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted as he launched a very large fire ball at Naruto. Naruto got singed a little but nothing bad, in fact only his shirt was hurt.

"Shadow Clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted. 20 clones appeared Naruto jumped. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted as each clone threw 5 kunai. 100 Kunai flew toward Sasuke but Naruto shadow clone jutsu made 200 kunai. It was raining kunai, Sasuke used a substitution jutsu. He appeared behind Naruto. A clone appeared behind Sasuke and punched him into the ground. Sasuke didn't see the extra clone. He fell from the roof and slammed to the ground. He swore.

He jumped back up and drew his sword, Naruto flipped out a kunai and metal against metal rang throughout the village. Sasuke drew a kunai and stabbed at Naruto. Naruto jumped backwards. Sasuke threw the kunai and it whizzed past Naruto's head. Naruto dashed to him and he threw 2 kunai Sasuke dodged both and slashed at Naruto. Five clones dropped from above him. Sasuke grabbed one of the clones and slammed it on the ground, he jumped up and spun slashing to of them into smoke. The other two left landed and threw kunai up at him. Sasuke managed to dodge one but the other hit him in the arm. He winced, and landed on the roof. He pulled out the kunai and spun it on his finger.

"Very good Naruto, looks like I'll have to use this curse mark." Sasuke smiled and activated his curse mark. It oozed over his body and glowed with an evil fire, controlling him. Corroding his old looks into this monster. "Come on Naruto!" Sasuke jumped and a snake slithered out of his sleeve and lunged at Naruto. Naruto dodged but Sasuke threw a kunai hitting Naruto right in the chest. Naruto fell to the ground with a ghastly thump.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted. Tears started to stream down her face. Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke revealing a log.

"Well it looks like you substitution skills are better." Sasuke said.

"Just like all my other ones!" Naruto yelled. Appearing to Sasuke's side. "Mud slide jutsu!" As a land slide off mud swept Sasuke off the ground and pulled him into the river of mud. He fell of the edge of the roof again. Though Naruto for once actually planned, he placed kunai in the ground. Sasuke fell and dodged all but one. Which pierced his right arm, Sasuke growled. This wasn't the Naruto he remembered he was stronger now than ever. He hadn't even gone Kyyubi on him yet. But the lines and fangs were showing. Was it love that made him so much stronger? He was going to find out.

"Well, let's try stage two." Sasuke activated the second stage his body was almost completely covered. He jumped up to the roof again. "Chidori!" He shouted as the birds chirped to the dance of the blue lighting coming toward Naruto. Naruto's clone came and tackled his arm to the side slamming the chidori into the wall. Sasuke was mad; he hadn't even hurt Naruto much yet. Sasuke was starting to become bored of this fight, which was weird. "I'm tired of waiting. Final stage!" Sasuke shouted as the demon hands sprouted from his back. Black hands of all evil, the stretched out. This time they were different they were inkier, more evil. More deadly, Sasuke held his hand toward the ground "Final stage Chidori!" The lighting snapped out from his hand, he held it with both hands as it danced on the ground stripping away tiles. His hands shook with intensity. "Naruto, if you don't beat me, Hinata will die, when we first met tonight I placed a jutsu on her if you don't defeat me with this attack she will die" he bluffed, he wanted to see if his love would push him.

"What? No…. I'll kill you!" Naruto shouted as red chakra oozed out from his skin. Forming two tails, Naruto's eyes shook with intensity, he had no doubt in his mind that he would kill Sasuke if it meant Hinata would live. "Rasengan!" Naruto shouted, but this was no ordinary Rasengan it was a huge orb that was a big as a medicine ball the clones each held one side as the giant orb spun into a forming a large spike. It spun with hate, with rage, with intensity.

"Let's see who wins!" Sasuke shouted. They jumped. As they closed in on each other flying toward their doom. One would live the other would not. These two great powers clashed and swirled fighting for dominance, destroying the other, fighting waging war on the other.

Naruto remembered the last battle they had back during the times when they were younger. He had a small thought that maybe he shouldn't kill Sasuke, but he remembered that Hinata would die if he did that, that small thought was quickly persuaded to killing Sasuke.

They exploded; send one to the ground, creating a crater that sent a shock wave though out the shops.

Naruto dropped to the roof his red chakra dissipated away from him. He ran down to Sasuke who was far down in the whole. He looked down at Sasuke still full of rage. The blood red receding disappearing from his eyes. "Naruto" Sasuke whispered with his last breaths. "Naruto, I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke threatened but he couldn't do anything he was to weak.

Naruto was taken back a little that Sasuke would still try to kill him.

"Naruto I came here to kill you! That is what I will do!"

"We can still save you" Naruto said. "If you stop this!" There wasn't something right here and Naruto knew it, but he couldn't place it.

"No! Naruto I don't want your help. I want to kill you. I want power. Naruto I want to kill you. I hate everything about you, I hope you die!" Sasuke shouted but coughed up blood. "You stupid idiot why wont you just let me kill you!" Sasuke coughed up more blood his life slowly faded from his body. "Naruto… kill…" Sasuke's pulse slowly receded to nothing.

Sasuke's face also started to change but Naruto thought maybe he was just tearing up so he let it go, as he lifted his arm sleeve and wiped his eyes. He wasn't crying, maybe the world was just playing tricks on him.

Hinata ran behind Naruto and she wrapped his arms around him. "Naruto, I'm sorry. I didn't know him myself but I'm sorry for you."

"Don't be" Naruto responded, still preoccupied by the thought in his head.

"Come on Naruto let's get him somewhere were we can bury him." Hinata said as she pulled herself close, trying to shield him from the pain.

Naruto nodded as he lifted his old friend off the ground and lifted his limp body out of the disaster area. They walked in silence.

---

Naruto and Hinata had traveled outside the village to a high cliff that looked over the village. Naruto made a hole in the ground and laid Sasuke's dead body into the ground. He covered him with dirt and made a small cross with some sticks. Something to show that he was there. Hinata found a bush of flowers and placed them on his grave. "Thank you Hinata. I'm sure he would love them." Naruto said as a tear rolled down his face. The tear held all the memories of them. All their missions all their arguments that made them feel like brothers. The tear fell and splattered on the ground, but he kept them in his mind. As another tear rolled of his cheek this one holding all the hate he had for him. It was because he had left, left his team leaving Sakura and him, causing Sakura so much pain. The tear fell from his cheek and splattered on the ground, leaving Naruto's mind.

"Naruto" Hinata said as she wiped a tear away from his eye. "I don't think he would want to see you cry."

"You're right. Come on I said we would go home." The sun slowly rose from the horizon. Casting shadows from the cross over Sasuke's grave protecting his body. The shadows reached out from behind Naruto and Hinata, their shadows tangled together. Naruto sighed. The red sun peaked over the horizon spreading red across the village. "Yeah let's go." Hinata smiled and nodded. "Well, good bye my old friend. I hope your happy now. I hope you're finally with your family." He said as he turned from the grave and walked home with Hinata. Though he had a feeling something was still amiss.

---

Hinata woke up next to Naruto who was worn out from his fight. He moaned and rolled over a little. Hinata snuck out of bed. She walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Tsunade sitting in the chair. Hinata clenched her shirt together. She had changed out of her old outfit into a small t-shirt and soft small robe. "Gee, you two even sleep together…. Hinata, you two didn't do _it _last night did you?"

"No of course not, were waiting till marriage" Hinata was tired of people asking that. "Why are you here?"

"Well, we saw the wreckage last night and people claimed to see Naruto fighting someone, what happened?"

Hinata looked down. "Sasuke, he came back."

Tsunade gasped, "Sasuke? Why, why was he back, what about Orochimaru?"

"Orochimaru attacked the Akatsuki and they wiped each other out."

"What!" Tsunade yelled.

"Shh…" Hinata said "Naruto is still sleeping."

"Right sorry."

"Yeah that's what Sasuke said"

"Oh man" Tsunade groaned. "Do you know how much paper work I will have to do?"

"Naruto killed him; we buried him outside the village."

"Naruto? Killed Sasuke?" Tsunade asked, Hinata nodded. "Well, I guess that is only fair, but I will have to tell Sakura."

"Yes, Sasuke threatened to kill me and Naruto."

"Ah, so as soon as he threatened you he signed his own death note huh?" Tsunade laughed.

Hinata just nodded. So Tsunade continued. "Well you do know it's almost three in the afternoon right?"

"Three?" Hinata was surprised; sure they didn't go to sleep till almost midnight but still. "No, I didn't know it was three." She replied.

"Well, I just got here to check on you two. But your both look unharmed." Tsunade said. "Hey, you know Naruto's birthday is coming up soon. In what three days?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes, I have something planned for him." She blushed, she was going to throw him a surprise party, and then take him out to watch the sunrise and spend the night with him. For some reason just thinking about it made her blush.

Tsunade jumped she saw Hinata's blush. "No!" She shouted in a whisper. "You are not going to have sex with him for his birthday!"

Hinata stiffened. "No, no I wasn't its something different." Hinata was shocked Tsunade would think she would do that.

"Then what was with the blush" Tsunade asked suspiciously.

"I was going to…" She looked back in at Naruto to check if he was still sleeping, he was. She walked over to Tsunade and leaned to her ear and whispered her plan.

"Oh, wow that is romantic."

"Yeah, I was even going to buy some of his favorite ramen."

"Aw, you two are so cute. I may have to spy on you two to make sure you don't do _it_. But then again, you're probably the most trust worthy girl to not do _it_ that I know of, Sakura has spent way to much time around all the perverts I know." Tsunade laughed.

Hinata giggled and crept into Naruto's room, he rolled over and didn't look like he was sleeping anymore. She slowly walked over to Naruto, his eyes were wide open.

Naruto thought to himself 'I'm sorry Sakura, I couldn't bring Sasuke back. I can't be sad though, he wouldn't want it that way.' He looked up to Hinata looking at him with concern. "I'm tired" Naruto said as he rolled over on his back and looked up to the ceiling that covered the blue sky outside.

Hinata smiled, she wanted to let him sleep but he had to get up and eat he couldn't stay in bed all day. "I'm not…" Hinata said as she sat on top of him. She smiled and laid down on him to meet his lips. Successfully waking him up. He sat up bringing Hinata with him; they rested against the wall behind the bed as Hinata sat on top, kissing him. Naruto kissed her back. Tsunade stepped in, she didn't want to bother the two but she needed some information.

"I'm sorry but Naruto I need you to tell me what happened." Tsunade said.

Naruto paid it no mind; he was more focused on kissing the love of his life. The world's most beautiful girl, or maybe heaven's most beautiful angel. He had no idea how he could have not noticed her. He kissed her more.

"Naruto" Tsunade said again. Naruto continued to hold Hinata close and show his affection. "Naruto!" Tsunade shouted. But still Naruto paid it no mind. Their kiss was getting deeper and deeper. Tsunade tried one more thing, "Naruto, I have ramen" Tsunade said, if this didn't work the only thing that would work, would to pull them apart. But no, Naruto was still too interested in Hinata. Tsunade knew it, these two were too deep in love, and she actually loved seeing them together. Tsunade knew that the only other option was to literally pull these two apart, but she couldn't bring herself to doing that.

Tsunade just leaned against the door way and waited, but if it went too far she would have to step in. Naruto was still kissing Hinata but Hinata finally slowly broke off. "I love you Naruto-kun"

Naruto was surprised; she hadn't called him 'Naruto-kun' in a while. Not that he didn't like it, it was actually kind of hot the way she said it. "Why did you call me Naruto-kun?"

She only did that because she was shy around Naruto, but now she was not shy at all around Naruto.

"Why, do you not like it?" Hinata asked; she wasn't exactly sure why she called him Naruto-kun herself.

"I like it, it's kind of hot." He smiled as he kissed her. "I love you, Hinata-chan" He smiled.

"Well, well, it only took long enough" Tsunade said, leaving her position on the door. "Naruto did you even hear me when I was talking to you?"

"Gee, Tsunade cant you just leave me and Hinata alone?" Naruto wined. "No I didn't hear you talking to me; I didn't even know you were here." Naruto laughed.

"Hinata, how do you deal with such an idiot?"

"Hey!" Naruto shouted. Hinata giggled.

Tsunade laughed a little too. "So Naruto, I hate to bring down the mood. But what happened last night?"

Naruto's face slowly faded from his smile to a face of almost being lost. "Well, Sasuke came back, he said he was going to fight me, he said that the snake tard" Naruto didn't like cursing in front of Hinata. "and the Akatsuki wiped each other out. Then we fought, he threatened Hinata so I had no other choice but to kill him, we buried him outside the village."

"Hm, I understand why you did that, but I'm sure that Sakura wont be to happy." Tsunade said.

"Yeah…" Sakura never got over the black haired boy she loved. She knew he would probably never come back and if he did he would be evil. She had to move on that's why she was now going out with lee. But she would never forget the boy.

"So, I take it you two are going to take it easy today?"

"Yup" Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist. She smiled and leaned her head on him.

"Alright well, I have to go to the office and now I'm going to have a lot of paper work to do." She sighed. "Well, I'll see you two later." She said as she walked out of their room and left the house.

"So, Hinata, are you hungry?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe a little, how about you." Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I could sure go for some food." Naruto replied placing his hands on his stomach.

"Well, let's get some Ichiraku, how does that sound?" Hinata said.

Before she knew it she was out side of the bedroom and they were headed for the door. "Naruto!" Hinata called, she was still in her pajama's she was not decent enough to go out.

Naruto turned around. "What?"

"I can't go out like this" Hinata said gesturing to her attire.

"Why not, you look hot." Naruto smirked.

"That may be, but it's not decent." Hinata complained.

"But it _is _hot"

"How would you like it if you had to go somewhere in only your boxers?"

"As long as you went out in that, it would be great." Naruto flirted.

Hinata sighed. "Can I change? Please Naruto-kun?" She said, as she looked up with her big beautiful lavender eyes.

Naruto melted, he couldn't say no, even if he tried. "Okay, go change."

"Don't worry, I won't be long." She said as she rounded the corner and changed.

Naruto stood by the door wishing he could be in there with her. Naruto slapped himself. "No, no perverted thoughts" Naruto whispered.

Hinata came back around the corner in the light purple t-shirt with the cloud on it. It helped form her curves amazingly. She wore tight long jeans that also accented her amazing curves, Naruto couldn't help but stare, and she was always so beautiful that he would always stare. Hinata blushed as she walked toward him swaying her hips, just trying to make Naruto drool. It worked, Naruto rushed over to her and swooped her up flinging her back onto the bed and kissed her. Hinata smiled, "What about ramen."

"Ramen can wait." But Naruto's stomach begged to differ, his stomach let out a rather loud growl.

"Come on lets get you something to eat. We can come back and do this." Hinata said.

"Okay"

They left the house and ate at Naruto's favorite ramen shop.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway

There is a time skip from last chapter to this chapter.

Horray!!!! If you look up Naruto and Hinata in the search engine for Fanfiction Naruto and Hinata: Lavender eyed love is number 3!!!!!!!!

btw i used _beeps _because i couldnt think of what words to use... lol

----

**Chapter 35: Naruto's Party**

Hinata and Naruto came back from Hokage's office, part of Hinata's plan to get Naruto out of the house for everyone to hide in the house.

"So Hinata is there a party you planned for tonight, maybe a surprise party?" Naruto asked as he looked at Hinata who was dressed in a new outfit. A small revealing jacket, it was tan like her old academy jacket, without the fuzzy edges and without the symbol. It stopped a few inches below her chest but it was tight below her chest so you couldn't see up it. Naruto would have liked that a little too much. She was in tight black shorts, and as always it accented her amazing body. Naruto had drooled over her for a while before he finally got used to it. Naruto had used one birthday wish getting her to wear it and it was his birthday after all so she did. Hinata had gotten much more confident about herself with Naruto. He always drooled over her. She had learned he loved the smaller clothes.

"Nope, you and I are going to spend the night alone." Hinata lied. She snuggled close to Naruto. Everyday they got closer, and more in love. She liked it, when she first met Naruto, she loved him, but now it was a much much deeper love.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, but if you want we can have a party tomorrow."

"No, I love spending time with you. And I love you" Naruto said as he kissed her.

Naruto and Hinata came to the front door of his house. Naruto opened the door and flicked on the lights.

He looked around and saw nothing had changed. Naruto pulled Hinata into his arms and picked her up. He carried her into his room and laid her on the bed. He crawled on top of her and started kissing her. Hinata blushed, she hadn't thought about this.

"Surprise!" Everyone called as they popped out of their hiding places in Naruto's bedroom. Hinata had planned that because if he did not see anyone in the living room he would let down his guard and would not suspect the surprise.

"Holy…" Was all Naruto could say before he fell of the bed and smacked his head on the floor.

Hinata jumped she didn't think he would fall off. Hinata gasped, "Naruto are you okay?" She said as she rolled of the bed and pulled his head into her lap. She rubbed his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine" He said, he got up. "Come on, that scared the crap out of me." Naruto complained to everyone. They were laughing. Naruto stood up and Hinata was blushing a little. Naruto turned to Hinata. "You lied to me" Naruto said in a faked sad voice.

"I didn't lie, it was selective disinformation." Hinata replied, she giggled.

Naruto smiled and kissed Hinata. Everyone clapped. "Happy sixteenth birthday Naruto" Sakura shouted.

Naruto stopped kissing Hinata. "Thanks everyone."

"Come on lets start this party." Ino shouted.

They left the room but Naruto pulled Hinata into his room and after everyone left he pulled her into his arms. "Hinata, you sly, beautiful girl." Naruto said as he kissed her.

"Naruto, I know this is your party and all and you can do whatever you want but get out here and actually party" Sakura said as she poked her head in the doorway.

"Maybe in a little." Naruto said as set his hand under Hinata's chin and pulled her into another kiss.

"How about now?" Sakura grumbled.

Naruto pulled back and stared into Hinata's beautiful lavender colored eyes. She stared into his blue eyes. "Alright, let's party." He whispered to her. He had lost his habit of yelling everything. With Hinata, he could whisper and she would still hear him. She nodded. He smiled and took her arm and they walked into the main room. They found the group had moved out party things from hiding spots.

Naruto walked in as Ino turned on some music. Naruto and Hinata walked into the crowd of people who continued to shout happy birthday to Naruto. Naruto just waved and thanked them, always keeping Hinata's hand in his. They walked through the dancing people as the music started to pick up.

Naruto and Hinata found their own spot and started dancing to the music. Naruto watched Hinata sway and Hinata watched Naruto 'dance' in a kind of klutzy way. They locked their eyes on the other.

Kiba growled, he was still jealous of Naruto. Though now he had a date. Though she was not nearly as hot as Hinata, especially in that outfit, Kiba hard stared wide eyed at her for a couple of seconds before getting a hold of himself. Kiba's date was not here, claiming she did not know Naruto. Shino stood beside Kiba. Neither of them danced. Shino wasn't the dancing type and Kiba was too angry.

Tsunade snuck up behind Hinata. "Hinata, I'm going for the ramen."

Hinata nodded. As Tsunade left the dance floor and out the front door. Naruto watched, but he wouldn't invade. The song stopped, there was a pause. There was a slow beat as it started into a slow song. Naruto smiled, he turned to Hinata who already had her hand out. It was like she could read his mind, Naruto worried a little. What if she could? Does that mean she could read the pervy thoughts he had? Naruto brushed it off there was no way she could read his mind. Sure she had the Byakugan but that didn't give her the ability to read minds. Naruto just took her hand and pulled her close and started to sway. Hinata followed his swaying.

---

Tsunade snuck back in with Miso ramen. She set it on the table. Lucky for Tsunade Naruto was an idiot and didn't notice, for now. Naruto was too occupied with Hinata so that helped. Hinata saw that Tsunade had come back. She rested her head on Naruto's shoulder and whispered "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah" Naruto said, he didn't want to spoil the moment but he was hungry.

"Good, let's get you some Miso ramen."

"Ramen?" Naruto said with some enthusiasm.

"Yup, your favorite." Hinata replied.

Naruto pulled her with him through the crowd and to the table where he found a lot of ramen. Naruto was so happy Hinata knew him so well. He grabbed two bowls of ramen. "Come on, let's go somewhere nicer." Naruto smirked. Hinata nodded and she followed him as he walked outside. He stopped and turned around to face the house. He launched himself into the air and landed on the roof. He turned to Hinata and jerked his head to signal she should come up.

She jumped up next to him and Naruto smiled, he found an area that was rather leveled off that overlooked the town to where the sun was setting. The ball of flames that lit their sky sank down to the earth. As if you could run across the village and touch it. The sun set as the black blanket of night set itself up away from the sun. The wonderful array of colors strew across the heavens slowly shifting as the sun slowly sunk further behind the earth. Hinata stared, no matter how many times she had seen the sun set it was always amazing. She had seen the sunset multiple times with Naruto. But she always loved it; it was always astounding no matter how many times she was with him watching the sunset it never stopped being amazing.

Naruto handed Hinata a bowl of ramen and they sat down. Naruto stated in on his ramen, he happily slurped it down. "Naruto" Hinata giggled a little.

"Hm?" Naruto said with a big strand of noodles still hanging from his mouth.

"You look funny" Hinata giggled as Naruto slurped up the noodles hanging from his mouth.

Naruto chuckled and ruffled Hinata's hair. "Now you look funny" Naruto said as he looked at Hinata's hair that was now poking out, from random places. "Never mind, you still look cute. I don't think anything could make you look un-cute…. If that's a word…" Naruto said.

Hinata tried to pat her hair down. "Naruto, I had to fix my hair this morning for you." Hinata complained, with a fake tone, she didn't really care that he messed up her hair.

Naruto just smiled, as he finished his bowl of ramen. "I love you." Naruto whispered as he crept toward Hinata.

Hinata smiled, she loved this closeness. "I love you" She replied. Hinata leaned closer and kissed him.

Tsunade jumped onto the roof, she had come to this party prepared. She snuck up with the two noticing. She saw the two kissing; she was at such an angle that the sun was right behind the two. They had their eyes closed; holding the other close showing their affection threw their lips, as the yellow and red pierced through the openings making an outline of them. Tsunade was so glad she came prepared for these moments. Tsunade pulled something out of her jacket.

Naruto and Hinata were focused on each other the warmth they got from each other. When suddenly…_ Flash _Naruto and Hinata saw the white flash cut through the darkness of their eyelids. Naruto ignored it. _Flash _another one came. Naruto started to wonder it was. _Flash _Naruto finally stopped kissing Hinata. He looked in the direction the flashes were coming from. They both turned to see Tsunade holding a camera up to her face. _Flash_ another bright light. Hurting both of their eyes.

"Tsunade!" Naruto called.

"Yes?" Tsuande replied.

"What are you doing?" Naruto demanded.

"What does it look like; I'm taking pictures of you two. I knew on Naruto's birthday there were defiantly going to be some romantic pictures I could take."

"Well, stop."

"No, these are going to be really good."

"Hey give me that camera." Naruto stood up. "Let me get rid of those pictures!" Naruto shouted as he reached out for the camera.

"Hell no, these are going on my desk!" Tsunade said pulling the camera away from Naruto's grasp.

"Tsunade…" Hinata winded a little, in a kind of begging voice.

"Nope, I'm sorry Hinata but these are defiantly going on my desk." Tsunade replied. "Well, I'm going to get this developed." Tsunade said as she jumped off the roof and ran off.

Naruto grumbled, "Tsunade…" Naruto growled.

"Naruto?" Hinata tested.

Naruto felt his anger melt away. Her voice was amazing, like the chorus of angels. He smiled. "Sorry, let's go back down." Naruto said. He walked over to Hinata and lifted her up. They jumped off the roof and went back into the party. They walked in to the group partying.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya called. Naruto waved and pulled Hinata with him to meet Jiraiya. "Naruto can I uh, speak to you alone." He said glancing at Hinata.

"Is it really important? It better be if you want me to leave Hinata's side." Naruto replied, giving Hinata one of his big smiles. Hinata blushed a little.

"Yes, this is important kid. So come on" Jiraiya said as he walked away from the two.

Naruto frowned. "I'll be right back Hinata." Naruto said as he kissed her, and then followed Jiraiya. "What do you want?" He said as he caught up with him.

"Kid, I always knew you were a genius." Making a kind of goofy face.

"What? Why?"

"You landed one hot babe! Hinata is one beautiful girl"

"Don't call her a babe! She's mine and while she is hot don't call her that. You pervert!"

"Kid, I have a favor to ask." Jiraiya said as he copied Hinata's nervous habit of poking his index fingers together. Naruto was a little worried. "Let me study Hinata, you know for my research. She has such great… you know her luscious body and curves. Just let me study her for my research."

"No way in hell!" Naruto said as he punched Jiraiya in the face sending him reeling and falling to the ground.

Tsunade came back and found Hinata alone, which was new. "Hey, the pictures are getting developed. Where is Naruto?"

Hinata pointed at the scene of Naruto kicking the crap of Jiraiya who was rolling on the ground taking kicks to the face.

Tsunade rushed over to the scene. "Naruto what are you doing?"

"Kicking the crap out of him" Naruto said as he started to stomp on Jiraiya, who was trying to squirm out of the way.

"I know that but why?"

Naruto stopped for a seconds to whisper, what Jiraiya had said, to Tsunade. Tsunade's eyes grew increasingly angrier at every word. She stared down at Jiraiya with such hate Jiraiya suddenly put suicide as an escape option. Tsunade started kicking and stomping on Jiraiya and Naruto joined in.

Hinata watched as the brawl continued. She heard Tsunade yell some thing like 'Jiriya _Beep beep beep beep beep_ you perv_ beep beep beep beep beep beep beep_ So when _beep_ you speak _beep_ anything you _beep_ will get _beep beep beep beep beep_ and in so much pain you'll _beep beep bee beep beep... Beep!_' Hinata had never heard so many curse words at one time before. Hinata wondered what on earth had happened.

---

Naruto and Tsunade had finally tired out of kicking Jiraiya. Jiraiya lay on the floor with many bumps and bruises. Naruto gave him one more kick and walked back to Hinata. "Sorry that took a lot longer than I thought." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"What happened?" Hinata asked as Tsunade finally left Jiraiya alone.

"Nothing…" Naruto lied, she couldn't know about what he asked.

"That sure doesn't look like nothing." Hinata said pointing to Jiraiya.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it." Naruto said as he took her hand.

"But…"

"Really its nothing."

"Okay…" Hinata wouldn't push it, she knew he had a good reason.

---

"Well good bye Naruto" Sakura said as she walked to the door, passing Tsunade who had went back to pick up the pictures. "It's getting late; Ino and I are going to head home."

"What? There is no way I'm leaving" Ino said who was Sitting next to Choji.

"Come on Ino, we have to go. You can take Choji with you." Sakura said.

"Fine, come on Choji lets go."

"Hey, lee come on you can come with me!' Sakura shouted.

"Okay!" Lee replied as he left his spot and quickly appeared next to Sakura. "Later Naruto and Hinata."

"Bye" Naruto shouted. Hinata waved. "Looks like it's just me and you"

"Ahem" Tsunade coughed.

"Oh, right…" Naruto was still pretty sore about the picture thing.

Tsunade looked through the pictures which must have been the tenth time. "Yeah, this one is going to be on my desk." Tsunade said as she held up the first picture she took of them. It looked un-real. To beautiful to think I was a picture but it was. Their figures where outlined in black and the red and yellow came through the small gaps, an amazing picture to say the least. It had a very calming feeling, especially to Naruto and Hinata, because they remember the feeling. Tsunade really loved the picture, it looked so cute. She was defiantly going to get copies of this and put one on her desk.

"Tsunade…" Naruto growled

"Un uh. This is going on my desk don't touch it." Tsunade warned. "Hey, I'm sorry to kill the mood, I seem to do that a lot… anyway I'm sorry but Naruto, you have a mission. Now that the Akatsuki is not a threat the dumb elders will let you go on missions."

"Really? That's cool! Hinata and I are going to kick the crap out of everyone!"

"Uh, no… Naruto, Hinata is not on the mission. It's you, Shikamaru and Temari."

"What! Shikamaru can have his girlfriend but I can't have mine?" Naruto yelled.

"Well, Temari was just by chance, the sand village is involved in this mission to." Tsunade explained.

"Why can't Hinata come?" Naruto asked.

"We have to keep it to three people."

"Well, than find someone else. If Hinata isn't going than I'm not going." Naruto fought.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but you have to. You can stop by the kazekage office and visit Gaara if you want." Tsunade offered.

"No, what I want is to be with Hinata." Naruto wined. Hinata was blushing a little. She was so glad Naruto would reject a mission to be with her. She knew he loved her but he loved missions too. She was ecstatic that he reacted the way he did.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but you have to, you will leave tomorrow morning. Stop by my office to meet up with you team. If you don't show up I will personally hunt you down beat the crap out of you then send you on the mission" Tsunade replied. Naruto didn't say anything. "Again I'm sorry but you haven't had a mission in a while. I'll see you tomorrow." Tsunade said as she left.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said.

"Hinata-chan, I love it when you say my name like that." Naruto said giving her a kiss.

"Come on if you going to leave tomorrow then lets get some sleep."

"No, I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

"But you need some sleep." Hinata replied, she wanted to spend time with him but he did need sleep.

"I can sleep later. Please, I want to be with you."

"Um…Okay"

"Come on let's watch the sunrise. It's a little past midnight. I'll get a blanket." Naruto said. He ran to his room and grabbed a big blanket. He walked with her and they jumped back onto the roof. Naruto bound them together with the blanket. Hinata laid her head on his shoulder and Naruto pulled her close.

---

Naruto yawned, causing Hinata to yawn. "Hinata here it comes." Naruto said as the giant ball of fire rose. Slowly peaking the yellow top over the horizon sending colors everywhere into the dark night, bringing light and a feeling of warmth. The colors flew out to the corners of the sky sending the new colors into the black and white night sky. "Wow, This is better then sunset."

"Yeah, it's so beautiful, better than sunset."

"And it's still not as beautiful as you." Naruto flirted. He smiled. "It's impossible to put your beauty into the sky."

Hinata smiled, she kissed him. "Come on Naruto we have seen the sunrise you need some sleep."

"Okay, you to." Naruto said as He go up, he pulled Hinata with him. They jumped from the roof and went into the bedroom. Naruto fell into bed and Hinata crawled in next to him. Naruto closed his eyes. Hinata did the same; they fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

They fell asleep curled up with each other holding each other close.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway.

YES!!! Now if you look up Naruto and Hinata its #2!!!

----

**Chapter 36: A mission.**

Hinata woke up, still before Naruto. She looked at the time. It was seven they would be a little late. Hinata pushed against Naruto a little. "Naruto-kun, it's time to get up. You have that mission today."

"Screw the mission" Naruto said as he slowly woke up.

"I know you don't want to go but you have to. I don't want Tsunade to hurt you."

Naruto sighed, "You're right, what time is it."

"Seven."

"We have about 45 minutes then?"

"Yeah, let's get you some breakfast." Hinata said poking his stomach. "I bet you're hungry" Hinata smiled.

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

"What do you want then?"

"I don't care."

"Okay, how about some scrambled eggs for energy and some bacon?"

"Sure."

"Okay, well I get that started."

"I want to help." Naruto said sitting up.

"Okay, well come on lets get started. You have a big day."

Hinata and Naruto walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast.

--

Hinata poured the eggs on Naruto's plate and set 3 slices of bacon on the side. Naruto smiled and started wolfing down the eggs. "Hinata, you cook amazingly. I love your cooking." Naruto said, with a mouthful of bacon and eggs. Hinata was the best cook he knew.

"Thanks" Hinata said as Naruto finished the last of his plate. "Are you still hungry?" Hinata asked, as she held out another plate of bacon and eggs.

Naruto nodded as Hinata switched out his plates. Naruto started wolfing down his next plate of eggs and bacon. Naruto happily enjoyed his breakfast. Hinata watched, she was going to be so lonely when he left. During her thinking Naruto had already finished he stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "Hinata, I love you." Naruto said, and then kissed her neck.

"Naruto-kun" She gasped. Naruto slowly kissed his way up her neck to her mouth. Naruto kissed her passionately he didn't want to leave; he loved Hinata more than anything else. He would never want to leave her. But he also didn't want to have Tsunade beat the crap out of him. "Naruto-kun, you have to get going"

"I can be a little late." Naruto said as he picked her up in his arms and walked into his room. He laid her on his bed. He crawled on top of her, he kissed her neck and across her shoulders.

"Naruto-kun" she said. He looked up at her soft beautiful eyes. He started to kiss down her chest. Hinata put her hands under his chin and brought him to her face.

"Sorry, it's hard to control sometimes." Naruto said. Hinata smiled and brought his face toward hers. She kissed him passionately. She didn't want him to leave, and if he had to leave she wanted to go with him, she would follow him to the ends of the earth. Naruto would do the same. Hinata knew if she went Tsunade would be furious.

"Naruto-kun" She said.

"I love it when you say my name like that." Naruto said as he went in for another kiss. Hinata had started calling him 'Naruto-kun' again after he said he liked hearing her say that. Hinata knew he had to go, but she didn't want to, she wanted him to stay here and be with her. "Naruto-kun, you should go, I don't want Tsunade to hurt you." It took all she had to do that.

"I know." Naruto said.

"Come on, let's go."

They got up and walked out the front door.

--

They got the office and walked in, to see Shikamaru and Temari standing by the hokage's desk.

"Naruto you cut it close, I was about one minute away from coming to find and beat you." Tsunade shouted. Naruto looked at her and found a new square object on Tsunade's desk. Sure enough it was the picture of him and Hinata kissing from last night.

"Yeah, yeah" Naruto replied, still angry he had to do this stupid mission. He liked missions but without Hinata, it wasn't the same.

"Hey Naruto, cute picture" Temari said pointing to it. Hinata blushed a little.

"I know! Isnt it adorable!" Tsunade squealed. She calmed herself. "Alright, now for your mission." Tsunade started. "Your mission is a simple assassination mission. There is one called Zan, we are not sure if that is his real name but that s what he goes by. He has stolen scrolls from both the sand and leaf. These scrolls contain some important information on both villages. You are to kill the one called Zan and retrieve the scrolls." Tsunade handed them a scroll with the information they had gathered. "We suspect you can find him in the rain village."

"Alright, we will get right on it Tsunade-sama" Shikamaru replied.

"Yeah, let's get this done quickly so I can get back here." Naruto added.

"Right, well, get going." Tsunade said.

"Yeah, come on you two lets get this mission over with." Naruto said walking out of the door.

---

The group walked to the gates of the village. "Hinata-chan, I'm going to miss you. I love you" Naruto said as he kissed Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, I'm going to miss you too. I love you" Hinata said as a tear spilled over the pools of lavender, which were her eyes. "Naruto-kun, I'll be right here waiting when you get back" Another tear spilled over her eyes. Naruto leaned forward and kissed her tears away.

"Hinata, don't cry. You look more beautiful when you're happy. You look beautiful now too. But I like you smile better than your tears." Naruto said as he kissed her. Hinata put her hands behind his head, pulling him into a deep kiss. She was going to make this last. She didn't want Naruto to leave. She wanted to keep him right here. But he was a ninja and that's what ninja's do. She kissed him for what seemed like an eternity. She just held him there pressed against her.

"Naruto, come on, I thought you wanted to get this over with." Shikamaru called.

Naruto finally receded from the kiss, he stared at Hinata's eyes as another tear came and welled up in her eyes. "I love you Naruto, with all my heart."

"And I love you Hinata, with all my heart..." Naruto replied. He held his hand to her face and wiped away the last tear with his thumb.

Hinata sniffled a little as the three left the village. She watched as Naruto left, she hated to see it. She felt her heart pulling at her a little. She wanted to go, but she couldn't. What would she do now? She was going to be lonely at his house. Naruto turned and waved. "I love you Hinata!" He shouted as he walked out of sight. She waved back. She couldn't say anything. She saw Naruto disappear and she walked away from the gates of the village back toward Naruto's house.

She strolled down the street staring at the ground.

"Hinata!" Someone called from behind her. She turned around to see Kiba running after her, with a rather large Akamaru trailing after him. "Hey" Kiba said as he approached her. "Where is Naruto?" Kiba asked, he noticed she had tear stains down her eyes. "Did Naruto break up with you?" Kiba asked partially hoping so, trying to hide his excitement.

"No, but he left on a mission today."

"Oh, well. If you're lonely I can try to take his place." Kiba said sliding his arm around Hinata's shoulders.

"Um, No thank you Kiba." She replied.

"Okay, if you change you mind, come find me" Kiba said, he mentally swore. "Well I have to go get some training in I'll see you later." Kiba said as he turned to run off to the training grounds, growling under his breath.

Hinata nodded and continued her walk to Naruto's house. As she closed in to the house some one else called out to her. "Hinata!" Gee, was everyone out looking for her today? She turned to see Sakura and Ino running toward her. She was glad it was her friends though. "Hinata, Tsunade told me about Naruto's mission. We didn't want you to be lonely so we thought we would just have a girls' night out."

"Um, okay" Hinata had already went back to he shy mask, she had started beginning all her statements with 'Um' she wondered how long it would be before she went back to twiddling her index fingers.

"Yeah, we can have lots of fun."

"Yeah"

"Hey, you know what I just thought of?" Sakura interjected.

"What?" Ino responded.

"Hinata will be sleeping all alone again." Sakura laughed "What will you do, with no one to 'snuggle' with."

Hinata realized what she meant by 'snuggle 'after a little bit of thinking. She was thrown off by it because Sakura was laughing. She didn't find anything funny about being close to someone. Hinata twiddled her fingers. 'Darn it' she thought. Naruto wasn't even gone for 10 minutes and she already reverted to her old habits. She stopped herself. She had to be confident for Naruto. "No, we don't do that" Hinata said with confidence. "We are going to wait. We both agreed"

"Told you forehead girl" Ino commented.

"Shut it Ino pig!" Sakura yelled.

"Just come get me when it's time." Hinata said. She didn't want to listen to these two argue about nothing right now.

"I can do that." Sakura said.

"What if I want to do that forehead?" Ino shouted.

"You can't!"

Hinata sighed and walked back to the house. She heard Sakura's voice trailing off "yeah well what about this pig…." Hinata got back to the house and walked in, it was lonely without Naruto.

---

Naruto looked back; he saw nothing but trees as he dashed through the forest at high speeds. He was going to do this mission as fast as he could.

"Hey Naruto, you want to slow down a little?" Shikamaru called.

"No way, let's get this over with!" Naruto called back as he accelerated further ahead.

"He is already troublesome." Shikamaru complained.

"Well he wants to get back to see his girlfriend." Temari added.

"I know but if he isn't going to listen, that means I have to keep up with him." Shikamaru complained.

"Well maybe you're moving to slow." Temari teased.

"Great, now you're both going to be troublesome." Shikamaru wined.

"Hey hurry up guys!" Naruto called.

"Great" Shikamaru sighed.

"We can get there in twenty minutes or so if we keep going at this pace."

"Yeah, or we could be there in thirty minutes or so if you slow down." Shikamaru called.

"Well let's go for twenty." Naruto said speeding up once again.

"Oh man this is such a drag." Shikamaru complained once again.

--

Naruto finally stopped; he landed on ground near the rain village. "Yes… were here." He panted.

"See you wouldn't be so tired if you would have slowed down." Shikamaru said as he approached.

"I'm not tired, let's get going. I have to get back and see Hinata." Naruto replied.

"Aw, how sweet." Temari said as she closed in on the location.

"Naruto as much as you hate waiting right now, that's what you're going to have to do, You need to find a place to spend the night while we look for information on this Zan guy."

"What! Why cant we go in here and demand that someone tells us where Zan is then go kick his"

"Naruto! As much as you would like to do that, that would endanger our mission and you might not go back to see Hinata alive." Shikamaru interrupted "We need to surprise him so he is caught off guard then we can successfully kill him without drawing to much unneeded attention."

"Fine, I'll find the stinking hotel, but you better get this information fast." Naruto said as he walked off. He grumbled incoherent profanities about how this was a waste of time and how bad he wanted to get back and see Hinata.

"Are you trying to tick him off?" Temari asked.

"A little, it serves him right for making me run so fast."

Temari smacked him over the head. "Come on, he just wants to get back to see his girlfriend."

"Ow, troublesome girl." Shikamaru complained.

"What did you say I was?" Temari said smacking him over the head again. She started to beat him a little bit, asking new questions every time she hit him. "Why don't you care for me like Naruto does for Hinata?" Temari finished.

"This is more troublesome than I thought." Rubbing his head.

"Yeah, yeah, well let's get that information before Naruto goes Kyyubi on us or the village to get this mission over with."

"Okay" Shikamaru said as they headed into the village and searched for clues on the one called Zan.

---

Naruto walked down the street still muttering about the stupid mission. Though his thoughts went from mainly thinking about the stupid mission to about how he couldn't wait to see everything about Hinata. He though about her long silky soft hair, her beautiful face and amazing body, her perfect smile, her perfection, he lovely soft eyes. He continued down the street before stumbling upon a hotel. It had vacancy and a nice small waterfall out front.

He decided this place would be good he rented a room and unpacked his stuff. He walked out to the street to find Shikamaru and Temari to tell them where the hotel was.

He walked along the streets when he finally found Shikamaru and Temari. "Hey I found the hotel."

"Good, we found out about this Zan person. He is in that house" Shikamaru said pointing to a rather run down house just outside the residential area. "He will be there tonight, that's when we will strike."

"Tonight? Really?"

"Yup" Temari replied.

"Alright! That's what I'm talking about! We can get this mission done with and be home by tomorrow!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut it Naruto, this is an assassination remember? You can't yell that." Shikamaru snapped.

"Oh right sorry" Naruto said.

"Idiot" Temari replied as she smacked him over the head with her fan.

"Ouch" Naruto moaned while he rubbed his head. Temari was going to beat him like Sakura did.

---

Temari and Shikamaru walked into the room and looked around. Naruto followed them in. "There are only two beds, so you two are going to have to sleep together. Which probably isn't too different huh?" Naruto chuckled.

"Uh, it is a little." Temari replied.

"What, really… don't you two sleep together almost all the time?"

"No, sometimes we do, but not all the time…" Temari blushed a little.

"Really?"

"Yes really you idiot, why would you expect us to?"

"Well you guys have been dating longer than Hinata and I and we sleep together all the time." Naruto replied. Naruto quickly thought over what he said. He mentally swore, he had just taped raw meat to himself in a pit of hungry tigers. He really needed to think about what he said before he said it.

"Really?" Temari said with a smirk. "So you two really have done _It, _and a lot it sounds like."

"No!" Naruto shouted. "We have not and we won't until we are married!" Naruto was so tired of this.

"Okay, okay I was just kidding." Temari replied. "So anyway we can sleep together. Isn't that right honey?" Temari said as she turned to Shikamaru. She noticed he had left the spot he was standing in and was laying on the bed and had his eyes closed. "Shikamaru!"

"What?"

"Oh never mind, lets get some sleep." Temari grumbled.

Naruto dove into bed and closed his eyes. Temari crawled in next to Shikamaru. "Good night you two." Naruto said.

"Good night Naruto" Temari responded. And Naruto went to sleep.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway.

WOOOOT!!!! Look up Naruto and Hinata in the search and It's number one!!!! Oh yeah! -gives cookies and cake- Party!!!!

----

**Chapter 37: Mission complications.**

"_Naruto!" Hinata called as she ran toward him. He grabbed her and spun her in the air._

"_Angel" He replied, he had decided that was going to be her nickname. Hinata had become more angel like, her soft skin glowed with radiance. She smiled, showing off her perfect smile and accenting her face. A distinct smell of lavender. He couldn't help but smile. She sprouted wings, long feather wings. She wrapped her wings around both of them._

"_Naruto" Hinata said in the chorus of angel's voice, Naruto loved. "Naruto" She repeated._

_---_

"Naruto!" Temari shouted, as she rattled Naruto out of his slumber.

"Wha? Wha?" Naruto said, sitting up but still half asleep. Naruto scanned the room with his half closed eyes.

"We have to go finish this mission." Temari said. Naruto looked at her; she was fully dressed in her normal outfit, her fan tucked behind her.

"Oh, right."

"Gee, Naruto what were you dreaming about? You had a huge smile on your face." Temari asked.

"Just Hinata…" Naruto trailed off as another smile crept across his face.

"Oh, I see." Temari giggled. "Well let's get this over with so you can go see her." Temari said as she stepped away from his bed.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Naruto asked sitting up, he turned and hung his legs over the edge of the bed and slipped on his shoes.

"I'm glad you asked" Shikamaru said as he stepped into the room. "Well, according to our information he doesn't have any body guards. So, Naruto the main room is where he will be, we want you to distract him with some shadow clones. While Temari and I will sneak in and steal the scrolls, if we don't find them in the house then he must have them. We will find you and then you or Temari will finish him off." Shikamaru explained.

"Alright let's go!" Naruto shouted as he punched toward the ceiling. They exited the building and dashed into the area around the house. As night concealed their movement, as they dashed toward the house.

"Ready Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"I was born ready" Naruto smirked.

"Good well then go to it"

Naruto dashed off into the house busting in through the window. He made shadow clones and quickly found his way into the main room. He found a tall figure in the main room. "Well, you took long enough." The man said. He stood in the shadows and was cloaked in a long black cloak. He stepped out of the shadows He grabbed a long stick strapped to his back. He pulled it out and swung it around. It was a very long handle with a thick two foot blade on the end. "Come on and fight, I've been itching to beat someone."

Naruto yelled and charged, as the man got ready to attack. Naruto jumped and screamed as he fell toward the man.

---

"Hey! Hinata!" Sakura shouted as she knocked on the door. Hinata walked from her seat to the door.

She opened the door and was quickly dragged out of the house by Sakura and Ino. "What, where are we going?"

"Don't you remember, we're having a girl's night out!" Sakura Exclaimed.

"Right, but where are we going?" Hinata asked.

"Let's go to a movie!" Ino replied.

"There are no good movies out" Sakura replied.

"Oh right, well…."

Hinata had stumped them, sure they were going to have a girl's night out but it was no good unless they had some place to go.

"I know lets go to a night club!" Sakura shouted.

"Um, are you sure, that seems like that would be rather…" Hinata was cut off.

"Come on; don't be a party pooper Hinata!" Sakura interjected.

"Come on we need to go get TenTen" Ino said as they continued to drag Hinata around.

They came to TenTen's house and knocked on the door. TenTen came to the door holding a kunai in her hand. "Oh hey, what's up?" She said lowering the kunai to her kunai pouch.

"We're having a girl's night out, you wanna come?" Sakura replied.

"You know it!" She said as she walked out of the door way and closed the door behind her. "Were to?" She asked.

"A night club!"

"Which one?"

"How about the hidden walls?" Sakura replied, she had seen it before and it looked like there were a lot of people there about their age.

"Oh yeah, I've seen that. It looks good, come on lets go!" TenTen shouted. The group set out. Hinata had a bad feeling about this. Personally she would have rather gone and watched a movie. They came to the entrance of the club and opened the door. A wall of loud pumping music shot through the door and engulfed the group as they walked in to the large group of dancing people. Hinata sighed; it was going to be a long night.

---

Temari and Shikamaru searched the house as they herd clashing of kunai against metal. They turned over tables and threw books over searching for the scrolls. They overturned every desk and searched every book. They checked every closet every nook and cranny. It was nowhere to be found. They decided this man named Zan must have had it. The found the room where Naruto and Zan were fighting. Naruto was fighting fiercely and so was Zan. He didn't fight like a normal fighter, he was good.

"Naruto, we can't find the scrolls he must have them!" Temari called.

"Right!" Naruto started to form a Rasengan in his hand, but the Rasengan faltered and slowly decreased in size. Until in was nothing. "What the hell?" Naruto said in shock.

'**Kid, we're merging' **Came a deep rumbling voice from the back of Naruto's mind.

'What!' Naruto shouted at the monster.

'**Look I did all I could do. I used up my chakra trying to put it off. I knew you wanted to spend time with your girlfriend so I tried to stall it for at least a little longer. Unfortunately it took too much chakra to do. Sorry kid' **The fox responded.

'What, oh man! What is going to happen?' Naruto continued to shout.

'**Well, you won't be able to use chakra and there might be some pain.' **The Kyyubi replied.

'What! You have to be kidding'

'**Sorry kid, I did what I could.'**

Naruto was smacked with the end of the weapon Zan was welding. Naruto fell backwards.

Temari and Shikamaru were worried. They same him try to form the Rasengan but nothing happened. "Naruto!" Temari shouted. Naruto was on the ground and did not move.

"What is he doing?" Shikamaru complained.

"We have to help come on." Temari said stepping into the battle field. "Wind Scythe jutsu!" She shouted as she waved her fan sending a huge wind toward Zan, catching him by surprise. He took multiple cuts before hiding behind a desk in the room. Shikamaru jumped to the side of the desk.

"Shadow possession" He called as his shadow entered Zan's shadow. Zan stood up as Shikamaru stood up. Shikamaru walked to the desk as Zan walked away from the desk. Shikamaru had caught him from the back so Zan was now completely exposed. "Get him Temari!"

Temari bit her thumb and spread the blood on her fan. "Quick beheading dance!" She called as she swung her fan sending a small weasel with a scythe toward Zan, taking off his head.

Shikamaru released the jutsu and searched Zan's pockets, sure enough he found the scrolls. He stood up and ran over to Temari who was leaning over Naruto. "Naruto are you okay?" She asked as Naruto twisted and lets out a groan.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know" Temari responded.

Naruto and the Kyuubi's mind were merging and Naruto couldn't think straight, nothing made sense. His world slowly darkened and shut off.

---

Hinata sat on a chair as she watched the three dance to the loud and rather obnoxious music. She wondered why she had agreed to this in the first place. This was beginning to be, as Shikamaru would say, troublesome. She sighed and took a drink of tea that she had ordered. The loud beat started to die down and the girls returned to the seat around Hinata.

"Come on Hinata, dance. Find some cute boy to flirt with" TenTen suggested.

"I'm with Naruto remember?"

"You don't have to go out with him, just mess with him" TenTen replied.

"No, Naruto is the only one for me." Hinata said.

"Fine, but every boy here is checking you out." TenTen replied.

"She is right; every boy here has been looking at you." Sakura said. "Your outfit is great." Sakura said. Hinata was in a soft lavender shirt, though it was a little small. She wore tight jeans that made her look really hot, like always.

"Well, that's too bad because" Hinata said.

"Yes, yes you're with Naruto." Ino interrupted

"Right" Hinata replied.

"Hey, excuse me" A man said, he had short black hair and loose jeans with a blue shirt on. "May I have this dance?" He said extending his hand to Hinata.

"She is spoken for" TenTen replied to the man.

"Really, but he can't be as good as me." He replied. Sakura sighed; he sure was full of himself.

"Your right" Hinata said. "He is better" She finished as she looked away.

The man growled a little. "Fine, just don't come crying to me when he dumps you."

"He will never dump her!" Sakura shouted. She scoffed at the man's arrogance. "Idiot, how can he not get the clue?"

"Well, Hinata is really hot." TenTen said. "I mean if she wasn't with Naruto, she would have lines of boys at her house asking for her hand." TenTen giggled.

"Yeah" Ino laughed.

"No, I don't think that would be, probably only one or two." Hinata said, she didn't think that was a possibility, sure maybe a few but not lines.

"No way! You would defiantly have lines; every boy in Konoha would be lined up!" Sakura shouted. "Trust me, your beautiful… not to sound weird of anything!" Sakura covered.

The girls giggled. Hinata had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, something was wrong. But what, was Naruto in trouble? No it couldn't be he must be fine. She couldn't shake the feeling of something bad was happening.

Sakura spoke up. "Hey Hinata, what time is it?"

She looked around, she couldn't see a clock. "I don't know"

"Time to leave, some guys are trying to make their way to this table to ask you to dance come on let's get out of here." Sakura replied as she stood up and motioned for the rest of them to go. They did, they walked outside where the dark world concealed a cold wind.

"Hey! What do you say to a movie now?" Ino said.

"Anything to get away from here" TenTen replied.

"Alright, what movie?"

"How about some sort of chick flick, since there are no guys here."

"Sure why not." TenTen replied. They headed off to the movies and went to see a generic chick flick about how a boy falls in love with a girl, and the boy doesn't know how to say it. They took their seats in the theater as the theater darkened and the movie started playing.

---

Naruto lifted his eyes to see a world blurred in his eyes. He wondered what had happened. Then he remembered he and the Kyyubi had merged, but where was he now? He grunted as he lifted his head a little.

"Hey, he's waking up." Shikamaru said. Naruto looked over at him; he was on his right shoulder carrying him through the desert.

"Good, Naruto can you hear me?" Temari said. She was on Naruto's left, also carrying him through the desert.

"Uh, yeah…" Naruto replied.

"Good, don't worry were almost to the village hidden in the sand."

"Naruto what happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"The Kyyubi and I merged" Naruto replied.

"Okay, now what does that mean?"

"It means, he can't take over anymore, but I can still use his chakra." Naruto said, though he did not know this previously. It must have been some information the Kyyubi left him.

"Well, I guess that's good."

"Yeah… I…guess so….." Naruto said as he slowly fell back unconscious.

---

The girls watched the drama unfold as the man had finally got enough courage to talk to the woman. They all leaned in a little as the man started stuttering out his feelings. They continued to stare as the man finally uttered the words 'I love you'. They all sighed in relief. They had waited so long for those words. This movie reminded Hinata of her and Naruto a little. She wished he was here.

---

"Naruto?" Temari asked as they started entered deeper into the desert. They were still probably twenty minutes away from the village.

Naruto slowly regained conscience. He grunted a little. "Huh"

"Good you awake, are you doing okay?"

"I've been better." He replied.

"Well, no kidding but are you doing okay for right now?"

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

"Naruto!" Someone called from a distance. Naruto looked around it wasn't Shikamaru or Temari. He looked behind him.

"What was that?" Temari asked.

"You heard it to?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, so did I" Shikamaru said.

"Naruto!" It called again.

"Hey is that it?" Shikamaru said when he saw a small doubled over figure in the distance.

"Maybe let's go see." Naruto said.

"Fine, but approach with caution" Shikamaru replied.

---

Hinata stood up as the screen darkened and the theater started to lighten. The other stood up stretching from sitting down for so long. "Well, I should probably start to head home" Hinata said. She was kind of tired; it must have been at least 10 o'clock.

"Hinata you can't go yet, come on lets go do something else." Sakura said.

"Like what?"

"hm…. "

Hinata hoped they didn't think of anything. This was fun spending time with them especially after Naruto left but this wasn't exactly thrilling.

"Hey, just for fun let's go somewhere and sing!" TenTen suggested.

"Sing?" Sakura questioned the idea.

"Yeah, like a group go to a bar or something."

"Um, no thanks." Hinata tried to politely refuse.

"Too bad." Ino said as they grabbed her and dragged her out of the theatre and down the street to a bar with a music player.

"What song?"

"I don't care put something good!" Sakura replied, she was pumped, this was extremely fun. TenTen shrugged and flipped through the list and pressed a few buttons coming to wild song with multiple beats in a very short period of time. The beats seemed to be speed up and rhythmic. "Hey, yeah!" Sakura shouted before joining into the words coming from the music player. The other girls chorused in, not caring who heard, they danced and sang along. If they stumbled on a word they would quickly catch up and act like nothing happened.

"Hinata! Your turn, we need a soft voice for this part!" Ino shouted, as the crazy beat slowed.

Hinata got wide eyed and quickly shook her head. "Um, no have Sakura do it."

"Come on Hinata!" TenTen prodded. "Do it or I'll tell Naruto you were cheating on him!"

"He won't believe you…" Hinata replied.

"I don't know I can be kinda convincing." TenTen smirked grabbing a kunai from her pouch. Hinata sighed why was she here? She let out her voice and started singing. Her angel sing-song voice swept a regular chorus line, into an amazing refrain. It was beautiful. Hinata stopped as soon as she could. "Wow, you have an amazing voice." TenTen said as she went back to singing. The song slowly died away.

"Hinata why don't you sing? Your voice was amazing!" Sakura complimented.

"Um, well I don't really like to sing in front of people." She said and blushed a little. "Anyway, I'm going to go back to Naruto's and go to sleep." Hinata said, she was tired and she didn't want to spend the whole night doing this. The girls finally nodded and let her go. She walked back to Naruto's, she had no one to sleep next to… it was going to be a long night.

---

The group closed in as the figure started to take shape. The figure was still doubled over and seemed unharmed. It didn't seem to have missing limbs or a trail of blood, why was it doubled over?

"Naruto!" the voice called again. The figure lifted its face.

Naruto recognized the face instantly. But how could it be? He had killed him just a little while ago. "Sasuke?!?"


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway.

---

**Chapter 38: Naruto's death.**

"Naruto, help me" The figured said again.

"Is that really Sasuke?" Temari asked in shock.

"Y-yes"

"I thought I killed you" Naruto said. They lifted him up in the dark.

"No, you probably killed my curse mark."

"What"

"Well you see I was in grass country and I found this old book it told me how to separate my self from the curse mark. I needed one person to attach the curse mark to, that's why it looked different."

"What about the sharingan, he had the sharingan."

"Yeah, it took my abilities as well, and my looks, I had to sacrifice someone but orochimaru was going to use him for another sacrifice so he was doomed. It was the only way to get rid of it. It had to take a copy of my abilities but it took a lot of my chakra. I was completely drained for three days. Even now I'm worn out."

"Sasuke…"

"Please help me"

"I don't know this could be a trap." Temari replied.

"I swear it's not a trap, I figured out that the curse mark was controlling me. I finally got a hold of myself and got rid of it."

"Come on guys lets help him." Naruto said.

"Alright fine."

"Thank you" Sasuke said as Shikamaru helped him up. They continued to sand village, though they kept a close eye on Sasuke.

---

Hinata lay down awake in bed. She stared up at the ceiling after thirty minutes. She still worried about Naruto. She sighed and rolled over and closed her eyes. She didn't feel anything like sleeping; she sat up and walked out of the room. She traveled across the house; she opened the back door and looked out at the night sky that was sprayed with white stars. She walked across the cold training grounds that chilled her bare feet. She closed up the robe she had wrapped around her body, over her large orange t-shirt she borrowed from Naruto. She entered the bath house and turned on the heat.

She stared at the water and wished Naruto was here. She thought that maybe he was thinking about her. She looked out to the moon hoping he was okay. She sighed, it must have been midnight and she still couldn't get any sleep. She tested the water and it was warm, she undressed and slipped into the water. This was a big bath, and this was the first time she was naked in this bath, she felt so exposed, she covered herself with her arms. She blushed, there was no one there but she still felt embarrassed to be in such a large bath naked.

She finally slipped deeper into the bath keeping her nose and eyes above water. She felt good in the nice warm water. She closed her eyes, and she still didn't feel like she could actually sleep. She was right this is a long night. She reached out across the water to find a small sponge. She shifted herself and faced the door; she looked around getting more comfortable being in the bath. She found a small boat and smiled. Naruto had carved a small leaf symbol of the side of the boat. She drooped on arm at her side and fiddled with the boat with her hand extended across the bath pushing the boat back and forth, side to side.

"Hinata?" Sakura called as she rounded the corner and knocked on the bath door. Sakura herd a small 'eep' and then a splash.

"S-Sakura?" Hinata questioned, wondering why on earth she was here. Her head poking out of the water.

"Hey Hinata…" Sakura said as she started to open the door.

"Sakura I'm in the bath!" Hinata called as Sakura still continued to open the door. "Sakura stop!" Hinata called. The door stopped.

"What?"

"Well, I'm naked…" Hinata said as she blushed deeper.

"Oh right" Sakura laughed.

"Why are you here? It's almost midnight."

"Correction, it's past midnight."

"What?"

"Yeah, Tsunade just told me that Naruto has arrived in sand…" She paused she couldn't tell her his condition. According to the report he was in an unstable condition. No one could seem to figure out what exactly was wrong. "With Sasuke…" She continued. She had wanted to see him. Now he seemed like he was so close.

"Sasuke!" Hinata replied. "But I thought Naruto killed him…"

"What?" Sakura shouted.

"Didn't Tsunade tell you, Sasuke attacked me and Naruto, and Naruto killed him."

"Tsunade didn't tell me that!"

"Well… it's okay now, because I guess he didn't actually die." Hinata said but she was worried, why was Sasuke there. Hinata had gotten out of the bath and dried herself with a towel. She changed quickly and wrapped her robe over herself. She walked to the door and opened it. It revealed Saukra looking down at the ground with a tear running down her cheek. "Sakura?"

"Sasuke's back…" She said between sniffles.

"Yes, then why are you crying?" confused on why she was crying.

"Well... I am happy, but how do we know he still isn't evil."

This hit Hinata full force. If he was he might try to hurt Naruto. "Naruto…" She whispered.

---

Naruto laid on a medical bed surrounded by multiple doctors who were helpless to him. He tossed in turned in pain. His eyes opened flashing between the red demon fox eyes and his sky blue eyes.

'**Kid this isn't going well.'**

'No kidding' Naruto shouted as more pain surged trough his body.

'**Kid you might not make it.'**

'What?' He asked in a gasp of pain.

'**Well, sometimes this happens, the host dies and the spirit gets released.' **The fox sneered. **'I wouldn't mind' **

'No…'

'**It's been swell kid, but we must go our separate ways I guess. I can't do anything. I feel… so helpless.' **The voice was silent for while **'looks like you won't see Hinata again…'**

Naruto gasped, 'No… no… I will see Hinata' Pain surged through his body and he blacked out once more.

"What on earth is going on with this kid?" the doctor asked. No one said anything.

--

Sasuke sat up in bed he was currently eating some special food that was supposed to help him feel better. So far all it did was leave an awful taste in his mouth. He looked at the doorway as Temari and Shikamaru entered the room and sat down. "So you're coming back?"

"I guess so"

"Why?"

Sasuke was puzzled by the question. "What do you mean why?"

"Why are you coming back?"

"Because I wanted to see my friends and get rid of that curse mark, that's why"

"Yes, but you chose to leave did you not?" Temari replied.

"In a way no, I found that the curse mark was controlling me, it was so discrete that it made it seem like it was my idea."

"I'm sure" Shikamaru scoffed

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke growled.

"Well, you leave us and then practically kill Naruto…" Shikamaru started.

"I told you the curse mark was controlling me."

"I still don't feel I have the ground to trust you yet." Shikamaru said.

"Fine, don't" Sasuke replied. He had no hidden intentions but they acted like he did, but he couldn't completely blame them, after what he had done.

---

The two girls sat on the couch and watched T.V. neither of them could sleep. They stared in silence. Hinata had a bad feeling… still. She knew she should sleep but she simply couldn't. Like Naruto held her ability to sleep. She sighed a looked over at Sakura, she seemed to have no trouble getting to sleep.

Hinata stood up from the couch she laid Sakura out on the couch. She walked back to Naruto's room and crawled in the bed. She closed her eyes shut and tried desperately to sleep, though she didn't know what she could do to make herself sleep. Her thoughts slowly drifted as she finally fell asleep.

---

"_Naruto, come home" Naruto heard a beautiful voice say. He looked around himself; he could only see green trees. "Naruto, come home" It said again, though it seemed to come from everywhere. He continued to look slowly walking forward. The voice was stronger "Naruto, come home" It said again. Naruto dashed toward the calling. He came to a house. His house, he saw Hinata standing in the doorway. He ran to her and held her in his arms. "Naruto, I'm so glad your home"_

Naruto sat up sat up straight. He panted nothing hurt he felt amazing. He looked around, he didn't remember this place it was very bright and what he was resting on was really soft. "Am…. Am I dead…" He looked around, the room was still bright. "No, no! I can't be dead I have to go see Hinata!" He panicked he fumbled his way out of the thing he was lying on. He stumbled across the floor. "I want to see who's in charge here! Send me back! I have to go back to Hinata!" He shouted, as he continued to stumble around looking for something or someone he didn't know which. "Hey! I demand to go back, Hinata and I are going to start a family, I can't die yet!" he shouted. Darn fox, how could that stupid thing let him die? Wait if he's dead that means the fox was released. "Darn fox!" He shouted. "Hey is anyone here! Look I have to go back to Hinata!" He continued to shout.

---

Hinata shot up in bed. She looked around, something had happened, to Naruto… maybe. She couldn't tell. She relaxed; it couldn't be Naruto, could it?

---

Naruto was still stumbling around yelling "Hinata! I have to go see Hinata!" followed by a multitude of profanities about the place he was at.

"Naruto, be quiet people are still trying to sleep. Some people are actually sick… and for the love of all things stop swearing." Temari said, as she rounded the corner.

"Temari did you die to? Man doesn't it suck up here…." This reminded him of what he was doing. "Hey, someone let me go back!" He shouted.

"Naruto! Shhh! What are you talking about I'm not dead."

"Then you can see me… am I a ghost!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto you're not a ghost you're alive." She responded, what was wrong with him?

"Really I'm alive? You mean it"

"Of course I mean it you idiot."

"So I can go back home and see Hinata?" He asked with his hope rekindled.

"Of course, after all that shouting about her I think it's only fair." Temari teased.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted as he danced around in the lobby. He grabbed Temari and jumped up and down. "I'm alive!" He shouted.

"Naruto stop yelling, and for goodness sake put your freaking pants back on!" Temari said.

This statement confused Naruto. He looked down; he was dressed in the hospital uniform gown thing. The kind that barely cover your lower section, he blushed a little and grabbed the edges and pulled them as far down as he could. "Thanks… hey wait why am I in this darn thing anyway?"

"Well they had to check you over for whatever was causing you problems so they just put this thing on you." She said pointing to his uniform.

"Oh well, let me go change" Naruto said as he zipped back down the way he had come and back into his room. He changed and went back to meet Temari, who was now in a room holding a curtain.

"So Naruto do you remember this person?" She said as she pulled the curtain away. Revealing a man sitting in a bed with black hair.

"Sasuke?"

"The one and only" He said with a smirk.

"Sasuke are you coming back with us?"

"I guess so…" He replied.

"Alright!" He said as he grabbed his hand and shook it. "It's good to have you back" Naruto said with a big smile.

"So Naruto, I hear that you and Hinata are together huh?" Sasuke said with another smirk.

"Where did you hear that?"

"You, you were screaming it. The whole hospital heard it."

"Oh right…" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well yeah, Hinata and I are together, and she is the greatest." Naruto replied with a large smile. Sasuke laughed a little.

"Well, it only took three years." He said.

"Yeah, yeah"

"I want to see you two together." He said.

"Everyone does…" Naruto responded. "Hey you should go out with Sakura" Naruto suggested.

"Isn't she dating lee now?" Temari asked.

"Oh yeah, but we can arrange it. Lee probably can find someone else." Naruto said brushing off the comment.

"Sure I guess I kind of owe it to her."

"Well, don't do it cause you 'owe her' do because you want to" Temari replied.

Sasuke smiled a little. "Alright I would want to"

"I'll arrange it." Naruto said. "Maybe a double date?" He suggested.

"Don't push your luck Naruto" Sasuke said. Naruto laughed.

---

Hinata woke up and looked at the clock, she had finally gotten sleep. It was now about ten in the morning. She walked into the living room where Sakura was sleeping… still. Hinata looked down at Sakura who had one arms strewn over her face and one leg stuck up into the air over the edge of the couch. Her hair was a mess, and her other leg dangled over the other side of the couch. Hinata was glad there weren't any boys here, that would be improper of her.

She figured she should start making some breakfast, she didn't know what Sakura liked so she just starting making warm rice. She sat in a chair and wondered when Naruto would be back. She found herself smiling as she thought about him.

The rice was ready and Hinata started putting it into bowls. When she had set it on the table, Sakura moaned and twisted her body, she fell off the couch and landed on the floor. She woke up in a daze. "What… Hinata?" She asked as if she was surprised. "Where am I?"

"We are at Naruto's house"

"Why?"

"Well, I'm Naruto's girlfriend and I'm waiting here for when he gets back, and you're here because last night you came to tell me that Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the sand." Hinata said talking to her like she was a five year old.

"Oh… right" She said as she slowly recalled the events. She sniffed the air. "What's that smell?"

"Rice… are you hungry?" Hinata asked, and Sakura nodded. She walked over to the table and grabbed a bowl.

"So Hinata, do you do this every morning?" Sakura asked as she stared eating.

"Yes"

"mm… well you already have your mothering instincts, Naruto must be very happy that you make him food every morning." Sakura smiled.

Hinata blushed and nodded a little. So Sakura decided to continue speaking. "Hey, I forgot to mention last night, Naruto is hopefully coming home today"

Hinata's eyes sparked with hope, "What? Naruto-kun is coming home!" She called him Naruto-kun in her excitement

"Yeah, Naruto-_kun_ is coming home" She teased, and Hinata blushed.

"D-Do you know when?"

"Yeah probably a little after noon."

---

"What? You mean it?" Naruto asked.

"Yup, we can go back today." Shikamaru replied.

"Then let's go!" Naruto shouted.

"Not with out seeing me." Came a voice from behind an opening door. Naruto turned around to see a red spiky haired man with a large gourd on his back.

"Gaara!"

---

**Notes: In case you didn't notice the title is a fake I just felt like leading you on.**


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway.

Let me make one thing clear, I'm not anti-LeeSaku but I prefer SasuSaku. By the way Lee and his new GF are happy.

------

**Chapter 39: Return**

Gaara walked in, holding a small square object. "Hello Naruto, it's been a while." He said with his similar emotionless tone. Though there was a hint of it in his voice, and in his eyes.

"Yeah, no kidding! How have you been?" Naruto replied.

"Okay, how about you"

"Great…until this mission" Naruto chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I see" Gaara gave a small smile, like he was planning something. "I'm sure you life is pretty good considering."

Naruto gave him a confused look. "Considering what?" Naruto was worried now.

"This" Gaara replied holding up the small square object in his hand. It was a picture of two people kissing by sunset. The sun setting behind them, they were outlined in black the sunset mixed colors in between them. Their faces and bodies just detailed enough, to see them. The love was obvious. "Tsunade sent it to me"

"Tsunade…" Naruto growled.

Temari laughed, "She had that on her desk. I really love that picture, Gaara would you make me a copy?"

"Sure, and Naruto do you want one? After all it is a picture of you and Hinata."

Naruto had to admit he himself sort of liked the picture, it made him think of Hinata. He struggled a little. "Yeah, sure." He replied.

"I thought so." Gaara said handing the picture to a man who quickly disappeared. "He'll be back in a little." Gaara took a seat across from where Naruto was standing. "So how about you Sasuke, after you left the leaf village there was quite a stir." He said turning his attention to Sasuke

"What about me?"

"How are you doing now that your energy has been mostly restored?"

"Okay, I guess"

"Hm, yes well considering you were a missing ninja you're going to have to answer a few questions."

Sasuke groaned, "dang it…"

"Don't worry, not me. Tsunade… She's much worse" Gaara responded.

Naruto laughed, "By far!" He said in between a laugh.

"Great… just great!" Sasuke replied.

"As for now I would like you guys to stay and have lunch." Gaara offered.

"Lunch sounds great" Temari said, "I haven't had anything to eat for a while." She wined.

"Hey I thought you were just going to stop Naruto from yelling…" Shikamaru said as he entered the room. "But yeah I could go for lunch" He said taking his place next to Temari.

"Thanks but no thanks Gaara I have to get home and see Hinata, you know?" Naruto said, not that he didn't want to stay and chat but, Hinata was way more important.

"I see, well you can go if you want but at least stay for a little. I promise we'll get something quick."

"Alright, but really, it better be quick." Naruto replied folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Don't worry I understand." Gaara responded.

"Yeah, Naruto you must be dying to go back to Hinata." Temari teased.

"What if I am?" Naruto asked.

"I figured as much" Temari chuckled a little.

"Well, come on lets go get some quick food. Maybe some ramen for you Naruto?"

"Alright! But let's hurry" Naruto walked out of the room and the group followed they walked out into the street and searched for a shop.

"Yes Naruto we know… we know." Sasuke replied.

---

"Sakura it's noon." Hinata said as she looked at the clock.

"Yeah and?"

"Naruto is coming back isn't he?"

"I said _around_ noon." Sakura replied.

"Aren't you waiting for Sasuke?"

"Yeah…"

"Wait what about lee?" Hinata asked.

"Oh I took care of it" Sakura smiled. "I dumped him when I heard Sasuke was coming back."

"That's mean Sakura" Hinata replied, wondering how she could be that heartless.

"Don't worry, I hooked him up with my cousin, she looks somewhat like me and she is a little more his speed."

" but… he loved you."

"Yeah, but now he loves her."

"Does he?"

"Yup, he fell in love the moment he saw her. She's actually just a little bit older than me, by two months." Sakura replied. "Trust me he was glad when I dumped him, my cousin is just perfect for him she has his enthusiasm just like him. Really these two are great."

"But are you sure Naruto-kun is coming back at noon today?"

"Yes I'm sure that Naruto-_kun _is coming back" Sakura teased her with the 'kun' part.

Hinata waited, she wanted Naruto to be back. She sat down and waited.

---

"So Naruto I understand that you and the Kyyubi have merged…" Gaara said.

"Mhm…" Naruto replied stuffing his first bowl of noodles in his mouth.

"I see and what does that entail?"

Naruto groaned he would have to stop eating. "Well the fox can no longer take over, I have his chakra and he is still inside me but if he can still talk to me but not nearly as much. It's not much but you know at least he can't take over." Naruto explained before going back to his ramen.

"Oh I see."

"How about you Gaara how was your merging?"

"Well I don't… you see the way it was sealed inside me was different then your seal so I will not be mergeing…" Gaara replied.

"Oh…" Naruto just left it at that.

--

"Hey Hinata…" Sakura said. She looked over at Hinata who was sitting in a chair twiddling her thumbs.

"Yes?" She replied, broken out of her daze.

"Do you think Sasuke will be… bad?"

Hinata wasn't sure… "Of course not, he will come back just as he was before all the bad things happened to him." Hinata reassured Sakura, though still unsure herself.

"Do you really think so?" Sakura asked.

Hinata nodded with a smile on her face, trying to support her.

"Thanks Hinata." Sakura smiled, Hinata was one girl she could count on.

---

"Okay, I'm done" Naruto said setting down his tenth bowl of ramen. They had stopped at a small restaurant to eat. Naruto pulled out the green frog and set the money on the table. "Thanks Gaara, Hinata and I might visit sometime."

"Actually I might be visiting in a couple of days."

"Really for what?" Naruto said stopping his dash out of the restaurant.

"Normal Hokage and Kazekage stuff." Gaara replied.

"That's cool…" Naruto said, he was now uninterested. Naruto turned to start the run back home when someone stopped his way.

"Naruto? Here is your picture." The man said handing him a small photo in a wooden frame.

"Oh right thanks." Naruto grabbed the frame and looked at it. The picture was good, like always.

While he was staring, Temari and Shikamaru had finished eating. They walked over to him. "Okay Naruto we can leave. Hey Gaara thanks for the lunch" they called as they walked out of the restaurant. Temari took her picture. They waved and Gaara waved back. Sasuke rose up out of his seat and followed.

Naruto dashed in front of them as they exited the village. "You better not slow me down!" Naruto shouted as he dashed forward. "After all I have to see Hinata!" He shouted as he sped up, spraying sand from his feet.

Shikamaru groaned. "Oh man, that means we have to try to keep up… aw man what a drag." Temari giggled.

"Well, let's go" Sasuke said as he dashed forward trying to catch up to Naruto. Shikamaru growled a little. He started speeding up with Temari before they started running after the two.

They quickly exited wind country and quickly ran into the forest between wind and fire country. "Hey Naruto! Slow down!" Shikamaru called.

"No way, I want to get home as fast as possible."

"That's great and all but would you" Shikamaru started, but Naruto speed up out of hearing range. "Slow…. Down….." He sighed. "How troublesome"

"Maybe if you speed up it wouldn't be much of a problem." Temari said.

"But that's the reason why, I don't want to speed up, I'm working a lot as is."

"It's cute how he wants to get to Hinata so fast." Temari replied. "Anyway come on we have to keep up, Sasuke is already closing in on Naruto"

"Yeah, yeah" He said as the two speed up.

---

Naruto saw familiar territory, they were in fire country now, probably close to konoha. "Hey were almost home!" Naruto shouted as he, once again, speed up. He was pumped he couldn't wait to see Hinata and her beautiful soft eyes, beautiful hair and great body, her… Naruto almost slipped of the tree branch. He couldn't think about those perverted thoughts. He quickly recovered and continued to run toward his love.

"Hey Naruto!" Sasuke called. "How is Sakura?"

"I don't know, I don't care! Right now I only care about seeing Hinata!" He shouted back. She was the only thing that mattered.

"No, really!"

"She was sad when you left and she still misses you." Naruto called.

"Really? We'll I guess I will see for myself." Sasuke replied.

"Well you really hurt her feeling I don't know if she will still like you" Naruto lied, he knew Sakura still loved him.

"Really?" Sasuke replied sounding somewhat worried.

"Why do you care? I thought you didn't like her." Naruto teased.

"I don't I just figured I should get to know my old teammate" Sasuke covered.

"Uh, huh right." Naruto laughed as the walls of konoha started to come into view. "Hinata!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

---

Hinata sighed she got up from her chair and walked to the front door.

"Where you going?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to wait for Naruto" She replied as she stepped out of the front door.

"Hey wait for me, Sasuke is coming to." She said as she quickly followed her outside. They walked rather fast paced toward the gates. They started to come to a slow as they reached the gates.

Hinata activated her Byakugan to see if they were coming sure enough she found two figures racing toward them. "Naruto-kun!" She shouted in excitement. Naruto was closing in quickly.

"Is Sasuke with him?" Sakura asked.

"Yes"

"Alright! Sasuke-kun is home" Sakura squealed.

Naruto was now in view without the Byakugan. "Hinata-Chan!" She heard Naruto yell.

"Naruto-kun!" She called back.

Naruto was already inside the gates. He tackled Hinata, and swung her around in the air. Hinata giggled. Naruto buried his head into her stomach. "Oh, Hinata-chan I missed you so much." He said as he lifted up her shirt a little and kissed her stomach.

Hinata blushed, "N-Naruto-kun"

"Please just a little? I haven't seen you in forever."

"Naruto it hasn't been even two days." Hinata responded.

"But it sure seems like it… Please just a little?" Naruto begged, still looking up at her.

"Okay" Hinata responded. Naruto smiled and went back to kissing her stomach. He slowly lowered her down and started kissing up her arm before kissing her lips, he had set her on the ground. He pressed his hand behind her head and pulled her into a deep kiss. He didn't want to stop kissing her. He continued to kiss her as Sasuke came through the gates.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted.

"Hello Sakura" He replied, looking at his old teammate. She was a little better looking than he remembered.

"Sasuke-kun are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine" Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto and Hinata who were still kissing.

"Are you hungry? Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry…" Sasuke replied.

"Oh…" He had not changed; he still wouldn't go out with her. Maybe it was a bad idea to dump lee so fast.

"But I will go with you, if you are hungry" He suggested.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Does that mean you… you like me?" 

"Maybe a little" He said tilting his head up a little.

Sakura squealed and jumped on him with a hug. Sasuke hugged her back a little. Sasuke looked over her shoulder at Naruto and Hinata who were still kissing. "Do they always kiss this long?" He asked.

"Pretty much…" She said looking at the couple herself. "Trust me this will go on for a while." She continued.

"So how are things here?" Sasuke asked.

"Okay I guess." Sakura replied. Sasuke grunted, as a signal he was uninterested if nothing important happened. "So your back… but why did you leave?"

"That curse mark was controlling me." Sasuke replied, it caused Sakura to go silent she remembered the event. That was a very difficult time for both of them.

"But, how did you get control back?"

"I found a way to separate it from myself"

"Really?" Sakura replied as she reached around him and pulled down the back of his shirt a little. There was no mark. "Wow, its completely gone."

"Yeah, so are we going for lunch or what?"

"Sasuke!" Tsunade yelled as she landed in front of him. Two ANBU landed behind him, they made hand signs and Sasuke couldn't move. "Alright Sasuke, why are you here? What is your plan?"

"I don't have a plan, except to get my old life back. See I got my curse mark separated from me." Sasuke tried to prove himself.

Tsunade checked his back, seeing there was no mark, she continued to eye him. "Take him and examine him" She said and the ANBU nodded and grabbed him and disappeared.

"Tsunade! He was finally going to go out with me!" Sakura wined. "Not to mention he is good. That curse mark was controlling him."

"Well, I'm not going to take any chances. He has to be checked. Don't worry we wont hurt him, unless we have to."

"But!"

"No, we have to, no more." Tsunade said and Sakura knew not to push it. Sakura just nodded. "Welcome back Naruto" Tsunade said turning her attention to Naruto and Hinata, who were still kissing.

"You might want to wait, they haven't stopped kissing yet." Sakura said as Temari and Shikamaru entered the village.

"Oh man, that was so troublesome Naruto…" Shikamaru started but then saw what Naruto was doing.

"Hey, Naruto!" Temari called, but to no avail. She sighed. "Well I think they will be at it for a while."

"I agree." Sakura replied. "What should we do?" Sakura laughed, and everyone else laughed too.

They watched the two kiss, Naruto slowly lowered Hinata to the ground and quickly followed her. He lay on top of her and continued to kiss. He rolled over bringing Hinata on top of him. Everyone else got a little more wide-eyed, but they couldn't stop watching. They rolled over again, and Naruto finally stopped kissing Hinata's lips. He started kissing her neck before slowly stopping. "I love you Hinata Hyuga" He said as he kissed her neck some more.

"I love you Naruto Uzumaki" She responded. Naruto went back to kissing her lips. Shikamaru sat down. Temari followed. Naruto licked Hinata's tongue. She liked this, she missed him so much. Unfortunately no good thing lasts forever. Naruto was yanked up into the air by Tsunade.

"That's enough Naruto." She said. "Hinata you too, that's enough. I know you miss each other but don't do this out in the open."

"Alright! Come on Hinata lets go home!" Naruto said as he dropped out of Tsunade's grip. He picked her up off the ground and ran off toward there house.

"Naruto!" Tsunade called, but she knew it was of no use. He was already out of ear shot. She growled. "I guess we don't need him for the report."

"Speaking of which." Shikamaru said getting up off the ground. "Here's the scroll." He said as he pulled the scroll out of his back pack and handed it to her.

"Good job, I take it you gave Gaara his scroll?"

"Yup"

"Good, well come on come to my office we can finish up the mission report." She said as she walked toward her office. They followed.

---

Naruto burst through the front door, "Hey Hinata reach into my back pack" He told her. She nodded and unzipped his backpack and reached in. She pulled out a the picture. She smiled, "Gaara gave it to me." He explained. She smiled and reached out to set it on the table.

When she had set it down Naruto zipped right into his room. He stood her up in front of the side of the bed. She was confused for a little, Naruto crouched down on all fours. He stuck his butt in the air and kept his head low; he flashed a big grin and shook his butt in the air a little before jumping at Hinata. Tackling her onto the bed, he rolled with her across the bed. Hinata was giggling, Naruto was laughing as he threw covers everywhere before throwing the covers on top of them He smiled as he snuggled close to her face. She smiled back before kissing him. "Oh Hinata-chan I missed you so much. I didn't know if I would make it." Naruto said as he cuddled closer squeezing her close. He snuggled his head under her chin with his eyes closed. Hinata blushed deeply.

"Naruto-kun?" She asked not knowing his eyes were closed.

"Yeah?" He opened his eyes and realized he was staring right at her chest. "Oh!" He snapped back. "Sorry, sorry! I forgot I just want to be close to you!" Naruto didn't actually forget; how could you? She was so lovely.

"It's okay Naruto-kun, I love you" She said as she kissed him and pulled him back to her pulling him close. Naruto felt her chest press up against him, he tensed a little. Naruto was doing everything to stop himself from doing more than he should. His heart raced and he started to sweat a little. He had seen her chest and now he wanted to go all the way. He was about ready to throw the 'wait for marriage' thing out the window. Naruto just focused on kissing her. He didn't want to kill the mood, he wondered it Hinata was thinking the same thing. Though probably not, he couldn't be a pervert like Jiraiya and his 'research'.

He pulled back a little. Hinata opened her eyes. But he quickly went back to kissing Hinata. His thoughts melted away, Hinata's kiss was amazing and more than enough for him. He smiled that his thoughts had left him. That darn pervert had already corrupted his mind a little. Naruto pulled Hinata close again and kissed her neck. "Oh, Naruto-kun I love you" She said as she kissed him.

"I love you Hinata-chan." He lifted the covers up as he pulled Hinata up with him. He jumped up and down on the bed like a little kid on all fours. He stopped, "What did you do while I was gone?"

"The girls had a girls night out it was no fun without you" She said giving him another quick kiss. "I love you Naruto-kun" She said as she wrapped her arms around him and cuddled her whole body close to him.

"I love you Hinata-chan… My angel, Hinata"


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway.

Time skip.

If I get any comments like "I don't think Naruto characters know about Halloween" I'll… well let's hope it doesn't come to that.

---

**Chapter 40: A Naruto and Hinata Halloween part 1. **

Naruto and Hinata sat at the table. "So what are you going to be?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know; what about you?" Hinata asked.

"… Okay, I don't have anything either." Naruto admitted.

Hinata giggled a little. "Well, let's go see what the store has."

"Good idea." Naruto smiled he stood up and grabbed Hinata's hand. He pulled her up out of her seat; he gave her a kiss, before leaving the house. He dashed off the street pulling Hinata with him. Hinata started running on her own. They blew by one 'pervy sage'.

"Hey you lovers! Where's the fire?" He shouted. He didn't get a response. He sighed and went back to his 'research'. He pulled out a telescope and looked around the city.

Hinata giggled, and Naruto laughed. They closed in on the store and slowed down but not before blowing by another grey-haired man, flipping the pages of his favorite book. "Hey, I missed some pages." He complained. He flipped back the pages and continued reading, after looking at the two run to the store.

The couple stopped at the store and entered, they walked down the aisle with Halloween costumes. Naruto scanned the many choices. "How about a grim reaper?" He said pulling out a plastic scythe.

"No… I don't think so."

"How about…" Naruto slid the scythe back. "What about a jester?" Naruto asked pulling a hat out the rack and putting it on his head.

"I don't think so."

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, as he knocked out costumes to get to one that caught his eye. "This is perfect for you!" Naruto shouted as he pulled out a large pair of feather looking, white wings. "I know you're an angel already…"

"Naruto-kun…" She snuggled close to him and kissed him. She smiled. "Get one angel for you." She said referring to the wings.

"I have one…" He said kissing her forehead. "You"

"Naruto, I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

"Naruto get some angel wings for you"

"No, I'll be this…" Naruto said pulling out little red plastic horns.

"Naruto, you're not"

"It would be cool." Naruto interrupted.

"But,"

"No, I want to be this." He smiled and put his finger to her lips, before kissing her.

"As long as you know you're my angel." She replied.

"You're a real angel." He said.

They left the aisle and searched the other aisles. They found an aisle with mountains of candy. Naruto, acted like a kid in a candy shop, in a way he was. He jumped from candy to candy. "Let's get these… No These… Oh! These are awesome." He shouted. Hinata felt like she had a five year old in front of her.

"Naruto-kun, pick three…" She said.

"Only three?" Naruto wined.

"Yes, only three" Hinata said grabbing his arm.

"What about now?" Naruto asked before pulling her into a kiss.

"Only three… But I did appreciate the kiss." She smiled.

"Awww… okay" Naruto dashed from candy to candy. Pulling Hinata with him. She felt like she was in a whirl pool. Naruto finally stopped he grabbed three bags of candy. "How about these?"

Hinata shook her head, trying to regain her balance. She focused on the three bags. "Yeah, those are fine." She replied, finally shaking her dizziness. Naruto smiled and they went to the check out.

The man looked at them and slowly reached for the microphone and hid it. Naruto chuckled. They had come here once before, Naruto felt rather mischievous that day, he had taken the microphone and said over the intercom that there was a beautiful girl named Hinata in the store. "Don't worry about it." The man eyed him suspiciously. He kept the microphone hidden. He took the outfits and candy and scanned them. Naruto handed him the money and took the bag as they walked out of the store.

"We still have a while before people start going trick-or-treating." Naruto stated.

"Hey! Naruto!" Sakura called from behind them. She was wearing a witch hat.

Naruto chuckled, "She is a witch" giving her a big smile.

"Shh, Naruto" She whispered before Sakura came into earshot.

"Hey, I see you guys are getting ready for Halloween." She said

"Yeah, how about you and Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke is in questioning for the last time, he's been under control for a week, and I haven't seen him till this morning and hopefully tonight." She explained.

"Oh" Naruto responded.

"So what are you guys going to do tonight?"

"Probably hand out candy… Maybe hit a couple of houses ourselves."

"Oh, well we are probably going to host a little party at Tsunade's office if you want to come. It starts around nine so you can still do stuff."

"Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Sure" She replied.

"Okay, count us there"

"Can do, I'll see you there" Sakura replied before waving and running off down the street.

"Well, well another party" Naruto smiled. "This is fun."

"Yeah, I'm sure it will." She smiled and wrapped on arm around him. They walked to the house. Naruto opened the door and set the bag on the table and pulled out his little red plastic horns and placed them on his head, as he matted down some spiky hair.

Naruto rubbed his hands together. He faked an evil laugh. "Hinata, you are all mine! All mine!" He laughed evilly again. Hinata giggled a little. Naruto ran over and grabbed Hinata pulling her into him. He wrapped his arms around her. "I will never let you go!" He shouted.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She replied. Cuddling closer to him.

"Neither would I" He said kissing her hair. He smiled and rested his head on hers. Her hair was so soft. He cuddled close squeezing her tightly. He nuzzled her hair. "Hinata…" He whispered.

"Naruto-kun" She whispered in a sort of teasing tone.

"Hinata-chan I love it when you say my name like that." He told her this on a regular basis. He didn't know why, but it was just amazing to hear her voice like that. It was great to hear those words come from her soft lips. Her lovely voice, just saying his name.

Naruto felt a small press against his stomach. Hinata had pushed his stomach a little. "Naruto-kun, I need to take a shower." She said.

"You're fine." Not wanting to let her go.

"Please Naruto." Hinata begged.

"Oh okay… Hurry back" Naruto sighed.

"I always do." She whispered before kissing him on the cheek. Naruto watched as Hinata walked back to the shower room. He had a spark of mischief, his prankster self was starting to show again. He quietly followed her; she closed the door to the bathroom. Naruto stood still outside the door. Making sure not to cast his shadow, he leaned his head back. He heard the rings of the shower curtain grind along the rod above the shower. He then heard running water shoot through the pipes. He slowly turned the knob and poked his head in the small crack in the doorway. The curtain was fully drawn and impossible to see through. He saw Hinata's clothes folded perfectly in the corner nearest the door. He reached in and grabbed the clothes.

Naruto held in a muffled laughter. When Hinata got out she would have no clothes to change into. Naruto had a spark of smarts; he realized she had a towel. That would ruin his plans. He poked his head back in the door and quickly scanned the room; he noticed the towel folded over the towel rack just to the left of the door. He snuck in very quietly and quickly pulled the towel off the rack and left the bathroom. He slowly closed the door and ran. He took the clothes and towel and laid them on the couch.

He snickered. He hoped that Hinata would have no choice but to come out naked. He slapped himself. He was becoming a pervert. He sulked a little, darn that pervy sage! Jiraiya had rubbed off on him. He couldn't help it though Hinata was just so absolutely beautiful. He sighed; he would go through with this. It was part of who he was, he was a prankster.

Hinata was massaging the shampoo into her hair. She held her head under the downpour of water from the metallic shower head. She helped rinse the shampoo out of her hair, before adding conditioner. She massaged that trough her hair, she grabbed a bar of soap while she waited for the conditioner to spread through her hair. She rubbed her body with the purple bar of soap.

She rinsed her body and rinsed her hair. As a combination of soap and water slid down her body and fell off into the drain. She turned the knob off and water stopped flowing.

Naruto heard the water stop. He snickered, any minute now.

Hinata opened the shower door and pushed back the curtain. She took a few steps out, she looked at where the towel had been, but now was not. She was taken by surprise; maybe she had placed it somewhere else. She looked around and noticed her clothes were gone as well. No that decided it, she specifically remembered folding her cloths and putting them in that corner. She realized it must have been Naruto, he was still a prankster, but she still loved it about him.

She sighed. "Naruto!" She called through the door.

"Yeah?" She heard Naruto shout back. She cracked the door just barely to make sure he wasn't there.

He wasn't, "D-Do you have my c-clothes?" She called. She felt awkward asking him that.

"I don't know, maybe you should come and see if they are here." Naruto snickered.

She got it now, this was an excuse to see her naked, man he was persistent. She would have to do something about this. "Naruto, I'm n-naked!" She called; she thought about the sentence and realized she could have said something better.

"Really?" Naruto joked. "Let me see." He laughed quietly.

"You can't!" She replied quickly.

"Why not?"

"It's not proper." She replied.

"Oh really?" Naruto replied. "Well I don't know where your clothes are." He lied; he glanced over to the clothes on the couch.

Hinata was cold, she was still wet. She thought of a rather genius plan. "Okay Naruto I'm coming"

Naruto almost fell over. She was actually coming out. He stared waiting for her.

Hinata stepped out of the room and walked across the room that held the shower. She entered into the hallway where she saw Naruto staring. She swung her hips and walked toward him. She was still dripping wet and she was blushing deeply. She stopped just before the couch where Naruto sat. She grabbed the towel and clothes. "Thank you for finding my clothes Naruto-kun" She was going to mess with his mind.

Naruto frowned; he remembered Hinata was really smart. Hinata walked away fully dressed with the towel and clothes in her hand. She had used a genjutsu to make her appear fully dressed. Hinata smiled to herself and went into her room; she closed and locked the door. She dried herself off and changed into some new clothes. She was still blushing though he didn't see her naked, she just felt embarrassed.

She walked out of the room. Naruto was still pouting. "You cheated." He complained.

"It's improper" She replied.

"Is this?" Naruto asked as he got up and tired to hug Hinata.

She wriggled out of his way. It kind of hurt, but she didn't want to have to do this every time she got out of the shower. "As of right now, yes. You don't get any hugs or kisses for a while, probably ten minutes.

"What!" Naruto shouted. "Oh come on."

"No, if you're going to steal my clothes than you don't get any hugs or kisses." She replied. She had so much power over him it wasn't even funny. He would suffocate without her.

"Ah, ah, but… ah" He stuttered trying to find words. He knew he couldn't go long without her. "I'll never do it again, not until were married." He bargained.

"Good" She nodded.

"Does that mean I can have a kiss?" He asked.

"No, I said ten minutes."

"Awww!" Naruto crossed his arms. "Please?" He begged.

"No… I don't want you doing that again."

"I said I wouldn't do it again." Naruto was acting like a five year old.

"Go take a shower, that will take up the time."

"Okay…" He walked off.

Hinata hurt, she liked being close to him. But she didn't want that to happen again. She walked over to bag and pulled the wings out. She put the wings on and tried looking over her shoulder to see if they looked okay. They did she would have to ask Naruto though.

Hinata herd the water burst through the pipes. She found a large bowl and poured candy into it. She set it on the table. She hadn't really had a whole lot of fun on Halloween considering her father. She sighed and tried to make the most of this Halloween. She looked at the time. She figured in about an hour or so people would come by.

Naruto sat in the shower, swearing at himself. He should have just left Hinata be, he should have known she would be to smart for that. He decided he should wash his hair. He grabbed some shampoo, not really caring what kind, and rubbed it into his hair. He sighed.

Hinata sat on the couch, wondering if maybe she was too harsh on him. She wouldn't mind that much if they were married, but since they are not she couldn't let him do that. She looked at the wings on the floor; she had taken them off to sit down. She thought about Naruto, he was always saying she was an angel and it brought a smile to her face. She thought about him, when his ten minutes were up she would try to make up for it.

She heard the water stop. Naruto stepped out and put a towel around his waist. Maybe if he was already in for ten minutes her would go for all ten yards. He walked out of the room and toward Hinata. Still in his towel, he smiled and Hinata smiled back. Naruto grabbed the edge of the towel and tugged a little, raising an eyebrow. Asking her 'You wanna see?' without saying a word. She closed her eyes and looked away. "Naruto-kun, don't."

"What? Am I that ugly?" Naruto joked.

"No it's not that, its just we have to wait."

"I know I was only joking… Is my ten minutes up yet?"

Hinata looked at the clock. "Go change into new clothes and it will be." She smiled.

"Alright!" He shouted and dashed into his room. She heard him shuffle about, she heard a loud thump. "I'm okay!" He shouted. She giggled and she heard him continue to shuffle about his room. He swung the door open and slid out into the hallway. Hinata stood up and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him. "That was torture." Naruto said.

"Do you promise not to do that again until were married?" She asked.

"Promise"

"Okay, let me make it up a little." She said before kissing him. He felt relived; he knew it would be great when she kissed him again. He stumbled back, her kiss made him weak. She smiled. "That better?"

"Yeah, but…" He leaned forward and kissed her, using a little tongue. "That is better." He smiled and rested his head on her head. She smiled and rested against him. "You wanna put on our costumes?"

"I don't know I kind of like being like this." She smiled. Naruto chuckled a little. Hinata pushed away from him. "Alright, let's put them on." She said as she walked over and grabbed her wings. She strapped them on. "Do you like them?" She asked turning around so he could see.

"Of course, but I like who it's attached to much more." He smiled. Hinata giggled a little. "How do you like mine?" Naruto asked pointing to the red horns on his head.

"Good." She smiled and walked over to him. He held her close. Hinata kissed him. "I love you"

"I love you Hinata"


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway.

**ALright everyone, **I apologise for not posting recently i had comp problems. It was broke... ( hence the no posting. So with any more delay chapter 41

---

**Chapter 41: Halloween Party!**

Naruto and Hinata walked up to the office with their fingers tangled with one another's. They walked through the doors. Sakura walked up to them, "Hey Naruto!" Sakura Called.

"Hey" Naruto replied, not really paying much attention, he looked at Hinata who was smiling at him.

"Did Hinata make you come? If she didn't then you wouldn't come to this party." Sakura teased.

"I would, because Hinata would be here and I would follow here." Naruto flirted before giving Hinata an Eskimo kiss. Sakura sighed. "Hey Sakura where is Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Not here yet, Tsunade is still questioning him." She replied.

"Oh…" Naruto couldn't think of anything to say. Luckily he didn't have to.

"Hey you two!" Ino called walking over in an outfit Naruto couldn't place directly. She was in a big deep purple toga and under shirt.

Naruto quirked his head. "What are you?" He asked.

"I think she is a ghost…" Hinata replied.

"Way to go Hinata!" Ino congratulated her.

"A ghost?" Naruto asked.

"Yes a cooler ghost though…" Ino explained. "I saw kids dressed like ghosts so I took it to the next level."

"I thinks its great." Hinata complimented. "I think those kids are so cute."

"I know, there so funny." Ino replied. "I also didn't have any other ideas for my costume." Ino replied as Sakura laughed. "Hey shut up at least I'm not a witch, which is one letter away from being a bit…"

"Shut it Ino pig!" Sakura interrupted.

"Do you two ever stop fighting?" Naruto asked to himself.

"Shut it Naruto!" They both shouted. Naruto backed off. He and Hinata walked away to the other people there.

"Hey Naruto." Shikamaru called.

"Hey, where is your girlfriend?" Naruto asked.

"Back at the sand."

"Oh, sorry to hear it.… but where is your costume?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't wear one…" Shikamaru explained.

"Too lazy?"

"Yeah, it would be troublesome." Shikamaru replied. Naruto chuckled and Hinata giggled a little.

"So anyway how are you doing?" Shikamaru asked referring to the 'episode' with the Kyyubi.

"Alright…" Naruto replied. He had informed Hinata on what happened and so she knew what he was talking about.

Tsunade opened the door with a group of people standing behind her. "Hey Everyone!" She shouted and walked into the room. Sasuke entered the room in a black t-shirt and jeans; he wasn't dressed in a costume either. Sakura instantly jumped on him.

Sasuke was followed by Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. Kankuro was in the same black outfit. Gaara same outfit as well, Temari was the only one dressed up and not much she was had small fairy wings and that was about it.

Temari quickly found her way to Shikamaru. "Shikamaru! Why aren't you in a costume?"

"It would be to…"

"Let me guess to troublesome?" Temari interrupted. Shikamaru nodded. Temari sighed, she somewhat knew he wouldn't wear a costume. She just let it go, Gaara walked over to Naruto who was still standing next to Hinata and flirting with her.

"So Naruto how has it been back with your girlfriend?"

"Great, how has your life been after we left."

"Pretty good I guess."

"That's cool" Naruto replied. Sasuke approached the group with Sakura clinging to his arm.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto greeted.

"Hello Sasuke." Hinata smiled, she still didn't know if she could trust him but Naruto seemed to so she gave him credit already.

"Hey you two." Sasuke replied.

"Oh Sasuke I'm glad your back." Sakura squealed.

"I think he's noticed." Naruto chuckled.

"Shut it Naruto" Sakura snapped.

"So how was questioning?" Naruto asked.

"Painful…" Sasuke said rubbing his arm. "Long and annoying."

"Oh Sasuke-kun did they hurt you? I can kiss it better." Sakura said with a lustful smile. She lifted up his sleeve and kissed his arm. Sasuke didn't stop her, he didn't really care that much.

"Hey Naruto how did you know you fell in love with Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I couldn't stop thinking about her… and I constantly kept thinking about why she was beautiful." Naruto smiled at her, Hinata blushed.

Jiraiya walked in the room with a toad mask on. He carried a large tub of water and set it in the middle of the room. "Who's up for bobbing for apples!" He shouted.

Naruto gasped. "Yeah!" He pulled Hinata with him and quickly dashed to the tub. The red shiny bulbs floated at the top and drifted from side to side.

"Alright Naruto try it" Jiraiya said giving him a thumbs up.

"Can do! Wish me luck Hinata" He said winking at her and a big smile. She smiled back and kissed his cheek.

"Good luck Naruto-kun" She said pulling away from the kiss.

He smiled and face planted the water. He bit around trying to grab the sweet fruit in his mouth. He only got mouths full of water and continued to search. He flung his head up and sprayed water everywhere. He took in a deep breath.

"Go Naruto" Hinata cheered.

Naruto shoved his face into the water and bit straight into a sweet tangy red fruit. He pulled it out and showed it off. Hinata gave him a small round of applause. She smiled as Naruto shook the water from his hair like a wet dog. She giggled, he dropped the apple out of his mouth and into his hand he took another big bite as it cracked and tore. He smiled and held the apple out to Hinata.

"No thank you Naruto"

"Oh come on." Naruto prodded.

"I'm not hungry." Hinata replied.

"You can get your own if you don't want the one I bit off of." He offered.

"It's not that in fact…" She smiled and took the apple from him and took a bite, overlapping his. He smiled.

"I knew you wanted some…" He replied.

"Out of the way Naruto I can do way better then that!" Choji called walking into the room.

"Choji!" Ino called.

Choji walked over to the tub and stuck his head into the water; he quickly got back up proudly holding an apple in his mouth. "Told ya" He said taking the apple out of his mouth. "Ino do you want it?" He offered.

"No thanks" She said and put her arms around him.

"Sasuke! Get over here and try it." Naruto shouted.

"No thanks it not my thing…"

"Sasuke-kun! Try it please?" Sakura pleaded. "I'll eat the apple if you don't want it." She offered.

"Oh fine…" He walked over to the bowl and glared down at it. He had decided he hated this thing already. He stuck his head in and focused chakra, pulling an apple to his mouth. He pulled his head out and dropped the apple into his hand.

"Hey you can't use chakra!" Naruto shouted. "That's cheating."

"To late Naruto" He smirked.

"Cheater…" Naruto grumbled. Hinata giggled slightly.

"Shikamaru you try." Temari prodded.

"No thanks." He responded, Temari just sighed. She loved him but she wished he would try things sometimes.

"Hello everyone." Lee called as he entered the room with a long pink haired girl on his arm.

"Lee! Hey man what's up?"

"Not a lot my friend, Kohana and I have been going out." He said gesturing to the girl next to him. He but one arm around her side. Sakura's cousin was an ordinary citizen but she was just as determined at Lee. She was slightly more 'developed' than Sakura. She had about the same figure and a little softer Face than Sakura. He blue eyes glanced at everyone picking out the people she knew. Naruto, who she had heard about from Sakura stories, waved to her and she smiled and waved back. The girl holding him close she couldn't place.

"Hey Kohana, I'm Naruto and this perfect girl is Hinata" He said pointing to his girlfriend, Hinata.

"Hello" She smiled, she didn't anger as quickly as Sakura.

"Hello Kohana" Hinata smiled and waved to her.

"Kohana! I'm so glad you could make it." Sakura called waving to her cousin. Her cousin waved back.

"Hey Sakura, thanks again for hooking me up with Lee." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Lee blushed slightly. "Yes, thank you very much Sakura. I love Kohana very much." He flashed a big smile.

"Well, it's good to see you two are happy." Naruto congratulated. "But you can't be nearly as happy as us. We are the happiest people ever." Naruto teased. He kissed her in front of everyone.

No one bothered to respond. They all knew that, that was probably the truth. Naruto had leaned that his and her kisses were not just for kissing. He had learned that each one was a showing of passion and love for each other. He thought kissing was just to kiss, but he figured out that they were much deeper with Hinata. He was so glad he had finally gotten together with her. He finally pulled away from the kiss.

"Hinata, I love you…" He whispered into her ear.

She smiled. "Naruto-kun, I love you" She whispered back. She said it so softly and so lovingly, it made Naruto shiver a little.

"Oh, Hinata when you say my name like that it… I love it." Naruto whispered.

"Oh well thank you for letting me know, Naruto-kun" She teased and smiled.

"Stop it other wise I won't be able to control myself for long." Naruto said running his hand up her side. Taking her by surprise.

"Naruto-kun" She repeated.

"That's it I can't control myself anymore Hinata" He smiled and lifted up her shirt and kissed her flat perfect stomach.

She blushed furiously "Naruto" She said not wanting him to go any farther. "Please stop." She pleaded.

He complied. "Why you don't like it?" He questioned.

"No of course not" She replied, in fact it was kind of hot. "We are out in public…" She had also reminded herself that they were not alone. She turned around looking at the group of people, who were staring wide eyed at her, she blushed deeper. "U-um" She stuttered, "we, uh he…" She couldn't think of anything. She pressed her index figners together.

"I was just kissing my perfect angel of a girlfriend." He said letting her shirt go back to where it was. She looked at his eyes and felt her problems melt away. His eyes filled with passion for her. She smiled at him, he just had that effect on her.

"Well, save it for marriage you two." Neji said entering the group with TenTen.

"Well, where have you two been?" Naruto asked raising one eyebrow.

"We, were just having dinner before this."

"Together?" Naruto continued to interrogate him.

"Yes…"

"Does that mean you two are…"

"Yes Naruto, we are. You're so slow." TenTen replied. Tired of Naruto's stupidity.

"Well don't yell at me, if I would have jumped to conclusions you might have hit me." Naruto retorted.

She had to admit he made a good point. "Yeah but… alright fine. Fair enough"

"Hey who wants candy?" Tsunade asked walking over to the group with a big bowl of candy.

"Oh man! Me, I want candy!" Naruto shouted waving his hand in the air.

"Well is should have known." Tsunade smiled. "But then again I'm not sure I want you to be all hyped up on sugar…" Everyone chuckled.

"I won't eat it all at one time." Naruto muttered.

"I'm kidding Naruto." She held out the bowl.

Naruto smiled and happily stuck his hand into the bowl pulling out some of his favorites. "Yes, oh man I love this holiday…" Naruto said before tearing off the paper and launching the candy into his mouth. Naruto happily chewed the candy, with a large smile on his face.

"Hinata how about you?" Tsunade asked.

"Sure." She politely replied and grabbed one small candy from the top. She unwrapped the candy and delicately put it in her mouth.

"Anyone else?" She asked and a few people grabbed a few hand full's of candy.

--

Naruto sat down with Hinata leaning on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her Naruto kissed her soft hair. "Are you tired?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine how about you?" Hinata responded.

"I'm okay." He said, though he was already half asleep.

"Well, Sasuke are you tired?" Sakura asked. As if she was teasing him.

"Not really." He responded.

"Hinata, I think you are tired." Naruto smirked, he had noticed her eyes drowsing. He was right, Hinata was slightly tired, like Naruto. They were both tired, with all the right to be, it was pretty close to midnight.

"Well, I think you're tired Naruto-kun" She smiled and kissed him.

"Alright you got me." Naruto stood up, picking Hinata up with him. "Well were leaving." Naruto stretched and yawned.

"Good night" Tsunade called.

"Good night" Naruto and Hinata both replied.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto said. "And Sakura, save it for marriage." Naruto smirked before walking out the door.

Sakura blushed and Sasuke scoffed, he brushed off the comment.

Naruto and Hinata walked home, the cold had defiantly started to move in and it made both of them shiver. They hurried up to the house, when the got there they quickly huddled up under a blanket in bed. Naruto smiled at Hinata, she was so beautiful. He thought maybe they should start sleeping in separate beds, considering Naruto's 'urges'. But then again he wasn't sure either one of them could do it. Naruto also had enough control to stop himself.

"Hinata" Naruto started.

"Hm?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I want you to know"

"What is it Naruto-kun?" She said in her usual beautiful tone.

"Well, I love you" Naruto smirked.

"I love you" Hinata replied Kissing him. "Good night Naruto-kun." She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Good night Hinata-chan" Naruto replied.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway.

I know there are a lot of time skips, and you will see why.

I made some tributes to other characters in other shows try to find them. (I don't own the characters in anyway.)

---

**Chapter 42: A NaruHina Christmas eve.**

Naruto and Hinata traveled down the halls of the mall looking for presents for each other. Naruto had a few ideas, so did Hinata. Naruto glanced from shop window to shop window. They had been in the mall for a few hours now and night was starting to close in.

Hinata stopped, she looked into a shop window. She saw a small furry pointy eared cat. It was jumping around on a soft carpeted floor, batting around a small jingly ball. She smiled. "Look at it Naruto-kun, isn't it adorable?" She asked. She loved animals.

"Hey I like this one, he's spunky" Naruto chuckled as they got closer to the window. They cat continued to jump and pounce on the enemy jingly ball. It stopped only for a second, to stick it's but in the air and slowly flip its tail before once again leaping onto the ball. The cat stopped for a second, He was white with small gray splotches on his back, and grey paws.

"Oh, how cute" Hinata giggled.

"Come on, we need to get home." Naruto said.

"Oh, okay."

"Well lets go look some more and we can come back and see him… or her..."

"Her." Hinata stated.

"How can you tell?" Naruto asked.

"Well that sign for one." Hinata smiled pointing to the sign on the window. It read 'Female kittens for sale. See store for details.'

"Oh, that would make sense." Naruto chuckled.

Hinata giggled. "Okay, well come on." Hinata said, splitting her focus on the kitten to other shops.

"Right" Naruto continued to scan the shops. He found a few shops. "Okay, unfortunately I think we need to split up to get the presents other wise it won't be a surprise." Naruto said, not really wanting to split up.

"Your right, alright well I'll see you at the end of the night." Hinata embraced him and kissed him

"Later Hinata." Naruto said leaving her warm embrace. Naruto walked off searching in shops. He walked into a clothes shop, maybe she would like clothes. Naruto searched the shop. He looked through shirt after shirt, sweater after sweater, jacket after jacket, pants after pants. He figured he wouldn't get her anything like underwear, she would slap him. She actually wouldn't but it would be embarrassing.

--

Hinata searched the stores she wasn't sure what to get Naruto. She found a weapons shop. She walked in, what weapon would Naruto want.

"Hinata?" She heard someone say. She turned around, and what a surprise.

"TenTen, hello. How have you been?" Hinata asked. There was no surprise TenTen would be at the weapons shop.

"Good, where is Naruto?"

"Looking for presents." Hinata explained.

"Oh are you looking for presents for each other?"

"Yes, I need to find something for him." Hinata continued to explain.

"Oh well let me help, after all I work here." TenTen said pointing to her generic 'Hello my name is…' tag.

"Oh, what about being a Ninja?"

"I still am a Ninja, I work here when I'm not on a mission my Aunt owns this shop so I help her out around her." TenTen explained.

"Oh" Hinata nodded.

"So what are you thinking of getting for Naruto?"

"A weapon of some sort." Hinata explained she wasn't sure what to get him.

"Well, you could get him some kunai, but he would loose those in combat." TenTen thought. "You could get him a sword." She suggested. "He wouldn't loose that, and probably take a lot to break it."

"That would work." Hinata agreed it sounded good.

"Alright, well which one?" She asked gesturing to the rows and rows of swords.

Hinata sighed. So many choices, which one would Naruto like? She scanned the swords, there were large ones. A thick and tall blade, it was probably as tall as Naruto. She wondered if Naruto could carry it. She looked over the blade it had two small holes at the bottom of the blade. "Can anyone carry that?" Hinata asked pointing to the large sword.

"Well, only one person that I know. The other two are dead." She explained, remembering the man. She didn't know a whole lot about him. "He's a blonde spiky haired man… not Naruto's hair spiky." The man seemed almost emotionless.

"Oh, well I guess Naruto couldn't carry it"

"No probably not." TenTen replied.

"Well…" She looked at the swords. One was unsheathed, she noticed that the sword had a blade on the inside of the curve. "What's wrong with that one?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing, we had a request for that particular sword and a few other people were interested in it so we made some more."

"Oh"

"The man who bought this sword first was a really kind man; I was surprised he used a sword." She explained.

"What would you suggest?" Hinata asked not really knowing much about swords.

"Well, for Naruto this." She said reaching up and grabbing a shorter sword. "It is a Wakizashi, half between a full sword and a Tanto, it sacrifices a little bit of range for some more control and mobility."

"Oh, do you think Naruto will like it?"

"Well we have more than this one, what color do you think he would want?"

"Orange and black." She said remembering his usual outfit.

"Well like this?" TenTen said pulling out a Wakizashi with a main black sheath with small streaks of orange swirled into it the Handle was wrapped in black and two orange stands.

"Perfect" Hinata smiled.

"Do you want something engraved on it?" TenTen asked.

"Uh, sure."

"Okay what?"

"Um…" Hinata thought. "With all my Love, Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

"One engraving coming up. It may take a while so go check out some other shops and check back in a little." TenTen smiled.

"Okay, thank you TenTen." Hinata said on her way out of the shop.

--

Naruto walked out of the shop, "What was I thinking?" Naruto shouted to himself. He had no luck with cloths. "What do I know about clothes?" Naruto sighed, what would he get her. He stumbled by a jewelry shop.

He walked in, "Maybe she would like jewelry" Naruto said walking over to the glass case. He saw a small silver chain in his price range. "Hey, hey, I want to buy that silver chain."

A man in a tie and dress shirt walked over to Naruto. "Very well, would you like the silver, or would you prefer the gold. It's only slightly more." The man suggested gesturing to the same size chain in gold.

"The gold then." Naruto replied, thinking the gold necklace would look good dangled around Hinata's beautiful neck.

"Very well," The man reached in the glass and picked it up, he pulled it out and placed it in a small case. "Would you like it wrapped?" He asked.

"Yeah" Naruto replied. The man nodded and quickly wrapped up the box in a silver paper. He stuck a small bow on it and slipped it into a bag. "Thanks, he said handing him the money and taking the bag.

He smiled to himself. Hinata would be so impressed.

He had to get her something else. He stopped in a small garden shop. He quickly purchased a small plant in a jar and walked out.

He walked by the kitten again. He was still playing with the jingly ball all alone. "Hey there." He smiled at the kitten who paid him no attention, like it would respond anyway. Naruto left and kept walking around shops looking for something else.

--

Hinata walked by a small cart. An Ichiraku cart, it wasn't selling ramen, but ramen cards, for free ramen and such. Hinata smiled he still loved ramen. She walked to the cart. "Hello, I would like to buy a card." She said pulling out some more money and handing it to the girl at the cart.

"Okay what kind?" She asked with a polite smile.

Hinata looked over the cards, she found one she thought would be good. "This one" She said picking it up. She handed the card to her and then handed her the money. The woman nodded and put the money in the cash register. She handed her the card back.

"He likes ramen huh?" The woman asked.

"Yes, it's his favorite." Hinata smiled back. She looked down at the card. This card would give Naruto A certain amount of free ramen and when the card was done he would get a special bowl of ramen.. She smiled; he would be at Ichiraku even more now. She continued off down the mall and pondered on what else to get Naruto. She looked from shop to shop, she had a few ideas, clothes or a new wallet, but she knew that wouldn't be great. She sighed, what would she do? This was their first Christmas together and she wanted to get him good gifts. She wondered if Naruto was having any trouble.

---

Naruto sighed, what should he get Hinata. He had looked through shops; he couldn't get her clothes because he didn't know what she would like. He already got her jewelry. He had to get her something.

"Naruto!" He heard someone call. He turned around to see a long grey haired man running toward him with a small green tree in his hands. He came to a stop by Naruto. "Naruto here, we bought you one. You can't have Christmas with out a Christmas tree." He said and smiled pointing to the green tree."

"Hey thanks!" Naruto smiled, Hinata would like this. "Hey wait, what do you mean we?"

"Tsunade and I, we pitched in and got you this." Jiraiya said.

"Oh, well thank Tsunade for it." Naruto said taking the tree. "I got to get this home."

"Okay, Merry Christmas Naruto, say hey to Hinata to." Jiraiya called as Naruto ran off with the tree. It was small but just big enough.

Naruto ran into his house and set the tree up in the corner, next to the fireplace, which they had recently discovered. It was covered by bricks until Naruto kicked the wall and it easily fell apart. Naruto made a small rectangle with his finger and thump. He placed his girt under the tree, he put the plant outside. He checked the tree again with his finger and thumb decided it was fine and quickly rushed back to the mall, not wanting to leave Hinata there for long.

When he got back to the mall he found Hinata searching for a shop with a bag in her hand. "Hey Hinata" He said smiling.

"Naruto-kun" She said in surprise covering up the bag.

"Hey, what's in the bag?" Naruto teased.

"Here you want to see?" She said gaining her composure.

"Yeah" Naruto responded.

"Oh well that to bad" Hinata teased back. She smiled and giggled.

Naruto chuckled a little. "Are you hungry?"

"Hey where is you present for me?" She asked. She didn't really care; she just wanted to mess with him a little. The only thing she wanted for Christmas is Naruto.

"I already took it home." Naruto explained. "So are you hungry?" he asked.

"Not really, I could go for some hot chocolate though." She smiled and cuddled up next to Naruto.

"Hot chocolate, can do." He smiled and wrapped an arm around her. They strolled into the food court. Naruto bought her a hot chocolate and they sat down at a table. "How is it?" Naruto asked.

"Good, here try some" Hinata handed him the cup. He took a small sip, it ran down his throat, he felt a warm wave go down the back of his neck then slowly merge into his ear, before disappearing.

"Hey your right." Naruto smiled and handed her the cup. She drank right from where Naruto drank. "Now does it taste like my kiss?" Naruto chuckled.

"I don't know… let me see." Hinata smiled and kissed him. "Yup, I can taste a hint of Naruto kiss." Hinata smiled.

"Hey Hinata!" Sakura called and came running toward them.

"Hello Sakura." Hinata replied. Hinata looked at Sakura who pulled Sasuke along with her.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto smiled and pulled Hinata a little closer, as if her was showing her off.

"Hey, Naruto" Sasuke replied. He was carrying a bag, so was Sakura.

"Shopping for presents?" Naruto asked.

"Yup, … Naruto where is your present for Hinata?" Sakura demanded.

"I already took it home." Naruto explained.

"Oh, I see." Sakura said.

Hinata looked at the clock in the mall. "Oh, Naruto-kun. I'll be right back." Hinata said standing up.

"Cant I come with you?" Naruto asked.

"No, you can't. I'll be right back don't worry." She smiled, Naruto sat back down and sulked. Sakura and Sasuke took a seat next to him.

"So Naruto what did you get Hinata?"

"Can't tell you." Naruto replied.

"Why not, it's a secret."

"Oh come on you can tell me." Sakura pushed.

"Sakura, it's pretty obvious he doesn't want to tell you." Sasuke told her.

"Okay… So how have you two been?" She asked.

"Great… how about you two? You're saving it for marriage right?" Naruto smirked, he was glad he could use that against her now, after her always asking that.

Sakura blushed. "Yeah, wait till marriage." Sakura said. "How about you?" Sakura smirked.

"Yup, still waiting." Naruto replied.

"Oh I see… are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Naruto snapped.

"Okay…" Sakura replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…"

Naruto would have kept fighting but Hinata was coming back. Naruto smiled at her and noticed she came back with another bag, but it was a much larger bag. She took her spot Next to Naruto.

"Welcome back Hinata-chan." Naruto said hugging her before giving her a big kiss.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She replied.

"Wow, Hinata that is a big gift, what is it?" Sakura asked with enthusiasm.

"She can't tell, Sakura." Sasuke reminded her.

"Oh right" Sakura sulked. "Sasuke are you mad at me?" She asked.

Sasuke sighed, she was so emotional. He leaned forward and kissed her. 'That should shut her up for a while' he thought. "No I'm not mad at you." He said after kissing her.

"Oh, look" Naruto teased. Hinata smiled and giggled with Naruto.

"Yeah, well you two have kissed more then that." Sakura replied.

"Oh, kinda like this?" Naruto asked pulling Hinata into another deep passionate kiss. This was a long kiss. Naruto finally pulled away, but not to far he leaned his forehead against hers. "I Love you" he whispered.

"I love you" She whispered back.

"Well, let's go home, it's getting late." Naruto said standing up and grabbing the cup of hot chocolate.

"Okay, Naruto-kun"

"Good bye you two and Merry Christmas!" Sakura shouted.

"Merry Christmas" Naruto and Hinata called back. They walked by the kitten in the window again.

"Naruto-kun, look she's still here" Hinata said smiling at the kitten in the window. She was curled up on the carpeted floor, and flicked her tail. "Isn't she cute?" Hinata said staring at the kitten as it woke up and looked at her with large green cat eyes.

"Yeah, well let's go home." Naruto said pulling Hinata with him. Hinata waved to the kitten and walked with Naruto toward the exit. Naruto leaned back behind Hinata and with one hand pointed to the cat and mouthed 'you', as if the cat actually understood. "Oh Hinata, I forgot something. You go ahead and go home, I'll catch up." Naruto smiled and nudged her toward the exit.

"O-okay Naruto-kun" Hinata was slightly confused but figured he had a good reason. She smiled and waved to him and he waved back.

She walked out into the cold night, small white specks drifted down and fluttered by her face. The flakes twirled and swirled in the wind before landing on the ground. There was already a light dust on the ground and the snow was slowly starting to pick up. Hinata wished Naruto was there to keep her warm. She walked to Naruto's house, which she just now referred to home.

She walked home and entered the house. She quickly noticed the small tree in the corner. It was up to her kneecaps. At least they had a tree, she took out the two presents which she had wrapped at the store. She set them under the tree. And took out two stickers and wrote to Naruto on them then stuck them to the gifts. She smiled and noticed a small rectangular box under the tree. That was Naruto's present to her. She sat on the couch and waited for Naruto to come home.

--

Naruto walked home with a large box cradled on his arms. He saw a flurry of white powdery specks blows by him and wind kicked up a large amount of snow swirling it in the cold night. Naruto's breath wisped by his face as he breathed into the frigid night. He continued walking home passing one or two couples cuddled together scurrying home. He came to the door of his house and set the box down. He opened the door and poked his head inside; Hinata was sitting on the couch watching T.V. she, turned to him.

"Welcome home." She giggled.

"It's good to be home" He smiled. He slowly and gently pushed the box inside.

_Mew!_ The box called. Naruto faked a loud cough. "Sorry just a cough…" Naruto replied. No uneasy realizing he could have trouble keeping the secret. _Mew! _Naruto coughed again.

"Naruto are you… okay?" Hinata asked.

"I'm fine." He responded and quickly pushed the box under the tree. He looked into one of the medium sized holes. He saw that thing inside was still fine, just like he bought it. This box was filled with holes at the top. He would have to keep Hinata away from it for a while. _Meow!_ The box called.

"Naruto… what was that?" Hinata asked.

"Cat outside maybe?" Naruto said making his best faked confused expression. "Hey Hinata, how about you open one present early…" Naruto suggested.

"Naruto, its not…"

"Come on please?" He begged.

"But I don't have something for you to open yet."

"Good, I want you to have this now though." Naruto as tired of trying to keep this up.

"But…"

"Please" Naruto said stretching out the word.

"Um, okay." She said getting up from the couch and walking over to where Naruto was now crouching. She looked at the large box in front of her.

"Go ahead open it." Naruto smiled tapping the box. She smiled slightly nervously, she felt awkward. She tore the dark blue wrapping paper off the top and then tore it down the sides. She looked at the slightly larger top that was filled with holes. She lifted the top off.

A pair of large green cat eyes stared up at her. It's black and white splotched body shaped top the usual cat pose. Hinata gasped. "Naruto… you got me a cat?" She asked, not sure she was seeing correctly.

"Merry Christmas." Naruto whispered.

"Oh…" She cooed. She picked up the small cat and stroked the cat's shorthair. She smiled at Naruto. "You're the best Naruto-kun." She brought him close and kissed him. "But are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive. He came with a small cat bed and a little box." He said gesturing inside the box where she found a small little box and small white round fuzzy bed. She pulled them both out. She placed them on the floor. "Here, I even got him a toy." He said pulling out a small rod with a long string attached and feathers. He unwrapped it from the cardboard backdrop. He dangled it out from the cat and it leaped out with legs extended. Missing the feathered object and landing on the floor. "He's been potty trained" Naruto said. He handed her the feathered toy and she laid the feathers on the floor. The black in the cat's eye's widened and it crouched down keeping its body close to the floor. Hinata jerked the toy slightly and the cat flinched, getting ready to pounce. The cat stuck it's but in the air and tail with it. The cat leaped onto the toy biting at it with its still small teeth. Hinata giggled.

She looked at Naruto. She grabbed his jacket and pulled him close. "Come on, I have a small present for you." She said in a teasing voice. She kissed him for a while before they both went to sleep.


	43. Chapter 43

I don't own Naruto in anyway.

Thx for 400 reviews!!!

----

**Chapter 43: Christmas**

Naruto opened his eyes. He looked over at the wonderful girl next to him. He slowly lifted his head off the pillow and slowly squirmed out of bed. He walked across the floor into the main room and started a fire. He looked over at the small tree with the presents underneath, with the one rather large present. Naruto focused his attention to the small lapping flame barely sticking out of the small bundle of sticks. He watched at the flame slowly spread onto the other branches and then grew into a large constantly moving burning bundle. Naruto placed a log on top of it and watched the fire slowly grasp the log.

Naruto turned slightly looking at the small cat curled under the tree. He smiled slightly and walked back to his room and peaked his head in to see Hinata waking up. He smiled he ran in and jumped over her onto the other side of the bed. He bounced up and down next to her. Taking Hinata by surprise, she looked at him wide eyed. "Santa came! Santa came!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh well lets go open them" Hinata smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah, come on" Naruto said pulling Hinata up with him.

"Naruto you made a fire?" Hinata asked seeing the red

"Yup, didn't want you to be to cold." Naruto said pulling her into him and hugged her. "Well here is your present." Naruto smiled handing her that small rectangular box.

She smiled and grabbed Naruto's present. "Here's you present." She said trading him. She slowly pulled off the wrapping paper, and opened the box. She stared at the gold chain and hers eyes widened and jaw dropped slightly. "Na…Naruto….Naruto-kun" She finally managed.

"Do you like it?" Naruto asked.

"Do I?" She said in disbelief. "Of course I do Naruto-kun." She said still admiring it.

"Good" Naruto replied.

"Naruto-kun… how…why…are you sure… when…" She didn't know what to say. She didn't believe Naruto would spend that much money on her.

He placed a finger over her mouth. "Hinata… you know I love you. You know I would do anything for you right?" Hinata nodded. "Well I did those missions just to buy you something special. This is my gift to you Hinata. I want to make up to you for everyday I missed with you. Please don't even think for a second it's to expensive. I want you to have it." Naruto removed his finger from her lips. He smiled at her, and she stared at him.

"But" Hinata said.

"Hinata-chan… what did I just say." Naruto said with a bit of playfulness to his voice. He opened his small box. "Oh…. My….Gah!" Naruto looked at the card inside. He we shocked, this was awesome. "This is the awesome!" Naruto shouted. "Come on lets use this now!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto don't you want to open the other presents?" Hinata suggested. Naruto turned around. He looked at the other presents.

"Oh, right." Naruto smiled slightly. He walked over to the other box. The cat had taken the liberty of sniffing the box. It circled the box rubbing up against it. Naruto looked at the cat and gave it a small pat on the head. "Hey what are you going to name it?" Naruto asked stepping away from the box.

That was a good question. "Um…I don't know…" Hinata thought about it. She went through all the usual names. "Mittens." She said. The cat mewed. "You like that name don't you?" Hinata said with a smile.

Naruto couldn't help but smile. "I almost forgot." Naruto opened the door and grabbed the small plant he had gotten her.

"Naruto it's beautiful." She said as she looked over the green plant stem, that merged with the wide light purple petals that spiraled about each other. She held it in her hands and felt the smooth touch of the leaf.

"Glad you like it. Now what did I get." Naruto said reaching for the large box. He pulled it up and examined the box wrapped in bright orange. He tore it off and opened the box. The orange and black swirled sheath looked awesome, for lack of a better word. Naruto pulled it out and drew the sword. He made a small condensed cutting motion careful not to hit anything. "Sweet, I'm gona destroy anyone in my way." Naruto smiled. "Thank you, so much."

"Not only that but I have two things I couldn't wrap." Hinata said. "A training day with Jiraiya who will teach you a new jutsu." Naruto gasped, he could never get pervy sage to teach him new jutsu. "And Kakashi to try and teach you the chidori." Hinata finished.

Naruto gasped again. "I can't wait. You are so awesome." Naruto said putting his sword down and walked over to the couch where Hinata was sitting. He sat down next to her and put his arms around her. He pulled her close rubbing her shoulders. "Cold?"

"Not anymore." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulders. She lifted the necklace up to her face. Looking it over one time more, she was surprised he had bought her that. She lifted it to her neck and tried to put it on. She couldn't quite find the latch. She started to activate her Byakugan. Naruto placed his hands on hers and she stopped. He latched the necklace. "Thank you Naruto."

"No problem" He replied, she turned to him. "Beautiful… and that necklace is nice to." Naruto grinned.

"Naruto-kun… thank you. This is, without a doubt, the best Christmas ever. Not just the presents, but you. I've spent so many Christmas's with my family, which just felt like I was alone. I know you have to… but… Now, were together on Christmas and it's the best thing… ever." Hinata smiled.

"I agree" Naruto replied. He grabbed a blanket and threw it over both of them. He snuggled close to her. Mittens jumped on top of them and crawled into the middle of them. Naruto chuckled and stroked the cat. "good kitty."

_Knock knock knock. _Naruto was slightly startled and looked at the door.

"Naruto were you expecting someone?" Hinata asked.

"No…" Naruto got up and opened the door. He looked out three people in his door way. All dressed in heavy jackets, most likely to keep the cold snow that was still falling. It was adding to the ankle deep snow already powdered over the ground.

"Merry Christmas Naruto." The second tallest figure said.

"Neji?" Naruto asked. "I didn't expect you…" Naruto said.

Hinata was slightly worried why he was here. "Hello Neji"

"Well, hello Naruto." The tallest figure said.

"And Hiashi-sama, come on in" Naruto nervously suggested. Hinata now panicked. What was her father doing here? She hadn't gotten them any thing.

"Hello father." Hinata said standing up. "Merry Christmas."

"You too." He replied as he walked in with Hanabi and Neji. "Well how have you been?" He asked.

"Great…"

"Great…" They both responded nervously.

Naruto looked at Hinata, his eyes full of swirled confusion and nervousness. Hinata was the same. They could both read each other. They were both scared, worried, and confused.

He looked down to see the small cat rub up against his leg. "A cat?"

"Yes, Naruto got it for me." Hinata said, not moving anything but her lips.

"Oh I see." Hiashi responded.

Hanabi knelt down to pet the cat. "What's it's name?" she asked.

"Mittens" Hinata responded.

"It's adorable." Hanabi said as she ran her hand across the cats back. Hanabi looked up at Hinata and noticed a small shimmer around Hinata's neck. "Hinata, what's that on you neck?" Hiashi squinted his eyes slightly.

"Oh, um this?" Hinata said running the smooth metal over her fingers. "Naruto gave me this gold necklace." Hinata said smiling at Naruto.

"Very good Naruto, it is tasteful. Well done." Hiashi commented. With monotone to his voice.

"Thank you sir." Naruto said with nervousness in his voice. He gave Hinata a quick glance, asking her what to do. Hinata quickly went through 'escape' plans.

"Hey Hanabi and Neji, how about we play in the snow?" Hinata asked putting on a smile as to try to not seem so nervous.

"Yeah, I'll come too." Naruto said, slowly backing away from Hiashi and going into their rooms and getting their coats. Naruto slid Hinata's jacket over her, being very careful not to do anything out of the ordinary. He would have usually slid it all the way over her and zipped it up, but considering their company he thought it best not to. Naruto then quickly put his coat on. "Hiashi-sama, please make yourself at home." Naruto said before slipping out the door with Hinata. He closed the door behind them. Hinata and Naruto leaned up against the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Very good Naruto." Neji said. "You were respectful"

"I'll do anything it takes as long as I can be with Hinata." Naruto smiled he kissed Hinata, which calmed him.

The door opened. "Are you two feeling okay" Hiashi asked sticking his head out the door. Naruto and Hinata jumped and stiffened like a planks of wood.

"Fine, fine just…uh c-cold." Naruto replied, with a scared tone to his voice.

"You seemed a little odd"

"Nope, fine." Naruto said.

Hiashi nodded and closed the door. They both breathed another sigh of relief. The door opened again. "By the way… I'm not stupid." He said before going into the house again.

Naruto slapped the palm of his hand against his forehead; neither of them wore their forehead protectors unless they were on mission because they usually got in the way of kissing and such. "Smooth." Neji said with a grin. Naruto shot him a glance and Neji turned around. He bent over and grabbed a hand full of snow packed it into a ball and threw it at Neji, who had decided something was more interesting in the other direction, got nailed in the back of the head.

Neji glared at Naruto and hurled a snowball back at Naruto. He dodged and stuck out his tongue. Naruto was hit squarely in the face by Hanabi, causing Hinata to giggle slightly.

"You think its funny Hinata?" Naruto asked, he grabbed a handful of snow and placed it on her head.

"Only when it's on you." Hinata said grabbing snow and putting it on his head when she finished her sentence.

Naruto breathed out a sigh, and the cloudy air dissipated into the white endless day. "Alright then bring it on." Naruto shouted crossing his fingers and created shadow clones, who all grabbed handfuls of snow. "What now?" Naruto said focusing his attention back to Hinata.

"Naruto…" Hinata said. Naruto looked around, Hinata had also made clones. "I can make clones to remember?" Hinata said with a grin on her face.

"Oh… right."

"Let's get him." Hinata said as everyone charged at Naruto with snow in their hands. Naruto and his clones ran for it. They dashed around their house. Some stopped and tried to hit some but only to be out numbered and buried in snow. Naruto was quickly losing; he decided there was only one way out. He ducked around a corner and waited… and waited… and waited before finally he heard footsteps. He crouched back and luckily the first person was the one he was looking for.

He sprang out right on top of her. "Hinata!" He called as he jumped onto her. She jumped slightly and hit him with the snowball. He quickly held Hinata in his arms and pressed her close to him. He smiled at her, "you're my shield now."

"Are you sure… because maybe I'm a clone"

"Nope, you my one and only… and I know which one is the real one."

"Sure?"

"Positive."

"Your right." Hinata said and she kissed him. It was cold outside, but right now it felt about 100 degrees. She felt so warm, with Naruto pressed against her and his lips against hers. She could have melted. When she finally pulled away she found she had quite a mass of spectators. Naruto's clones, her clones, Neji, and Hanabi. "Oh, um," she blushed slightly. She released her clones and so did Naruto. That limited the spectators down to two.

"Ohhhhhh….. " Hanabi teased.

Naruto threw a snowball in her general direction. Neji snuck around Naruto and shoved snow in his hair. Naruto jumped at the cold powder. "We're even." Neji said when Naruto turned around.

"Can we go inside…? I'm kind of cold." Hanabi said.

"Of course, Come on Naruto lets go inside." Hinata told him.

"Feels good to kiss… doesn't it." He whispered to her. She blushed slightly but nodded. "But once we get inside we can't… and that makes me sad." Naruto said in a five year old voice.

"This will have to do for a while." She stopped and kissed Naruto. That feeling of warmth flushed over her again. She pulled away, "Alright Naruto on you best behavior."

"When am I not?" Naruto chuckled. Their crunching footsteps stopped and Naruto opened the door and everyone got inside trying to warm up. Hiashi was just sitting there by the fire.

They were greeted by Mittens who got hit with a small snowball from Naruto's coat. Mittens jumped back with legs extended. When it landed it shook itself free of the snow, it quickly cleaned itself and went back and sat at Hinata's feet. She reached down and stoked the cat. Naruto took of her coat and kissed her cheek quickly. He took their coats and set them in their rooms.

Hanabi walked over by the fire and warmed up. Neji sat down and waited. Naruto pulled Hinata back into the hallway and into his room. "I just thought of something… what did we get him for Christmas?" Naruto asked.

"Money?" Hinata said, sounding like she was guessing.

"Okay, good." Naruto replied. There was an awkward silence between them… the first in a really long time. "One more?" Naruto asked.

"Quick." She said, she collided with him and pressed her lips to his, but she quickly retreated and they went out to the main room where everyone was warming up. They stood their not sure what to do, luckily they didn't have to.

"Well, I appreciate your hospitality. But we are going to head home." Hiashi said standing up. The other two followed. They grabbed their coats, they thanked them and waved. The door closed and Naruto and Hinata leaned on each other and breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close… your father scares the heck outta me." Naruto chuckled.

"Well, if you are going to be with me you just have to try to deal." Hinata said.

"Then it is completely worth it. There is nothing that would ever make me want to leave you."

"Naruto-kun, I never want to miss a second with you… and I'm so glad were together." She kissed him and Naruto kissed her back, it was great not to have the pressure. He pulled her closer and slowly ran his hand down her side onto her thigh, which were perfect, just like the rest of her body. He ran his hand up and down her sides, Hinata let him, and in fact, she kind of liked his soft touch. Hinata slipped her hand behind his head and ran her fingers through his hair. Naruto pulled her closer, feeling her body press against him.

"Hinata…" Naruto said pulling away slightly. That was all he said, he went back and kissed her neck running his kisses up and down her neck. She started breathing heavier and held him tight. Naruto lifted her off her feet and slowly walked to their room and dropped her onto the bed. Naruto jumped on top of her. He stared down at her, he could see in her eyes she wanted him to kiss her, he wouldn't disappoint, so he did. He slowly snuck his hand up her shirt and crept his hand up her back. She didn't notice, she was focused on his kiss. Naruto moved his hand between her shoulder blades he rubbed her back, this definitely caught Hinata's attention. She stopped kissing and shot up straight.

"Naruto" She gasped.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. My bad… I completely messed up this" He was interrupted when Hinata kissed him.

"Don't worry, you didn't do anything." She went back to kissing him. He was so glad she was the way she was. He wouldn't have her any other way. They finally stopped kissing, mainly they were both out of breath and now a little light-headed. Naruto caressed her face and soft hair, Hinata smiled at him and held his face and stared into his sky blue eyes.

_Knock knock knock. _"Not again." Naruto wined. He got up and opened the door. Tsunade was standing in the door way. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Well here, It's a little something for Hinata, but I'm sure you'll like it more." Tsunade said with a smirk. She handed him a box. "I just came to drop this off so I'll see you later. And with that she left.

Naruto stood there with a box. He walked back to the room. "What is that Naruto-kun?"

"Dang I love when you say my name like that… I don't know what this is, Tsunade just dropped it off. She said it was for you but I would enjoy it more…" Naruto said perplexed by Tsunade's riddle.

Hinata took the box and opened it up. She looked inside and there was a lot of red and white fluff. She lifted up the first piece. It was a triangle shaped hat with a white ball at the end. The second piece was a small top that would probably barely cover her chest. The third was almost the size of a bikini bottom. In the matching red cloth and white fluff. That lined the sides. "It's an outfit… a female Santa outfit." She said.

Naruto looked it over. "Are you gona where it?" Naruto asked with a sparkle in his eye.

"Umm… no, sorry honey."

"Awwwww… come on." Naruto pleaded.

"I'm sorry but I don't think it would be appropriate"

"Screw appropriate! Come on its Christmas."

"I'm sorry, come here" She said but she went to him and kissed him, she ran her fingers through his hair and pressed his head against hers. Naruto held her close in his arms and pressed his hands against her back They finally stopped and Naruto stroked her hair. "I'm so glad we're together." Hinata said.

"I couldn't see my self with anyone but you."

"Likewise…"

--

The sun was slowly setting as Naruto, Hinata and mittens sat on the couch by the fire Hinata curled in Naruto's arms and Naruto rested her head. "Merry Christmas Hinata." Naruto whispered.

"Naruto I hope you had the best Christmas so far."

"I did, thank you my love."

"Thank you Naruto-kun. You made my Christmas the best ever."

"Merry Christmas" They both whispered to each other.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway!

Sorry its short.

------

**Chapter 44: Hinata's birthday.**

Naruto paced the aisles looking for Hinata's birthday present; he had used all his good ideas on her Christmas presents. He was at a loss, what should her get her, she never needed a lot. She was always happy with Naruto just being there. She didn't really have any wants for anything, which made it hard to give her gifts… though his last few were good.

"Naruto!" Tsunade shouted.

"Tsunade… what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Getting out." She replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find a gift for Hinata's birthday."

"Ah, I see did you enjoy that outfit Naruto." She grinned and elbowed him in the ribs.

"No…She wouldn't wear it, she was uncomfortable to her and I don't want to make her do anything she doesn't."

"Oh… well got any ideas for Hinata?"

"Does it look like I do?"

"No, you don't look like you think at all." Tsunade laughed.

"Very funny, will you help me?"

"Yeah, yeah…Some roses and chocolate's and maybe take her out I'm sure she would love that."

"Yeah… why didn't I think about that…" Naruto wondered. "Tsunade don't say anything about thinking." Tsunade chuckled and looked away. "Thanks Tsunade." Naruto ran off into a flower shop. The smell of dew and petals drifted to his nose the smell was strong and slightly odd. He looked through the rows and rows of flowers he didn't know anything about.

"Naruto?" Ino called. "Hey what are you doing here?"

Naruto sighed. "Looking for flowers for Hinata-chan."

"Oh how cute." Ino replied.

"So you sell roses here?" Naruto questioned pointing to all the flowers.

"Of course, how many? Half dozen or a full dozen?"

"Full." He responded. Ino nodded and sorted through her array of flowers before pulling out a large bundle of roses. Naruto walked to the counter, where Ino had set the flowers. She rang it up on the register and Naruto counted out the money and place it next to the flowers.

"Thank you, come again." Ino said. Naruto grabbed the flowers and ran off to the next shop.

---

Hinata sat on the couch and watched a movie playing on T.V. Naruto had insisted considering it was her birthday and all. They had spent most of yesterday getting presents for Tsunade, Hiashi, Neji, and Hanabi. She chuckled remembering the incident when they went to the Hyuga mansion.

-----Flashback-----

Naruto and Hinata approached the mansion and Naruto checked his posture and clothes, shook his hair free of the falling snow. He smiled at Hinata and she smiled back before knocking of the door. Neji snuck around the corner and threw a snowball hitting Naruto squarely in the face taking him by surprise and knocking him over towards Hinata. Naruto landed on Hinata wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he pulled her down with him and they both landed spraying snow out from around them, Naruto laying on top of Hinata both sprawled out. Unfortunately for them, the door opened, and extremely unfortunate both Hiashi and Hanabi were in the door way. Hiashi glared at them, and Hanabi was sort of wide eyed.

"Father!" Hinata said in shock.

Naruto panicked and jumped like a cat hands extended forward and landed next to Hinata and fell over on his back in his panic. He quickly stood up with snow covering him. "It's not what it looked like Hiashi-sama." Naruto quickly and nervously explained, waving his hands in front of him. "You see I fell and Hinata happened to be standing next to me. I was just falling and I accidentally took her with me." Naruto feared for his life right now, and for his relationship.

"It's true father." Hinata backed him up. Naruto gulped.

"Hiashi-sama" Neji said walking up to the scene. "It's true I saw it."

"Very well." Hiashi said coldly.

"Here we have presents for you." Hinata said handing them the now snowy wrapped items.

"Thank you" Each one said taking the present for them.

"Would you like to come inside?" Hiashi asked.

"No thanks we still have more presents to deliver." Hinata politely refused.

"Well, thank you." He said again while Naruto and Hinata walked away, faster than normal.

"No problem Naruto said and smiled at him. The door closed and Naruto and Hinata put their hands over their chests and took a deep breath.

----Flashback end-----

Hinata pulled the blanket Naruto had covered her with closer. Mittens jumped up and curled in Hinata's lap. She stroked the cat; Mittens started a low rumbling before emerging into a loud purr.

---

Naruto came out of his last shop, with a box of chocolate and a dinner reservation. He headed home with his hands full of presents. He opened the front door to his house and walked in an quickly went down to one knee. "Hinata, I love you" He said holding out the flowers and chocolates. Hinata smiled at him and started to get up. "Don't get up on your day." He smiled and strolled over to her handing her the flowers and chocolates. She grabbed his head when he was close and pulled him to her lips.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" She looked deep into his eyes.

"Tonight I made dinner reservations for us."

"Oh you didn't have to"

"I love you, I didn't have to but I want to." Naruto smiled he took a seat next to Hinata and leaned her against himself. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She replied and snuggled with him and watched T.V with her love.

---

Naruto threw his shirt off to the side and slide a button up shirt over his arms. He checked his jeans and then walked out of his room and met Hinata in the main room. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a simple blue shirt. With a open jacket over her. Naruto snuck up behind her as she watched the T.V. Naruto grabbed her from behind and held her tight.

"Naruto" She said resting her head on his shoulder behind her.

"Yes?" He replied, knowing she didn't actually want anything. He kissed her exposed neck. "Ready?"

She nodded and they walked out the door. They strolled down the street, Naruto was telling Hinata about how he loved this day because she was born.

"Boss!" Came a voice from one of three figures running toward him.

Naruto turned around. "Konohamaru?" The three figures stopped just before Naruto, they had grown a little but Naruto could still identify each of them.

"Boss! I didn't know you were back. Guess what I've mastered that sexy jutsu!" Konohamaru made the hand sign.

"Hey! No don't!" Naruto shouted trying to stop him. But it was too late. He had already made a illusion of a girl just like Naruto's except with black hair. Smoke covered her chest and lower part. "Not now…" He said putting his face into his hand. Hinata blushed, embarrassed that Naruto used to do that.

"Why not?" He asked going back to his normal form.

"I'm on a date with Hinata." He said gesturing toward her.

"Hinata? What about Sakura?" He asked.

"I don't love her, I love Hinata." Naruto said.

"What why not?"

"Well Hinata is hotter, cuter, more beautiful less violent…. By a lot, more fun…"

"But why didn't you go out with Sakura? I thought you loved her?"

"It was just a crush…"

"Then why did you like her boss?"

"Well, she was popular and I wanted people to recognize me. She was okay looking I guess so that was why… but it wasn't actually love."

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said. "Is that why?"

"Yeah, but I love you… this is love." He said giving her a kiss.

"Oh… Naruto-kun." Hinata replied.

"Well, I like her!" Konohamaru shouted. "She didn't punch me when I did that jutsu."

"Everyone likes her, and I love her." Naruto smiled. "If you don't mind we have to go to our date.

"Sure boss. We'll see you later" He said as he and his friends took off past them.

Naruto and Hinata continued on to the restaurant. They entered the restaurant and were greeted by a young man. "We have a reservation under Uzumaki." Naruto said.

The man checked the small booklet on the podium in front of him. "Right this way." He said showing them to the table. They sat down and waited while checking out the menu, or at least Hinata was. Naruto was checking out Hinata. Hinata looked up at him, "Naruto-kun, do you know what you want?" She asked.

"You" He replied quickly.

"Oh, well come here." She said putting down the menu and leaning over the table and kissing him.

"Delicious." Naruto smiled.

---

Naruto laid the money on the table and they left. It was late and they walked home. When they got there they snuggle don the couch with Mittens. Naruto snuggled close to her and Hinata snuggled close to him.

There was a knock at the door. Naruto groaned. "Come in!" He called not wanting to actually get up and leave Hinata. The door opened and Sakura and Sasuke entered. "Hey!" Naruto called.

"Hello!" Sakura replied. "We came by to tell Hinata to have a happy birthday, but she is with her lover so I'm sure she is."

"Yes, my birthday is great." Hinata replied.

"Well good." Sakura said. "you look comfortable." Sakura teased.

"I am." Hinata smiled and looked up into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto smiled back at her. "I am to." He kissed her.

Sakura got slightly jealous, she turned to Sasuke and kissed him.

"Well, what are you guys watching?"

"Just a movie." Naruto replied.

"Oh, well we will just leave you two alone." Sakura replied. They left, not actually wanting to destroy the moment.. "And just because it's Hinata's birthday don't do it. Save it for marriage." Sakura laughed and closed the door.

They both looked blankly at each other, knowing they both kind of wanted to do it. But hey both also wanted to wait for marriage. They stared for a while, and the movie ended.

Hinata yawned. Making Naruto yawn, she smiled. Naruto got up and carried her to the bed.

He laid her down on the bed and crawled in next to her. He kissed her and they both fell asleep.


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway.

Large time skip.

-----

**Chapter 45: A Secret **

Naruto woke up next to Hinata, she was just a beautiful as the day they became boyfriend and girlfriend. It had been 5 years since then. Both where 20, Hinata was still beautiful and Naruto still had his spiky blond hair. Hinata opened her eyes. She smiled at him. "Good morning." She smiled at him. She had gotten extremely used to Naruto; she could read him like a book.

"Morning beautiful" He kissed her. Then got up and grabbed some new clothes.

"What's going on?" She asked, not sure hwy he was already getting ready, they usually just hung out in the mornings.

"I'm busy today; I have to go talk to Tsunade." Naruto said. Changing his pants in front of her, she covered her eyes. They had been saving it for marriage.

"Naruto, I barely see you anymore." She said. He had been on mission after mission after mission. She was lucky if she saw him one day out of the week.

"I'm so sorry, don't worry I'll make it up to you." Naruto said with a smile and kissed her head.

Naruto changed his shirt and walked out the bedroom door. "Naruto-kun!" She shouted and followed him. "What's wrong with you, there is defiantly something wrong with you" She hugged him. "We have been dating for 5 years, I know you. What's wrong?"

"I'm just nervous." He replied. He hugged her back.

"Nervous about what?"

"Just… stuff. I don't know why I have to go see Tsunade." He lied.

"Okay Naruto…" She said. "I love you"

"I love you" He said and walked out the front door. He swore.

Hinata quickly changed and ran out the front door. She found her way to Sakura's apartment. She had stayed at the apartment with Ino. She knocked on the door; she heard a jump then nothing. She herd footsteps and then the door opened. Sakura opened the door. "Hello Hinata" She said opening the door and letting her in. "What's up?" She asked closing the door behind her.

"Naruto's not himself." She said.

Sakura stiffened. "It's probably nothing." Sakura said with a nervous smile. 'That idiot is gona blow his cover.' She thought.

"He said he is nervous." She replied.

"Well maybe he is."

"But what about?" She asked.

Sakura mentally swore. "Who knows, its Naruto" She replied.

---

Naruto swore at himself he should have done something better, a better excuse. He couldn't let her know.

He entered Tsunade's office. "Okay"

"You mean it's time?"

"Yup."

"Very well" Tsunade replied and threw him a bag.

"Thanks Tsunade, for keeping this a secret." He said taking the bag and leaving. They kept the conversation simple and to a minimum. After all they did have a time limit in a way.

Naruto walked down the stairs and out into the streets, passing people by.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked passing him by with an arm full of groceries.

"Hey Kakashi sensei." Naruto replied.

"Hey Tsunade told me what you're doing."

"So much for secret." Naruto growled.

"Don't worry, I kept it a secret. Good luck" Kakashi said and continued on his way.

"Thanks." Naruto said to nobody. He walked down to shop on the corner and entered in.

---

"Well, Hinata. I think its fine. Go home and get some rest or something." Sakura said almost pushing Hinata out of the door.

"But" Hinata said before the door closed. Sakura leaned up against the other side of the door and took a deep breath out.

Hinata looked down at the ground and walked home. She wondered why Sakura had insisted she leave so strongly.

"Sorry Hinata" Sakura said out loud to no one. "You were asking too many questions."

Hinata got home and took a seat on the couch. She had known Naruto better than anyone else and she couldn't figure out what was happening with him.

---

"Hinata is getting worried and asking questions." Sakura said, standing in the door way, after just leaving her apartment.

"What?"

"Yeah, I didn't know what to do, but I did my best. So I think she doesn't know."

"Let's try to keep it that way." Tsunade said. "she cant ask to many questions yet."

"Will do." Sakura said and left.

---

Naruto exited the shop, with a small object. He quickly made a run toward Sakura's house. He got there just as Sakura did.

"Ready Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"I'm ready, but the real question is, are you?" She said with a smirk.

"I was born ready." Naruto said.

"You didn't tell her about this did you?" Sakura questioned.

"No why would I? Do I look that stupid?" Naruto asked.

"Well…"

"Let's just does this."

"You go it!" She opened the door and yanked him inside.

---

"Tsunade-sama the supplies have been delivered and there going to be set up in a couple of minutes. What do we do now?" Shizune asked.

"Nothing, now we wait."

"Okay." Shizune nodded. This was like one big game.

"Good luck Naruto"

---

Naruto exited Sakura's apartment and headed toward his house. Sakura quickly left her house with a big bundle, and took off.

Naruto walked toward the Hyuga mansion he got the front door and knocked.

"Hello Naruto." Hiashi greeted.

"Hello Hiashi-sama." Naruto bowed slightly, this was extremely important so he had to be on his absolute best behavior.

"Would you like to come in?" He offered.

"Please sir."

Hiashi moved out of the door way letting Naruto in. "Where is Hinata?"

"Funny you should mention her; I came here to talk to you about her."

"Oh I see. Take a seat. I have to get Neji and Hanabi." Hiashi said then he walked around the corner. Naruto seated himself in a proper pose on the cushion on the floor.

Hiashi came back to the room with Neji to his left and Hanabi to his right. They seated themselves facing Naruto. "So what is it Naruto?"

"Well, it's about Hinata"

---

Naruto left the Hyuga mansion, escorted out by Hiashi, Neji and Hanabi. "Thank you very much Hiashi-sama, Thank you very very much." Naruto bowed deeply.

"Just keep your promise." He said.

"You have my word." Naruto said and ran home.

Naruto got home and opened the door. Hinata turned around and jumped up quickly to hug him. "Naruto-kun, what did Tsunade need you for?"

"She just wanted to even some things out from my missions."

"What kind of things?" She asked.

Naruto didn't think he would that much of an excuse. "Just my pay and such."

"Okay" She said and she squeezed him tighter.

Naruto walked with her over to the couch. He sat down with her and stroked her hair. She sniffled.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto what's wrong with you?" She asked. "Something is wrong and I know it. You don't have to tell me, but I love you! I can help you" She replied. With tears welling in her eyes.

"I love you, don't forget that, ever…" Naruto paused. "But I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

"Okay, Naruto" She replied and a tear slid down her cheek.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto kissed her tear and cheek. "Hinata, don't you worry. It's nothing bad." He kissed her lips and she kissed him back Feeling her lips press against his and her felling his lips.

"Then why?" She asked.

"Because." He responded.

"But"

"Hinata, I just can't…"

"Okay." She sighed.

"Come on lets go for a walk, that will defiantly cheer you up."

She nodded. But wasn't sure it would.

Naruto and Hinata exited the village into the fields outside the walls. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's shoulders. She had dried her eyes, and managed a slight smile. She was actually kind of getting better.

The blue sky dangled above them and was bright like the sun, if the sun was blue. It was a sky blue, Hinata looked at Naruto's eyes and then to the sky they were close in color. The blue sky threw wisps of white puffs of sky that slightly drifted across the vast never ending space.

The field was covered in lavender flowers. The flowers reached up toward the sun, only to stop at about Hinata's knees. The green stems stretched and swayed in the slight breeze that gently pushed the clouds above them toward the other horizon. Multiple lavender flowers sprouted from the top of the stem. While little bugs zipped and buzzed from flower to flower.

It was warm outside and the ground was dry, it hadn't rained in about a week. Hinata took a whiff of the purple flowers that wafted in the air.

The buzz of insects whizzed past her ear and the rustling of flowers against flowers sounded.

Naruto turned to her and smiled, "Have a seat." He said pointing to the large red square laid out in a break of flowers. A small brown woven basket, with one side opened revealing some food.

Hinata nodded and folded her legs underneath her and sat down. She looked over at Naruto who had taken his seat next to her; he turned and smiled at her. She slightly smiled back but still worried about him.

"I know you're worried" Naruto said losing his smile. "We've been dating for five years. You have to trust me"

"I do"

"Then why are you worried?"

"Because I love you" She replied.

"And I love you" He replied. "Now how bout some lunch?" He asked handing her a plate with a wrapping crinkled around it. She lifted off the covering which revealed a plate with a white layered cake drizzled with chocolate and caramel. On top of the cake a red flower of frosting. "Okay, it's not much of lunch, but it's still good huh?" Naruto grinned at her.

She nodded and picked up a fork in the basket and sliced the tip off the cake and tasted it. It was great, sweet and still warm. "This is good Naruto-kun."

"Good I'm glad you like it." He smiled.

"How did you set this up?"

"Well I asked Sakura to set this picnic up for us and she was glad to help. Tsunade got the cake for us." Naruto explained.

"Oh, well that was nice of them."

"That's not even half of it" He whispered to himself with a smirk.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Naruto-kun what did you say?"

"Nothing, I just said it was nice of them." Naruto said looking at Hinata who, as Lee would say, still youthful. She was slightly more developed, which caught Naruto's attention… a lot. Her long beautiful, silky hair was still beautiful and silky. Her body still perfect, every curve molded to perfection and her skin was still soft.

"Naruto?" She asked, realizing he was staring at her body.

"Huh… oh uh" Naruto quickly looked away after realizing he was staring. He scratched that back of his head.

She was glad he still was interested in her. They had gotten closer also making it harder on Naruto. He was trying hard to save it for marriage and it seemed to be getting harder for him.

Naruto gulped, he finally started eating his cake.

Hinata looked at his hand, he was shaking. "Naruto-kun?" She asked. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, of course, why do you ask?" He replied.

"You're shaking" She replied pointing to his hand.

"It's just uh…. Uh well you know" Naruto franticly searched for an excuse. "I'm just hungry, yeah thats all."

"Um, okay." She said, what was wrong today? She wondered.

Naruto stood up after finishing his cake, which he did rather hastily. Hinata stood up as well expecting him to leave or something. But what he did next she would remember everyday of her life.

Naruto got down on one knee and reached into his pocket pulling out a small black box. He opened it up revealing a large golden ring with one big diamond in the center of the top of the ring with two smaller lavender amethyst gems on the side. The gold was woven over each other over the outside of the ring, on the left and right side of the ring. Small flowers and swirls were etched into the gold. The brilliance of the gems were clear as they shone like the sun that was beating down on them. They were cut to make light make them shine more.

Hinata gasped.

"Hinata Hyuga, I love you with all my heart. I want to spend every day of my life with you." Naruto gulped.

"N-n…" Hinata barely stammered.

"Hinata Hyuga, Will you marry me?"


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway.

Hope this is good for you!

---

**Chapter 46: Answer**

Hinata stared at the ring and man before her. She noted every detail in her mind so she could remember this moment for everyday of her life. This was one of the moments she had always wanted to happen with Naruto. After this, the rest of her dreams would finally come true.

Naruto still knelt before her with a slight nervous grin on his face. His hands were still shaking while holding out the ring.

Hinata shot thoughts through her mind, what if her father didn't approve. How did he afford this, and when did he do all this.

Naruto was getting more and more nervous now that Hinata had yet to respond. He thought she would instantly say yes and everything would be okay, but there was no answer and nothing was okay right now.

Hinata clasped her hands together close to her chest and breathed heavier. Her eyes went over the ring again. Taking it all in.

Another breeze blew by rustling the flowers. Neither of them moved, waiting for the other to do something… anything.

Naruto wondered what Hinata was thinking, why she wouldn't say yes. He knew she loved him, was she not ready? Was she unsure or confused? Naruto had asked Hiashi for permission to marry her and Hiashi even said that she would defiantly say yes. But Hiashi was wrong before.

Hinata thought to herself if her father would agree, sure he had started taking a liking to them but maybe he still harbored a little hate for them. What would they do after this? They would finally be married. So what was stopping her from saying yes? She stared at the ring, unblinking and wide eyed.

Naruto decided this had been long enough. "Hinata?" He asked.

Hinata's eyes lowered slightly and she wobbled off balance but regained her balance and finally unclenched her hands.

"Hinata Hyuga will you marry me?" Naruto asked one more time, thinking maybe she had not heard him or needed to be reminded.

Hinata thought some more.

This was something she had always wanted. She finally answered "No…"

Naruto's jaw dropped slightly, did she just say no? He thought for sure she would say yes.

"No way….." Hinata said with a smile slightly creeping across her face. "Naruto of course I'll marry you!" She shouted and slung her arms around him. "Nothing would make me happier! I love you Naruto-kun" She said with tears trickling down her face, and splashing on to Naruto's shirt. "Yes Naruto I will marry you."

Naruto grasped her shoulders and held her in front of him. She had a huge smiled on her face and tears rolling down her cheeks. He took the ring out of the small box and slid it onto her right hand ring finger. She held her hand up looking at it before sliding it off to get another good look at it. She noticed something on the inside. She looked close at it and she saw that it read. 'Hinata, I love you with all my heart and every fiber of my being' her smile widened, if that was possible. "Oh Naruto-kun, I love you with all my heart and with every fiber of my being and I will never stop loving you." She slid the ring back on her finger before holding tightly onto Naruto.

"Hinata…"

"But wait, what about my father?"

"What about him?"

"Did he approve?" She asked.

"Yup, I asked him and he consented."

"Really? Oh Naruto-kun" She hugged him tighter.

"Tsunade donated for the ring. Remember that long time ago when she said she would be putting some money aside for me? That was what she was talking about. This was also why I was nervous. I wanted to surprise you. Shizune and Sakura were in on it to." Naruto explained.

"I'm sorry I was so worried, but you were acting so strange…"

"No its okay." Naruto said holding her tight. He felt a tear in his eye. He was so happy he was starting to cry. He stopped himself because he was happy. "Hinata we're getting married…" He said.

"Naruto I love you… I love you" She said still clinging to him.

---

"Where the hell is Naruto?" Tsunade shouted.

"Well he is proposing…. And last time I checked that takes some time." Sakura responded.

"I don't care, he needs to get here so we can see the ring. No to mention start planning the wedding… I was thinking a big wedding…" Tsunade said going off track.

"Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"Oh right… well Sakura good job setting up the picnic. Shizune good job delivering the supplies. And if Naruto was here we could congratulate both of them, but there not here!" Tsunade said angry again.

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Shizune asked?

"Of course she will! This is the guy she has loved ever since the academy." Tsunade shouted. "Hurry up Naruto…" She growled.

---

Naruto and Hinata were still in the field still holding each other close. Naruto had laid down with Hinata close to him. Hinata still had trails of tears staining her beautiful face. Naruto was smiling at her. He kissed her cheeks to wipe away her tears stains. She still had a smile on her face. Hinata looked him in the eyes.

"Hinata, I love you." Naruto ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her. She kissed him back.

"Come on…" Naruto said after they had finished kissing. "We have to go to Tsunade's office, she wanted to see us."

"I can't believe you went through all this trouble Naruto-kun."

"No trouble, I had to make sure it was perfect for you." Naruto said standing up, and then pulled Hinata up with him. She grabbed his hand and tangled her fingers with his. He smiled at her. Hinata pressed her shoulder up against his. Naruto leaned his head against hers.

They walked together down the streets of Konoha.

"Naruto! How you been?" Jiraiya asked walking up to them. He noticed something different about them. "Hey what happened?" He asked.

Hinata held up her hand showing him the ring. "We're engaged." Naruto said.

"Oh! Damn that is one crazy ring! Naruto you little knuckle head!" Jiraiya teased. "Where you two lovebirds headed?" Jiraiya asked with a smile on his face. Staring at the huge rock on the ring.

"Tsunade's office."

"Oh, I see well well. I'll let you two be on your way." Jiraiya said. He extended his hand toward Naruto. Naruto shook Jiraiya's hand. "Way to go Naruto" Jiraiya said before he left.

Sakura saw them from the corner she was hiding at trying to find these two for Tsunade, before Tsunade started killing people. She quickly ran back to Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade-sama their on their way." Sakura reported.

"Took long enough alright everyone they're on their way." Tsunade told the crowd of people she had gathered. All of Naruto and Hinata's friends.

Naruto knocked on Tsunade's door. "Come on in Naruto" Tsunade shouted. The door crept open. Naruto standing the door way with Hinata still close to him and hand in hand. They both had big smiles on their faces. "Well look who it is!"

Naruto stared at the large mass of people in Tsunade's office. Naruto stared and Hinata stared as well.

"Congratulation... Naruto and Hinata. This is a big day. I and everyone in Konoha want to congratulate you. I… we knew you would make it. So… I'll wrap it up. Congratulations you two." Tsunade smiled. Everyone clapped in celebration. Hinata blushed slightly. Today started out terrible but today was the best day of her life so far. "Hey don't keep us waiting! Show us the ring" Tsunade shouted.

Hinata smiled and held up her hand showing off the ring. Tsunade's jaw dropped slightly. "Holy crap!" Tsunade called. "I'm glad my money was used for a great ring like that sucker… Look at it."

Sakura and Sasuke approached them. "Hinata, look at that rock! That is one great ring Naruto." Sakura complimented. Sakura held up Hinata's hand looking over the ring. "Yup, that is one amazing ring." Sakura said letting Hinata's hand go.

"Thank you Sakura." Hinata smiled. Naruto hugged Hinata close and Hinata kissed him.

"Hey!" Tsunade shouted. "That reminds me… you two haven't had sex yet have you? You both better be virgins on you wedding day understand me?" Hinata blushed deeper. Tsunade had told them to save it for marriage before but in private not bluntly in public.

"No Tsunade, we haven't done that yet" Naruto replied.

"Yet, is the key word." Tsunade snickered.

Naruto shot her a look. But he also knew that after they were married they could finally do that.

"Hinata, come over here." Sakura said pulling her to a group of girls. "We have to start planning your wedding."

"Now?"

"Yeah! It has to be perfect." Ino told her.

The boys gathered around Naruto. "Hey congratulations Naruto." Choji said.

"Yes, I am sure you and Hinata will be very happy together." Lee said flashing him a smile and thumbs up.

"So, you two planning on children?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe…" Naruto said nonchalantly.

"So yes." Shikamaru said.

"Pretty much." Naruto chuckled.

"Well, have fun." Shikamaru replied and chuckled. Naruto laughed slightly.

"Hinata, we all need to go dress shopping." Temari squealed, causing the other girls to squeal with glee.

"Hinata you need the perfect dress." Tenten said. "Something that matches your eyes, something in lavender."

"Oh and then all our dresses have to match and the cake and decoration have to match that. Oh it's going to be great" Sakura replied. The girls planned out Hinata's wedding.

"That sounds wonderful." Hinata finally put in her thoughts. She had to admit all this sounded wonderful. They did sound like they knew what they were doing and they did have great ideas. She liked all of the ideas they had given her so far.

"Alright Hinata we need to meet everyday for the next week to plan this out. But for now go back to your boyfriend… oops I mean Fiancé" Sakura said pushing her back to Naruto.

That's when it fully hit Hinata. They weren't just boyfriend and girlfriend they were fiancé's now. She grabbed onto Naruto's arm. "Hello Naruto, my fiancé" She said with a smile and in a slightly playful voice.

Naruto also realized they were now fiancé's. "Fiancé I like the sound of that." He said back. He kissed her on the lips and pulled her close.

"Well, how is it Naruto? Being her fiancé?" Tsunade asked.

"It's great, but it's going to be better when I'm her husband." Naruto replied smiling at Hinata. Hinata smiled back.

"And I'll be your wife." Hinata said and cuddled close to him. He hugged her tightly.

"Well you kids, well not so much anymore, can go home and celebrate… but remember! You must both be virgins!" She shouted at them.

"We know, don't yell it. It's embarrassing!" Naruto yelled back.

"Good!" She replied.

Naruto groaned.

"Oh by the way, go visit Hiashi." Tsunade called. "He did after all, allow this."

"Right, Come on Hinata; let's go to your father's house." He said and smiled at her. She smiled again; she had found herself almost always having a smile on her face today. She clung onto him and Naruto clung onto her. He kissed the top of her head and they walked out of the office.

"So girls, we have a lot of work on our hands." Tsunade said turning to the group of girls. "Guys you to, we all have to set up their wedding but we can't just go on what we want, it is their big day so listen to them and set it up. Also I'm sure this will be a big wedding so we will need a lot of room."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Sakura responded.

"Yes, we will listen to them Tsunade-sama. We will make this the best wedding ever!" Lee shouted.

"Come on Lee show some enthusiasm" Kiba smirked.

---

Naruto and Hinata walked down the streets toward the Hyuga mansion. They reached the front door and Naruto knocked.

Hiashi answered the door. "Naruto, welcome back."

"Thank you"

"So did all go as planned?"

Hinata held up her hand. "Yes father."

"Well that is a very impressive ring."

"Thank you father, for allowing Naruto-kun to marry me."

"I don't need any thanks." He replied. "Come on in." They followed him inside. "Neji" He called. "Hanabi." Neji appeared, followed shortly by Hanabi.

"He did it!" Hanabi asked. Hiashi nodded. "Yeah, I've never been to a wedding before."

"Somehow I knew you would say yes." Neji said.

Hanabi walked up to Hinata. "Don't forget you promised I could be your flower girl."

"I wont forget." Hinata smiled.

"That's a really pretty ring" Hanabi complimented.

"Hinata lets go home. Your father is staring at me weird." Naruto whispered quietly to her.

"Okay." Hinata nodded, she saw that oddness in his stare. "Thank you father, Naruto and I are going to head home"

"Alright but I am going to ask they you both sleep in separate rooms."

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Well, it isn't proper for you two to sleep together until you're married. Hiashi said. "Not to mention I don't want to risk any 'accidents' to happen." Hiashi said. They both got what he meant. They had gotten this crap from everyone. "Speaking of which, you two haven't…."

"No Hiashi-sama" Naruto replied.

"Good."

"Thank you for understanding. Enjoy your day."

"Will do… soon to be father-in-law" Naruto chuckled before quickly leaving. Hiashi growled as the door closed.

They got home and were greeted by the now bigger Mittens. Who purred and rubbed up against Hinata's leg. "Mittens guess what, Naruto and I are married." She said picking her up and brushing her.

Naruto smiled and walked with Hinata over to the couch. They sat down and Hinata stared at the ring more. Still slightly in shock. "Naruto-kun, I love you" She smiled and kissed him, wrapping her arms around him.

---

Naruto and Hinata sat on the couch in each others arms. She had her head resting on Naruto's shoulder. "Hinata, it's been a long day. Let's go to sleep." He smiled and picked her up and carried her into his room.

"Naruto… I have to sleep in my own bed." Hinata reminded him.

"Do you have to?"

"We should be thankful he didn't make me stay at the Hyuga house."

"Alright" Naruto carried her to her room and laid her down. He kissed her. "Good night, I love you."

"I love you" She replied. She reached up and pulled him close for another kiss before he went to sleep. Naruto crawled in next to her. "Naruto"

"Come on…. Please?" He asked, and kissed her neck.

"Alright we'll start tomorrow. But don't tell my father. But still were not married yet."

Naruto smiled. "We will be soon." He said as he hugged her to sleep.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway.

Look, I apologize I'm not a wedding expert. I did a lot of research for this. This is the best I could do.

**Also! **I may have a lemon(My friend will prob write I'm not so good at it) Tell me what you think.

---

**Chapter 47: Wedding**

Naruto stood in front of the huge mirror in his changing room. He changed into his suit; he slipped on his black pants that were uncomfortable. He shook them on his legs kicking each leg out trying to make them more comfortable. He sighed and continued on.

He put on a white undershirt and then another white shirt. Naruto was feeling warm already. As if getting married wasn't enough. He grabbed the black over jacket and slid it on. He moved his shoulder and shoulder blades trying to make sure the jacket would fit.

The door opened. "Naruto you ready yet?" Sasuke asked.

"Not quite." He replied.

"Well hurry because…" Sasuke was interrupted.

"Naruto" Tsunade said. "Do you even know how to put a tux on?" She asked.

"Tsunade is impatient" Sasuke finished.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, wondering what he did wrong.

"Your tux isn't straight." She said dusting off his jacket and tightening his tux.

"It was fine." Naruto complained.

"This is your wedding. Your _wedding_" She emphasized. "And look at this, your hair is all messed up. Did you just wake up?" Tsunade licked her thumb and ran it through his hair, trying to make all his spikes as perfect as they could be.

"Ew, come on Tsunade. I'm not a kid anymore"

"You sure can't dress yourself though." Tsunade replied.

"What are you?"

"Where is your tie?" Tsunade asked.

"Right here…" Naruto said holding his orange bow tie.

"Here, you don't know how to put this thing on." She grabbed it and wrapped it around his neck and tied it.

"If you would have given me a second"

"You don't have a second! You got to get ready."

"Maybe I should have had someone else marry us."

"No if I didn't marry you then I would be back here more."

"Oh…"

"Alright can you take care of yourself now? I'm going to check on Hinata. She probably hasn't started changing yet. The girls are running everything about the wedding past her again." Tsunade said as she turned and left.

Naruto sighed. He grabbed a bottle of breath spray on the self and squirted his mouth. He followed by grabbing another bottle and spraying himself with it.

"So you nervous?" Sasuke asked.

"A little." Naruto replied.

"Alright you ready?"

"Born ready"

---

Hinata entered her changing room. She had been double checking everything. She was worn out, her heart was racing and her mind was too. She closed the door behind her and took a deep breath.

She walked toward the dresser and looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed and looked at the dress. It was full and light tinted lavender and it rippled down from the waist to the bottom that stopped just before her ankles. The top was fitted to her curves and strapless. It hung around her chest. They material was light so it would ripple in the breeze. The soft fabric matched her eyes and shaped itself to fit her amazing body. The Vail also tinted lavender and thin to see her face though it. She smiled as she ran her hand over it.

"Hinata!" Tsunade said coming into her room.

"Tsunade-sama"

"Hey I'm here to help."

"Well I just need to change" Hinata explained. With the hidden comment of trying to get her out of the room.

"Alright then go ahead." Tsunade said unmoving.

"But um…"

"Oh… I get it but don't worry. I'll see more when I help deliver your baby." Tsunade said with a smile.

Hinata blushed.

"But alright I'll be outside the door." Tsunade said stepping out. "As soon as you have that on tell me" She closed the door.

Hinata slid of her shirt and pants. She quickly slid into the dress before anyone else decided to check on her. She pulled the fabric over herself and wriggled around a little trying to make it comfortable.

She walked over to the door and knocked. "I'm ready"

Tsunade opened the door and came in. "Oh... You look so beautiful." Tsunade complimented.

"Thank you."

"Here, just let me" Tsunade said as she straightened out a wrinkle on the dress. "Fix that." She finished. "Oh I just can't wait to get you two married." Tsunade said. She grabbed the Vail and put it on Hinata's head.

"Well take your time, get yourself ready." Tsunade said as she left the room.

---

Jiraiya and Sakura stood at the front entrance. The archway that lead people down an aisle to the seating. The rows and rows of chairs placed on the green grass outside. It was a beautiful June day. Flowers were adorned everywhere behind and in front of the platform where Naruto and Hinata would marry.

The lavender drapes were hung on the archway and the green grass surrounded the guests. The white platform supported an archway under which Naruto and Hinata would stand under. There were flowers dropped down dangling from the archway. The white stair way leading to the platform was surrounded by flowers in vases.

The blue sky only slightly blocked by wisps of clouds that drifted by from time to time.

Everyone from the village was invited. This was a huge public event. The sea of white chairs surrounded the platform.

Hiashi had changed into his tux, and Hanabi her flower girl outfit. Hanabi eagerly awaited her role. She held a basket full of flower petals. Hiashi was going to escort Hinata down the aisle.

---

"Naruto, what's this like?" Sasuke asked.

"What's what like?" Naruto replied. He was still straightening out his tux.

"Getting married…"

"Why you thinking bout it?" Naruto smirked.

"A little actually."

"Well I'm sure you'll make Sakura happy." Naruto smiled. "But, getting married is slightly nerve wrecking, but… If it's someone you truly love… then it's an amazing feeling. Knowing you and your love are going to be married… then being able to start a family." Naruto said. "That's why I couldn't be happier today. I'm marring the perfect girl. I want to be her husband and I want to start a family with her." Naruto nodded. "Yeah"

"I didn't ask for your life story." Sasuke smirked. "But thanks."

"So are you going to ask her?"

"I just might."

---

Sakura smiled as she walked into Hinata's changing room. She looked at Hinata's dress. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you Sakura." Hinata replied running her hands over the dress.

"No thank you, for asking me to be your brides' maid."

"No problem."

"Always the brides maid never the bride." Sakura sighed.

"Sakura this is the first wedding."

"I know… anyway this is your big day! Are you ready?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, I can't wait to marry Naruto-kun." Hinata excitedly replied.

"Oh I'm so happy for you." Sakura replied

"Hey Hinata, we all had to see." Ino said bringing all the girls in. All in matching dresses.

"Oh my!" Temari called. "That's adorable."

"Hey after today you two won't have to save it for marriage anymore." Tenten smirked.

"That's right." Sakura said. "I wonder what their kids are going to look like?" Sakura asked. Shifting the most outstanding traits of each and mixing them together.

"Oh it think it's going to be cute." Ino said.

"Well of course it's a baby, and Naruto and Hinata's" Temari replied. "It's got to be adorable." Temari said with certainty. "Hey, what do you think boy or girl?"

"Girl" Sakura said.

"Um, girls?" Hinata interrupted.

"Yeah?" Sakura said, responding for the whole group.

"It's almost time isn't it?" Hinata reminded them.

"Oh my gosh your right." Sakura replied. "Let's get you out there!"

---

"Well Naruto it's time." Sasuke said. "You ready?"

"I told you before. I was born ready." Naruto said checking his tux one more time. He nodded and walked out the door.

He came to the long white carpet stretched down the sea of chairs. The music played, that usual wedding music. He looked out at all the people staring at him. He shook it off and walked down the aisle to the platform. Taking each step up the platform one by one.

Tsunade stood at on the platform dressed like a minister, in girl form. She smiled at him. "So you can dress yourself." She whispered.

Naruto ignored the comment. The music stopped and changed. To the 'Here comes the bride' music.

Naruto quickly turned to look down the aisle. He stared at Hinata in her beautiful dress coming around the corner with her father. Naruto's mouth dropped, he caught himself and smiled. Hanabi walked in front of Hinata strewing flower petals in front of Hinata.

Hinata slowly stepped toward Naruto and the platform. She smiled at him and stepped up the steps with Hiashi with her.

"Who gives this woman" Tsunade started and gesturing toward Hinata. "To be married to this man?" Tsunade finished gesturing toward Naruto.

"I, Hiashi Hyuga, do." Hiashi said.

"Very well" Tsunade smiled at Hinata's hidden face. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." Tsunade said. "You know what were going to skip all this boring stuff here" Tsunade whispered.

She cleared her throat. "Naruto has prepared a speech" She said looking at him.

Naruto nodded. "Hinata, ever since that day five years ago when we became boyfriend and girlfriend I always looked forward to this day. You were always there for me. You, were and still are and will be forever, everything I was looking for. You accepted me like no one else did." Naruto smiled. "I love you more than anyone else ever could. I want to make every day of your life perfect, like you made mine." Naruto chuckled slightly. "I love you more everyday and I don't think… no, I _know_ I will never stop loving you. I can't wait till we have a family of our own. This is the happiest day of my life so far. I know that every day with you will be the happiest day of my life."

"Naruto-kun" Hinata smiled.

"Hinata, has also prepared a speech." Tsunade said.

"Naruto-kun, I have loved you for a long time and I have always admired you. Now, I love you, more than I ever have. The whole time we were together I have just loved you more and more. You where and still are everything I wanted. I cannot wait to be Mrs. Uzumaki. I want to be the first family member you have."

"I'm glad you are." Naruto replied.

"I want you to know, my love for you will never stop, and it will only get stronger. The more time we spend together the more I love you. Every second we spend together feels like I'm in heaven and every time we kiss, I never want to stop. I love feeling you hand in mine. Naruto, I've never wanted anyone else in my entire life." Hinata smiled and a tear welled up in her eyes.

"Well, let's get to the main event!" Tsunade smiled. "Naruto" Tsunade calmed herself. "Will you take this woman to be thy lawfully wedded wife? To love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keeping only to her, so long as you both shall live?" Tsunade asked.

"I do" Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Hinata" Tsunade said turning her attention to Hinata. "Will you take this man to be your lawfully wedded Husband? Will you obey him, and serve him, love, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keeping only to him, so long as you both shall live?" Tsunade asked.

"I do" Hinata Replied, with tears welling in her eyes from all the happiness.

Tsunade beckoned to Naruto. Naruto nodded and turned toward Hinata. "I take you to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part." Naruto said. He smiled.

Tsunade gestured toward Hinata. "I take you to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death us do part." Hinata said. Tsunade received two rings, lain on a velvet pillow. Naruto's gold band lay on the bottom, with Hinata's more delicate and lavish ring laying against his.

Tsunade held out the pillow with a smile on her face. Naruto took Hinata's ring. "Hinata, with this ring, I marry you."

"Naruto-kun" Hinata said. Hinata took his ring and slid it onto his finger. "I love you" She whispered.

"Then By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and wife!" Tsunade proudly called. "You may kiss the bride!" Tsunade said in a higher pitched voice than usual. Naruto lifted up Hinata's veil and kissed her.

New music played and Naruto and Hinata stepped off the platform. People in the chairs threw grains of rice at the newly wedded couple. They passed the archway, and were greeted by Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hinata! Congratulations!" Sakura squealed giving her a typical girl hug.

"Congratulations Naruto." Sasuke smiled and shook his hand.

"Thanks man" Naruto replied.

Sakura finished her hug and Sasuke handed her a thin rectangular box. Sakura nodded. "Hinata, I have a little something for you." Sakura said handing her the box. It was wrapped in pink and toed with a bright red ribbon. White polka dots adorned themselves on the box.

"Oh thank you." Hinata's hand went for the bow.

"No, no!" Sakura called. Putting her hand on top of Hinata's hand. "Not yet" She leaned close. "We can't let Naruto see this… yet." Sakura leaned back. "It is essential that you use this as soon as you get to the honeymoon spot. Absolutely required, but don't let him see it till then." Sakura smirked.

"But what is it?" Hinata asked, confused.

"You'll see… oh you'll see." Sakura snickered.

"Well, thanks." Hinata said, slightly worried.

Naruto smiled. He scooped Hinata up in his arms. She smiled and slung her arms around his neck. He carried her off to their next destination. Naruto ran with his new wife and a huge smile on both of their faces.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway.

My friend will be mainly writing the lemon because I'm not good at that.

Sorry for the late post, since my friend wrote the lemon he took more time than I wanted him to.

----

**Chapter 48: Honeymoon**

Naruto and Hinata walked up a rocky path. Both had changed into more comfortable outfits, their usual outfits. Hinata looked out to the horizon. She watched as the once bright yellow sun faded to and orange glow in the red, orange, and pink horizon beyond the hills of the mountain range.

"It's so beautiful." Hinata whispered.

"Yeah, but you know what's even more beautiful?"

"What?" She asked partially confused by the question.

"You." He responded.

Hinata giggled. It was kind of cheesy, but it was cute.

Naruto stopped and looked out at the edge. He took a deep breath. "I love Hinata Hyu…" He shouted but stopped himself. "Hinata Uzumaki!" He finished. He had gotten so use to her having Hyuga as her last name.

Hinata smiled. "I love you" She hugged and kissed him.

"You know I like the sound of that… Hinata Uzumaki." He smiled at her.

"So do I…" She kissed his cheek.

They approached as large building. The wooden frame was polished and well maintained. There was one big double door at the front of it. To the left were ledges with railing where the rooms where. They opened the door to a large room with a desk to the back left and seats around one large window to the right.

"Hi, may I help you?" The girl asked at the desk.

"Yeah, we have a reservation, under Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"Ah, yes. Room 127… that's a great room." The girl added.

"I hope so." Naruto replied.

The girl turned to a large wall with pegs sticking out and a set of keys dangling from most of the pegs. She scanned the wall. "Ah here." She reached out and grabbed a set of keys and turned around and handed it to them. "Room 127"

"Thank you." Naruto smiled taking the keys.

Naruto put his arm around Hinata. They walked to the room. They stopped at the door with 127 painted on the door. Naruto grabbed the gold painted handle. He opened the door and revealed a large room.

The room was painted white. With one bed in the middle of the right wall. The bed was a heart shaped bed with red heart sheets and heart pillows. They walked into the room with a bathroom to their right and closet to their left. It was a giant square, but it was roomy. There was a glass door that lead out to the balcony that over looked the mountains. Naruto smiled at Hinata. "I like the bed" He joked.

"Me too." Hinata hugged him.

"I can't wait to use it" Naruto gave her a lustful smirk.

"Not yet" She teased.

"Oh why not yet? Were married."

"Just not yet." Hinata gave him a quick kiss.

"Okay… hey what about that present Sakura gave you?" Naruto asked.

"Oh right, I'll check." Hinata said she reached into some luggage and pulled out the box. Naruto had wandered to the balcony. Hinata untied the ribbon, then pulled off the top of the box. She looked inside. A large note sat on top. It read: 'Hinata, you're going to need this. We know you two are going to do it. So use this when it's time. Sincerely Sakura and Sasuke… P.S. Here are tips from all the girls.' Hinata looked at the gift and the tips and blushed then covered it back up.

"What is it?" Naruto called from the balcony.

"Um, nothing." She said walking to the balcony.

"Nothing? Or something?"

"Nothing." She smiled and hugged him.

"I think you lying." Naruto smirked.

"Well, maybe you'll find out later, maybe you wont." She replied playfully.

"Maybe right now." Naruto said pulling her close and kissing her. Naruto picked her up and gently laid her on the bed. He smiled and jumped in next to her. He kissed her neck and lips.

"Have I told you I love you?" Hinata giggled.

"Only everyday and I love you." He replied. Naruto hugged her close on the bed. Hinata stared into his eyes.

"What do you want to do?" She asked.

"Well…" Naruto thought of something he wanted to do, but she still wasn't ready so he would wait.

"Hey do you want to go to the hot springs?" Hinata asked him.

"Alright, if it will make you happy." Naruto smiled hugging her close.

"I'm happy as long as I'm with you" She replied and kissed him.

They got up grabbed some bathing suits and walked out of the room. Naruto looked down the hall way with Hinata close to him. They found the hot springs sign. Three signs were hung on the wall. Men, women, and married, considering this was a mainly married couples spot they had married places. They smiled and walked into the married wing of the springs. Another sign greeted them It told them to wear bathing suits during hot springs.

They entered the hot springs no one else was there. Naruto quickly jumped in, but quickly jumped up. "Hot!" He called.

Hinata giggled "It's called hot Springs for a reason."

Naruto slowly adjusted to the heat and sunk in. "Come on in, the water's fine."

Hinata slid in next to Naruto. He lovely legs slowly submerged into the warm water. Her toned legs slid down next to Naruto. Followed by her hour glass figure and thin stomach that made Naruto want to run his hands up and down her body. Her large chest finally came to a stop at the water. Naruto was staring at her with his mouth open.

Hinata blushed slightly, "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shook himself out of her trance. "Yeah, uh you look so beautiful."

"Thank you Naruto" She smiled and hugged him. Naruto squeezed her back.

"Well, hello." A voice called from behind them. They turned to see another couple. A short black-spiky haired man said. He had a girl with shoulder length golden brown hair on his arm.

"Hey" Naruto said.

"Hi My name is Seth and my new wife" He said.

"Jenna" She introduced herself.

"Hello." Hinata replied.

"I'm Naruto and my new wife Hinata" He said kissing her.

"You're newlyweds too?" Seth asked.

"Yup" Naruto replied.

"Well how's it going so far?" Seth asked.

"Amazing" Naruto replied. The new couple entered the spring.

"You two going to try to start a family tonight?" Seth asked with a small smile on his face. Jenna taped him on the chest with the back of her hand.

Naruto looked at Hinata with a bit of begging in his eyes. She blushed but nodded. "Yes we are." Naruto said proudly.

"Don't keep us up." Seth replied.

"We'll try not to keep you up either." Jenna said cuddling close to Seth.

Naruto chuckled slightly. "We'll when did you guys get here?"

"This morning." Jenna replied. "How about you?"

"About and hour ago." Naruto replied.

"How do you like it so far?" Jenna asked.

"It's very nice here." Hinata replied. A few lights around the spring flickered on as the sky darkened. Everyone looked at the black sky; red was tinted into the side of the sky where the sun was setting.

"Wow… everything is different in the mountains." Jenna said starring into the sky.

Naruto looked at Hinata; her eyes were fixated on the sky. She had a look of amazement and as always beauty in her eyes. Her beautiful lavender pools shifted through the sky finding each picture in the sky. Each foot of sky was its own picture.

Hinata looked at Naruto, who was staring at her. She stared at him. He leaned forward and kissed her. He didn't know how but it felt new, maybe it was because now they were married. Hinata's warm soft lips against his, gave them both the sensation of tingling in their lips. Every time they kissed they always felt renewed and relaxed.

Seth caught a glimpse of this out of the corner of his eye. He smirked and looked down. He tapped Jenna's shoulder and pointed to the two. She smiled and kissed him.

Naruto finally pulled away He rested his forehead against hers. She smiled at him and reached up with droplets of water, glistening in the light of the moon, jumping of the soft skin of her hands. She ran her hand across his cheek and into his hair.

Naruto smiled and pulled her into another kiss.

"Seth, should we leave?" Jenna whispered to him.

"Not yet." He replied. The spring felt good. It was a bit colder then normal in the mountains so the warmth of the spring was welcome.

"But I kind of feel like we're intruding." Jenna replied.

"They know we're here." Seth said relaxing.

"Come on, let's go to the room." She said with a lustful tone to her voice.

"Well…."

"You can't honestly be thinking about not going." Jenna said.

"No of course not but I wanted to see what you would do." Seth smiled a little.

Jenna slapped the back of his head with the tips of her fingers. Seth got up and Jenna with him. They walked through the water and out of the spring. "Well have fun you two." Seth said before they left.

Naruto stopped kissing Hinata when he heard Seth say that. He looked at her and stood up. "Come on Hinata, let's go."

They walked up to the room. They didn't really feel ready. They were still nervous.

They got to the room and they sat out on the balcony and watched the sunset beyond the mountains.

"How was your day?" Naruto asked with a joking voice.

"It was okay… I got married to Naruto and we started out honeymoon." She replied as if she was talking to someone else. She giggled. "I love you Naruto. I love you…" She kissed him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Hinata…. Hinata ...Uzumaki." He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Hinata stared out to the sky with the love of her life. Today was the best day of her life, the first of many to come.

---Lemon Warning (Friend is writing it)---

It had been almost five days, and they were leaving tomorrow. They had never quite gotten to having sex. Hinata had forgotten to use Sakura's gift. She had read the tips but forgotten the present itself. Maybe the gift would help them.

Hinata came out of the bathroom. She had changed into her usual outfit. She walked over to the bed. Naruto smiled at her and she smiled back. Naruto wrapped his arms around her.

Naruto Pulled Hinata closer. He started kissing her neck, he slow crept his way down her lovely neck. But he was stopped by Hinata's jacket, which interfered with his of his kisses. Naruto grabbed the zipper He looked up at Hinata, with questioning in his eyes, he was going to make sure everything he was doing was okay, and she nodded and he pulled it down. Then with her jacket open and her undershirt exposed she slid her arms out of her sleeves and threw her jacket in the corner.

Naruto smiled. She still had on shirt on underneath the jacket, but he was getting closer. Hinata reached out her hand and unzipped Naruto's jacket which she slowly pulled down. She was teasing him, doing it slowly, taunting him. When she had fully unzipped it he threw it in the same direction as Hinata's jacket in the corner, to be forgotten for the night. He kissed her and moved his hand down to the edge of her shirt. He continued to kiss her as he pulled up the bottom of her shirt. Each inch revealed more of her soft skin. He stopped kissing when it made its full journey; he slipped it over her head and dropped to the side of the bed.

Hinata sat up and moved her hands up his shirt; she ran her soft fingers up and around his chest. He was turned on. Naruto let Hinata take off his shirt. Her large soft eyes that gleamed slightly with the very little light in the room looked at him with love in them, and a hint of begging, she wanted him. She took off his shirt and lay back down. She kissed his chest and his toned stomach up and down. As if she was teasing him, telling him to come and get it.

Naruto gulped, he was nervous. But he had wanted this, her skin made him want to reach out and touch it.

He reached down with slightly shaking hands to Hinata's pants and pulled down the waist of her pants revealing her panties. Hinata kicked off her pants and had a blush across her face. Naruto got hard very quickly. Hinata sat up again and kissed Naruto, she reached down unzipped his pants and unbuttoned them she slowly pulled them down, Naruto got impatient and yanked them off himself.

He stared at the beautiful girl before him; she had the body and soul of an angel. She lay back down. Naruto got a full look at her. Her soft skin and beautiful body lying on the bed, her perfect and luscious curves taunted him. She had an hour glass figure, that perfect figure every girl dreamed of for themselves, and every guy wanted in his girl. Her soft body pressed against the soft sheets. His nose had a trickle of blood. He caught himself and wiped his nose with his jeans on the floor.

Naruto went back to staring at Hinata. She was wearing a red set of bra and panties All the fabric was see through and lacy filled with swirled patterns. The only parts you couldn't see through were the light pink heart over the nipples of the bra and the middle of the panties. "Where did you get these?" He asked running his finger over the bra.

"S-Sakura's gift, though I think she may have bought the wrong size… they feel tight." Hinata explained.

"That's okay, it's not like they're going to be on for long." Naruto said with a lustful smirk. Hinata blushed.

And with that Naruto crawled on top of her. He kissed down the chest and onto her exposed breast. Hinata started breathing heavy; she rested her hand on his head. Naruto understood and bit the bottom of her bra and undid the clasp. The bra snapped to it's original size, it had been stretched to fit Hinata's large breasts in them. He held the bra in his mouth before dropping it off the side of the bed. Her breasts were no longer contained. He kissed each nipple and Hinata moaned. He held each one in his hand or mouth, massaging them.

Naruto ran his hand over all her smooth skin he could touch. He loved the feeling of her skin it was soft and brushed the finger tips as he drifted his hand over the skin. She ran her soft touch across his face and kissing him whenever she felt like it. Her warm kiss pressed against his lips. Her wet tongue was greeted by his when he kissed her passionately.

Naruto smiled and licked her breast, causing Hinata to moan louder. Naruto massaged her breast with hand and mouth. Hinata continued to moan with pleasure. Naruto put his face between her breasts, kissing the inner side of her breasts. Hinata held his head in her chest and kissed the top of his head, to show she liked what he was doing.

Naruto pulled out of her chest and kissed his way down the firm stomach, kissing every inch of her soft skin. He came to her panties and looked up at Hinata. Hinata nodded slightly, Naruto smiled and nuzzled her through the heart on her panties with his nose. She gasped slightly but if felt good. Naruto smiled again then grabbed the lace of the top of the panties with his teeth and slowly pulled down the fabric down her firm thighs and across her skin. He was so ready for this now.

He looked at her pinkness and he went down and kissed her inner thighs, slowly kissing up her soft thin thighs until he kissed her pinkness. Hinata drew in a breath sharply, because of this new sensation. Naruto licked her gently, tasting her and this was a new taste, Hinata arched her back, thrusting her breasts in the air, and shifted constantly. Naruto started licking more vigorously. His licking and kissing made Hinata get wet; she shifted her legs around the bed and ran her hand across the sheets to the pleasure. Naruto stopped licking her, "You taste good." He smirked. Naruto's old hunger got stirred up inside him. He growled lowly and licked her harder and deeper into her private area.

Hinata jumped a little at vigorous licking. "Oh, N-Naruto-kun." She moaned. Naruto licked her harder. She started getting light headed, all she felt was pleasure. She shifted her body faster, and faster. Naruto understood the signs and finally stopped the licking before she released. Naruto kissed from the top of her area to her belly button, causing her to smile shyly at him behind her light pink hue to her face.

Naruto continued to tease her. He kissed her body up and down, shifting from her breast to her vagina. He looked up at Hinata and she had her eyes screwed shut with pleasure, and back arched and breathing hard. Naruto kissed her, trying to comfort her more. She felt his warmth. She bit his lip slightly not wanting it to leave. She licked his lips and pulled his head across her cheek and nibbled his ear lobe. Naruto kissed her cheek and ran his fingers through the flood of silky hair. Her hair was ruffled from all the shifting she had done. Naruto reached down and caressed her between her legs.

Hinata had enough of this. She pulled away from him and ripped of his boxers. His maleness stood erect.

"You ready?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yes, Naruto-kun." She said between her gasps of pleasure.

Naruto moved to the end of the bed. He started to go for it but stopped before penetrating. "Are you sure, I mean it's your virginity" He said.

"Y-Yes, N-Naruto-kun" She said and spread her legs wide presenting herself to him. She had always wanted to be with him. Now they could have kids.

"Get ready." He smirked and penetrated her vagina.

She gasped loudly "Naruto-kun!" She shouted, and arched her back as this new mix of pain and pleasure flooded her system. Naruto stopped; he noticed the tears welling in her light lavender eyes.

"Don't worry I'll wait." Naruto said keeping his place. He looked down at her. He picked up her leg and kissed it. "I would wait an eternity." Naruto said, because he already had, or at least it felt like it. He put his arms to her side keeping himself supported above her. He went down and licked her stomach. He licked from her waist up to her chest and kissed her breasts again.

"O-Okay N-Naruto-kun" She said regaining her breath. Naruto went in deeper. Feeling her juices surround him. Her wetness started to slowly spill out of her and onto the bed sheets.

Naruto stopped again, still worried about hurting her. "Oh Naruto-kun, I… I love you… I love you Naruto" She gasped. The pleasure continued to circulate through her entire body. Naruto sensed the hidden message shrouded in her sentence.

Naruto was not going to disappoint her; He slowly pulsated in and out of her, very slowly, so he wouldn't hurt her. She moaned and arched her back higher at each movement. Naruto also moaned with his pulsation. He felt her wetness and went faster.

Hinata helped Naruto by slowly moving with him. She tried to make sense of all the senses flushing over her body. She felt pleasure from her feet to her head. She started moving more with Naruto's pulses.

Naruto came to a stop "Don't worry I'll do it." Naruto stopped her. Hinata gripped the sheets of the bed. "I'll do it." Naruto repeated and smiled.

"Um, o-okay Naruto-kun." Hinata gasped, her heart was racing.

Naruto went faster and faster, in and out of her. Hinata gasped, moaned and tried to focus her eyes, which were shaking from the pleasure, with every pulse. Naruto felt a tingling in his crotch. He was going to release soon. Hinata also felt tingling warmth in her vagina, it was completely new to her it was amazing, astounding, outrageously good. She gripped the sheets tightly in her hand, getting ready.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" She shouted loudly.

"Hinata-chan!" He shouted, his legs and lower body tensed with pleasure. Naruto never knew of this feeling before either, it was amazing. He felt his blood rushing; it felt sort of like the fox's chakra except it was from pleasure instead of hurt.

"Naruto!" She shouted as the both released. Hinata shook with the pleasure. Naruto relaxed and lowered himself on top of her. He kissed her breast and waited. Hinata breathed deeply.

"We finally did it." Naruto grinned, and kissed her soft forehead. He rolled over to the her side, and ran his hand through her soft waterfall of beautiful hair.

"I… I wouldn't want it any other way." Hinata said. She kissed him. She slowly regained her senses, which she had lost during the climax. All the pleasure was astounding.

Naruto hugged her close. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Naruto... more than I think I could ever express." Hinata kissed him and rested her head on his chest. He brushed her hair. She kissed his chest, and slowly fell asleep in his arms.

"I love you Hinata, More than I could express either." He whispered into her ear as she slept slightly in his arms.


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway.

Sorry it's short.

Hey, everyone Check this out, drgndemon20 made a video Called Lavender eyed love: Tribute to Naruto and Hinata. Go check it out! If anyone else wants to do that that would be cool!

**Chapter 49: Good news and bad news.**

Naruto woke up with Hinata, who was still naked, next to him. Naruto stared at her soft eyes closed to the world, probably dreaming. Naruto ran his hand over her cheek, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Hinata slowly lifted her eyelids up, revealing the unmistakable gentleness of her light lavender eyes. Naruto gave her a lustful smirk.

"Good Morning." He said.

Hinata didn't respond she just kissed him.

"You want to do it again?" Naruto asked he got up and shook the bed a little.

"Wait, not yet. I have to see if we're going to have a baby." She said. She moved her head and kissed his bare chest, then rested her head next to his and drew circles on him with her finger.

Naruto kissed her head. "Did you enjoy last night?" Naruto teased.

"Well… yes… did you?" She blushed and asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto replied. "We should defiantly do it again." Naruto smirked.

"Alright well let me check." She got up and walked into the bathroom. She was still naked so Naruto got a good look at her perfect ass. He wanted to feel them, just a little. Naruto decided not to, he didn't want to upset her or anything; but he did hop out of the bed and run up behind her, then he kissed her neck.

"What do you think?" Naruto grinned

"Naruto…" She giggled slightly. "Stop, please let me check if I'm pregnant if not we can do it again."

"I hope you not pregnant then." He replied half sarcastically. Hinata kissed him and continued into the bathroom.

Naruto walked over and found his pants hidden under the bed, and grabbed a new pair of boxers. He put them on followed by his pants. He looked down at the bed; he saw some stains and his pair of his, now, shredded boxers. He chuckled.

He continued to wait, he sat down on the edge of the bed. He wondered if she was pregnant or not, he figured if not they could do it again, and if she was, they would have a family.

Hinata burst out of the bath room still naked, Naruto stood up wondering what happened. She tackled Naruto, flinging her arms around him.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Naruto asked. If she wasn't pregnant he didn't see the problem they could just have sex again. Heck, he didn't mind.

"Naruto-kun!" She cried.

"What, what is it?" He asked.

"Oh Naruto-kun…"

Naruto cupped her chin in his hands and tilted her head to look into her eyes, they glistened with the tears the welled in her eyes. "Hinata, honey, what is it?"

"Well…" She buried her head in his chest and held up the pregnancy test. It read positive. "Naruto-kun… I'm…"

"You're pregnant!" Naruto shouted. She nodded "That's great." But a little part of him was sad; he was looking forward to doing it again. But on the other hand he was going to start a family with her. He kissed her stomach. "You hear that, kid." He asked, not really knowing what the kid was supposed to hear, or if it could hear.

"Oh Naruto-kun" She cried.

"I can't believe it." He said. Then he realized Hinata was naked and pressed against him.

Hinata slowly regained her composure. "Naruto, you're going to be a daddy. We're going to have a kid."

"Yeah" Naruto said staring at Hinata's body.

Hinata then remembered she was naked. She blushed slightly, but Naruto had seen her naked before. She just hugged him more. "Naruto, I'm so happy. I've dreamed of having a kid."

Hinata stopped hugging Naruto. She decided it best to put on some clothes, considering Naruto couldn't stop staring. "Okay, Naruto. I'm going to put on some clothes." She said, trying to calm herself a little.

"I like you without clothes." Naruto smirked. Hinata blushed. Naruto grabbed her panties from the floor, the red ones with the pink heart. "How about theses?" He asked.

"Those are to small Naruto-kun."

"Just for a while?" He asked.

Hinata giggled slightly and kissed him. "Get dressed Naruto, honey."

"Aw…" He slightly pouted.

She giggled. "Come on Naruto" She said. She grabbed a pair of panties and a bra and changed into her clothes.

Naruto walked over to the bed flopped down shaking the sheets as the springs bounced into place. "I think I'm going to go back to sleep. I don't want to go, this place is cool."

"Naruto get, up we have to go." She said, she sort of knew he was just teasing her.

"Make me." He teased.

Hinata walked over to him. She put on leg over him on the bed. Naruto stared at her, he wondered what she was going to do. She leaned over and kissed him. He kissed her back, as he always did. She slowly backed up, bringing Naruto with her, because he wouldn't let go of her lips. He was finally sitting straight up. Hinata slowly left his lips. "I got you." She teased.

"Wha…. Aw crap." Naruto pouted and folded his arms like a child. She smiled and kissed him again.

"Come on Naruto-kun lets get going." She said getting off the bed.

They had finished packing. They were both finally fully dressed. Hinata smiled at Naruto before they left. "I love you." She said. She wrapped an arm around his side.

"I love you… I can't believe you're pregnant." He said rubbing her stomach a little.

"I know; I can't wait to have our own family." She giggled quietly. "The Uzumaki family." She whispered.

They walked out of the room. They walked to the front desk and the same girl was there. "Hello." She said.

"Hi, we're checking out." Naruto replied.

"Okay, I need the keys and then I will mark you off." She said. Naruto handed her the keys. "Okay thank you for staying here. Have a good day." She said.

"We will" Naruto replied and they walked off. Out the front door and into the day on the mountains.

Naruto and Hinata walked into the village gates. Naruto was carrying Hinata in his arms. Sakura and Sasuke came to the gates, Naruto and Hinata's welcome wagon.

"Welcome Home!" Sakura shouted.

"Hey." Naruto called back.

"How was it? Did you use my gift and the girl's tips?" Sakura asked, elbowing Hinata in the ribs slightly.

"Oh yeah." Naruto replied.

"I take it they worked well?" Sakura replied.

"Oh yeah." Naruto replied with a big smile on his face. Everyone laughed.

"So Naruto why are you carrying Hinata? She has legs doesn't she?" Sakura asked.

"Well I can't let a pregnant girl walk that far." Naruto smiled.

"Pregnant!" Sakura shouted.

"Yeah."

"You mean, Naruto you got …. Hinata and … kids… at …. And… honeymoon?" Sakura babbled.

"Yes, Sakura. Naruto got me pregnant." Hinata said blushing a little.

"That's what the tips were for right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect you to get her pregnant so fast.

"Well I did." Naruto replied.

"Wow, how was it?" Sakura asked.

"Amazing…" They both responded, remembering the experience.

"Oh, really?" Sakura replied with a lustful smile on her face, glancing at Sasuke out of the corner of her eye.

"You have to wait Sakura, save it for marriage." Naruto chuckled. Now he could use that against them, now he knew why they did it.

"Yeah, Yeah Naruto" Sakura sighed she diverted her eyes from Sasuke. "What are you going to name her?" Refocusing her attention to the main idea.

"How do you know it's going to be a her?" Naruto asked.

"Well I just think it is." Sakura replied. Naruto raised his eyebrow at her. "Fine if it's a her what will you name it?" Sakura said impatiently.

"I… heck I don't know." Naruto said.

"And if it's a boy?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, we just found out this morning." Naruto snapped.

"Alright, alright… idiot" Sasuke replied.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked, sparking up their old rivalry.

"Come on Naruto lets get you to Tsunade, she going to want to hear what you did." Sakura said, trying to break the tension.

"Right" Naruto replied, and stared toward Tsunade's office.

"Um, Naruto-kun. Actually could we visit my Father's house?" Hinata asked, stopping him in his tracks.

"You're-you're father… Oh… uh no." Naruto replied nervously. He had forgotten about him.

"What, why not?" Hinata relied.

"Do you _want_ a dead husband?" Naruto joked.

"Oh, Naruto I don't think he will hurt you."

"No, no he won't hurt me… He'll probably just kill me!" Naruto replied.

"Naruto you'll be fine." Hinata replied kissing his cheek.

"Alright, alright. We'll go see him." Naruto said, slightly reluctantly, but he would do anything Hinata wanted him to. "You guys wanna come… please… so I don't die." Naruto joked.

"Sure we'll tag along." Sasuke replied.

"Thanks." Naruto chuckled.

The group walked toward the Hyuga house. They got to the door and knocked. Naruto gulped.

The door opened. "Hello Naruto and Hinata." Neji said.

"Hey Neji." Naruto replied in a sigh relief.

"Is father home?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, come on in." Neji said.

"Naruto, you can put me down." Hinata said. Naruto nodded and gently set Hinata down. The group walked into the house.

"I will go find Hiashi-sama" Neji said.

"No need." Hiashi said walking into the room. "Welcome back."

"Thank you Hiashi-sama." Naruto replied nervously.

"Father I have some news." Hinata said.

"Oh? I see well what is it?" He asked, genuinely interested.

"I'm pregnant" Hinata said.

Naruto was ready, ready to run if need be. "What?" Hiashi asked, as if he was confused.

"I'm pregnant." She repeated.

Hiashi paused. "Naruto is the father?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes." Hinata replied. Even Neji wasn't sure what would happen now.

"Well, congratulations. I hope the baby has the Byakugan" Hiashi said. Another uncomfortable silence stalked the room. Hiashi had an odd look on his face like he was confused. Hiashi stared at Naruto, well not so much at Naruto but in his general direction. "I, have some things to attend to. Please excuse me." Hiashi said and left.

"I don't think he knows what to do." Naruto said. "Can we leave now? Before he comes back."

"I think he just needs some time." Hinata said. She turned and went for the door. "Yes we can go." The group exited the house and went to Tsunade's office.

They knocked on Tsunade's door. "Hello?" Sakura asked.

"Come on in" Tsunade replied.

"Hey Tsunade." Naruto smiled. He noticed Tsunade had two bottles of sake on her desk, one was empty, and the other was close to empty.

"Oh shit Naruto…" Tsunade replied. "Why did you have to come back?"

"What do you mean? We have great news." Naruto replied.

"Yeah well I don't." Tsunade replied, in a sort of drunken tone.

"What?" Hinata asked, as if confused by the words.

"I have bad news Naruto." Tsunade replied. "But please, tell me that you're good news will help my bad news."

"I'm pregnant" Hinata said.

"Shit!" Tsunade shouted and slammed her head on her desk, rattling the bottles of sake and papers.

"What? What's wrong with that?" Naruto asked. "Hinata is going to have a kid! That's great! You said that you wanted us to have a kid!" Naruto shouted he was furious she was mad that Hinata was pregnant.

"But why now!" Tsunade replied. She looked up and had tear stains streaked down her cheek. "Couldn't you have waited, you impatient idiot!" Tsunade sobbed some more as her tears splattered on the desk.

"Tsunade what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Well, Naruto… as you know I'm not quite as young as I appear." Tsunade said, she stopped crying and sniffled a little. "The village needs a new hokage." Tsunade paused. "I have selected you, Naruto" Tsunade finished.

"What! You mean it! Alright! I'm going to be hokage!" Naruto shouted, he thrust his fist in the air. "I knew I was going to be hokage someday! I told everybody I would!" His smile stretched from ear to ear and beyond. "Hear that kid! You're daddy is hokage!"

"Naruto-kun I'm so happy for you." Hinata hugged him tightly "I knew you would do it! You're going to be a great hokage!"

"But!" Tsunade shouted, quieting everyone. "There… there is a requirement."

"You name it!" Naruto replied, ready and willing to do any test she had for him, or so he thought.

"I'm sorry I didn't know of this when I selected you… considering I wasn't in your situation." Tsunade sighed heavily. "You…" Tsunade looked down at the desk. She couldn't look him in the eye. "You have to… divorce Hinata."


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway

Celebrating 50 Chapters!! Thank you for reading!

--

**Chapter 50: Decision**

Naruto's jaw dropped. He stared at Tsunade. "You're joking… right." He asked.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I didn't know, they won't let me take back my nomination." Tsunade replied. "I'm sorry… so… so very sorry." Tsunade sobbed a little more. Sasuke and Sakura stood back shocked at the news. Hinata felt a flood of emotions, anger, pity, and sorrow. She was the cause of this predicament.

"Naruto…" Hinata spoke up. "Take it."

"What?" Naruto asked in shock.

"It's still your baby."

"But we won't be married, there is no way I will divorce you."

"Naruto… take it. It's always been you're dream." Hinata replied.

"No… it was my dream. You're my dream and my dream has come true… this…" Naruto said, gesturing to the room and out the window to the village. "This all means nothing to me…" he said with seriousness in his voice. "If I can't be with you." He finished.

"N-Naruto…." Hinata whispered.

"Tsunade!" He called at her; she still had her head on her desk. "I decline the position! No turning back!" He called loudly and proudly.

"Naruto-kun, please reconsider." Hinata grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I will not reconsider. There is no way I will ever leave you, for any stupid title! I'll be the best Ninja in the village, without the title of hokage! The title means nothing to me if Hinata can't be at my side every step of the way!" Naruto shouted. "Hinata! Hinata is my wife! Till death do us part! No sooner!" He shouted.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata welled tears into her eyes. "Why?"

"Hinata don't get upset, you're feeling will affect our baby." He said slowly resting his hands on her stomach. "I made the right choice. I will never look back, never. I'm with you, that's all I want out of my life anymore, spending each day with you. In your arms, starting a family with you, and raising him to be the next best Ninja in the village."

"Naruto…" Hinata whispered.

"Naruto… I'm sorry." Tsunade repeated.

"Come on Hinata, let's go home." Naruto said putting his arm around her and walking with her out of the office.

"You stupid elders… how could you make that decision?" Tsunade mumbled. "Shizune! Another case of sake!"

--

"Naruto are you sure you made the right decision." Hinata asked.

"Not a doubt in my mind." Naruto replied instantly. "Hinata, don't ask me again. Don't worry, all I need is you." Naruto said and kissed her passionately.

"Okay, Naruto-kun, but if you change your mind…"

"Nope, I won't change my mind." He interrupted.

"Naruto!" A voice came from behind him. Naruto turned to see Sakura and Sasuke running toward them.

"What?" He asked as the two caught up to him.

"Tsunade is really sad…" Sakura told him.

"And now really drunk" Sasuke added.

"And?" Naruto asked, wondering why they told him this. It's not his problem anymore.

"I don't think she meant to make this problem." Sakura explained.

"I know, and it's not a problem, I made my decision, and it's the right one." Naruto replied.

"But, what should we do about her?" Sakura asked.

"Let her be." Naruto replied.

"Naruto-kun, I think we have to do something." Hinata replied.

"Alright, well… I don't want to take her out to drink… I guess we could take her out for dinner or something." Naruto guessed.

"I think she would like that." Hinata replied and hugged him.

"Alright, tell her to meet me at Ichiraku" Naruto replied. "We'll be there; we'll treat her to it." Naruto finished telling Sakura.

"You got it." Sakura replied. "Come on Sasuke-kun." Sakura kissed him on the cheek and they went back to the office.

"Naruto…" Hinata said, not really sure what to finish it with.

"I hope you're both hungry." Naruto smiled and kissed her cheek.

--

Naruto seated himself down at his favorite ramen shop. Hinata sat next to him and leaned against him. She couldn't help but worry about him.

"Hey, two bowls of ramen!" Naruto shouted.

"Well, well if it isn't my best costumer." The man replied. "How's the married life for you so far?"

"It's the best thing that ever happened to me." Naruto replied.

The old man chuckled a little. "Well good, good. I'll get those two bowls up as fast as I can."

"Wait, make that three we have one more coming…" Naruto replied. "If she's not to drunk." He whispered, Hinata giggled a little.

The man nodded and went back to making some ramen.

Naruto kissed Hinata's head. He hugged her close, holding his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, well here you two are, I've been looking all..." Tsunade hiccupped. "Over for you two." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade, how many bottles of sake have you drank?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade held up one hand and with the other hand, still clutched to a bottle of sake, counted on her fingers. "Five…. Uh oh outta hands." She laughed. "Naruto let me borrow yours" She said, Naruto held out his hands and she counted. "eleventy…. Er uh eleven or more."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at her drunkenness. "And what number is that?" He said gesturing to the bottle.

"Uh… something after eleven." Tsunade guessed, and hiccupped.

"Tsunade-sama! Don't go wondering off, you're drunk of your…" Shizune said entering the ramen stand.

"It's okay, I'm here aren't I?" Tsunade staggered and almost fell. Shizune caught her and helped to the seat.

"Sorry guys, I had to tag along, she's too drunk." Shizune apologized. "I don't think I've ever seen her this drunk."

Tsunade burst out laughing. "Oh Shizune, you're so funny." Tsunade laughed.

"Yeah… she's drunk alright." Naruto sighed.

"Hey you two… or four… Damn it, hold still." Tsunade wobbled her head from side to side. "Which on of you is pregnant?" Tsunade asked pointing a finger in Naruto and Hinata's general direction.

Hinata gave Naruto and odd glance, Naruto had a look of worry and confusion in his eyes. "She's gona have a hangover like no tomorrow." Naruto said.

"Yeah… and I have to deal with it." Shizune sighed.

"Well, should I start a fourth bowl?" The man asked coming back with the ramen.

"Oh no thank you, I already ate." Shizune responded.

"Alright ramen!" Naruto shouted and jumped into his food. Hinata smiled and giggled, she almost missed his lack of manners. Naruto looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She had a smile on her face and her hand clenched her long sleeve and held it up to her chin. Naruto smiled. She was still amazingly beautiful, she never seemed to stop being beautiful. Naruto slurped up the rest of the ramen dangling from his mouth, and quickly went from his raming to hugging Hinata close.

Hinata was slightly surprised, but she quickly hugged him back. She rested her head on his, which was pressed against her stomach, but very close to her chest.

"You know I love you right?" Naruto asked.

"Of course."

"Good." Naruto said and squeezed her lightly.

"Hey, that's great, you two love each other." Tsunade said.

"That would explain why we're married." Naruto replied, releasing Hinata from his grip.

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Tsunade drunkenly recalled.

"Eat you're ramen Lady Tsunade." Shizune said, as if she were watching a child.

"Right…" Tsunade replied and started eating her ramen. Tsunade coughed, and coughed again. She stumbled from her seat to the street and threw up on the corner.

"Lady Tsunade." Shizune called and ran to her side.

"It's okay… I just puked." Tsunade said before coughing up more green slime onto the ground, making that awful splattering noise that only vomit makes.

Hinata looked away. "Okay Tsunade, It's time we take you home." Shizune said and patted Tsunade on the back.

"Okay…" Tsunade replied.

"Naruto, I remember… I'm sorry." Tsunade said.

"It's no problem. What's done is done. I know I made the right choice." Naruto replied.

Tsunade coughed and gagged, and threw up on the corner again. Shizune helped her walk back to the Hokage office. "Thanks for lunch." Shizune said, before they hurried off, before Tsunade threw up again.

"Naruto-kun, why do you think they wont let us be married?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know…" Naruto replied. "Hinata-chan, I think it might be because of the stupid fox."

"But he isn't a problem anymore right?" She asked.

"No, but they might think he is… maybe they didn't want us to have a child because they were afraid of another fox." Naruto said. "Maybe they don't want me to have a family, maybe they think I'll put you in front of the village… and I would, because I care about you more than the village."

"But, Naruto, you're the best Ninja I know. Before we were married I remember those missions you went on, every time you came back you had learned a new jutsu."

"Well, while that may be the case it doesn't matter as long as the fox exists." Naruto replied and finished his ramen. "Hinata…You haven't touched your ramen." Naruto said.

"Huh?" Hinata looked at her bowl of ramen, he was right. She hadn't eaten any of it, she was more concerned with Naruto and Tsunade's drunken behavior. "Oh right." She broke her chopsticks and ate.

"Well, What ever the reason those are the conditions. So I don't want the position" Naruto said as Hinata Delicately ate her ramen.

"Naruto, Hinata" A voice said from behind them. They both turned to see Hiashi standing there.

"Hiashi-sama." Naruto quickly replied. Shoot he was back, Naruto hoped Hiashi wasn't here to kill him.

"Please, call me Hiashi… or you can even call me father." Hiashi offered. "After all you are now my son in law."

"Father…" Naruto whispered.

"I heard about the title of Hokage."

"How?" Hinata asked.

"Neji heard it from Sakura and Sasuke… and I have to say Naruto I am very proud of your choice." Naruto was in shock. He was proud of Naruto. "I know what it's like to love, I'm not some heartless man… Hinata, you're mother… when she passed I didn't know what to do. I know what it's like, the feeling to do anything for the person you love. I also want you to know I am happy for you that you're going to have a child."

"Father…" Hinata said she hadn't seen him like this.

"I want you to know, you have my respect Naruto…"

--

"Okay Lady Tsunade, lay down." Shizune rested Tsunade on a couch.

"Well, how did it go?" Asked the woman elder.

"I don't think she wants to talk to you right now, nor do I." Shizune replied.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"He declined." Tsunade replied sitting up from the couch. "How could you assho" Tsunade was quickly interrupted.

"Tsuande, Don't use foul language. After all they are the elders, even though they are unfair." Shizune said.

"Well, then tell him he got the job." The elder replied.

"I said he declined." Tsuande replied.

"I understand but that means he gets it."

--

Hinata finished her ramen, her father had left shortly before.

"Well, Hinata shall we go home, to our home?" Naruto asked.

"I would love to."

"Naruto!" Sakura called running toward them.

"What?" Naruto asked without looking at her. He placed the money on the table and stood up.

"Naruto it's wonderful!" Sakura shouted.

"What is it?" Naruto finally turned around; Sakura quickly came to a stop right in front of him. She grabbed his arm and started pulling him out of the ramen shop.

"Wait, what about Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Hinata you're coming to." Sakura said, she turned around grabbed Hinata and quickly dragged both of them to the Hokage's office. "Naruto, you'll never believe it." Sakura replied.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see when we get there." Sakura replied. She finally stopped dragging them when they got to the door. Sakura opened the door.

"Naruto…" Tsunade replied from the chair.

"Well Naruto we are the village elders." The older man introduced.

"I know" Naruto replied, in a slightly annoyed manner.

"Well, congratulations Naruto. You're hokage." The woman said.

"I told you I don't want the position. I'm not divorcing Hinata." Naruto shouted.

"You don't have to." She replied.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You see we had to test you. This was a test of sacrifice, and devotion, and confidence." She explained. "You see you were willing to sacrifice one of your dreams for her. You were devoted to Hinata and not going to give it up; you were confident in your answer and didn't look back on what could have been. As hokage you cannot look back on what could have been you have to focus on here and now. Giving up the position of hokage also means you will know when to give it up to the next hokage. Now if you would have picked Hokage, you would have made the choice that only benefitted you, to be Hokage, is has to benefitted people other than you. Now we also know of your certain charisma with people and we think you will help our relations with other villages…so we congratulate you on you're new postion." She finally wrapped up.

"You mean… I'm hokage… and I don't have to divorce Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"No"

A smile quickly spread across his face. "Yeah!" He shouted thrusting his fist into the air. He jumped up and down and danced his feet across the floor shouting and clapping.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted and hugged him tight. "That's amazing!"

"Yeah! Hinata you're married to the Hokage!" Naruto shouted.

"I knew I would!" Hinata said.

"Alright Naruto, way to go!" Sakura shouted.

"You'll start following Tsunade tomorrow…" Shizune said, but looked back at the still drunk Tsunade. "Or, the day after tomorrow." Naruto laughed.

"My life is officially perfect I'm hokage, and married to the best Girl in the world." Naruto smiled.


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway.

**This is the last chapter.** Thank all of you for reading and reviewing my story. I may or may not make another story if i do keep an eye out for my next story Naruto and Hinata: Promises

BTW... 600 reviews!! YAYZ!

**Chapter 51: The birth of a Ninja.**

Naruto burst into the hospital front doors, wearing his Hokage hat. He carried Hinata, with her bloated belly. She panted and moaned under the pain. Tsunade quickly followed behind the two. "We need a room and nurses Stat!" Tsunade shouted at the top of her lungs and continued on with the two.

Nurses quickly sprang into action and followed behind the rushing group. "Lady Tsunade, that room there is open." Shizune said pointing to the room to her left down the hallway. The group turned and quickly barged into the room, it was empty as Shizune had said. Naruto laid Hinata gently on the bed. Hinata panted and panted. The nurses surrounded her and went to their job. Tsunade ran out of the room to prepare.

Naruto went to Hinata's side, she grabbed his hand tightly. He winced slightly but tried ot ignore it. "Alright Hinata, breath, breath." He encouraged. She breathed deeply.

"Okay Naruto, I'm ready." Tsunade said walking in with white gloves and large white apron covering her whole front side.

"I think she is…" Naruto stiffened with another wave of pain from Hinata's tightened grip. "Ready too." He finished.

"Good lets get this kid out of her." Tsunade said and went to the edge of the bed.

"Hinata, are you ready?" Naruto asked.

Hinata's breathing went down to a slightly normal pace. "I… I don't know."

Tsunade looked at Hinata. She took a deep breath. "I think it was a trail run." Tsunade laughed.

"Trail run?" Naruto asked.

"The baby was just trying it out." Tsunade giggled a little more.

"Should we go home?" Naruto asked.

"Oh no! It's defiantly coming today." Tsunade got serious in her voice.

"Today really?" Naruto asked, he looked back at Hinata with a smile on his face, she kind of grinned at him.



"You excited?" Tsunade asked, taking a seat across the room from the bed.

"I want to have a family." Hinata said lifting her head over her inflated stomach.

"Good, well once she is out you'll have your figure back Hinata, I'm sure Naruto will like that." Tsunade chuckled.

Naruto grinned a little. He remembered her figure, how perfect it was, how great it was when he finally saw it fully exposed in front of him. He started to blush slightly recalling the experience.

"You remembering the first time you two had sex?" Tsunade stated bluntly.

Naruto snapped out of it and looked away from Tsunade's stare. "Well… uh…"

"Don't worry I don't blame you." Tsunade sighed.

"So what are you going to name her?" Shizune asked.

"Why do you all think it's going to be a her?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Lady Tsunade said it was going to be." Shizune defended.

"Oh yeah… and Tsunade, how do you know it's going to be a girl?" Naruto asked.

"Girl's intuition" Tsunade said. "Besides Hinata wants a girl, right Hinata?"

Naruto looked at Hinata. She stared blankly at him. "Well as long as he or she is our baby I couldn't care which one." Hinata said, riding the fence between the two choices.

"That's a yes." Tsunade replied.

Naruto groaned slightly.

"Anyone hungry?" Shizune asked.

"I am" Choji said entering the room.

"You're always hungry, Choji." Shikamaru said. Entering the room with Temari holding his arm.

"Well, I didn't think that everyone would be here." Naruto replied.

"Hey, don't make this to crowded; go to the waiting room or something." Tsunade said, pushing out the large group of friends.

"Fine, but Shizune has to tell us what's happening." Sakura said on her way out.

"But…" Shizune wined.

"You heard them, relay information." Tsunade told her.



"Fine." Shizune said, not exactly happy.

Hinata grunted, "Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted.

"Is it real this time?" Naruto asked quickly.

"Only one way to find out!" Tsunade shouted and got ready again. The nurses scrambled again, some using their healing jutsu and the other using medicine

"Okay Hinata, Breathe." Naruto said. Hinata gripped his hand again.

"Shizune don't forget your job." Tsunade called.

"Right!" Shizune shouted and ran off to the waiting room.

Shizune ran down the hallway to the room full of Naruto and Hinata's friends and Hinata's family. "Hinata went into labor again." Shizune reported.

"What?" All the girls shouted.

"Is she doing okay?" Lee asked.

"I don't know I had to report to you, I think she is fine." She replied. "I'll go check on her." Shizune ran back to the room.

"Okay, ready to try again?" Tsunade.

Hinata breathed deeply, and she nodded. "Yes" She panted.

"Okay, let's go… Push!" Tsunade shouted.

Hinata grunted and groaned she grabbed Naruto's hand tighter. Naruto squirmed with pain. "Ouch." He groaned.

"Naruto using that healing jutsu I taught you." Tsunade said.

"Right" Naruto focused chakra at his hand and started reducing the pain.

"Keep going Hinata!" Tsunade encouraged. "Breathe, push, breathe." Tsunade guided.

"Ah!" Hinata screamed.

"That's good keep going Hinata!" Tsunade shouted.

"You can do it Hinata!" Naruto encouraged.

"Ah!" Hinata shouted again. "Naruto! I'm going to Neuter you when we get home!" She shouted in pain.



Naruto stared wide-eyed at Tsunade, who had a smirk on her face. "Don't worry, she won't. It's the pain… and I've heard worse." Tsunade chuckled and went back to Hinata.

"Okay Push, breathe, breathe, push!' Naruto tried his best. Hinata squeezed his hand tightly. She groaned loudly.

"Keep going… keep going." Tsunade encouraged.

Hinata gasped for breath and pushed again.

"Good, go Hinata. You can do it, I love you." Naruto shouted.

"That's great Hinata, I can see the head." Tsunade shouted.

Naruto's heart raced. It was close. "Okay Good job Hinata, keep going!" Naruto shouted.

Tsunade gently grabbed the baby and slowly pulled it out. A nurse ran in with a large bundle of towels. Tsunade fully got the baby out. "Great job Hinata! You did it." Tsunade called she pulled out the bloody squirming infant as a loud high pitched cry echoed in the room. The long ugly purple lumpy umbilical chord still connected the baby to Hinata.

"Hinata… you did it." Naruto said drowsily. He had used all his energy, and this was just too overwhelming.

"Well are you ready to she my women's intuition is right?" Tsunade asked, she started to dry off the bloody baby. A group of nurses tended to Hinata, they used their jutsu to heal her.

"Yeah, right…" Naruto's eyelids went heavy, he felt like he could hit the floor anytime.

"It's a…" Tsunade started, but Naruto fainted, and fell to the floor.

--Flashback--

Naruto snuck up behind Hinata as she stood by the oven, she still had her perfect figure. It had been a week after Naruto's official first day as hokage. "Hey Honey!" Naruto wrapped his arm around her stomach.

"Naruto-kun." She smiled and lifted one hand to her lips and kissed his hand.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Great I'm making your favorite." Hinata smiled.

"Ramen?" He asked.

"Yup." She replied and giggled.



Naruto turned her around and kissed her. "I love you." He whispered.

"How was your day?" She asked, going into the usual routine.

"Fine, I guess… Tsunade was right; there is too much paper work." Hinata giggled. "But, I did see Gaara today."

"Oh, how is he?" She asked, though she had never known or meet him a whole lot, she had seen him before.

"He was fine; I told him about us and our kid, He seemed to be rather interested, or at least more than the actual business." Naruto grinned.

"Well, has he found someone?" Hinata asked.

"Uh… I didn't ask." Naruto replied.

"Then how are Shikamaru and Temari?" She asked.

"Well, Temari was trying to get him to propose by asking what he thought about marriage, and she got Shikamaru's typical response."

"You mean, it's too troublesome?" Hinata giggled.

"Yup." Naruto smiled.

"Well have a seat, dinner is ready." Hinata said, Naruto smiled and sat at the table. Hinata set a bowl in front of him. Hinata sat down next to him.

"How was your day?" Naruto asked.

"Fine, I've been hanging out around the house." She replied.

"You bored?" Naruto asked.

"Not really Sakura stopped by."

"What did she want?"

"She wanted to hear about the honey moon."

"Oh, well if you ever are bored feel free to drop by the office, I would love to see you."

"I'll drop by tomorrow." She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Naruto smiled "I love you so much." Naruto smirked and kissed her.

--New flash back--



Hinata sat in Naruto's chair, his new hokage chair. She had a slightly bloated stomach; it was just starting in size. Naruto hung his arms over the chair, and Hinata held his hand against her cheek as they looked out the window in the back of the room. They watched the village from the chair.

"Naruto-kun…Honey." Hinata quietly whispered

"Hm?" He asked, hearing her quiet voice. "What is it?" He asked, brushing her cheek gently, slowly brushing her hair over her ear.

"What's it like knowing your hokage?" She asked.

"Well, it's really cool. It's like I am responsible for the way they live and they seem happy. I'm glad to know I am responsible for them. I like making sure they are all happy… It's also kinda hard to explain." Naruto smiled.

"Well I think you're the greatest hokage ever."

"You're the best wife ever." Naruto smiled and brushed her cheek a little more.

"Naruto, father stopped by today." Hinata said.

"Oh really? How is he?" Naruto asked.

"He is well, he just came to make sure I was doing well, while you were at work."

"Well, you can come with me if you want." Naruto offered.

"No I'm alright at home, I look forward to seeing you when you get home everyday." She smiled and looked up at him, he smiled and looked back.

Naruto rubbed her stomach gently and kissed her head. "I look forward to seeing you when I get home."

"Come here." Hinata whispered.

Naruto chuckled. He walked around the chair and knelt down. "Now what?"

"Do I look fat?" Hinata giggled.

"No of course not." Naruto smiled.

Hinata smiled and cupped his chin in her hands. "Thanks." She kissed him.

-- New flash back--



Naruto sat on the couch at night with a now rather larger Hinata. Mittens curled in Naruto's lap because Hinata's lap was taken by her stomach. Her stomach was bloated and it was a week or two before the expected day. Naruto had stayed home with her a lot making sure she could get about and he would do the extra house work.

When he couldn't stay home Sasuke and Sakura would come watch over her. The two were now engaged after a slight prodding from Naruto, Sasuke finally proposed. The two were to be married in one week. So in turn Hinata made sure the two saved it for marriage. So they both ended up watching over each other.

Though with Sakura's attitude, it got slightly harder to do everyday.

"Well, what do you think now Hinata?"

"Think about what?" She asked

"Having a kid?"

"I still think its great that were going to be a family." She replied.

"What are we going to name him or her?" Naruto asked.

"I've been looking at a couple names but I can't decide on one."

"I was thinking Naruto junior." Naruto smiled.

"And for a girl I was thinking Hinata junior." Hinata replied.

Naruto chuckled and hugged her close. "What do you think kid?" Naruto asked.

"Oh!" Hinata jumped a little. "I think he is trying to tell us something."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Here, he just kicked." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. Naruto waited, and waited. He didn't feel anything.

"Kid?" He asked. And, as if on cue, the kid kicked again.

"There he goes again." Hinata smiled and rubbed her large stomach.

"I felt him…" He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I think it wants to name itself." The baby kicked again.

"I don't think he likes being called an it." Hinata smiled.

"Fine, how about kid?" Naruto asked. Nothing came.



"I don't think the kid minds." Hinata replied.

"Well then until we name you, you're going to be called kid." Naruto smiled.

--End of flashbacks--

"Naruto! Naruto!" Tsunade shouted and shook Naruto.

"Huh? Wha.. what?" Naruto asked as he opened his drowsy eyes.

"You idiot! You fainted, when Hinata gave birth." Tsunade shouted at him.

"Uh… oh… Is Hinata alright?" Naruto shouted regaining his memory and mind.

"She's fine, exhausted but fine." Tsunade replied.

"And the kid?" Naruto asked.

"We don't know yet, were running some tests and such making sure the kid is fine."

Naruto sat up from the hospital bed they had put him in. "Take me to Hinata." Naruto threw his legs over the side.

"I can't believe our hokage fainted during his wife's birth." Tsunade snickered.

"Where is Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"I can't take you in quite yet. Shizune and the nurses are running a quick examination."

"Why can't I see her?" Naruto demanded.

"Hey, hey calm down, she's fine." Tsunade assured. "Come on Everyone is waiting." Tsunade opened the door and walked down the hall, Naruto followed.

They walked into the large waiting room where a large group waited.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

Everyone looked up and rushed to him, barraging him with questions. Mainly consisting of 'How's Hinata' and 'Boy or girl?'

"I don't know." Naruto replied.

"Who would have thought it… Naruto and Hinata, were the first couple, first to get married, and first to have a kid." Sasuke said.

"Not me." Kiba said.

"Yeah same here." Shikamaru replied.



"Well congratulations Naruto!" Lee called.

"Thanks lee." Naruto replied.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune called. Tsunade turned around and looked at Shizune running toward her.

"Hinata is fine, and so is the kid." Shizune reported.

"Can I see them?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

"Come on lets go see." Sakura leaded the group down the hall into the hospital room. Everyone crowded into the quiet room where Naruto's new baby suckled on his mom.

"Shh" Hinata whispered.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto whispered as he took his place next to her.

"Naruto-kun… He's so cute." Hinata smiled, Hinata had regained her figure, not quite to the perfection it was but she was no longer bloated.

Naruto smiled and looked at the small baby suckling. Its small round head covered with the cloth white towels. "Is it a boy or girl?" Naruto asked.

"I hate to admit it Naruto, my women's instinct was wrong, It's a boy."

"Hinata, it's a boy!" Naruto said excitedly. "What should we name it?"

"Well, I took a glance through this book…" She whispered, as the baby quietly continued to feed. She pointed to the book by the bed on the stand. "I found a name I like."

"What name?" Naruto asked, grabbing the book.

"Kenji" She replied, looking down at the small bundle of cloth.

Naruto mulled it over. "Hmm, Kenji Uzumaki… Uzumaki Kenji… I like it." Naruto replied.

"You don't want to look at other names?"

"I like it." Naruto smiled.

"Oh… Naruto, the thing I said when I was giving birth… I um… I didn't mean it." Hinata blushed slightly.

"It's okay." Naruto smiled and kissed her forehead.



"Do you want to hold your son?" Hinata asked, as the baby finished his meal.

"Yeah…" Naruto gently cradled the baby in his arms. He held the small baby and pulled the cloth away revealing the small pudgy, rosy hued skin on his cheeks. The small eyes squinted in the bright light, as it slowly opened his eyes he saw the light lavender eyes so characteristic of the Hyuuga clan, though his eyes were soft and curious. His slightly fuzzy head was slightly brown, which would fully become blond like his fathers.

"It's too early to tell if he has any of the foxes chakra or not. Though chances are he wont… but he will have very vast amounts of chakra." Tsunade explained.

Naruto ignored the comment; he was too fascinated with the small child he had taken a part in making. Its small nose squinted as he closed his eyes and squirmed, revealing his small stubby arms and fingers. Naruto felt a tear well in his eyes that spilled over and dripped onto the kid.

Everyone in the room remained quite as they watched the quiet scene unfold.

The baby slowly flailed his arms reaching into the air. Feeling the air around him like it was petting a new soft fabric. Naruto reached out with one hand; shifting the baby's weight, making sure not to drop him. The baby grabbed his finger with his small stubby hand and barely wrapped fully around Naruto's index finger.

"I think he likes you." Hinata smiled and giggled a little.

"Good…" Naruto said amazed at this kid in his arms.. "I love you… My lavender-eyed love…" Naruto smirked.

"I love you to, my spiky haired love." She teased back.

Naruto sat down on the edge of the bed with Hinata. "Naruto, we finally have a family." Hinata kissed his cheek. Naruto cradled Kenji in front of Hinata, and Hinata helped cradle Kenji with one arm. Naruto wrapped his other arm around Hinata and rested his head against hers. She pulled their new son close to their faces.

Naruto smiled. "Welcome to our family… Kenji Uzumaki."


	52. The End

Hello everyone! Look… I'm gonna come right out and say that I'm done writing Naruto fanfics. It has been a fun ride, and a nice experience but I've come to realize that my story was no good. I think it was a good experience and I really appreciated all helpful commentary and reviews. Secondly I would like to apologize for my extremely long absence, I considered giving up this whole fanfic thing for a long time. I'm considering writing again, now do not take this as a "I'm Back! I'm gonna start writing ASAP and I want everyone to know!" No this is a reinvention of me, or so I would like to think, I've changed a lot since my other stories. My personality my mindset and my thoughts and feeling towards certain things. So no, I'm not sure If I will start writing again it was just a thought that crossed my mind late at night and inspired me to FINALLY tell you guys what happened to me. Thirdly, I would love to thank everyone that has read my stories and liked them, even those who hated them. I thank you for putting the time and effort into reading and reviewing my stories. Okay onto business. I have some of a story written down, I'm barely on chapter three but like I said, I don't know if I will ever post it. If I do the chapters could be far and in between. I'm really sorry I haven't done a damn thing for the longest time. If you're reading this, that probably means you still have some interest in my fanfics and for that, I once again thank you. Also I have no idea if my writing ability has improved at all, I would like to think it has.

I would like opinions, If you would all be so kind as to vote on this poll and tell me what you think. If you can't decide, you can PM me with your thoughts, or if you have an adamant feeling one way or the other and you wish to express such feelings to me then also feel free to PM me. I may keep you all updated or I may bail out here. Either way, I would love to hear any thought, feelings, ideas, comments, concerns, Rawrness, excited squeals, fake flattery, real flattery, love, hugs, cake(even if it's a lie), cute meows, dinosaur songs, funny jokes, suggestions, and I'm curious if anyone is still reading this, favorite color, good food, seriously is anyone reading this, anything! Anyway, also considering a name change, just fyi. Thank you all once again!

-Love, Me.


	53. BetaReaders

Okay! Once again, I want to make another announcement. I seem to go through these phases, where I get the feeling like I want to write and write but then I get very judgmental with my own works so I get depressed and stop writing but then I want to write again and it goes back and forth and I don't make any progress, I've made it to chapter 2 so far, I had 3 but I axed one because I didn't like it. So anyway what I want is someone to look over the story so far. "Beta readers" as I would like to call it. I just need a couple people to read, tell me what you think, and tell me what you like what you dislike, some editing and some advice. If you don't like where I'm going with something or if you think I even have a shot with this story anything like that. So if you have some free time, and would be willing I would love to hear from you. Please PM me and I will email you a chapter and we can just work from there. I really want this story to be good so I would almost like a small group of advisors so I can ask you for advice, obviously you'll get chapters before anyone else, however it's open to change then. Not to mention I really don't have any guarantees about how soon it will be updated or how often or if it will ever be finished. If too many people want to I might decline a few, though I doubt that will be a problem. So yeah summing up, I need a few people to review, give advice and help me out from time to time. Anyway Thanks for reading!


End file.
